O ar que ele respira - Adaptação
by Lua Mary
Summary: Eu fui advertida sobre Edward Cullen. "Fique longe dele", disseram as pessoas. "Ele é cruel." "Ele é frio." "Ele está desacreditado." É fácil julgar um homem por causa de seu passado. Olhar para Edward e enxergar um monstro. Mas eu não podia fazer isso. Eu tive que aceitar os destroços que viviam dentro dele, porque eles também viviam dentro de mim. Sinopse completa na fic.
1. Prólogo

**O ar que ele respira – Adaptação**

 **Autor (a): Brittainy C. Cherry**

 **Shipper: Edward e Bella**

 **Genero: Romance e Drama**

 **Classificação: + 18**

 **Obs: Twilight pertence a Stephanie Mayer, mas a história é de** **Brittainy C. Cherry**

* * *

 **Sinopse**

 _Eu fui advertida sobre Edward Cullen._

" _Fique longe dele", disseram as pessoas._

" _Ele é cruel."_

" _Ele é frio."_

" _Ele está desacreditado."_

 _É fácil julgar um homem por causa de seu passado. Olhar para Edward e enxergar um monstro._

 _Mas eu não podia fazer isso. Eu tive que aceitar os destroços que viviam dentro dele, porque eles também viviam dentro de mim._

 _Nós dois éramos vazios._

 _Nós dois estávamos procurando algo mais. Algo melhor._

 _Nós dois queríamos juntar os pedaços destruídos de nossos passados._

 _Então talvez pudéssemos, finalmente, lembrar de como respirar._

* * *

 **O ar que ele respira**

 **Prólogo**

 _Edward_

 _02 de abril de 2014_

— Você tem tudo? — Tanya perguntou, mordendo as unhas enquanto ela estava no saguão da casa dos meus pais. Seus belos olhos azuis de corça sorriram na minha direção, lembrando-me como afortunado eu era por chamá-la de minha. Fui até lá e passei meus braços ao redor dela, puxando seu corpo delicado mais perto do meu.

— Aham. Eu acho que é isso, baby. Acho que este é o nosso momento.

Suas mãos enrolaram em volta do meu pescoço, e ela me beijou.

— Estou tão orgulhosa de você.

— De nós — Eu a corrigi. Depois de alguns anos desejando, sonhando meu objetivo de construir, vender minhas peças de móveis artesanais estava voltando à vida. Meu pai era meu melhor amigo e parceiro de negócios, e nós estávamos indo para Nova York para nos reunir com alguns empresários que mostraram um grande interesse em uma parceria conosco.

— Sem você para me apoiar, eu não seria nada. Esta é a nossa chance de conseguir tudo o que sempre sonhamos.

Ela me beijou novamente. Eu nunca saberia que eu poderia amar alguém tanto.

— Antes de ir, eu acho que você deveria saber que eu recebi um telefonema do professor de Antony. Ele entrou em um pouco de dificuldade na escola de novo, o que não surpreende vendo como ele puxou tanto seu pai.

Eu sorri.

— O que ele fez desta vez?

— A senhora Harper disse que uma menina estava tirando sarro de seus óculos e que ele esperava que ela sufocasse com um sapo porque ela se parecia com um sapo. Engasgar com um sapo, você pode acreditar nisso?

— Antony! — Eu chamei em direção a sala de jantar. Ele veio andando com um livro em suas mãos. Ele não estava usando seus óculos, que eu sabia que tinha a ver com o bullying.

— Sim, papai?

— Você disse a menina que ela deveria sufocar em um sapo?

— Sim — disse ele com naturalidade. Para uma criança de oito anos de idade, ele parecia ter surpreendentemente pouca preocupação sobre os seus pais ficando chateados com ele.

— Antony, você não pode dizer coisas como isso.

Ele respondeu

— Mas ela parece com um maldito sapo, pai!

Eu tive que esconder o sorriso.

— Venha me dê um abraço, cara — Ele me abraçou apertado. Eu temia os dias em que abraçar o velho dele seria algo que ele não estaria interessado. — Você vai ser bom para sua mãe e sua avó, enquanto eu estiver fora, tudo bem?

— Sim, sim.

— E coloque seus óculos de volta enquanto você estiver lendo

— Por quê?! Eles são estúpidos! — Abaixei-me e bati em seu nariz.

— Os verdadeiros homens usam óculos.

— Você não usa óculos! — Ele lamentou.

— Sim, bem, os verdadeiros homens não usam óculos também. Basta colocar os óculos, amigo — Eu disse. Ele resmungou antes de correr para continuar lendo seu romance. O fato de que ele estava mais em leitura do que jogos de vídeo games me fazia muito feliz. Eu sabia que ele tinha o seu amor pela leitura de sua mãe bibliotecária, mas eu ainda gostava de pensar que eu lendo para ele antes de ele nascer tinha algo a ver com seu amor pelos livros.

— Qual é o plano para vocês hoje? — Perguntou Tanya. — Esta tarde, nós estamos indo para o mercado do fazendeiro. Sua mãe quer obter algumas novas flores. Ela, provavelmente, vai comprar algo para Antony que ele não precisa de muito. Ah, e Zeus mastigou seu favorito par da Nike, então eu vou para achar um novo par para você.

— Deus! De quem foi a ideia de ter um cão de qualquer maneira?

Ela riu.

— Eu culpo você por isso. Eu não queria um cão, mas você não sabe como dizer não para Antony. Você e sua mãe têm muito em comum — Ela me beijou novamente antes de arrancar para lidar com a minha bagagem. — Tenha uma boa viagem, e faça nossos sonhos se tornam realidade.

Eu coloquei meus lábios contra os dela e sorri.

— Quando eu chegar em casa, eu vou construir para você a biblioteca dos seus sonhos. Com escadas altas e tudo. E então eu vou fazer amor com você em algum lugar entre A Odisseia e To Kill a Mockingbird

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Promete? — ela perguntou.

— Prometo

— Chame-me quando o seu avião pousar, OK?

Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância enquanto eu caminhava para fora da casa para atender meu pai, que já estava esperando no táxi por mim.

— Ei, _Edward_! — Tanya me chamou enquanto eu estava carregando a bagagem para a mala do carro. Antony estava de pé ao lado dela.

— Sim?

Eles seguraram suas mãos em torno de sua boca e gritaram:

— Nós te amamos! — Eu sorri e gritei a mesma coisa de volta para eles.

Na viagem de avião, meu pai continuou falando sobre uma grande oportunidade que era para nós. Quando pousamos em Detroit para uma escala, ambos ligamos nosso telefones para verificar os nossos e-mails e mensagens de Tanya e mamãe para que elas soubessem que estávamos bem.

Quando nossos telefones ligaram e nós tínhamos uma tonelada de mensagens da minha mãe, eu sabia que algo estava errado. As mensagens fizeram meu intestino cair. Eu quase deixei cair meu telefone dos meus dedos enquanto eu lia.

 **Mãe:** Foi um acidente. Tanya e Antony estão em mau estado.

 **Mãe:** Venha para casa.

 **Mãe:** Depressa!

Num piscar de olhos, em um momento, tudo o que eu conhecia sobre a vida mudou.

* * *

Hey meninas, estou de volta com mais uma adaptação! \0/

Espero que gostem.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo Um**

 _Isabella_

 _03 de julho de 2015_

Todas as manhãs eu leio cartas de amor escritas por outra mulher. Ela e eu tínhamos muito em comum, dos nossos olhos de chocolate para o tom loiro de nosso cabelo. Nós compartilhamos o mesmo tipo de risada que era tranquila, que aumentava na companhia dos que nos amava. Ela sorria com o canto direito da sua boca e franzia a testa para a esquerda, da mesma forma que os meus lábios faziam.

Eu encontrei as cartas abandonadas na lata de lixo, descansando dentro de uma caixa de lata em forma de coração. Centenas de notas, algumas longas, algumas curtas, algumas felizes, outras muito tristes. As datas das cartas eram de poucos anos atrás, algumas mais velhas do que toda a minha existência nesta terra. Algumas cartas foram rubricadas com CS, outras, RS.

Eu me perguntava como meu pai se sentiria se ele soubesse que mamãe jogou todas elas fora. Então, novamente, era difícil acreditar que ela era a pessoa que sentia o modo como essas cartas eram. Inteira. Completa. A parte de algo divino. Recentemente, ela parecia completamente o oposto de todas essas coisas.

Quebrada. Incompleta. Solitária o tempo todo. Mamãe tornou-se uma prostituta depois que meu pai morreu. Não havia muitas outras maneiras de dizer isso. Isso não aconteceu imediatamente, mesmo que no final da Rua a Senhorita Jackson batia os lábios a todos que quisessem ouvir, dizendo que mamãe sempre tinha aberto as pernas, mesmo quando o meu pai estava vivo.

Eu sabia que não era verdade embora, porque eu nunca tinha esquecido o jeito que ela olhava para ele quando eu era uma criança. A maneira como mamãe olhava era a maneira como uma mulher olhava quando ela tinha olhos apenas para um homem. Quando ele saia para trabalhar no início da madrugada, ela fazia seu café da manhã e almoço embalado com lanches para o intervalo. Papai sempre reclamava de ficar com fome logo depois que ele estava cheio, portanto Mamãe sempre tinha a certeza que ele levava mais do que suficiente.

Papai era um poeta e lecionou na universidade a uma hora de distância. Não era surpreendente que os dois deixaram notas de amor um para o outro. As palavras eram o que o pai bebia em seu café, e ele atirou-os para seu uísque à noite. Apesar de Mamãe não era tão forte com palavras como seu marido, ela sabia como se expressar em cada carta que ela escreveu.

No momento em que o meu pai saiu pela porta no período da manhã, mamãe sorriu e cantarolava para si mesma enquanto limpava ao redor da casa e me deixando pronta para o dia. Falava com meu pai, dizendo: o quanto ela sentia falta dele, e escreveria cartas de amor até que ele chegasse em casa à noite. Quando ele chegava em casa, mamãe sempre colocava um copo de vinho enquanto ele cantarolava a sua canção favorita, ele a beijava contra seu pulso quando ela chegava perto o suficiente da sua boca. Eles riam um com o outro e era como se o riso fosse de crianças se apaixonando pela primeira vez.

— Você é o meu amor sem fim, Charlie Swan — Ela dizia, pressionando os lábios no dele.

— Você é o meu amor sem fim, Renee Swan — Pai respondia, girando-a em seus braços.

Eles se amavam de uma forma que fazia inveja aos contos de fadas.

Assim, naquele dia escaldante de agosto anos atrás, quando meu pai morreu, uma parte de mamãe foi também. Lembrei-me de algum romance que eu li onde o autor disse: "Nenhuma alma gêmea deixa o mundo sozinho; eles sempre levam uma parte da sua outra metade com eles". Eu odiava que ele estava certo. Mama não saiu da cama por meses. Eu precisei fazê-la comer e beber todos os dias, apenas esperando que ela não morresse de tristeza. Eu nunca a vi chorar até ela perder o marido. Eu não mostrava muita emoção em torno dela, porque eu sabia que só iria fazê-la mais triste.

Chorei bastante quando eu estava sozinha. Quando ela finalmente saiu da cama, ela foi à igreja por algumas semanas, levando-me com ela. Lembrei-me de ter doze anos e sentir-me completamente perdida sentada em uma igreja. Nós não éramos realmente um tipo de família que rezava até depois das coisas ruins acontecerem. Nossas viagens a Igreja não durou muito tempo, porém, porque mama chamou Deus de mentiroso e desprezou para perder tempo com tais enganos e promessas vazias na terra prometida.

Pastor Billy pediu-nos para não voltar por um tempo, para deixar as coisas suavizaram pouco.

Eu não conhecia pessoas que poderia ser banidas de um templo santo até o exato momento. Quando o pastor Billy disse que quando um vem, vem todos, eu imaginei que ele sabias diferentes tipos de 'um' e um tipo especial de 'tudo'.

Hoje em dia Mamãe tinha mudado para um novo passatempo: homens diferentes regularmente. Alguns ela dormia, outros que ela usava para ajudar a pagar as contas, e em seguida, alguns que ela manteve junto porque ela estava sozinha e eles meio que se pareciam com o meu pai. Alguns ela até mesmo chamava pelo seu nome. Hoje à noite havia um carro estacionado na frente da casa pequena dela. Era um azul marinho profundo, com brilhantes quadros de prata metálicos. No interior tinha bancos de couro de cor maçã vermelha, um homem sentando com um charuto entre os lábios, e Mamãe em seu colo. Parecia que ele tinha orientado à direita da década de 1960. Ela ria quando ele sussurrou algo para ela, mas não era o mesmo tipo de risada que ela sempre dava com meu pai.

Era um pouco vaga, um pouco oca, um pouco triste. Olhei para a rua e via senhora Jackson cercada por outras mulheres fofoqueiras, apontando para Mama e seu novo homem da semana. Eu desejava estar perto o suficiente para ouvi-las para que eu pudesse dizer-lhes para manter suas bocas fechadas, mas elas estavam a uma Boa quadra de distância. Até mesmo as crianças que estavam jogando uma bola na rua, acertando ao redor com algumas varas quebradas pararam me olharam com os olhos arregalados Mama e o estranho.

Carros que custavam tanto quanto o seu nunca passava por nosso bairro. Eu tentei convencer Mamãe que ela devia se mudar para um bairro melhor, mas ela recusou. Eu pensei que era principalmente porque ela e meu pai tinham comprado a casa juntos.

Talvez ela não o tivesse deixado ir completamente ainda.

O homem soprou uma nuvem de fumaça no rosto de Mama e eles riram juntos.

Ela estava usando seu vestido mais bonito, um vestido amarelo que pendia em seus ombros, abraçava sua cintura pequena, e abria em botões. Ela usava tanta maquiagem que a fazia o seu rosto de cinquenta anos parecer como trinta anos. Ela era bonita sem todo esse lamaçal em suas bochechas, mas ela disse que um pouco de blush fazia uma menina se transformar em uma mulher. As pérolas em torno de seu pescoço eram da minha vovó Swan. Ela nunca tinha usado essas pérolas para um estranho antes de hoje à noite, e eu me perguntei por que ela estava usando-os agora.

Os dois olharam na minha direção, e eu me escondi atrás da varanda onde eu estava olhando.

— Bella, se você está pensando em se esconder, é melhor fazer um trabalho melhor no que está fazendo. Agora vamos lá e cumprimente o meu novo amigo. — Mamãe gritou.

Eu saí de trás do poste e caminhei até os dois. O homem soprou outra baforada de fumaça, e o cheiro permaneceu em torno de minhas narinas quando eu vi seus cabelos grisalhos e o azul profundo dos seus olhos.

— Paul, esta é a minha filha, Isabella. Todos os que a conhecem a chama de Bella, no entanto.

Paul me olhou de cima a baixo de uma maneira que me fez sentir menos como uma pessoa. Estudou-me como se eu fosse uma boneca de porcelana que ele queria ver quebrar. Eu tentei não mostrar o meu desconforto, mas ele atravessou quando os meus olhos deslocaram-se para o chão.

— Como você está Bella?

— Isabella. — Corrigi, minha voz bateu no concreto que eu estava olhando fixamente para baixo. — Somente as pessoas que conheço me chamam Bella.

— Bella, isso não é maneira de falar com ele! — Mamãe repreendeu suas pequenas rugas aprofundando em sua testa. Ela teria tido um ataque se ela soubesse que suas rugas estavam aparecendo. Eu odiava como sempre que um novo homem vinha ao redor, ela era rápida para apoiá-los em vez de mim.

— Está tudo bem, Renee. Além disso, ela está certa. É preciso tempo para conhecer alguém. Apelidos precisa ser ganho, não dado livremente. — Havia algo tão viscoso sobre a maneira que Paul olhava para mim e soprava seu charuto. Eu estava usando um par de jeans solto e uma plana, camiseta grande, mas seus olhos me faziam se sentir exposta. — Nós estávamos prestes a ir fazer um lanche e comer na cidade, se você quiser se juntar a nós. — Ele ofereceu.

Eu não aceitei.

— Reneesme ainda está dormindo.

Meus olhos voltaram para a casa onde minha garotinha estava deitada no sofá-cama que ela e eu estávamos partilhando de muitas noites desde que me mudei de volta para Mamãe.

Mamãe não era a única que tinha perdido o amor de sua vida. Espero não acabar como ela. Esperava apenas ficar na fase triste.

Tinha sido um ano desde que Mike morreu, e ainda era difícil respirar. Minha verdadeira casa e de Reneesme estava em Meadows Creek, Wisconsin. Este era um lugar fixo, onde Mike, Nessie, e eu tínhamos uma casa e criamos um lar. Nós nos apaixonamos mais, com brigas, e de volta no amor, repetidamente.

Tornou-se um lugar de aconchego apenas por nós estarmos dentro de seus muros e depois de Mike falecer, uma deriva de frieza preencheu o espaço.

A última vez que ele e eu estávamos juntos, sua mão estava na minha cintura no saguão e estávamos criando memórias de como pensávamos que iria durar o para sempre.

Para sempre foi muito menor do que eu jamais gostaria de acreditar.

Durante muito tempo, a vida corria em seu fluxo de costume, e um dia tutoreio e deu uma parada chocante.

Eu senti o sufocamento das memórias, da tristeza, então eu tinha fugido para ficar com Mama.

Voltar para a casa iria à última análise, ficar de frente para mim a verdade que ele realmente não estava lá. Por mais de um ano, eu vivi no faz de conta, fingindo que ele tinha saído para o leite e caminharia através da porta a qualquer momento.

Cada noite, quando eu deitava para dormir, eu ficava do lado esquerdo e fechava meus olhos, fingindo que Mike estava do lado direito.

Mas agora, minha Reneesme precisava de mais. Minha pobre Reneesme precisava ser livre do sofá, homens estranhos, e vizinhos que bisbilhotam e que diziam palavras que nunca deveria encher os ouvidos de uma criança de cinco anos de idade.

Ela precisava de mim também. Eu estava andando através da escuridão, sendo apenas metade da mãe que ela merecia, enfrentando talvez as memórias da nossa casa fossem ajudar a me trazer mais paz.

Voltei para dentro de casa e olhei para o meu anjo dormindo, seu peito subindo e descendo em um perfeito padrão. Ela e eu tínhamos muito em comum, de nossas bochechas com covinhas para o tom loiro do nosso cabelo. Nós compartilhamos o mesmo tipo de risada que era tranquilo, que aumentava na companhia dos que nos amava. Ela sorria com o canto direito de sua boca e franzia a testa para a esquerda, da mesma forma que os meus lábios faziam.

Mas havia uma grande diferença. Ela tinha os olhos azuis. Eu sentei ao lado de Reneesme, colocando um suave beijo contra seu nariz antes de pegar a caixa de lata em forma de coração e ler outra carta de amor. Era uma que eu tinha lido antes, mas ainda puxava meu espírito.

Às vezes eu fingia que as letras eram de Mike. Eu sempre chorava um pouco.

 _ **...**_

 _Isabella_

— Nós estamos realmente indo para casa? — Perguntou Reneesme sonolenta quando amanheceu através da janela da sala de estar, derramando luz contra seu rosto doce. Fui levantá-la da cama e coloquei o seu urso de pelúcia Bubba e toda companhia o mais próximo da cadeira. Bubba não era simplesmente um ursinho de pelúcia, ele era um urso de pelúcia mumificado. Veja, a minha menina era um pouco estranha, e depois que ela viu o filme Hotel Transylvania que envolvia zumbis, vampiros e múmias ela decidiu que um pouco assustador e um pouco estranho era perfeito.

— Estamos. — Eu sorri para ela enquanto eu dobrava o seu travesseiro. A noite anterior eu não tinha dormido uma piscadela e fiquei acordada embalando todos os nossos pertences.

Reneesme tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto que combinava com seu pai. Ela gritou

— Yay! — E disse a Bubba que estávamos realmente indo para casa.

Casa.

Essa palavra picou um pouco na parte de trás do meu coração, mas eu continuei sorrindo. Eu aprendi a sempre sorrir na frente de Reneesme porque ela tinha uma maneira de ficar triste sempre que ela pensava que eu estava triste. Até embora ela me desse o melhor beijo de esquimó quando eu estava me sentindo para baixo, ela não precisa desse tipo de responsabilidade.

— Devemos voltar no tempo para ver os fogos de artifício em nosso telhado. Lembra-se de como costumávamos assistir a fogos de artifício sobre o telhado com o papai? Você se lembra, querida? — Eu perguntei a ela.

Ela estreitou os olhos como se estava profundamente em sua mente, procurando. Se apenas nossas mentes fossem como armários de arquivos e nós pudéssemos simplesmente recuperar as nossas memórias favoritas em um sistema organizado sempre que nós escolhêssemos.

— Eu não lembro. — Ela disse, abraçando Bubba.

Isso partia meu coração.

Eu sorri de qualquer maneira.

— Bem, que tal parar na loja no caminho e pegar algumas Bomb Pops para comer no telhado?

— E alguns Puffs Cheeto para Bubba!

— Claro!

Ela sorriu e gritou mais uma vez. Naquela ocasião, o sorriso que eu lhe dava não era nada mais do que real.

Eu a amava mais do que ela jamais saberia. Se não fosse por ela, eu teria definitivamente me perdido na tristeza. Reneesme salvou minha alma.

Eu não disse adeus a Mama, porque ela nunca voltou para casa do jantar com Casanova. Quando eu primeiro fui morar com ela e ela não vinha para casa, eu ligava e ligava preocupada sobre seu paradeiro, mas muitas vezes ela gritava comigo, dizendo-me que ela era uma mulher adulta fazendo coisas de mulher adulta.

Então, deixei-lhe um bilhete.

 _Estou indo para casa._

 _Nós te amamos._

 _Vamos vê-la em breve._

 _-B & R _

Nós dirigimos por horas no meu carro, ouvindo a trilha sonora de Frozen bastante vezes para eu considerar puxar para fora meus cílios, de uma vez com uma lâmina de barbear. Reneesme de alguma forma escutava cada canção um milhão vezes, mas tinha um jeito de fazer cada linha com suas próprias palavras. Para ser honesta, eu gostava mais da versão dela das canções.

Quando ela adormeceu, Frozen dormia com ela, deixando-me com um carro silencioso. Minha mão estendeu em direção à banco do passageiro, a palma para cima, à espera de outra mão para bloquear meus dedos com deles, mas o toque nunca me encontrou.

Eu estou fazendo o bem, eu disse a mim mesma, uma e outra vez. Eu estou muito bem.

Um dia, seria verdadeiro.

Um dia, eu ficaria bem.

À medida que chegávamos à rodovia I-64, meu intestino apertava. Eu gostaria de poder tomar estradas vizinhas para chegar a Meadows Creek, mas este era o único caminho para a cidade. Estava bastante movimentado para o feriado, mas o novo pavimento liso uma vez quebrado fazia a viagem fácil na estrada. Lágrimas formavam em meus olhos quando eu me lembrava assistindo ao noticiário.

Engarrafamento na I-64!

Caos!

Mutilações!

Lesões!

Vitimas!

Mike.

Uma respiração.

Eu continuei dirigindo e as lágrimas que tentaram escapar falharam. Eu forcei meu corpo a ficar dormente, porque se eu não estivesse dormente, eu sentiria tudo. Se eu sentisse tudo, eu ia cair além, e eu não poderia desmoronar. O espelho retrovisor me mostrava a minha pequena força enquanto eu olhava para o meu bebê. Nós atravessamos a autoestrada, e eu levei outra respiração. Cada dia era um só fôlego de uma vez. Eu não conseguia pensar muito mais fora isso, caso contrário eu engasgava com o ar.

Em um pedaço de madeira branco polido estava um cartaz que dizia "Bem-vindo a Meadows Creek"

Reneesme estava acordada agora, olhando pela janela.

— Ei, mamãe?

— Sim, baby?

— Você acha que o papai vai saber que nos mudamos? Você acha que ele vai saber onde deixar as penas?

Quando Mike faleceu e nós mudamos para ficar com a Mama, havia penas de aves brancas espalhadas por todo o jardim da frente. Quando Reneesme perguntou sobre elas, mamãe disse que elas eram pequenos sinais dos anjos, deixando-nos saber que estavam sempre por perto, cuidando de nós.

Reneesme tinha amado a ideia, e sempre que ela encontrava uma pena, ela olhava para o céu, sorriso, e sussurrava, "Eu também te amo, papai." Em seguida, ela tirava uma foto com a pena para adicionar à sua coleção de fotos de "Papai e eu."

— Tenho certeza que ele vai saber onde nos encontrar, docinho.

— Sim — ela concordou. — Sim, ele vai sabe onde nos encontrar.

As árvores eram mais verde do que relembrava, e as pequenas lojas no centro de Meadows Creek estavam enfeitadas com vermelhos, brancos e azuis para as festividades. Era tão familiar ainda que estranho de uma só vez. A bandeira americana da Sra. Fredrick batia no vento enquanto ela fixava as rosas patrioticamente tingidas em seu vaso de flores. Orgulho florescia nela de sua existência inteira quando ela voltava para admirá-la para casa.

Ficamos presas em um sinal na cidade por dez minutos. A espera não fazia sentido em tudo, mas ela me dava tempo para tomar em tudo o que se lembrava de mim e Mike. De nós. Uma vez que a luz mudava, colocava meu pé no pedal do acelerador, querendo nada mais do que chegar em casa e ignorar as sombras da passado. Quando o carro decolava no final da rua, com o canto do olho, vi um cão correndo em minha direção. Meu pé se moveu rapidamente para o freio, mas meu velho carro soluçou e hesitou em parar. No momento em que finalmente parei, eu ouvi a voz alta um latido.

Meu coração pulou na minha garganta e ficou lá, bloqueando a capacidade para inalar minha próxima respiração. Bati a carro em um estacionamento. Reneesme perguntou o que estava acontecendo, mas eu não tinha tempo para responder. Eu balancei minha porta aberta, atingindo o pobre cão direto enquanto um homem corria até a mim. Seus olhos arregalados prenderam com os meus quase me obrigando a treinar a intensidade de seus olhos azul-acinzentados atormentados.

A maioria dos olhos azuis eram aconchegantes, um sentimento acolhedor ligado a eles, mas não o dele. O seus eram intensos, assim como sua postura. Fria e privada. Em volta de suas íris eram azuis profundas, mas fios de prata e preto estavam tecidas de dentro para fora, o que aumentava o olhar envolta de seu rosto. Os olhos dele combinavam com as sombras do céu antes de uma tempestade que estava prestes a cair.

Aqueles olhos eram tão familiares para mim. Eu o conhecia? Eu podia jurar que eu tinha visto o seu olhar fixo em algum lugar antes. Ele parecia ao mesmo tempo apavorado e lívido quando ele moveu seus olhos para o que eu estava assumindo que era seu cachorro, que ainda estava deitado.

Em torno do pescoço do desconhecido tinham enormes fones de ouvido que estavam anexados a algo que descansava no bolso de trás. Ele estava vestido com roupas de treino. A camisa branca de mangas compridas abraçava seus braços musculosos, seus calções pretos mostravam suas pernas construídas, e suor estava se formando ao longo de sua testa. Eu assumi que ele correndo como seu cão quando ele perdeu a preensão de sua coleira, mas o homem não estava usando sapatos.

Por que ele não estava usando sapatos?

Isso não importa. Seu cão estava bem?

Eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção.

— Eu sinto muito, eu não vi... — Comecei dizer, mas o homem grunhiu duramente em minhas palavras, quase como se o ofendesse.

— Que diabos?! Você está brincando comigo, porra?! — gritou ele, com a voz fazendo-me saltar um pouco. Ele levantou seu cão em seus braços, embalando o animal de estimação como se fosse seu próprio filho. Enquanto ele estava, eu fiquei. Quando ele procurou ao redor, eu procurei também.

— Deixe-me levá-lo ao veterinário — Eu disse meu corpo tremendo ao ver o cão tremendo nos braços do desconhecido. Eu sabia que deveria ter me irritado com o tom dele comigo, mas quando alguém estava em pânico, você não poderia realmente culpá-los por seu comportamento. Ele não o falou de volta, mas eu assisti a hesitação em seus olhos. Seu rosto estava emoldurado com uma muito grossa e escura, barba, indomável. Sua boca estava escondida em algum lugar na selvageria descansando contra seu rosto, então tudo que eu tive de contar a história que ele falava com olhos dele. — Por favor — eu implorei. — Não é tão longe andando.

Ele acenou com a cabeça uma vez e apenas uma vez. Quando ele abriu o banco do passageiro, ele e seu cachorro sentaram dentro, fechando a porta atrás deles. Esperando no carro, eu comecei a dirigir.

— O que está acontecendo? — Perguntou Reneesme.

— Estamos apenas levando o filhote para ter check-out, querida. Está tudo bem. — Eu realmente esperava que eu não estivesse mentindo para dela.

Era uma unidade de vinte minutos o mais próximo hospital de animais 24 horas, e o passeio de carro não saiu exatamente do jeito que eu tinha pensei que seria.

— Vire à esquerda na Rua Cobbler — ele ordenou.

— Harper Avenue será mais rápido — eu discordei.

Ele grunhiu, seu resplendor aborrecido.

— Você não sabe o que diabos você está falando, pegue Cobbler!

Eu respirei.

— Eu sei como dirigir.

— Você sabe? Porque eu acho que a sua condução é a razão pela qual estamos sentados aqui.

Eu tive cinco segundos de chutar o idiota rude fora do meu carro, mas o seu cão choramingando foi a única razão que eu não o fiz.

— Eu já pedi desculpas.

— Isso não ajuda o meu cão. — Idiota.

— Cobbler é a próxima direita — disse ele.

— Harper é a próxima, a próxima direita.

— Não tome Harper.

Oh, eu estou tomando Harper só para irritar a merda desse cara. Quem ele pensa que é? Virei à direita para Harper.

— Eu não posso acreditar que você apenas pegou o caralho de Harper — ele gemeu. Sua frustração me fez sorrir um pouco, até que eu bati na zona de construção com uma placa "rua fechada." — Você é sempre tão ignorante?

— Você é sempre... Sempre... Sempre... — Eu comecei a gagueira, porque ao contrário de alguns, eu não era boa argumentando com pessoas. Eu realmente era sugada e acabava chorando como uma criança porque as palavras não se formavam na minha cabeça com a velocidade que as lutas normalmente funcionavam.

Eu era a pessoa que achava os melhores retornos três dias depois de o argumento ocorrer.

— Você é sempre... Sempre…

— Sempre que? Desembucha! Use as palavras! — Ele ordenou.

Eu balancei meu volante ao redor, fazendo uma meia-volta, e me dirigi para Cobbler Street.

— Você é sempre um...

— Vamos, Sherlock, você pode fazê-lo — ele disse, ironicamente.

— UM PAU! — Eu gritei, indo para Cobbler.

O carro ficou em silêncio. Minhas bochechas aquecidas, e os meus dedos seguraram firmemente em torno do volante.

Quando eu parei na calçada, ele abriu a porta e, sem palavras para mim, ergueu o cão e correu para sala de emergência. Eu debati se isso era onde devemos nos separar, mas eu sabia que a minha mente não seria capaz de acalmar até que eu soubesse que o cão estava bem.

— Mamãe? — Perguntou Reneesme.

— Sim, baby?

— O que é um pau? — Falha da maternidade número de 582 de hoje.

— Nada, baby. Eu disse Tick. Um Tick é um inseto.

— Então, você chamou essa pessoa de inseto?

— Aham. Um grande erro.

— E se o seu cachorro morrer? — Perguntou ela depois.

Eu realmente espero que não.

Depois de desafivelar Reneesme, nós fomos para o hospital de emergência. O desconhecido estava batendo as mãos contra a mesa da recepcionista. Seus lábios estavam se movendo, mas eu não conseguia ouvir nada do que ele estava dizendo.

A recepcionista ficava mais e mais desconfortável.

— Senhor, eu só estou dizendo que eu preciso que você preencha os formulários e nós vamos fornecer um cartão de crédito de confiança, ou não podemos prosseguir em olhar as lesões do seu animal de estimação. A propósito, você não pode simplesmente entrar aqui sem sapatos. Além disso, sua atitude é desnecessária.

O estranho bateu os punhos contra a mesa mais uma vez antes de andar para trás e para trás, suas mãos correndo por seu longo cabelo preto e aterrando contra seu pescoço.

Sua respiração era pesada e desigual, o seu peito subia e descia muito difícil.

— O que porra eu pareço se estivesse correndo com cartões de crédito? Eu estava correndo, sua idiota! E se você não fizer nada, então, traga-me alguém para falar.

A mulher se encolheu ao ouvir suas palavras e raiva, como eu fiz.

— Eles estão comigo — eu disse, andando até a recepcionista. Reneesme se agarrou a meu braço e Bubba agarrado a ela.

Alcançando minha bolsa, peguei minha carteira e entreguei a mulher o meu cartão. Ela estreitou os olhos, sem saber.

— Você está com ele? — Ela perguntou, quase insultuosa, como se o Estranho fosse alguém que merecia estar sozinho.

Ninguém merecia estar sozinho.

Eu olhei para ele e vi perplexidade seus olhos, junto com a raiva, que ainda permanecia. Eu queria quebrar o nosso olhar fixo, mas a miséria que nadava em sua íris parecia uma maneira muito familiar para puxar longe.

— Sim. — Eu assenti. — Estou com ele. — Ela hesitou um pouco mais, e eu me endireitei. — Isso é um problema?

— Não, não. Eu só preciso de você para preencher este formulário.

Eu tomei a prancheta de sua mão e caminhei até a área de espera.

A televisão estava sintonizada no Animal Planet, e havia um conjunto de trem no outro extremo, o que Reneesme e Bubba rapidamente ocuparam. Estranho se manteve olhando para mim, sua postura dura e distante.

— Eu preciso de alguma informação — eu disse. Ele aproximou-se lentamente, sentando-se ao meu lado, e descansou as mãos em seu colo.

— Qual o nome dele? Seu animal de estimação? — Eu perguntei.

Ele entreabriu os lábios e fez uma pausa antes de dizer

— Zeus.

Sorri para o nome. Tal perfeito nomear para um grande golden retriever.

— E o seu nome?

— Edward Cullen.

Depois de terminar a papelada, eu entreguei de volta para a recepcionista.

— Qualquer coisa que Zeus precisar, basta colocar a conta em meu cartão.

— Você tem certeza?

— Absolutamente.

— Pode aumentar rapidamente — ela alertou.

— Então, adicione rapidamente. — Sentei-me ao lado de Edward. As mãos dele começaram a bater contra o calção e eu observei os nervos correndo por meio dele. Quando eu olhei para ele, estava olhando com a mesma confusão que tinha estado lá desde que tínhamos cruzado caminhos.

Seus lábios começaram a murmurar algo enquanto seus dedos esfregavam contra o outro rapidamente antes que ele colocasse os fones de ouvido contra suas orelhas e apertou play em sua fita cassete.

Reneesme se aproximou de mim de vez e, em seguida, perguntou quando poderia ir para casa, e eu disse a ela que um pouco mais. E para ela voltar para o conjunto de trem, ela olhou para Edward, tendo todas as suas características.

— Ei, senhor. — Ele a ignorou. Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris. — Ei, senhor! — disse ela, levantando a voz. Um ano ficando com a mamãe tinha feito a minha miniatura um monstro atrevido. — Ei, senhor! Eu estou falando com você! — Ela disse, batendo os pés. O Estranho olhou para ela.

— Você é um grande, gordo e gigante Tick!

Caramba.

Eu não deveria ser permitida a ser mãe. Eu chupei a coisa pai.

Eu fui repreendê-la, mas por um segundo eu vi uma pequena deformação de sorriso por trás da barba espessa de Edward. Era quase inexistente, mas eu jurei que vi a contração no lábio inferior.

Reneesme tinha um jeito de fazer até mesmo as almas mais escuras sorrir; eu era a prova viva. Mais trinta minutos se passaram antes do veterinário sair para nos informar que Zeus ficaria bem, apenas algumas contusões e a perna da frente fraturada. Agradeci ao veterinário, e enquanto ele se afastava, as mãos de Edward afrouxaram e seu corpo ficou imóvel. Cada polegada dele começou a tremer. Com uma inspiração profunda, o idiota com raiva desapareceu e foi substituído com desespero. Ele se perdeu em suas emoções, e quando ele exalou, ele começou a soluçar incontrolavelmente. Ele lamentou, suas lágrimas ásperas, cruas, e dolorosas. Meus olhos se encheram de água, e eu jurei que uma parte do meu coração se partiu junto com o seu.

— Hey, Tick! Hey, Tick! Não chore Tick — Reneesme disse, puxando a camisa de Edward. — Está tudo bem.

— Está tudo bem — eu disse, ecoando as palavras da minha menina doce. Eu coloquei uma mão reconfortante contra seu ombro. — Zeus está bem. Ele está bem. Você está bem.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para mim e assentiu como se ele meio que acreditasse em mim. Algumas respirações profundas foram tomadas, e ele passou seus dedos sobre os olhos, sacudindo a cabeça para trás e para frente. Ele tentou o seu melhor para esconder seu constrangimento, sua vergonha.

Ele limpou a garganta, e se moveu para longe de mim. Ficamos em uma distância até que o veterinário trouxe Zeus para sair.

Edward envolveu as mãos em torno de seu cão, que estava cansado, mas ainda conseguiu abanar o rabo e dar o seu dono beijos de cachorro. Edward sorriu, e era quase impossível perder este tempo. Foi um grande sorriso de alívio. Se o amor fosse um momento, este seria o lugar onde ele existia.

Eu não invadi seu espaço. Reneesme pegou minha mão, e nós andamos um pouco passos atrás de Edward e Zeus enquanto eles saiam do hospital.

Edward começou a se afastar com Zeus em seus braços, desinteressado em um passeio de volta para a cidade. Eu queria detê-lo, mas eu não tinha nenhuma razão real para pedir-lhe para voltar para trás. Eu afivelei Emma em seu assento e quando eu fechei a porta, eu tomei um susto quando vi Edward de pé alguns passos de mim. Seus olhos se encontraram com meu. Meus olhos não desviaram do seu olhar. Minha respiração tornou-se irregular, e eu tentei o meu melhor para me lembrar da última vez que eu estava perto de um homem.

Ele deu um passo mais perto. Eu ainda fiquei. Ele respirou. Eu também.

Uma respiração. Isso é tudo o que consegui.

Nossa proximidade fez meu estômago em nó, e eu já estava preparada para dizer "Por nada" para o "muito obrigado" que eu tinha certeza que ele ia me dar.

— Aprenda a conduzir um carro de merda — ele assobiou antes que ele se afastasse.

Não um "obrigado por pegar o Bill" não um "obrigado por me trazer", mas um "aprenda a dirigir um carro de merda". Bem então.

Com um pequeno suspiro, eu respondi para o vento que varreu contra a minha pele fria.

— Por nada, Tick.

* * *

 **Hey meninas!**

 **Mas um capítulo pra vocês.**

 **E aí o que acharam? Deve** **Continuar ou paro?** **Comentem e me digam o que estão achando.**

 **Nos vemos no próximo capítulo. Beijos, até.**


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo Dois**

 _Isabella_

— Bem, teve tempo suficiente para vocês duas chegarem aqui! — Kathy sorriu, caminhando para forrada porta da frente de casa. Eu não tinha um indício de que ela e Sam estariam em casa, mas isso fez completo sentido vendo como eles não tinham nos visto em tanto tempo, e só morava cerca de cinco minutos de distância.

— Vovó! — Reneesme gritou quando eu a soltei do seu assento do carro. Ela saltou do carro e correu em direção a sua avó, mais feliz do que nunca. Kathy abraçou Reneesme e levantou-a para um grande abraço. — Nós voltamos para casa, vovó!

— Eu sei! E nós estamos muito felizes de ouvir isso — disse Kathy, dando a Reneesme beijos em todo seu rosto.

— Onde está Poppi? — Ela perguntou, referindo-se a Sam, seu avô.

— Procurando por mim? — Disse Sam, caminhando para fora da casa. Ele parecia muito mais jovem do que sua verdadeira idade de sessenta e cinco. Kathy e Sam provavelmente nunca envelheceriam realmente eles tinham os corações mais jovens do mundo e eram mais ativos que a maioria das pessoas da minha idade. Uma vez eu tinha ido a uma corrida com Kathy e morri após cerca de trinta minutos e ela disse que foi apenas um quarto do caminho para a corrida.

Sam agarrou Reneesme de sua esposa jogou-a no ar.

— Bem, bem, bem, quem nós temos aqui?

— Sou eu, Poppi! Reneesme! — Ela riu.

— Reneesme? De jeito nenhum! Você parece grande demais para minha pequena Reneesme.

Ela balançou a cabeça para trás e para frente.

— Sou eu, Poppi!

— Bem, se é assim, prove. Minha pequena Reneesme a sempre me deu tipos especiais de beijos. Você sabe? — Reneesme inclinou-se e mexeu o nariz contra cada uma das bochechas de Sam antes de dar-lhe um beijo de esquimó. — Oh meu Deus, é você! Bem, o que você está esperando? Eu tenho um pouco de picolés vermelho, branco e azuis com seu nome neles. Vamos entrar! — Sam virou na minha direção em deu uma piscada de boas-vindas. Os dois correram em direção a casa, e eu levei um segundo para olhar ao redor.

A grama estava alta, com as ervas daninhas e tomadores de desejo, como Nessie gostava de chama-los. A cerca que nós tínhamos começado a colocar estava apenas pela metade, um trabalho de Mike que nunca foi capaz de completar. Nós queríamos a cerca na propriedade para manter Reneesme vagando muito perto da rua, ou em uma enorme floresta em nosso quintal.

As peças de madeira brancas extras foram empilhadas contra a lateral da casa, à espera de alguém para completar a tarefa. Olhei para o quintal por um momento. Além da cerca incorporada metade tinha as árvores que levaram as milhas de terrenos florestais. Uma parte de mim queria correr, se perder naquela floresta, e ficar lá por horas.

Kathy se aproximou e envolveu os braços em volta de mim, me puxando para um abraço apertado. Eu desmoronei contra ela, segurando-a mais perto.

— Como você está indo? — Ela perguntou.

— Ainda em pé.

— Por Reneesme?

— Por Reneesme.

Kathy me apertou antes que ela saísse do nosso abraço.

— O quintal está uma bagunça. Ninguém tem estado até aqui desde... — Suas palavras se perderam, junto com seu sorriso. — Sam disse que ele vai lidar com tudo isso.

— Ah, não, não. Realmente, eu posso lidar com isso.

— Bella-

— Realmente, Kathy. Eu quero. Eu quero reconstruir.

— Bem, se você tem certeza. Pelo menos você não está no quintal mais desarrumado do bloco. — Brincou ela, apontando para a casa do vizinho.

— Alguém mora lá? — Perguntei. — Eu não pensei que o Sr. Rakes nunca venderia após todos os rumores de que seja assombrada.

— Sim. Alguém realmente comprou o lugar. Agora, eu não sou de fofocas, mas o cara que vive lá é um pouco estranho. Há rumores de que ele está fugindo de algo que ele fez em seu passado.

— O quê? Quer dizer, como um criminoso?.

Kathy deu de ombros.

— Angela disse que ela escutou coisas sobre como ele esfaqueou uma pessoa. Seth disse que ele matou um gato por que estava miando demais.

— De jeito nenhum. O quê? Estou vivendo ao lado de um psicopata?

— Oh, eu tenho certeza que você está bem. Você sabe apenas conversa fiada, nesta pequena cidade. Duvido que os rumores tenham alguma verdade neles. Mas ele trabalha na loja de aves raras de James, por isso, você sabe que o cara não pode ficar bem da cabeça. Então, principalmente, apenas tranque as portas a noite.

Mr. James proprietário da loja Needful de coisas no centro de Meadows Creek, e ele era uma das pessoas mais estranhas que eu nunca tinha conhecido. Eu só sabia sobre isso com base no que outros disseram sobre ele.

Algumas pessoas da cidade eram os melhorem fofocando e vivendo em uma pequena cidade era um estilo de vida. As pessoas estavam sempre em iam, mas nunca ninguém realmente estava em qualquer lugar.

Eu olhei do outro lado da rua e vi três pessoas fofocando fora de uma casa quando eles foram coletar seu correio. Duas mulheres que corriam passaram em minha casa, e eu escutei elas falando sobre a minha volta para a cidade, elas não disseram Olá a mim ou qualquer coisa, mas eles falaram sobre mim. À direita na esquina vinha um pai que estava ensinando a sua menina andar em sua bicicleta para o que parecia ser a primeira vez sem rodinhas.

Um sorriso surgiu no meu rosto. Era tudo tão estereotipado, a vida na cidade pequena. Todo mundo sabia as coisas de todos e se espalhava rapidamente.

— De qualquer forma. — Kathy sorriu, trazendo-me de volta à realidade. — Trouxemos alguns churrasco e coisas para o jantar. Está estocado em seu refrigerador para que você também não tenha que se preocupar com compras de supermercado por uma ou duas semanas. Além disso, nós já colocamos os cobertores na parte superior do telhado para os fogos de artifício, que deve ser a começar... — O céu encheu-se com azuis e vermelhos, incendiando o mundo com a cor. — Agora!

Eu olhei para o telhado para ver Sam carregando Reneesme em seus braços quando eles estavam confortável e gritou "Ooo! Ahh!" Cada vez que a noite era iluminada com fogo.

— Vem, mamãe! — Reneesme gritou, não tirando os olhos longe da exposição decores.

Kathy colocou o braço em volta da minha cintura e nós caminhamos em direção à casa.

— Depois que Reneesme for para a cama, eu tenho algumas garrafas de vinho com seu nome neles.

— Para mim? — Perguntei.

Ela sorriu.

— Para você. Bem vinda de volta em casa, Bella.

Casa.

Gostaria de saber quando que faria essa picada desaparecer.

Sam queria colocar Reneesme para a cama, e quando ele parecia estar levando mais tempo do que o normal, eu fui checá-los. Reneesme tinha um jeito de me dar um duro tempo cada noite quando eu a colocava para a cama, e eu tinha certeza que ela estava lhe dando o mesmo. Eu na ponta dos pés fui pelo corredor e não a ouvi gritar, o que era um bom sinal. Espreitei no quarto, e encontrei os dois se espalhados dormindo na cama, os pés de Sam pairando sobre o fim da cama.

Kathy riu, caminhando atrás de mim.

— Eu não sei quem está mais animado de estar juntos, Sam ou Reneesme. — Ela caminhou para a sala, onde nos reunimos em frente de duas maiores garrafas de vinho que eu tinha já visto.

— Você está tentando me embriagar? — Eu ri.

Ela sorriu.

— Se isso te faz sentir melhor, eu poderia simplesmente toma-las. — Kathy e eu sempre tínhamos sido próximas. Depois de crescer com uma mãe que não era a mais estável, quando cheguei junto com Mike, encontrar Kathy foi como um fôlego de frescor. Ela me acolheu com braços abertos e nunca me deixou ir. Quando ela descobriu que eu estava grávida de Reneesme, ela chorou ainda mais do que eu.

— Eu me sinto horrível que eu os mantive separados por tanto tempo — eu disse, sorvendo meu copo de vinho e olhando para o corredor para o quarto de Reneesme.

— Querida, sua vida virou de cabeça para baixo. Quando tragédias acontecem e tem crianças envolvidas, você não pensa você apenas agi. Você faz o que você acha que é melhor para entrar em modo de sobrevivência. E você não pode se culpar por isso.

— Sim. Mas, eu sinto que eu fugi por mim, não por Reneesme. Foi apenas muito para me segurar. Reneesme provavelmente ficaria melhor aqui. Ela perdeu. — Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — E eu deveria ter visitado você e Sam. Eu deveria ter chamado mais. Eu sinto muito, Kathy.

Ela se inclinou para mim, descansando os cotovelos contra seus joelhos.

— Agora me escute querida. Agora são 22:42, e agora às 22:42p.m., você pare de se culpar. Agora é o momento certo em que você perdoar a si mesma. Sam e eu entendemos. Nós sabíamos que você precisava de espaço. Não se sinta como se você deve-nos um pedido de desculpas, porque você não deve.

Limpei as poucas lágrimas que caíram dos meus olhos.

— Lágrimas estúpidas. — Eu ri, envergonhada.

— Você sabe o que faz com que as lágrimas parem? — Ela perguntou.

— O que?

Ela me serviu mais um copo grande de vinho. Mulher esperta.

Ficamos conversando por horas, e quanto mais bebíamos mais nós riamos. Eu esqueci como era a sensação de aquecimento. Ela perguntou sobre a minha mãe, e eu não podia ajudar, mas enruguei meu nariz.

— Ela ainda está perdida, de alguma forma, andando em círculos, fazendo os mesmos erros com o mesmo tipo de pessoas. Eu me pergunto se há um ponto em que as pessoas nunca podem mais ser encontradas. Acho que ela sempre vai ficar desta maneira.

— Você a ama?

— Sempre. Mesmo quando eu não gosto dela.

— Então não desista dela. Ainda que você precise de seu espaço por um tempo. A ame e acredite em sua vinda ao redor de uma distância.

— Como você ficou tão sábia? — Perguntei.

Ela sorriu um sorriso de lobo e inclinou o copo de vinho para mim, depois virou outro copo. Mulher muito esperta.

— Você acha que você pode cuidar de Reneesme para mim amanhã? Eu estou indo para indo a cidade procurar algum trabalho, talvez ver se Alec precisa de uma mão extra ou duas no café.

— Que tal nós a mantermos para o fim de semana? Poderia ser ótimo para você ter alguns dias para si mesma. Nós podemos começar as nossas sextas-feiras a noite de festa do pijama novamente. De qualquer forma, eu não acho que Sam está pensando em dá-la em breve.

— Você faria isso por mim?

— Nós faríamos qualquer coisa por você. Além disso, cada vez que eu vou para o café, Alice diz — Como está minha melhor amiga? Minha melhor amiga não voltou ainda? — Então, eu estou supondo que ela vai querer algum tempo a sós com você.

Eu não tinha visto Alice desde que Mike faleceu. Mesmo que nós falamos quase diariamente, ela entendia que eu precisava de espaço. Eu esperava que ela entendesse que agora eu precisava da minha melhor amiga para fazer deste um novo começo.

— Eu sei que isso pode ser um mau momento para perguntar, mas você já pensou sobre ter seu negócio instalado e funcionando novamente? — Perguntou Kathy.

Mike e eu tínhamos começado o In & Out Design três anos antes. Ele tratava o exterior das casas, enquanto eu trabalhava com os projetos de interiores para os indivíduos e empresas. Tínhamos uma loja bem no centro Meadows Creek, e foi um dos melhores momentos da minha vida, mas a verdadeira questão era que Mike tinha a capacidade de trabalhar no gramado apresentando mais dinheiro para o nosso negócio, junto com seu grau do negócio. Não haveria nenhuma maneira para fazer as coisas no meu próprio jeito. Tendo um grau de design de interiores em Meadows Creek praticamente me deu a oportunidade para trabalhar em uma loja mobiliária de venda superfaturada de poltronas reclináveis ou eu poderia voltar às minhas raízes universitárias e trabalhar em serviços de alimentação.

— Eu não sei. Provavelmente não. Sem Mike simplesmente não parece possível. Eu só preciso encontrar algum trabalho firme e tentar deixar ir esse sonho.

— Compreendo. Não tenha medo de começar novos sonhos, no entanto. Você era realmente boa em seu trabalho, Bella. E isso fez você feliz. Você deve sempre se apegar as coisas que fazem você mais feliz.

Depois que Kathy e Sam decidiram ir para casa, eu me atrapalhei com as fechaduras na minha porta da frente da qual Mike e eu deveríamos ter mudado meses antes. Com um bocejo, eu fui em direção a meu quarto e fiquei parada na porta. A cama estava feita perfeitamente, e eu não tinha encontrado a força para entrar no quarto ainda. Parecia quase como uma traição rastejar na cama e fechar meus olhos sem ele ao meu lado.

Uma respiração.

Um passo.

Eu entrei e fui até o armário, abrindo as portas. Todas as roupas de Mike penduradas em cabides, e os meus dedos escovando contra elas antes de eu começara tremer. Tomando todas as roupas fora dos cabides, joguei-os no chão, lágrimas queimando atrás dos meus olhos. Eu abri gavetas e tirei o resto de seus itens. Jeans, camisetas, roupas de ginástica, boxers. Cada artigo de vestuário que Mike possuía encontrou seu caminho para o chão.

Deitei na pilha, rolando através de seu ligeiro cheiro, que eu fingi que ele ainda estava lá. Eu sussurrei seu nome, como se ele pudesse me ouvir, e eu abracei o pensamento dele me beijando e me segurando em seus braços. As lágrimas da dor do meu coração lançada na manga da camisa favorita de Mike, e eu caí e mais e mais em minha tristeza. Meus gritos ficaram selvagens e grossos com dor, como uma criatura na dor indescritível. Tudo doía. Tudo estava quebrado. Enquanto os minutos se passavam, eu ficava cada vez mais exausta de meus próprios sentimentos. A profunda tranquilidade de minha terrível reclusão me levou em um profundo sono.

Quando abri os olhos, ainda estava escuro lá fora. Uma menina bonita e Bubba estava deitada ao meu lado, com uma pequena parte de seu cobertor repousado sobre seu corpo, e o resto me cobrindo. Em momentos como este, eu sentia um pouco como a minha mãe. Lembrei-me de cuidar dela quando eu deveria ter sido uma criança sozinha. Não era justo para Reneesme. Ela precisa de mim. Eu aconcheguei mais perto dela, beijei sua testa, e prometi que eu não iria desmoronar mais.

 _ **...**_

 _Isabella_

Na manhã seguinte, Kathy e Sam chegaram bem cedo para pegar Reneesme para suas aventuras do fim de semana. Quando eu estava prestes a sair da minha casa, ouvi baterem na minha porta da frente. Ao abri-la, eu colei o meu maior sorriso falso enquanto eu olhava para três mulheres que viviam no meu bloco, três mulheres que eu não senti falta nem um pouco.

— Angela, Jane, Heidi, oi.

Eu deveria saber que não sairia antes, as três mais dramáticas e fofoqueiras mulheres da cidade estavam de pé na minha varanda.

— Oh, Bella — Angela engasgou, me puxando para um abraço. — Como você está querida? Ouvimos rumores que você estava voltando para a cidade, mas você nos conhece, nós odiamos fofoca, então tivemos que ver por nós mesmos.

— Eu fiz-lhe um bolo de carne! — Heidi exclamou. — Depois que Mike morreu, você saiu tão rápido que eu não fui capaz de fazer-lhe qualquer comida de conforto, então agora eu finalmente fui capaz para trazer este bolo para ajudá-la em seu luto.

— Obrigada, senhoras. Eu estava realmente de saída para...

— Como Reneesme está lidando com tudo? — Jane interrompeu. — Ela está lidando? Minha Rachel estava perguntando sobre ela e perguntando se elas podem ter seus encontros para brincar novamente, o que seria ótimo. — Ela fez uma pausa e inclinou-se. — Mas, só para ficar claro, Reneesme não está sofrendo de depressão, ela está? Eu ouvi que pode ser bastante contagioso com outras crianças.

Eu te odeio, eu odeio você, eu odeio você. Eu sorri.

— Ah, não, Reneesme está bem. Nós estamos bem. Tudo está bem.

— Então você vai voltar ao nosso clube de reuniões de livros? Toda quarta-feira na casa da Angela. As crianças ficam no porá brincando, enquanto nós conversamos tudo sobre um romance. Esta semana estamos lendo Orgulho e Preconceito.

— Eu... — Realmente não quero ir. Seus olhos focaram em mim, e eu sabia que se eu dissesse que não, eu estaria causando-me mais problema do que valia a pena. Além disso, seria bom para Reneesme ficar em torno de outras meninas da sua idade. — Eu estarei lá.

— Perfeito! — Os olhos de Angela olharam em torno do estaleiro. — O seu quintal tem uma grande personalidade. — Ela disse com um sorriso, mas o que ela realmente quis dizer foi: "Quando você cortará sua grama? Você está envergonhando todas nos."

— Eu estou trabalhando nisso — eu expliquei. Eu levei o bolo de Heidi e coloquei dentro antes de correr para fora e fechar a minha porta, tentando o meu melhor para dar-lhes o sinal de que eu estava no meu caminho. — Bem, obrigado pela visita, senhoras. É melhor eu ir para a cidade.

— Oh? O que você está fazendo na cidade? — Angela questionou.

— Na verdade, vou ver se Alec precisa de uma mão extra no Savory & Sweet .

— Mesmo que eles estejam contratando alguém? Eu duvido que eles tenham espaço para adicioná-la — explicou Heidi.

— Ah, então os rumores eram verdade que você não está começando com sua empresa novamente? Faz sentido que você não iria, sem Mike — disse Angela.

Jane concordou com a cabeça.

— Ele era bastante homem de negócios. E eu sei que você só tinha o grau de design de interiores. Isto deve ser triste ir de algo tão ótimo para algo tão mundano... Como ser uma garçonete. Eu sei que não poderia fazê-lo. Dar um passo para trás.

Vá se ferrar, vá se ferrar, vá se ferrar. Eu sorri.

— Bem, vamos ver. Foi ótimo encontrar vocês. Eu tenho certeza que vamos nos ver em breve.

— Quarta-feira às sete! — Jane sorriu.

Empurrando-me contra elas, eu não podia deixar de revirar meus olhos enquanto eu as escutava cochicharem sobre como parecia que eu tinha ganhado algum peso e quão pesada as bolsas sob os olhos estavam.

Caminhei em direção Savory & Sweet Café, e eu tentei o meu melhor para abalar a nervos. E se eles não precisassem de qualquer ajuda no café? O que eu faria para ganhar dinheiro? Os pais de Mike me disseram para não se preocupar com esse tipo de coisas, dizendo: eles iriam nos ajudar por um tempo, mas eu não poderia. Eu precisava encontrar uma maneira de ficar na minha própria forma. Abrindo a porta do café, eu sorri quando eu ouvi o grito de trás do balcão.

— Por favor, diz que eu não estou sonhando e minha melhor amiga está de volta! — Alice gritou, saltando por cima do balcão e me enfrentando em um abraço de urso. Ela não me deixou ir e virou-se para Alec, o proprietário da loja. — Alec, me diga que você está vendo isso também e eu não estou apenas na quantidade louca de drogas que eu tomei antes de chegar ao trabalho.

— Ela está realmente ai, louca. — Ele sorriu. Alec era um cara mais velho, e a maneira como ele lidava com a alta e vibrante personalidade de Alice era normalmente rolando os olhos e sorriu. Seus olhos castanhos bloqueados com meu e ele acenou com a cabeça uma vez. — É bom ver você, Bella.

Alice aconchegou a cabeça nos meus peitos, como se fossem seu travesseiro.

— Agora que você está aqui você nunca pode, nunca, nunca sair de novo. — Alice era bela em todas as maneiras originais perfeita. Ela tinha cabelo único prata-tingido com vinte e sete anos de idade, com fios de rosa e roxos através dele. Suas unhas estavam sempre com cores vibrantes, e seus vestidos sempre abraçavam suas curvas em todos os lugares certos. A coisa que a fazia tão bonita, porém, era a sua confiança. Alice sabia que ela era deslumbrante, e ela também sabia que ela não tinha uma coisa a fazer com sua aparência. Seu sentimento de orgulho por ela mesma veio de dentro; ela não precisava da aprovação de qualquer outra pessoa que seja.

Eu invejava ela.

— Bem, eu realmente entrei para ver se vocês caras estavam contratando. Eu sei que não tenho trabalhado aqui desde a faculdade, mas eu poderia usar o trabalho.

— É claro que estamos contratando! Ei, Jasper! — Disse Alice, apontando para um servidor que eu não conhecia. — Está despedido.

— Alice! — Gritei.

— O quê?!

— Você não pode simplesmente demitir as pessoas — Eu repreendi, vi o medo nos olhos de Jasper. Pobre rapaz. — Você não está realmente despedido — Eu disse.

— Oh, sim, você está.

— Cale a boca, Alice. Não, você não está. Como você poderia até mesmo demitir pessoas?

Ela levantou-se alto e bateu contra seu crachá, que dizia "gerente".

— Alguém tinha que assumir o papel de gestão, mulher.

Virei-me para Alec, um pouco de choque na minha cara.

— Você fez Alice uma gerente?

— Eu acho que ela me drogou. — Ele riu. — Mas se você realmente precisa de algum trabalho, sempre tem espaço para você. Ela só poderia ser de tempo parcial.

— Tempo parcial seria ótimo, realmente, do que nada. — Eu sorri para Alec, agradecendo a ele.

— Ou, poderíamos despedir Jasper — Alice ofereceu. — Ele já tem outro emprego parcial! Além disso, ele é meio assustador.

— Eu posso ouvir você — Jasper disse, timidamente.

— Não importa se você pode me ouvir, está despedido.

— Nós não estamos despedindo Jasper — disse Alec.

— Você não é divertido. Mas você sabe o que é divertido?! — Ela tirou o avental e gritou — Pausa para o almoço!

— São nove e meia da manhã — Alec repreendeu.

— Hora do café da manhã! — Alice corrigiu, me puxando pelo braço. — Estaremos de volta em cerca de uma hora.

— Intervalos são trinta minutos.

— Tenho certeza que Jasper vai cobrir minhas tabelas. Jasper, você já não está demitido.

— Você nunca foi despedido, Jasper. — Alec sorriu. — Uma hora, Alice. Bella, certifique de tê-la de volta no tempo ou ela é quem vai estar demitida.

— É mesmo? — Perguntou Alice, colocando as mãos nos quadris, quase assanhada?

Alec sorriu para ela, seus olhos viajando sobre seu corpo quase... Sexualmente? O que…?

Nós caminhamos para fora do edifício, Alice de braço ligado com o meu, a confusão sobre a interação estranha entre ela e Alec ainda nublando meus pensamentos.

— O que foi isso? — Perguntei, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas na direção de Alice.

— O que foi o quê?

— Isso — Eu disse, apontando na direção Alec. — A pequena tensão sexual que acabou de realizar? — Ela não respondeu, mas ela começou a mastigar em seu lábio inferior. — Oh meu Deus... Você dormiu com Alec?!

— Cala a boca! Você quer que toda a cidade saiba? — Ela corou, olhando em volta. — Foi um acidente.

— Oh? Foi isso? Foi um acidente? Você estava casualmente andando na rua principal e depois Alec começou a andar em direção a você e seu pênis acidentalmente caiu para fora da calça? Em seguida, fez uma forte lufada de vento passar, batendo seu pênis em sua vagina? Foi esse tipo de acidente? — Eu zombei.

— Não é exatamente assim. — Ela empurrou sua língua contra o interior de sua bochecha. — O vento meio que empurrou o pênis em direção a minha boca em primeiro lugar.

— Oh meu Deus, Alice!

— Eu sei! Eu sei! É por isso que as pessoas não devem sair em dias de vento. O pênis estão em tumulto no dias ventoso.

— Eu não posso acreditar que você agora. Ele tem o dobro da sua idade.

— O que posso dizer? Eu tenho questões de pais.

— Do que você está falando? Seu pai é incrível — eu disse.

— Exatamente. Nenhum cara da nossa idade poderia sempre viver de acordo com isso! Mas Alec... — Ela suspirou. — Eu acho que eu gosto dele.

Isso foi chocante. Alice nunca usou a palavra "gosto" quando se tratava de um cara. Ela era a maior mulher vadia que eu já conheci.

— O que quer dizer que você gosta dele? — Eu perguntei minha voz encharcada de esperança que a minha amiga estava finalmente planejando se estabelecer.

— Whoa, devagar, Nicholas Sparks. O que quero dizer é que eu gosto do pau. Eu mesma dei-lhe um apelido. Você quer ouvi-lo?

— Pelo amor de tudo o que é bom no mundo, não.

— Oh, eu vou dizer a você.

— Alice. — Eu suspirei.

— Fatty Alec — disse ela, seu sorriso de lobo cada vez em maior profundidade.

— Você sabe o que, estes tipos de coisas, você não tem que compartilhar comigo. Nunca. Como nunca.

— Eu estou falando como duas linguiças tipo combinado de Fatty Alec. As suas quase como se o deus da salsicha está finalmente ouvindo minhas orações. Lembra-se Pinky, Peter, e Nick? Bem, este é bem melhor! Fatty Alec é a terra prometida das salsichas.

— É sério o vomito está subindo no meu intestino. Então, você pode por favor, parar de falar.

Ela riu e me puxou para mais perto dela.

— Puxa, eu senti sua falta. Então, o que tem feito você, diga? Devemos ir ao nosso local regular?

— Oh, definitivamente.

Enquanto caminhávamos para poucos quarteirões, Alice tinha me feito rir a cada momento, e eu me perguntava por que eu tinha ficado afastada por tanto tempo. Talvez uma parte de mim se sentia culpada sabendo que se eu ficasse presa aqui, eu lentamente começaria a me sentir melhor, e a ideia de me sentir melhor era aterradora para mim. Mas logo em seguida, rindo senti como exatamente eu precisava. Quando eu ria, eu não tinha muito tempo para chorar, e eu estava tão cansada de lágrimas.

— É estranho estar aqui sem Reneesme — disse Alice, sentada na gangorra do playground. Nós estávamos cercadas por crianças com seus pais e babás, correndo e jogando enquanto nós íamos para cima e para baixo na gangorra. Um garoto olhou para nós como se estivéssemos loucas para ir a um parque infantil, mas Alice foi rápida em gritar com ele — Nunca cresça, garoto! É uma armadilha maldita!

Ela era tão ridícula o tempo todo.

— Então, quanto tempo tem essa coisa com Alec está acontecendo? — Perguntei.

Ela corou.

— Eu não sei, um mês. Ou dois.

— Dois meses?

— Talvez sete. Ou oito.

— Oito?! O quê? Nós falamos todos os dias. Como é que eu não soube disso?

— Eu não sei. — Ela encolheu os ombros. — Vocês estava passando tanto com Mike, você sabe? E parecia tipo sem coração falar com você sobre o meu caso. — Alice nunca tinha relacionamentos, mas ela era uma profissional em casos. — Minha merda era pequena, a sua era... — Ela franziu a testa e parou de empurrar a gangorra, deixando-me pendurada no ar. Não havia muitos momentos quando Alice ficou séria, mas Mike tinha sido como um irmão para ela. Eles lutaram e brigavam mais do que qualquer par de irmãos que eu já conheci, e eles cuidavam uns dos outros tanto quanto. Ela na verdade foi que nos apresentou um ao outro durante a faculdade. Eles se conheciam desde a quinta série e eram melhores amigos. Eu realmente não tinha visto seus olhos ficarem tristes desde que ele morreu, mas eu estava quase certa de que eles ficavam muitas vezes. Eu provavelmente estava vivendo em meu próprio mundo de desespero, perdendo a verdade de que a minha melhor amiga também tinha perdido seu melhor irmão de consideração. Ela limpou a garganta, me dando um sorriso apertado. — Minha merda era pequena, Bella. A sua não era.

Ela empurrou para o ar.

— Bem, eu quero que você sempre sinta que pode dizer-me tudo, Alice. Eu quero saber tudo sobre os casos selvagens com homens mais velhos que você está tendo. Além disso, não há nada sobre sua vida que é pequena. Quero dizer, pelo amor de Deus, olhe seus peitos.

Ela riu descontroladamente, sacudindo a cabeça. Quando Alice ria, todo o universo sentia sua felicidade.

— Eu sei! Esses peitos não são brincadeira.

— Nós provavelmente deveríamos voltar para o trabalho antes de você ser demitida — sugeri.

— Se ele me demitir, ele estaria contraindo bolas azuis em sua vida.

— Alice. — Corei, olhando em volta para todas as pessoas olhando nosso caminho. — Vocês precisa de um filtro.

— Os filtros são para cigarros, não para seres humanos, Bella — ela brincou. Nós começamos a caminhada de volta para o café, o braço dado com o meu, nossos passos correspondentes uns aos outros. — Estou feliz que você está tipo de volta, Bella — Alice sussurrou, colocando a cabeça no meu ombro.

— Tipo de volta? O que você quer dizer? Estou aqui, estou de volta.

Ela olhou para mim com um sábio sorriso.

— Ainda não. Mas logo, você vai chegar lá, baby cakes.

O jeito que ela podia ver o meu mal sob a superfície foi notável. Eu a puxei mais perto de mim, certa de que eu não iria deixá-la ir tão cedo.

* * *

Mais um meninas. Espero que gostem!

O que acharam dessa Alice totalmente sem filtro?

Beijos, até.


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo Três**

 _Isabella_

— Bella, você tem o atrevimento de partir como você e Reneesme fez, mesmo sem me dar uma chamada! — Mamãe me repreendeu através do telefone. Reneesme e eu estávamos de volta a nossa casa por dois dias e Mama só agora me chamou. Era porque ou ela estava chateada comigo por deixar apenas um bilhete para ela, ou porque ela estava correndo ao redor da cidade com algum estranho e tinha acabado de voltar agora para casa depois de todo esse tempo.

Eu estava inclinada a acreditar na segunda opção.

— Eu sinto muito, mas você sabia que estávamos pensando em sair... Nós precisávamos de um novo começo — eu tentei explicar.

— Um novo começo em sua antiga casa? Isso não faz muito sentido.

Eu não esperava que ela entendesse então eu mudei de assunto.

— Como foi o jantar com Paulo?

— Paul — ela repreendeu. — Não finja que você não lembra o seu nome. E foi incrível. Eu acho que ele pode ser o único.

Revirei os olhos. Cada cara que ela via era o único até que eles não fossem.

— Você está rolando seus olhos para mim?

Mamãe perguntou.

— Não.

— Você está, não é?! Você é tão desrespeitosa às vezes.

— Mamãe, eu preciso trabalhar — eu menti.

— Está tudo bem se eu chamar você mais tarde?

Talvez amanhã.

Talvez na próxima semana.

Eu só preciso de espaço.

— Okay. Mas não se esqueça de que estava lá para você quando você não tinha ninguém, menina. Claro, os pais de Mike estão, provavelmente ajudando agora, mas vai chegar a um ponto quando você perceber quem é a sua verdadeira família, e quem não é.

Eu nunca me senti tão grata em terminar uma chamada telefônica.

Às vezes eu estava no quintal e olhava para os arbustos silvestres e a grama alta, tentando lembrar o que tinha utilizado para parecer. Mike tinha feito o lugar bonito. Ele sempre teve um olho para mais detalhes quando se tratava de paisagismo, e eu quase podia imaginar o cheiro das flores que ele tinha que estavam plantadas agora todas mortas.

— _Feche os olhos_ — _Mike sussurrou, caminhando até mim com suas mãos atrás das costas. Fiz o que ele disse._

— _Nomeie esta flor_ — _disse ele. O cheiro bateu no meu nariz e eu sorri._

— _Jacinto._

 _Eu sorri mais quando senti seus lábios beijando os meus._

— _Jacinto_ — _ele repetiu. Meus olhos abertos. Ele colocou a flor atrás da minha orelha._ — _Eu estava pensando em plantar alguns pela lagoa no quintal._

— _É a minha flor favorita_ — _eu disse._

— _Você é minha garota favorita_ — _ele respondeu._

Pisquei, e eu estava de volta, perdendo o cheiro do passado.

Meus olhos se deslocaram para a casa do meu vizinho, cujo gramado era ainda pior que o meu. A casa era feita de tijolos marrom-avermelhado e tinham cordas de envolvimento de marfim em torno de cada lado. Sua grama estava dez vezes maior do que a minha, e na varanda de trás, vi um gnomo no jardim que foi quebrado em pedaços. Um bastão de beisebol infantil amarelo de plástico estava escondido nas cadeias crescentes da grama, junto com um dinossauro de brinquedo.

Uma pequena mesa estava caída, a sua pintura descascada de vermelho. Pilhas de madeira estavam encostadas no galpão, e eu queria saber se alguém realmente viveu na casa.

Parecia mais abandonado do que nunca, e eu não podia ajudar, mas me perguntava sobre a mentalidade de meu vizinho.

Por trás de todas as casas do nosso bloco estava o início da floresta de Meadows Creek. A área era cercada com árvores. Eu sabia que no fundo dentro dessas árvores havia um rio estreito escondido nas madeiras escuras que corriam por milhas e milhas. A maioria das pessoas não sabia que ele realmente existia, mas quando eu estava na faculdade, eu descobri com Mike. Dentro do rio estreito tinha uma pequena rocha. Na minúscula rocha tinham as iniciais MN e IS. Essas iniciais tinham sido esculpidas no minúsculo repouso rocha no rio estreito as madeiras escuras quando Mike tinha me pedido para casar com ele. Sem muito pensamento, eu me vi caminhando para a floresta e em pouco tempo eu me sentei dentro das árvores, olhando para meu reflexo na água.

Uma respiração.

Um peixe pequeno nadou rio abaixo pacificamente, até que a água começou a ondular depois um grande splash foi ouvido. Eu virei minha cabeça para a esquerda para ver o que era a comoção, e meu rosto corou quando eu vi Edward que estava no rio sem camisa e um par bermuda de corrida. Ele abaixou-se para a água e começou a lavar o rosto, esfregando seus dedos contra sua áspera, barba selvagem. Meus olhos dançavam em seu peito bronzeado, que estava coberto com o cabelo, e ele começou a jogar água contra seu corpo, se limpando. Tatuagens cobriam o braço esquerdo e envolvia seu pescoço. Eu estudei as marcas no seu corpo, incapaz desviar o olhar. Havia mais do que eu poderia contar, mas meus olhos tentavam tomar cada uma. Eu conheço essas tatuagens. Cada obra-prima diferente do clássico romance de crianças. Aslan de Narnia. Uma do monstro de Onde Vivem os Monstros. O vagão de The Box car Children. Em seu peito estavam as palavras "Nós somos todos loucos aqui" de As Aventuras de Alice no País das Maravilhas.

Minhas entranhas explodiram a partir do brilho de tudo. Não havia nada mais impressionante do que um homem que não só conhecia as histórias mais clássicas de todos os tempos, mas também encontrou uma maneira de fazer seu corpo sua própria estante pessoal.

A água de seu cabelo molhado escorria pela testa e caiu para seu peito. De repente eu estava congelada no lugar. Eu perguntei se ele sabia quão bonito e ainda assustador ele era. Meus pensamentos muito próximos daqueles velhos Tootsie Roll Pop comerciais enquanto eu olhava para seu corpo. "Senhor Coruja, quanto tempo eu posso olhar para este homem antes que se torne socialmente inadequado? Eu não sei Bella. Vamos descobrir. Um...dois...três…"

Ele não tinha tomado conhecimento de mim, e meu coração estava batendo contra meu peito quando eu me afastei do rio, na esperança a não ser vista.

Zeus foi amarrado a uma árvore, e quando ele me viu, ele imediatamente começou a latir na minha direção.

Corre!

Edward olhou para mim, seus olhos tão indomáveis como antes. Seu corpo congelou, gotejamento da água de seu peito para baixo para a borda de sua bermuda. Eu olhei por um momento, então percebi que estava olhando diretamente para o seu pacote. Meus olhos mudaram de volta até seu olhar selvagem.

Ele não se moveu. Zeus continuava latindo e abanando o rabo, tentando quebrar distância a partir da árvore.

— Me seguindo? — Ele perguntou. Suas palavras eram curtas, não deixando muito espaço para uma conversa, muito diretas ao ponto.

— O quê? Não.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Eu ficava olhando para suas tatuagens. Oh, Dr. Green Eggs and Ham de Seus. Ele notou meu olhar fixo.

Porcaria. Pare Bella.

— Desculpe — eu murmurei, meu rosto aquecendo acima dos nervos. O que ele estava fazendo lá fora?

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e não piscou uma vez quando ele olhou na minha direção. Até se ele pudesse falar, parecia que ele achava que era muito mais divertido me fazer desconfortável e ansiosa. Ele era difícil de olhar, porque ele estava tão quebrado, mascado parte com cicatrizes de sua existência parecia me atrair.

Eu assisti todos os seus movimentos quando ele soltou Zeus da árvore e foi na direção que eu tinha acabado de vir. Comecei a ir atrás dele, para voltar para minha casa.

Ele fez uma pausa.

E voltou lentamente em minha direção.

— Pare de me seguir — ele sussurrou.

— Eu não estou.

— Você está.

— Não.

— Está.

— Não, não e não!

Ele inclinou a testa novamente.

— Você é como uma criança de cinco anos de idade. — Ele se virou para trás de volta e continuou andando. Eu comecei a ir também. Toda vez ele olhava para trás e grunhia, mas nós não falamos outra palavra. Quando chegamos à beira da floresta, ele e Zeus foram até o quintal selvagem ao lado minha casa.

— Eu acho que somos vizinhos — eu disse com uma risada.

A maneira como ele olhou para mim fez o meu estômago dar cambalhotas. Houve um alto nível de desconforto no peito, mas por trás dele era ainda que familiar no meu intestino que chegou quando ele me olhou nos olhos.

Nós dois caminhamos para nossas casas sem um adeus.

Eu jantei sozinha na mesa da sala de jantar. Quando eu olhei em toda a sala, através das minhas janelas da sala de jantar, eu vi Edward sentado à sua mesa comendo também. Sua casa parecia tão escura e vazia. Solitária. Quando ele olhou e me viu, eu endireitei. Eu dei-lhe um simples sorriso e um pequeno aceno. Ele levantou de sua cadeira, caminhou até suas janelas, e fechou suas cortinas.

Não demorou muito para eu perceber que nossas janelas do quarto estavam também em frente uma da outra, e ele foi rápido para fechar as cortinas também.

Eu liguei para verificar Reneesme, que a partir do som deles era a hora de doces e tempo dos avós. Por aí oito horas eu estava sentada no sofá sala, olhando para o espaço, tentando não a chorar quando Alice me mandou uma mensagem.

 **Alice:** Você está bem?

 **Eu:** Eu estou bem.

 **Alice:** Interessada em empresa?

 **Eu:** Não esta noite. Cansada.

 **Alice:** Interessada em companhia?

 **Eu:** Dormindo...

 **Alice:** Interessada em companhia?

 **Eu:** Amanhã.

 **Alice:** Te amo, tetas.

 **Eu:** Te amo, peitos.

As batidas na porta da frente que seguido após a nossa última mensagem não foi surpreendente. Eu percebi que não havia maneira de Alice parar, porque ela sabia quando eu dizia que estava tudo bem, eu estava normalmente longe de estar. O que era surpreendente foi quando eu abri a frente porta para ver uma enorme quantidade de pessoas. Os amigos.

A líder do bloco era Alice, segurando a maior garrafa de tequila conhecida pela humanidade.

— Interessada em companhia? — Ela sorriu.

Olhei para o meu pijama, e, em seguida, olhei mais uma vez para a tequila.

— Absolutamente.

— Eu realmente pensei que você fosse bater a porta nos nossos rostos — Uma voz familiar disse atrás de mim quando eu estava na cozinha, derramando quatro tiros. Eu me virei para ver Jacob olhando na minha direção, jogando a moeda que ele sempre parecia ter em suas garras, e eu saltei em seus braços para um abraço apertado. — Ei, Bella — ele sussurrou, me puxando para um abraço mais apertado.

Jacob era o melhor amigo de Mike, e por um longo tempo eles tiveram um tipo de romance que me fez pensar que meu marido podia me deixar por um homem. Jacob era um cara construído com olhos escuros e cabelos loiros. Ele trabalhava na loja de auto que ele tinha assumido depois que seu pai ficou doente. Ele e Mike se tornaram melhores amigos quando eles foram colocados como colegas de quartos em seu primeiro ano de faculdade. Embora Jacob parou de ir para a escola após o primeiro ano a fim de trabalhar para seu pai, ele e Mike ficaram próximos.

Jacob me deu seu sorriso amigável e me deixou ir. Ele levantou dois dos tiros que eu derramei. Ele entregou um para mim, e nós tomamos juntos. Então ele levantou os outros dois, e nós abatemos aqueles também. Eu sorri.

— Você sabe, todos os quatro eram para mim.

— Eu sei. Basta guardar o seu fígado um pouco. — Eu vi quando ele enfiou a mão no bolso, retirando uma moeda. A mesma moeda que ele sempre virava entre os dedos sem parar. Era um hábito estranho que ele tinha antes mesmo de nós nos conhecemos.

— Eu vejo que você ainda tem aquela moeda sua. — Eu ri.

— Nunca saio de casa sem ela — respondeu com uma risada antes de colocá-la de volta no bolso.

Eu estudei seu rosto, preocupação enchendo-me por dentro. Ele provavelmente não sabia disso, mas às vezes seus olhos pareciam tão tristes.

— Como você está?

Seus ombros subiam e desciam.

— É apenas bom ver seu rosto novamente. Tem sido um momento, amigo. Além disso, você meio que apenas desapareceu depois... — Suas palavras desbotadas fora. As palavras de todos sempre desbotada fora quando eles estavam prestes a mencionar a morte de Mike. Eu pensei que era uma boa coisa.

— Estou de volta. — Eu balancei a cabeça e coloquei mais quatro tiros. — Reneesme e eu estamos aqui para ficar. Nós só precisávamos de um pouco de ar, isso é tudo.

— Você ainda dirigindo aquele pedaço de merda de carro? —perguntou.

— Eu definitivamente estou. — Mordi o lábio inferior.

— Eu bati em um cão no outro dia.

Sua boca aberta.

— Não!

— Aham. O cão está bem, mas a porcaria do meu carro soluçou e correu para a coisa.

— Eu vou dar uma olhada para você — ele ofereceu.

Eu dei de ombros.

— Está tudo bem. Eu posso andar por toda parte, agora que estou na cidade. Nada demais.

— Vai ser um grande negócio quando o inverno chegar.

— Não se preocupe Jacob Black, vai dar tudo certo.

Um sorriso encontrou seus lábios.

— Você sabe odeio quando você usa o meu nome completo.

Eu ri.

— É exatamente por isso que eu faço isto.

— Bem, nós devemos fazer um brinde — Jacob ofereceu. Alice veio para a sala e levantou um dos tiros acima.

— Eu sou toda sobre brindes quando tequila está envolvida. — Ela riu. Ou vodca, whisky, rum, álcool ...

Eu ri e nós três levamos o copo de tiro no ar. Jacob limpou sua garganta.

— Para velhos amigos fazendo novos começos. Perdemos você e Reneesme, Bella estamos tão felizes de tê-las de volta. Que os próximos meses sejam fáceis para você, e que você possa lembrar que você nunca está sozinha.

Com um movimento rápido, tomamos as doses.

— Então pergunta aleatória. Eu quero mudar todas as fechaduras do lugar apenas para um novo começo. Você conhece alguém que pode fazer isso?

— Definitivamente, Jasper lata.

— Jasper?

— Você conhece o cara que eu demiti para que eu pudesse contratar você? O garoto socialmente desajeitado no café? Seu pai tem uma loja que Jasper trabalha em parte do dia para esse tipo de coisa.

— Sério? Você acha que ele vai me ajudar?

— Claro. Vou dizer a ele que ele tem que fazer, ou então eu vou demiti-lo. — Alice piscou. — Ele é estranho quando todos saem, mas ele é bom em seu trabalho, e rápido.

— Desde quando você gosta de caras rápidos? — Eu brinquei.

— Às vezes uma garota precisa de um pau, um cerveja, e reality shows tudo dentro trinta minutos. Nunca subestime o poder de uma rapidinha. — Alice tomou outra dose e dançou a distância.

— Sua melhor amiga pode ser a primeira mulher que eu já conheci que realmente pensa como um homem — Jacob brincou.

— Você sabia que ela e Alec estão...

— Fodendo? Absolutamente. Depois que você saiu, ela precisava de um namorado para reclamar pessoalmente, e de alguma forma ela decidiu que parecia que eu tinha uma vagina. Ela mostrou-se na loja de auto todo dia com uma história sobre Fatt Alec... Que a propósito, fez-me extremamente desconfortável.

Eu ri.

— Você quer dizer que não está interessado em seus apelidos para seus casos?

Ele se inclinou.

— Flakey Frankie? Isso é uma coisa real?

— Longe de Alice ser uma mentirosa.

— Bem, isso é lamentável para o pobre Frankie. — Eu sorri, talvez por causa do álcool, talvez porque Jacob me recordou de algumas das melhores memórias. Ele saltou sobre o balcão e deu um tapinha no local ao lado dele, que eu aceitei.

— Então, como está a senhorita Reneesme?

— Ousada como sempre. — Eu suspirei, pensando em meu bebê.

— Assim como sua mãe. — Ele riu.

Eu empurrei-o levemente em seu ombro.

— Eu ainda acho que ela recebeu a ousadia do seu pai.

— É verdade, ele era um pouco difícil de lidar. Lembra-se de quando saímos para o Halloween e Mike pensou que podia lutar com qualquer um, porque ele estava vestido como um ninja? Ele continuou a gritar com todo mundo que se deparava, mas em vez de ser um ninja impressionante da vida real, ele terminou com um olho roxo e fomos expulsos de três bares. — Nós dois rimos juntos, lembrando como um bêbado terrível meu marido era.

— Se bem me lembro, você não teve a melhor influência sobre ele. Você sempre bebeu um pouco demais e se tornou o idiota que encorajava as pessoas que sempre acabava batendo em meu marido.

— Verdade. Eu não sou a pessoa mais legal quando eu tenho demasiadas bebidas, mas Mike entendia isso. Droga. Eu sinto falta do idiota. — Ele suspirou. Nós paramos de rir, meus olhos ficando pesado. Seus olhos ficaram pesados, também, e nós nos sentamos em silêncio, sentindo falta dele juntos.

— Bem — disse Jacob, alterando o assunto. — A paisagem em torno deste lugar parece uma merda completa. Eu posso passar por aqui e cortar a grama para você se você quiser. E talvez jogue a cerca para manter o lugar um pouco mais privado.

— Ah não. Na verdade, eu acho que eu vou cuidar de tudo. Eu só estou trabalhando tempo parcial, por isso vai me dar algo para fazer até eu encontrar um trabalho mais estável.

— Você já pensou sobre ter de volta design de interiores?

A pergunta da semana. Eu dei de ombros.

— Eu realmente não tenho pensado muito sobre nada do ano passado.

— Completamente compreensível. Você tem certeza que não quer uma mão em torno deste lugar? Não é grande coisa para eu ajudar você.

— Sim, eu tenho certeza. Chega um ponto quando eu tenho que começar a fazer coisas para mim mesmo, sabe?

— Eu ouço você. Mas eu acho que você deveria passar por minha loja, no domingo. Eu tenho algo quero te dar.

Eu sorri.

— Um presente?

— Algo como isso.

Cutucando-o no ombro, eu disse a ele que poderíamos reunir-se na quinta-feira à noite e Reneesme poderia se juntar a nós.

Ele balançou a cabeça, em seguida, baixou a voz, olhando em minha direção.

— Qual é a parte mais difícil?

Aquela era uma pergunta muito fácil para eu responder.

— Há momentos em que Reneesme faz as coisas mais engraçadas, e eu vou no outro quarto para Mike vir vê-la. Então, faço uma pausa, e lembro. — Aparte mais difícil com a perda de alguém que você amava é o fato de que você também perde você mesmo. Eu coloquei meu polegar entre os meus dentes e mordi minha unha. — Coisas deprimentes o suficiente. E você? Ainda está namorando Leah?

Ele se encolheu.

— Nós realmente não nos falamos mais.

Eu não fiquei surpresa. Jacob era com compromisso como Alice era.

— Bem, não somos apenas duas tristes, solteiras ervilhas em uma vagem.

Com uma risada, ele levantou a garrafa de tequila, servindo-nos uma outra dose.

— Aqui está para nós.

O resto da noite tipo de desbotado em conjunto. Lembrei-me de rir de coisas que provavelmente não eram engraçadas, chorar sobre coisas que não era triste, e tendo a melhor noite que eu tive em muito tempo. Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, eu estava deitada na minha cama, não sei exatamente como eu cheguei lá. Eu não tinha dormido na cama desde o acidente. Estendi a mão para o travesseiro de Mike e abracei para o meu corpo. Com uma profunda inspiração no travesseiro de algodão, meus olhos fecharam. Mesmo que eu não senti, no entanto, não havia como negar o fato de que estava em casa. Esta era o meu novo normal.

 _ **...**_

Isabella

Jasper parou para mudar as fechaduras ao redor da casa mais tarde naquela semana. Eu sabia que Alice o chamou de assustador, mas havia algo tão fácil e amigável sobre ele. Ele tinha cabelo loiro pontudo e retangular que escondia um pouco seu doce, olhar fixo marrom. Sua voz era sempre baixa quando ele falava comigo, e tão doce. Se ele pensasse quem ofendeu, o que ele nunca fazia, ele sempre voltava atrás e pedia desculpas com um pouco de gagueira.

— Algumas dessas fechaduras são extremamente ruins, mas outras estão em muito grande forma, na verdade, Isabella. Você tem certeza você quer mudar todas? — ele perguntou. — Desculpe, é uma pergunta estúpida. Você não teria me chamado aqui se você não precisasse mudá-las. Então desculpa — ele pediu desculpas.

— Não, está tudo bem. — Eu sorri. — Eu só quero completamente um novo começo, isso é tudo.

Ele empurrou os óculos no nariz e assentiu.

— Claro. Bem, eu posso fazer aqui em poucas horas mais ou menos.

— Perfeito.

— Oh! Além disso, deixe-me mostrar-lhe alguma coisa. — Ele correu para seu carro e voltou com uma coisa pequena em sua mão. — Meu pai comprou uma nova câmera de segurança e você estiver interessada. As câmeras são estas pequenas e poderia facilmente ser escondida fora de vista. Algumas câmeras poderiam ir para cima em torno do lugar para segurança extra. Eu sei que se eu fosse uma mulher bonita que vive sozinha com a minha filha, eu iria querer uma proteção extra.

Eu sorri, desta vez com cautela.

— Eu acho que eu vou adiar isso por um tempo. Obrigada novamente, Jasper.

— Não há problema. — Ele riu. — A única pessoa que comprou estes até agora foi Jacob, então eu duvido que elas vão ser grande vendas, como o meu pai esperava.

Ele trabalhou rápido e era bom no que ele fez. Antes que eu percebesse, todas as fechaduras na casa estavam novas.

— Qualquer outra coisa que eu posso te ajudar? — Ele perguntou.

— Não! É isso aí. É melhor eu ir, na verdade. Eu tenho que estar no café em cerca de dez minutos, e meu carro praticamente morreu, então eu tenho que caminhar até lá.

— De jeito nenhum. Vou te dar uma carona.

— Não não. Eu posso andar.

— Já está começando a chuviscar. Você não quer ser pega. E realmente não é grande coisa.

Meu nariz amassado.

— Você tem certeza?

— Claro. — Ele segurou a porta de passageiro da sua caminhonete aberta. — Nenhum problema.

Enquanto nos dirigíamos para a cidade, Jasper me perguntou por que eu pensava que Alice não gostava dele, mas eu tentei o meu melhor explicar que Alice mal gostava de alguém em primeiro lugar.

— Dê a ela algum tempo, você vai crescer com ela.

— Ela disse que eu tenho todas as características de um psicopata — brincou.

— Sim. Ela é uma cadela assim.

— E sua melhor amiga.

Eu sorri.

— A melhor amiga que eu já tive.

O resto do caminho para a cidade, Jasper salientou que todos nós vimos, dizendo-me qualquer coisa e tudo o que sabia sobre eles. Ele me disse uma vez que a maioria das pessoas o achava estranho, eles os ignoravam, mas isso tornou fácil para ele espionar todas as fofocas em torno da Cidade.

— Aquela ali é Lucy — Jasper disse, apontando para uma garota em seu celular. — Ela é a melhor soletradora da cidade. Ganhou mesmo o concurso de soletração anual de cada ano nos últimos cinco anos. E ali é Monica. Ela é um alcoólatra em recuperação, mas entre você e eu sei que ela bebe na casa de Bonnie Deen nas sextas-feiras a noite. E ali é Jason. Ele chutou a minha bunda alguns meses atrás, porque ele pensou que eu o chamava de algo que eu não chamei. Ele pediu desculpas, embora, dizendo ele estava em um pouco drogado.

— Uau, você realmente sabe tudo sobre todo mundo.

Ele assentiu.

— Você vai ter que me deixar levá-la para fora algum tempo para uma reunião municipal ou algo. Então eu posso mostrar-lhe a loucura que acontece em torno deste lugar.

Eu sorri.

— Isso seria fantástico.

Quando nós chegamos ao café, meu intestino apertou enquanto eu olhava em frente.

— E ele? — Perguntei, vendo Edward correndo pela rua com os seus fones de ouvido. Quando chegou na Loja do Sr. James, ele tirou o fones de ouvido e entrou. — Qual sua história?

— Você quer dizer Edward? Ele é um idiota. Um pouco louco também.

— Louco?

— Bem, ele trabalha para o Sr. James. Você tem que ter um pouco de trabalho para lidar com ele. Mr. James pratica vodu e coisas em seu quarto. É estranho. A coisa boa é que Jacob tenta deixar a loja fechada.

— O quê?

— Você não ouviu? Jacob quer expandir sua loja de auto, e a loja de Mr. Jacob é a única coisa impedindo-o de fazê-lo. Ele está tentando iniciar protestos para Mr. Jacob desistir de sua loja. Ele diz que é um desperdício de espaço já que ninguém nunca vai para o lugar.

Eu não poderia ajudar, mas me pergunto que história tinha por trás de loja do Sr. James verdadeiramente era, e eu não poderia ajudar, mas pergunto por que Edward encontrava-se trabalhando lá.

Durante o meu turno, de vez em quando eu olhava em frente na loja do Sr. James, onde Edward estava movendo as coisas. A loja era embalada com todos os tipos de coisas mágicas. Cristais, cartas de tarô, varinhas...

— Você tem um vibrador?

Quando palavras saíram da boca da minha melhor amiga, eu estava agarrada na minha mente errante. Eu quase deixei cair os três pratos de hambúrgueres e batatas fritas que eu estava tentando equilibrar.

— Alice! — Eu quase gritei, minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas instantaneamente.

Ela olhou ao redor do café, chocada por minha resposta à sua não-apropriada questão. — O quê? Você age como se eu apenas perguntei se você tinha herpes. Os vibradores são uma coisa normal hoje em dia, Bella e eu só estava pensando no outro dia sobre a sua pobre, seca, vagina avó.

Meu rosto estava em chamas.

— Que considerável de você. — Eu ri, estabelecendo os pratos em frente das três senhoras idosas que estavam me dando os olhares mais rudes de desgosto. — Qualquer outra coisa que eu possa fazer por você? — Perguntei.

— Talvez a sua amiga poderia usar um filtro.

— Confie em mim, eu tentei. — Eu sorri e caminhei até Alice, pedindo-lhe para manter a conversa de vagina, no lado tranquilo.

— Escute, Bella, tudo o que eu estou dizendo é que tem sido um longo tempo desde que você teve qualquer ação. Como está lá embaixo? Esta tipo como George na Selva encontrando Golden Girls? Há mais cabelo abaixo do que aqui? — ela perguntou, batendo na minha cabeça.

— Eu não vou responder a isso. — Ela alcançou no bolso do avental e tirou seu caderninho negro, que sempre trazia problemas no passado. — O que você está fazendo? — Eu perguntei cautelosamente.

— Eu estou achando um pênis para ajudá-la hoje à noite.

— Alice. Eu não acho que estou pronta para esse tipo de conexão emocional com alguém.

— Que diabos isso tem haver, fazer sexo com as emoções? — perguntou, completamente séria. Eu nem sequer sei como lidar com essa questão. — De qualquer forma, eu conheço esse cara que pode ajudá-la a limpar seu jardim de ervas daninhas. O nome dele é Aro. Ele é um gênio criativo quando sevem para essas coisas. Uma vez, ele desenhou corações lá em baixo em mim para dia dos namorados.

— Você é tão perturbada.

Ela sorriu.

— Eu sei. Mas eu posso marcar um encontro com Edward Mãos de Tesoura para você, e então você pode escolher qualquer cara no meu livro para ter uma boa, fácil, noite.

— Eu não sou de uma noite só.

— OK. Você pode deitar e fazê-lo, se você quiser. — Ela sorriu. — Mas seriamente, Bella. Você já pensou sobre namoro? Somente ficar lá fora em torno de alguns caras. Isto não tem que ser nada sério, mas eu acho que poderia ser bom para você. Eu não quero que você fique presa em ponto morto.

— Eu não estou presa em ponto morto — argumentei, ligeiramente ofendida. — É apenas... Tenho uma filha. E tem sido apenas um ano desde a morte de Mike.

Uau.

Eu estava um pouco impressionada pela forma como tinha rolado da minha língua, sem qualquer folga de emoção.

— Eu não quis dizer isso de uma maneira dura. Vocês sabe que eu amo você, e você sabe como Mike significou muito para mim.

— Eu sei...

— Olha, eu sou uma puta, mas mesmo putas têm seus corações quebrados às vezes, e para mim, quando as coisas são difíceis seguir em frente, o sexo sempre ajuda.

Eu ri.

— Eu não acho que estou pronta para isso ainda, mas eu vou manter isso em mente.

— Eu entendo, querida. Mas vai haver um ponto que se você se sentir como se você precisasse do meu pequeno livro, você me deixe saber.

Eu sorri.

— Seu livro parece tão pequeno agora. Eu podia jurar que era maior antes.

Sua mão mergulhou em seu avental de novo, e ela tirou mais dois livros.

— Não seja boba. Eu estava apenas tentando parecer ladylike, exibindo apenas um de cada vez.

Durante a minha pausa, a curiosidade foi melhor de mim, e eu me vi pisando na loja do Sr. James. Em alguns segundos, era fácil dizer que o praticamente não vendeu nada e tudo mágico. Metade da loja era uma loja de café, enquanto a outra metade foi criada como um armário que estava cheio com as coisas que eu tinha visto em muitas histórias sobrenaturais.

Quando entrei, o sino tocou acima da porta, fazendo com que o Sr. James e Edward olhassem um para o outro com confusão em seus olhos. Quando eles viraram na minha direção, eu tentei o meu melhor para agir normalmente, eu explorei a loja, mesmo que eu pudesse ainda sentir seus olhos em mim.

Parei por um momento, chegando à prateleira de cima de uma das estantes para um livro. Um livro de feitiços? Ok, então. O encadernado estava amarrado junto com a corda, e estava coberto de poeira. Eu peguei outro livro. Ambas as peças pareciam mais velhas do que a sujeira, mas ainda um pouco bonito. Papai tinha sempre gostado muito de encontrar joias antigas como as de lojas de vintage. Ele teve uma enorme coleção de livros antigos em sua biblioteca que estavam em diferentes idiomas ou de assuntos que ele não tinha nenhuma ideia sobre, mas ele apenas amava como as capas eram.

— Quanto por esses dois? — Perguntei a Mr. James. Ele permaneceu em silêncio. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. — Sinto muito. Está fechado? — Quando meu olhar encontrou Edward, e guardados os livros para o meu peito e minhas bochechas corou mais. — Oi.

Mr. James cortou para a conversa, que foi provavelmente o melhor.

— Oh! Não não. Estamos abertos. Nós apenas não temos muitos visitantes. Especialmente visitantes bonitos como você — Mr. James disse, sentando-se na borda da bancada. — Qual é o seu nome, querida? — O comentário dele quebrou meu olhar longe de Edward, e eu limpei minha garganta, um pouco satisfeita com a distração.

— Isabella. E você?

— Eu sou o Sr. James. E se eu não estivesse quatrocentas vezes no seu último e muito absorto na anatomia masculina, eu poderia pensar em levá-la para dançar na antiga casa de celeiro.

— Dançar? O que faz você pensar que uma garota como eu estaria interessada em dança?

Mr. James manteve o olhar de prazer no seu rosto e não respondeu.

Fui até lá e sentei ao lado dele.

— Esta é a sua loja?

— É. Cada polegada, cada quadrado. A menos que você queira. — Mr. James riu. — Porque se você quiser ele, em seguida, isso é seu. Cada polegada, cada quadrado.

— Isso é muito tentador. Mas supor exemplo, já li todos os livros de Stephen King publicado cinco vezes mais e a ideia de ter uma loja chamada As Coisas Necessárias é um pouco alarmante.

— Entre você e eu, eu pensei sobre chamar de Answered Prayers, mas eu não sou muito um cara religioso.

Eu ri. E fez também.

Olhei para ele, satisfeita por termos rido ao mesmo tempo, então ele parou.

Meus olhos caíram para os livros.

— Está tudo bem se eu levar esses de suas mãos?

— São seus gratuitamente.

— Oh, não... Eu quero pagar.

Indo e voltando, nós dois discutíamos sobre eu levar os livros de graça, mas eu não iria deixar. Mr. James em última análise, aceitou.

— E é por isso que eu fico com os meus homens. As mulheres são muito parecidas comigo. Venha de volta no outro dia e eu vou dar-lhe uma leitura de tarô de graça.

Eu sorri.

— Isso parece divertido.

Ele se levantou e caminhou em direção aos armários.

— Edward, telefonar-lhe, você? — Ele virou para mim e deu um leve aceno antes que ele desaparecesse para dentro.

Edward foi até a caixa registradora, e o segui.

Eu lentamente lancei os livros em cima do balcão. Meus olhos se mudaram para o bronzeado e pretas fotos de um quadro de uma floresta contra aparece atrás de mim.

— Lindo — eu disse, olhando para as fotos.

Edward deu um soco em números confeccionados para os livros.

— Obrigado.

— Você tirou isso?

— Não — ele disse, olhando para as fotos. — Eu lhes esculpi em madeira em seguida, acrescentei a tinta preta.

Minha boca estava aberta em descrença, e cheguei mais perto. O mais perto que eu olhava, mais eu poderia dizer que eram as "fotos" na verdade, esculturas em madeira.

— Lindo — eu murmurei novamente. Quando meus olhos se encontraram com os dele, meu estômago torcido com os nervos. — Oi — eu repeti, desta vez com um suspiro. — Como você está?

Ele levantou meus itens acima, ignorando a minha pergunta.

— Você vai a merda de pagamento ou o que?

Eu fiz uma careta, mas ele não parecia se importar.

— Sinto muito. Sim. Aqui está — eu disse, entregando-lhe o dinheiro. Agradeci-lhe, e antes de sair da loja, emolhei para ele mais uma vez. — Você age como um idiota o tempo todo, e na cidade você é conhecido como este homem insensível, mas eu vi você na sala de espera quando você descobriu que Zeus ia ficar bem. Eu vi você quebrar. Eu sei que você não é um monstro, Edward. Eu simplesmente não entendo por que você finge ser.

— Esse é o seu maior erro.

— O que é? — Perguntei.

— Fingir por um segundo que você sabe qualquer coisa sobre mim.

* * *

Hey! 0/

E aí o que estão achando desse Edward? Reviews?

Beijos, até.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo Quatro**

Edward

 _02 de abril de 2014_

 _Cinco dias até o Adeus_

 _Quando o táxi me deixou junto com meu pai no hospital, eu corri todo o caminho para sala de emergência. Meus olhos dispararam em torno do espaço, procurando algo, alguém familiar._

— _Mamãe_ — _Eu gritei, fazendo-a olhar para cima a partir da sala de espera. Eu tirei meu boné de baseball e corri em direção a ela._

— _Oh, querido_ — _ela gritou, apressando-se para envolver os braços em volta de mim._

— _Como estão eles? Como está…?_

 _Mamãe começou a chorar mais, o seu corpo tremendo._

— Tanya _... Tanya se foi, Edward. Ela estava segurando por tanto tempo, mas foi demais._

 _Eu me afastei e belisquei a ponta do meu nariz._

— _O que quer dizer com se foi? Ela não se foi. Ela está bem._ — _Meus olhos mudaram-se para o olhar do meu pai, que estava chocado. Confuso. Ferido._ — _Pai, diga a ela. Diga a ela que Tanya está bem._

 _Ele abaixou a cabeça._

 _Minhas entranhas ficaram incendiadas._

— Antony _?_ — _Perguntei, quase certeza que eu não queria saber a resposta._

— _Ele está em um tratamento intensivo. Ele não está indo muito bem, mas ele está..._

— _Aqui. Ele está aqui._ — _Corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo. Ele estava bem._ — _Eu posso vê-lo?_ — _perguntei. Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Escorri até o posto de enfermagem e eles me levaram para o quarto de Antony. Minhas mãos em volta da minha boca enquanto eu olhava para o meu menino, ligado a mais máquinas do que eu jamais pensei que fosse possível. Um tubo estava em sua garganta, Ives percorriam seus braços e seu rosto estava machucado e surrado._ — _Jesus..._ — _Eu murmurei._

 _A enfermeira me deu um sorriso cauteloso._

— _Você pode segurar sua mão._

— _Por que o tubo? P-p-por que há um tubo em sua garganta?_ — _eu gaguejei, minha mente tentando ficar com Antony, mas a verdade de Tanya estava rastejando lentamente. Tanya se foi, disse a minha mãe. Ela se foi. Mas como? Como ela poderia ter ido?_

— _Durante o acidente de carro, seu pulmão esquerdo entrou colapso, e tem sido difícil a entrada de ar e respiração. É para ajudá-lo a respirar._

— _Ele não está respirando por conta própria?_

 _Ela balançou a cabeça._

— _Será que ele vai ficar bem?_ — _Perguntei, olhando fixamente nos olhos da enfermeira e vendo culpa._

— _Eu não sou sua médica. Só eles podem..._

— _Mas você pode me dizer, não pode? Se você fosse eu, e você acabasse de perder sua esposa-_ — _As palavras forçando emoção para fora de mim e eu me engasguei de volta para baixo._ — _E se aquele menino fosse tudo o que tivesse, e você era tudo o que ele tinha deixado, você iria querer saber quanto havia esperança, certo? Você iria implorar para alguém para dizer-lhe que fazer. Como agir. O que você faria?_

— _Senhor..._

— _Por favor_ — _eu implorei._ — _Por favor._

 _Seus olhos vacilaram para o chão antes de encontrar o meu olhar._

— _Eu iria segurar a mão dele._

 _Eu balancei a cabeça uma vez, sabendo que ela tinha acabado de me dizer mais verdade do que eu estava pronto para ouvir. Fui até a cadeira da cama de Antony e segurei a mão dele na minha._

— _Ei amigo. É papai. Estou aqui, OK? Eu sei que eu não tenho estado em torno tanto quanto eu deveria, mas eu estou aqui agora, ok? Papai está aqui e eu preciso de você para lutar por mim. Você pode fazer aquilo, buddy?_ — _Lágrimas rolaram de meus olhos em suas bochechas quando meus lábios descansaram contra a sua testa._ — _Papai precisa que você trabalhe na sua respiração. Nós temos que levá-lo melhor, porque eu preciso de você. Eu sei que as pessoas dizem que o garoto que precisa do pai, mas isso é uma mentira. Eu preciso de você para me manter indo. Eu preciso de você para continuar acreditando no mundo. Amigo, eu preciso que você acorde. Eu não posso perder você também, certo? Eu preciso que você venha de volta para mim... por favor, Antony... Venha volte para o papai._

 _Seu peito subiu alto e quando ele tentou expirar, as máquinas começaram apitar rapidamente. Os médicos chegaram correndo, e puxou minha mão longe de Antony, que estava tremendo incontrolavelmente. Todos começaram gritando uns para os outros, dizendo palavras que eu não entendia, fazendo coisas que eu não podia compreender._

— _O que está acontecendo?!_ — _eu gritei, mas ninguém me ouviu._ — _O que está acontecendo?!Antony!_ — _Eu gritei quando duas enfermeiras tentaram para me puxar para fora da sala._ — _O que eles estão fazendo? O que está... Antony!_ — _Eu disse, cada vez mais alto quando eles me puxaram a partir do quarto._ — ANTONY _!_

Na sexta-feira à noite, sentei-me em minha mesa na sala de jantar e disquei um número que tinha anteriormente sido tão familiar para mim, mas não tinha sido utilizado nos últimos dias. Quando ele tocou, eu segurava o telefone na minha orelha.

— Olá? — Disse a voz, suave e suave. — Edward, é você? — O estado de alerta em seus tom fez meu estômago torcer. — Filho, por favor, diga alguma coisa... — ela sussurrou.

Bati meu punho contra a minha boca, mas eu não respondi.

Eu desliguei o telefone. Eu sempre desligava.

Eu estava sentado sozinho na escuridão para o resto da noite, permitindo que me engolisse.

 **...**

Isabella

Sábado de manhã, eu estava certa de que eu estava a segundos de distância de acordar todos no bairro enquanto eu tentava iniciar o cortador de grama, que manteve frustrada a cada poucos segundos. Mike sempre tinha feito parecer tão fácil quando ele lidava com o trabalho do gramado, mas eu não estava tendo a mesma sorte.

— Vamos. — Eu puxei a corrente para iniciar o motor mais tempo, e após crepitar um pouco, ele foi em frente e morreu. — Jesus Cristo! — Eu ficava tentando mais e mais uma vez, minhas bochechas corando mais quando alguns vizinhos de toda a rua começavam a olhar para mim de suas casas.

Quando uma mão aterrissou contra o meu ombro quando eu estava prestes a arrancar a corrente novamente, eu pulei na frete.

— Pare — Edward me repreendeu, suas sobrancelhas se estreitaram e seus olhos se encheram de irritação. — Que diabos você está fazendo?

Eu fiz uma careta, encarando seus lábios apertados.

— Cortando meu gramado.

— Você não está cortando a grama.

— Sim, eu estou.

— Não, você não está.

— Então o que eu estou fazendo? — Perguntei.

— Acordar toda a porra do mundo — ele resmungou.

— Tenho certeza que as pessoas já estavam acordadas na Inglaterra.

— Basta parar de falar. — Hmm. Ele não era um tipo de pessoa da manhã, tarde ou noite, então ele teve que ir para ele. Ele empurrou a máquina de cortar grama longe de mim.

— O que você está fazendo? — Perguntei.

— Cortando sua grama assim você vai parar de acordar todo o mundo porra, menos Inglaterra.

Eu não sei se deveria rir ou chorar.

— Você não pode cortar o gramado. Além disso, eu acho que ele está quebrado. — Dentro de alguns segundos depois que ele puxou o cabo, o cortador de grama começou. Bem, isso é constrangedor.

— Seriamente. Você não pode cortar a minha grama.

Ele não se virou para trás uma vez para olhar para mim. Ele só completou o seu trabalho, o mesmo trabalho que eu tinha nunca pedido a ele para fazer. Eu estava a segundos de distância de continuar discutindo com ele, mas depois lembrei-me de como ele tinha matado um gato que miava muito, e bem, eu gostava um pouco da minha triste-vida o suficiente e não queria correr o risco de morrer.

— Você fez um grande trabalho com o gramado — Eu disse, observando Edward desligar o cortador de grama. — O meu marido... — Fiz uma pausa, tomei o fôlego. — Meu falecido marido utilizava para cortar a grama em diagonais. E ele dizia: "Querida, eu estou juntando a grama para amanhã, eu estou muito cansado agora." — Eu ri para mim mesma, olhando para Edward, mas não realmente vendo nada. — Os recortes ficariam lá pelo menos uma semana, talvez duas, o que é estranho, porque ele sempre tratava a grama dos outros muito melhor. Mas ainda assim, eu gostava dos recortes. — Um nó na garganta e da queima de lágrimas entrou meus olhos. Virei as costas para Edward e enxuguei as poucas que caíram. — De qualquer forma, eu gosto de como você fez as linhas diagonais. — memórias estúpidas. Eu agarrei a alça de metal branco e abri a porta de tela, mas meus pés fez uma pausa quando o ouvi.

— Eles deslocam-se sobre você assim e batem para trás — ele sussurrou como uma alma abandonada beijava seus entes naquele adeus. Sua voz era mais suave do que antes. Ainda era profunda, com um pouco rude, mas desta vez havia uma bocado ligeiro de inocência que existia em seu tom. — As pequenas memórias.

Eu me virei para encará-lo e ele estava inclinando-se contra o cortador de grama. Seu rosto tinha mais vida do que eu jamais testemunhei, mas era uma espécie triste da vida. Olhos tempestuosos quebrados. Eu inalei apenas para não cair.

— Às vezes eu acho que as pequenas lembranças são piores do que o grande. Eu posso lidar em recordar seu aniversário ou o dia de sua morte, mas lembrar das pequenas coisas como o maneira como ele cortava a grama, ou como ele lia os quadrinhos no jornal, ou como ele só fumava um cigarro na Véspera de Ano Novo… Ou a forma como ele amarrava seus sapatos, ou pulando a poça, ou toque na palma da minha mão com o dedo indicador e sempre desenhava um coração... — Você perdeu alguém também?

— Minha esposa.

Oh.

— E o meu filho — ele sussurrou, mais silencioso do que antes.

Meu coração despedaçou por ele.

— Eu sinto muito, eu não podia sequer imaginar... — Minhas palavras se perderam, enquanto olhava para a grama recém-cortada. A ideia de perder o amor da minha vida e minha menina era demais; eu teria desistido.

— A maneira como ele dizia suas orações, a maneira que ele escrevia seu Rs para trás, a maneira como ele quebrou os carros de brinquedo apenas para que ele pudesse conserta-los... — A voz de Edward estava trêmula, juntamente com o seu corpo. Ele não estava falando para mim. Nós estávamos vivendo em nossos mundos próprios de pequenas lembranças, e embora nós dois estivéssemos separados, de alguma forma conseguimos sentir um pelo outro. Solitário frequentemente reconhecido solitário. E hoje, pela primeira vez, eu comecei a ver o homem por trás da barba.

Eu observava os olhos da pobre alma inchar de emoções enquanto ele colocava seus fones de ouvido em suas orelhas. Ele começou a juntar todos os recortes de vidro, não falou mais uma palavra para mim.

As pessoas da cidade o chamava de idiota, e eu podia ver o porquê. Ele não estava bem, ele não estava estável, e ele estava quebrado em todos os lugares errados e certos, mas eu não poderia culpá-lo por sua frieza. A verdade era que eu invejava a capacidade de Edward de escapar da realidade, para fechar-se do resto do mundo ao seu redor. Deve ser bom se sentir vazia de vez e então, Senhor sabe que eu pensava perder-me diariamente, mas eu tinha a Reneesme para me manter sã.

Se eu a tivesse perdido também, eu teria esvaziado minha mente de toda emoção, de toda a mágoa.

Quando ele terminou com seu trabalho, seus pés pararam de se mover, mas seu peito mantinha subindo e descendo duro. Ele se virou para mim, seus olhos vermelhos, seus pensamentos, provavelmente, dispersos. Sua mão limpou contra o seu sobrancelha e ele limpou a garganta.

— Feito.

— Você quer um pouco de café da manhã? — Eu perguntei, de pé. — Eu fiz o suficiente para você.

Ele piscou uma vez antes de ele começar a empurrar a máquina de cortar grama de volta para o meu alpendre.

— Não. — Ele andou em direção a seu alpendre, desaparecendo da minha vista. Quando eu estava ali sozinha, eu fechei os olhos, coloquei minhas mãos sobre o meu coração, e por um pequeno momento, eu me perdi também.

 **...**

Isabella

Na manhã seguinte, eu sabia que tinha de parar na loja de Jacob para a surpresa que ele mencionou para mim no início daquela semana. Reneesme, Bubba, e eu fomos para a cidade, ela cantando sua própria versão da trilha sonora de Frozen, me puxando para fora minha cílios, e Bubba sendo um agradavelmente bicho de pelúcia em silêncio.

— Tio J! — Reneesme gritou, apressando-bum Jacob, cuja cabeça estava olhando sob o capô de um carro. Jacob virou, sua camisa branca coberta de manchas de óleo, e seu rosto coberto com a mesma substância.

Levantou-a em seus braços e girou ao redor antes de puxá-la para um abraço.

— Hey. O que está por trás sua orelha? — perguntou a ela.

— Eu não tenho nada a trás da minha orelha!

— Ah, mas eu acho que você está errada. — Ele puxou sua fiel moeda de trás da orelha de Reneesme, fazendo-a rir e rir, que por sua vez me fez sorrir. — Como você fez?

Nessie sorriu e entrou em uma profunda, instigante história sobre como eu a deixei se vestir naquele dia, que terminou com uma saia roxa, meias do arco-íris, e uma camiseta com pinguins zumbis.

Eu sorri. Jacob olhava em sua direção como se realmente estivesse interessado em sua história. Após alguns minutos, Jacob enviou a Nessie algumas notas de dólar para ir atacar doce na máquina com um de seus trabalhadores, Gary. O caminho todo, eu podia ouvir Nessie requentar a história de como sua roupa tinha ganham vida ao pobre Gary.

— Ela está mais bonita do que eu me lembro. — Jacob sorriu. — Ela tem o seu sorriso.

Eu sorri e agradeci a ele, mesmo que seu sorriso me lembrasse mais de Mike.

— Então, eu tenho algo para você, venha aqui. — Ele me levou para um quarto de que tinha uma folha cobrindo um carro. Quando ele puxou, minhas pernas quase dobraram debaixo de mim.

— Como? — Perguntei, caminhando ao redor do jipe, correndo os dedos através dele. O jipe de Mike parecia mais recente do que nunca. — Ele foi totalizado.

— Ah, solavancos e contusões pode sempre ser curado.

— Isto custou uma fortuna.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Mike foi o meu melhor amigo. Você é um dos meus melhores amigos. Eu só queria que você tivesse algo familiar para ir para casa.

— Você sempre soube que eu voltaria?

— Todos nós esperávamos. — Jacob mordeu o fundo do lábio enquanto olhava para o jipe. — Eu ainda não posso parar de culpar a mim mesmo. Na semana anterior ao acidente eu implorei para ele parar em minha loja para que eu pudesse dar ao carro um ajuste. Ele disse que seria bom para alguns mais meses. Eu não posso ajudar, mas acho que talvez eu pudesse ter notado que algo estava errado com o carro, se ele tivesse parado para me ver. Se ele tivesse me deixado ficar sob o capô, então talvez ele ainda... — Ele beliscou a ponta de seu nariz e parou de falar.

— Não foi culpa sua, Jacob.

Ele fungou e me deu um sorriso tenso.

— Sim, bem. O pensamento apenas passa pela minha mente de vez em quando. Agora vamos, para dentro.

Entrei no banco do motorista e sentei. Meus olhos se fecharam e eu levei algumas respirações profundas quando eu coloquei minha mão em todo banco do passageiro, à espera de o toque, o calor do outro lado é a aguarde. Não chore. Não chore. Eu estou bem, Eu estou bem. Então eu senti a retenção da outro, e quando meus olhos se abriram, eu vi a pequena mão de Emma na minha, o chocolate por todo o seu rosto. Ela sorriu ampla, levando-me a fazer o mesmo.

— Você está bem, mamãe? — Ela perguntou.

Uma respiração.

— Sim, bebê. Eu estou bem.

Jacob se aproximou de mim e colocou as chaves na minha mão.

— Bem-vindo de volta à nossa casa, senhoras. Lembre-se, se precisar de mim para ajudar com a grama e outras coisas, só me dê uma chamada.

— Tick já fez isso! — Nessie exclamou.

Jacob arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— O quê?

— Eu acabei contratando um cara para fazer isto. Bem, algo assim. Devo-lhe algum tipo de pagamento.

— O quê? Bella, eu poderia ter feito isso de graça. Quem você contratou?

Eu sabia que ele não iria gostar da resposta.

— Seu nome é Edward...

— Edward Cullen?! — Jacob passou os dedos sobre seu rosto, que estava se transformando em vermelho. — Bella, ele é um idiota.

— Ele não é. — Sim, bem, ele é.

— Confie em mim, ele é. Ele é a porra de um maluco no trabalho também. Você sabia que ele trabalha para o Sr. James? Ele é o estudo de caso da maldita insanidade.

Eu não sei porque, mas as palavras de Jacob me fez sentir como se ele estivesse falando sobre mim.

— Isso é muito duro, Jacob.

— Ele é louco. E Edward é perigoso. Apenas... Deixe-me lidar com o trabalho ao redor da casa. Deus. Eu odeio que ele mora ao lado de você.

— Ele fez um bom trabalho. Não é realmente uma grande coisa.

— É. É só, você está muito confiante. Você precisa usar a cabeça um pouco mais do que o seu coração. Você tem que pensar.

Ouch. — Eu não gosto disto, Bella. E eu duvido que Mike gostaria tampouco.

— Sim, bem. Ele não está realmente em torno de ninguém — Eu assobiei, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhada, e muito ferida. — Eu não sou uma idiota, Jacob. E eu posso lidar com isso. Só... — Fiz uma pausa, forçando um sorriso. — Obrigado por isso. Pelo jipe. Você não tenho ideia do quanto isso significa para mim.

Ele deve ter visto o meu falso sorrir, porque ele colocou uma mão no meu ombro.

— Desculpa. Eu sou um idiota. Eu apenas me preocupo. Se alguma coisa acontecesse com você...

— Estou bem. Estamos a salvo. Eu juro.

— OK. Bem, saia daqui antes que eu diga outra coisa que vou me arrepender. — Ele sorriu. — Reneesme, cuide da sua mama, tudo bem?

— Por quê? Eu sou uma criança, e não ela. — Nessie disse. Eu não pude deixar de rir, porque ela estava cem por cento certa.

 **...**

Isabella

Cada sexta-feira depois eu deixei Nessie na casa de seus avós, andei até acidade para o mercado dos fazendeiros. Todas as pessoas da cidade vieram ao centro até Meadows Creek para vender e comercializarem os seus produtos. Os cheiros de pães frescos, exposições de flores, e pequena cidade fofoqueira sempre faziam a viagem valer a pena.

Mike e eu sempre íamos ao mercado para olhar as flores frescas, de modo que quando era sexta-feira tinha as rosas frescas, eu sempre ficava no meio dela, respirando nas memórias e expirando a mágoa.

Durante a minha viagem semanal para o mercado dos agricultores, eu sempre notava Edward andando por lá. Nós não tínhamos falado desde que ele tinha cortado minha grama, mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar sobre os olhos tristes. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em sua esposa e filho. Quando ele os tinha perdido? E como? Quanto tempo Edward tinha vivido em seu atual pesadelo?

Eu queria saber mais.

Às vezes, eu o via saindo para o galpão em seu quintal, e ele gostava de ficar lá por horas. A única vez que ele saiu foi quando ele cortou a madeira com sua serra de mesa, e então ele voltava para dentro e ficava escondido.

Sempre que ele passava por mim, minhas bochechas coravam e eu virava como se eu não o tivesse visto. Mesmo que eu tivesse. Eu sempre o via, e eu não estava exatamente certado porquê.

Todo mundo me dizia que ele era insensível, e eu acreditava. Eu tinha visto a dura realidade em que vivia Edward. Mas eu também via um outro lado dele que muitos não percebiam. Eu tinha visto ele desmoronar quando soube que Zeus ficaria bem. Eu tinha visto ele abrir-se lentamente sobre a perda de sua esposa e filho. Eu tinha visto um suave, quebrado lado de Edward que muitos parecia perder.

Atualmente, no meio do mercado dos agricultores, eu estava tão intrigada por esse outro lado de Edward. A cada semana, ele andava por aí como se ele não visse ninguém. Ele estava focado em sua missão, que sempre era a de comprar sacos de mantimentos e flores frescas. Em seguida, ele desapareceria até as colinas, parando junto à ponte onde ele sempre entregava todos os mantimentos e flores para um cara sem-teto.

Quando ele entregava os sacos para o cara, eu estava apenas alguns pés longe dele porque eu estava voltando para casa. Quando me aproximei dele, eu não conseguia parar o sorriso que me ultrapassava. Ele começou caminhando na direção de sua casa.

— Hey, Edward.

Ele olhou para mim com um olhar vazio.

Ele continuou andando.

Era como se estivéssemos de volta ao primeiro dia. Eu apressei meus passos para manter-se com seus passos largos.

— Eu só queria dizer que eu pensei que é muito bom. É realmente doce o que você faz para que o homem. Eu acho que é realmente-

Ele atirou em volta e caminhou na direção a mim. Sua mandíbula se apertou e ele estreitou os olhos.

— Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?

— O quê? — Eu gaguejei, confusa por seu tom.

Ele chegou mais perto.

— Você acha que eu não vejo a maneira como você olha para mim?

— Do que você está falando?

— Eu quero deixar algo claro para você — ele sussurrou asperamente. Edward piscou uma vez diante de seus olhos tempestuosos reapareceu. — Eu não quero estar envolvido com você de alguma maneira, forma ou aspecto. OK? Eu cortei a sua grama, porque porra você irritou a merda fora de mim. Isso é tudo. Eu não quero nada a ver com você novamente. Então pare com os olhares malditos.

— Você a-acha que eu estou dando em cima de você?! — Eu gritei quando chegamos ao topo da colina. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e me deu um inferno-sim-eu-acho-você está bater-on-me olhar. — Eu pensei que era bom, ok?! Você dá comida ao cara, seu idiota! Eu não estava tentando te convidar para sair ou bater em você, eu estava tentando ter uma conversa com você.

— Por que você iria querer ter uma conversa comigo?

— Eu não sei! — Eu disse, minhas palavras sumindo da minha língua. Eu estava realmente insegura por que eu iria querer ter uma conversa com alguém que era tão quente e frio em uma base diária. Um dia em que foi se abrindo sobre seus demônios, e no próximo ele estava gritando comigo por dizer Olá. Eu não posso vencer. — Eu sou estúpida por pensar que poderíamos ser sido amigos.

Suas sobrancelhas franziram.

— Por que eu iria querer ser seu amigo?

Um arrepio correu através do meu corpo. Eu não tinha certeza se era devido à brisa leve ou devido ao Edward se intrometer no meu espaço pessoal.

— Eu não sei. Porque você parece solitário e eu estou sozinha. E eu pensei

— Não pense.

— Por que é que você é tão mau?

— Por que você está sempre me olhando?

Meus lábios se separaram para falar, mas nenhuma resposta veio à mente. Olhamos um para o outro, tão perto que nossos corpos estavam quase ligados, tão perto que nossos lábios estavam quase se tocando.

— Todos nesta cidade tem medo de mim. Eu a assusto, Isabella? — Ele sussurrou, sua respiração roçando meus lábios.

— Não.

— Por que não?

— Porque eu vejo você.

A frieza em seu olhar suavizou por uma fração de segundo, quase como se ele estivesse confuso com essas quatro palavras. Mas eu ouvia. Eu vi o ódio passando em seu olhar e notei a mágoa em sua carranca. Eu vi as peças quebradas que de alguma forma combinava com a minhas.

Sem pensar, Edward me puxou para seu corpo, seus lábios pressionando duramente contra o meu. A confusão nadando em torno na minha cabeça começou a desaparecer quando sua língua deslizou entre meus lábios e o beijei de volta. Eu o beijei de volta, e talvez até mesmo o beijei mais do que ele me beijou. Deus, eu sentia falta disso. Eu sentia falta de beijar. A sensação de cair em alguém que estava a segurando de bater no fundo do poço. A sensação de calor contra sua pele quando uma outra pessoa que você forneceu com os seus próximos respirações.

Eu sentia falta de ser realizada, eu sentia falta de ser tocada, eu sentia falta de ser querida...

Eu sentia falta Mike.

Os beijos de Edward eram com raiva e tristes, apologético e agonizante, cru e autêntico.

Assim como o meu.

Minha língua deslizou sobre seu lábio inferior, e eu apertei minhas mãos contra o peito, sentindo o batimento cardíaco voando através de meus dedos em meu próprio corpo.

Por alguns segundos, eu me senti como eu tinha me sentido antes.

Toda.

Completa.

A parte de algo divino.

Edward às pressas puxou sua boca longe da minha e se virou, levando-me de volta para a minha atual, realidade escura.

Quebrada.

Incompleta.

Solitária o tempo todo.

— Você não me conhece, então pare de agir como se conhecesse — disse ele. Ele começou a andar novamente, deixando-me em pé, perplexa. O que foi aquilo?!

— Você sentiu isso também, não é? — Eu perguntei, observando-o ir embora. — Parecia que... Me senti como se ele ainda estivesse aqui. Parecia Mike que estava aqui. Será que você sentiu como se sua esposa-

Ele se virou com um fogo que queimava sua face.

— Nunca fale sobre a minha esposa como se você soubesse alguma coisa sobre ela ou eu. — Ele começou a se apressar longe mais uma vez.

Ele sentiu.

Eu sabia que ele fez.

— Você não pode... Você não pode simplesmente ir embora, Edward. Podemos falar um com o outro. Sobre eles. Nós podemos ajudar uns aos outros a lembrar. — Meu maior medo sempre era a ideia de esquecer.

Ele continuou andando.

Corri ao lado dele mais uma vez.

— Além disso, esse é o ponto de tornar-se amigo de alguém. Para conhecê-los. Para ter alguém para conversar. — Meu peito estava rapidamente subindo e descendo quando eu fiquei mais e mais chateada com ele por ir embora no meio da nossa conversa. No meio do beijo mais doloroso e satisfatório meus lábios tinham já experimentado. Ele estava me ajudando lembre-se que ele tinha sido como a sentir feliz, e eu o odiava por ir embora. Eu o odiava por tomar esse pequeno momento de luxúria que me lembrou vagamente do amor que tinha sido levado embora de mim. — Deus. Por que você tem que ser como um... Um... Monstro?!

Ele virou para mim, e uma fração de segundo de miséria tingiu seus olhos antes de sua mandíbula e sua expressão facial endurecer.

— Eu não quero você, Isabella. — Ele jogou as mãos para cima em frustração e deu um passo na minha direção. — Eu não quero ter nada a ver com você. — Ele se aproximou. Eu pisei para trás. — Eu não quero falar com você sobre seu marido morto de merda. — Outro passo mais perto. — Eu não quero te dizer merda nenhuma sobre a minha esposa morta. — Passo, passo. Para trás, trás. — Eu não quero tocar em você. — Mais perto. Para trás. — Eu não quero beijar você. — Passo. — Eu não quero te lamber. — Passo. Passo. — E eu tenho a maldita certeza que não quero ser seu maldito amigo. Então me deixe só e apenas feche o inferno! — ele gritou, de pé sobre mim, sua voz aumentando de sua boca como um trovão, fazendo-me saltar com medo.

Quando eu dei um passo final para trás, o calcanhar do meu sapato derrapou sobre uma rocha, fazendo-me cair para baixo do morro. Cada solavanco e baque foi sentido em todo o meu corpo o caminho abaixo. Menos algumas contusões e uma tonelada de embaraço, eu estava bem.

Edward estava de pé em cima de mim dentro de um instante.

— Merda — ele murmurou. — Você está OK? Aqui. — Ele disse estendendo a mão para mim.

Eu recusei a oferta e fiquei em pé por mim mesmo. Seus olhos estavam cheios de preocupação, mas eu não me importei. Eles, provavelmente, estariam preenchidos com ódio dentro de um momento.

Segundos antes da queda, ele havia me dito para calar a boca, de modo que era exatamente o que eu faria. Eu dei a ele exatamente o que ele procurado. Eu manquei de volta para casa em silêncio, nem uma vez olhando em sua direção, mesmo que eu pudesse ver o seu olhar patético com o canto do meu olho.

— Ele a empurrou para baixo de uma colina?! — Alice gritou ao telefone. O momento que eu tinha retornado de minha interação com Edward, eu tinha chamado ela. Eu precisava da minha melhor amiga para me dizer que não importa o quê, eu estava certa e Edward estava errado.

Mesmo se eu o havia chamado de monstro.

— Bem, não exatamente. Ele gritou comigo, e eu meio que tropecei.

— Depois de ele beijar você?

— Sim.

— Ugh. Eu o odeio. Eu o odeio tanto.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

— Eu o odeio também.

Isso era uma mentira, mas eu não podia dizer a ela meus verdadeiros pensamentos sobre Edward. Sobre como ele e eu tínhamos muito em comum. Eu não podia contar a ninguém. Eu nem sequer dizia a mim mesma.

— Mas já que estamos no assunto, me diga... — Alice disse, e eu quase podia ver seu sorriso através do telefone. — Ele usou a língua? Será que ele rosna? Ele estava sem camisa? Será que ele lançou você? Você queria tocar seu abdome? Você quis lamber sua mandíbula? É ele do tamanho de um cavalo? Queria Giddy Up? Queria encontrar o seu Nemo? Será que quis Graça o Frankie? Será que quis seu Justin Timberlake?

— Eu não posso lidar com você. — Eu ri, mas minha mente ainda estava pensando sobre o beijo e que isso significava. Talvez isso não significasse nada. Ou talvez, tudo.

Ela suspirou.

— Vamos, me dê algo. Atualmente estou tentando chegar coloque aqui, e este telefonema matou minha vibe.

— O que quer dizer que você está tentando transar? — Engoli em seco. — Alice, você está fazendo sexo agora?

— O que você quer dizer? Como, sexo-sexo?

— Sim, o sexo sexo!

— Bem, se você quer dizer que há um pênis atualmente na minha vagina, então sim. Eu acho que você poderia chamar de semi sexo.

— Oh meu Deus, Alice! Por que diabos como você atende o telefone?!

— Hum, porque pintos antes de paus? Como, literalmente. — Ela riu. Eu engasguei.

— Oi, Bella— eu ouvi Alec chamar do fundo. Engasguei novamente. — Eu vou colocá-la no cronograma de trabalho para as próximas trinta horas da semana.

— Eu vou desligar.

— O quê? Não. Eu tenho muito tempo a hora certa é agora.

— Você está perturbando.

— Ow, pare, Alec. Eu lhe disse para não morder isso. — Oh porra do meu Deus, a minha melhor amiga era uma aberração. Ok, babycakes, Eu tenho que ir. Eu acho que eu estou sangrando. Mas quanto a você, pelo menos, encontre algum tempo para meditar e limpar sua cabeça.

— E por meditar você quer dizer...?

— Tequila. Top-shelf, queima no ventre, ajuda a más decisões, tequila.

Isso soou certo.

* * *

Hey meninas! 0/ Obrigada por comentarem e favoritarem a estória, vocês são demais!

Mais um capítulo pra vocês. Bora lá comentar?

O que acharam do primeiro beijo deles? Espero que não estejam com muita raiva do Edward.

Beijos, até.


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo Cinco**

Edward

 _03 de abril de 2014_

 _Quatro dias até o Adeus_

 _Fiquei na varanda de trás da casa dos meus pais olhando para o martelar da chuva contra o balanço que meu pai e eu tinha construído para Antony. O balanço de pneu ia para frente e para trás contra a moldura de madeira._

— _Como você está indo?_ — _Papai perguntou, caminhando para fora para se juntar a mim. Zeus seguido por trás dele e encontrou um lugar para sentar e ficar seco no canto. Eu virei para o pai e ficou olhando para um rosto que se assemelhava ao meu em quase todos os sentidos, exceto que não havia mais alguns anos de idade e sabedoria em seus olhos._

 _Eu não respondi à sua pergunta, mas voltei para a chuva._

— _Sua mãe disse que você estava tendo dificuldade para escrever os obituários?_ — _ele perguntou._ — _Eu posso ajudar._

— _Eu não preciso da sua ajuda_ — _Rosnei levemente, os dedos formando em punhos, minhas unhas cavando em minhas palmas. Eu odiei quanta raiva eu sentia cada dia que passava. Eu odiava como eu culpava as pessoas ao meu redor pelo acidente. Eu odiava que eu estava tornando-se mais frio a cada momento que passava._ — _Eu não preciso de ninguém._

— _Filho._ — _Ele suspirou, colocando a mão no meu ombro._

 _Eu me afastei._

— _Eu só quero ficar sozinho._

 _Sua cabeça baixou, e ele passou a dedos em volta do seu pescoço._

— _OK. Sua mãe e eu vamos estar lá dentro._ — _Um segundo mais tarde, ele virou-se e abriu a porta de tela._ — _Mas,_ Edward _, só porque você quer ficar sozinho, não significa que você está sozinho. Lembrar-se disso. Estamos sempre aqui quando você precisam de nós._

 _Ouvi a porta bater tela e irritação em suas palavras._

Estamos sempre aqui quando você precisar de nós.

 _A verdade da questão era que 'sempre' tinha uma data de validade._

 _Atingindo em meu bolso de trás, eu tirei um pedaço de papel que eu gastei nas últimas três horas olhando. Eu tinha terminado o obituário de Tanya cedo que manhã, mas Antony ainda estava em branco na minha mão, apenas com o seu nome ligado a ele._

 _Como eu poderia fazer isso? Como que eu deveria escrever sua história de vida quando sua vida não teve a chance de começar?_

 _A chuva começou a bater contra o papel e lágrimas subiram em meus olhos. Eu pisquei algumas vezes antes de empurrar o papel de volta no bolso._

 _Eu não choraria._

 _Foda-se as lágrimas._

 _Meus pés me levaram para baixo os degraus da varanda e dentro de segundos eu estava encharcado da cabeça aos pés, tornando-se parte da tempestade escura que estava se formando._

 _Eu precisava de ar. Eu precisava de espaço. Eu necessária escapar._

 _Eu precisava correr._

 _Eu comecei a correr sem sapatos, sem pensamentos, e sem direção._

 _Zeus começou a correr atrás de mim._

— _Para casa, Zeus!_ — _eu gritei para o cão, que estava tão encharcado como eu._ — _Vá embora!_ — _Eu gritei, querendo ser deixado sozinho. Eu corri mais rápido, mas ele manteve-se. Eu empurrei tanto que meu peito queimava e a respiração tornou-se uma tarefa árdua. Eu corri até que as minhas pernas pararem e meu corpo caiu no chão. Um raio atingiu acima de nós, pintando o céu com suas cicatrizes, e comecei a soluçar incontrolavelmente._

 _Eu queria ficar sozinho, mas Zeus estava ali. Ele manteve-se com a minha mente enlouquecida, ele estava bem ao meu lado quando eu bati no fundo do poço, e ele não vai me deixar. Ele estava em meu rosto, me dando beijos, me dando amor, dando-me a si mesmo para segurar quando eu precisava de alguém mais._

— _Ok._ — _Eu suspirei, lágrimas ainda caindo quando eu o segurei perto de mim. Ele choramingou, quase como se ele também estivesse com coração quebrado._ — _Ok_ — _eu disse de novo, beijando o topo de sua cabeça e esfregando o lado dele. OK._

Eu gostava de correr descalço.

Correr era algo que eu era bom.

Eu gostava quando meus pés corriam.

Eu gostava quando rachava e sangrava da pressão que se sentia martelando contra as ruas de concreto.

Eu gostava quando me lembrava dos meu pecados através das dores do meu corpo.

Eu amo a dor.

Mas apenas em mim. Eu amava machucar a mim mesmo. Ninguém mais tinha de ser ferido por mim. Eu ficava longe das pessoas, então eu não iria machucá-los.

Eu tinha machucado Isabella, e eu não queria.

Sinto muito.

Como eu poderia pedir desculpas? Como eu poderia consertar? Como é que um beijo me fez lembrar?

Ela caiu, descendo a colina, por causa de mim. Ela poderia ter ossos quebrados. Ela poderia ter rachado a cabeça. Ela poderia ter morrido...

Morto.

Tanya.

Antony.

Eu sinto muito.

Naquela noite, eu corri mais. Eu corri através da floresta. Rápido. Mais rápido. Difícil. Mais duramente.

Vá, Edward. Corre.

Meus pés sangraram.

Gritou o meu coração, batendo contra a minha caixa torácica e outra vez, balançando minha mente, envenenando os meus pensamentos quando memórias enterradas começaram a ressurgir. Ela poderia ter morrido. Teria sido minha culpa. Eu teria causado.

Antony.

Tanya.

Não.

Eu os empurrei para baixo. Eu caí na corrida pela minha dor peito. A dor era boa. Era bem-vinda. Eu merecia a dor. Ninguém mais, só eu.

Sinto muito, Isabella.

Meu pé dói. Meu coração ferido. Tudo doía.

A dor era assustadora, perigoso, real; me sentia bem. Sentia-me tão bom em tal maneira feia. Deus, eu adorava. Eu amava muito.

Porra eu amava a dor.

A noite ficou mais escura.

Sentei-me no meu telhado, tentando descobrir um maneira de pedir desculpas a ela sem ela ver a necessidade de ser minha amiga. Pessoas como ela não precisava de pessoas como eu, complicando suas vidas.

Pessoas como eu não merecia amigos.

Seu beijo, embora...

Seu beijo me fez lembrar. Tinha sido bom se lembrar por um momento, mas então eu tinha arruinado, porque é isso que eu faço. Eu não poderia ter a imagem de Isabella caindo para baixo da colina fora da minha mente. Que diabos havia de errado comigo? Talvez eu sempre acabasse prejudicando as pessoas.

Talvez fosse por isso que eu tinha perdido tudo o que me importava.

Mas eu só estava tentando fazê-la parar de falar comigo para que eu pudesse evitá-la de se machucar.

Eu não deveria tê-la beijado. Mas eu queria beijá-la. Eu precisava beijá-la. Eu era egoísta.

Eu não deixei meu telhado até a que a lua estava elevada acima de mim. Quando saí, eu parei e ouviu o som de... Riso?

Ele estava vindo da floresta.

Eu deveria ter deixado ele sozinho. Eu deveria ter ocuparam-se de meu próprio negócio. Mas em vez disso, eu segui o som para encontrar Isabella tropeçando através das madeiras, rindo consigo mesma com os dedos ao redor de uma garrafa de tequila.

Ela era bonita. E por muito, eu quis dizer o belo tipo de bonito. O tipo de bonita que era fácil e não demorou muito a manutenção. Seu cabelo loiro tinha ondas soltas, e ela usava um vestido amarelo que parecia quase como se fosse feito apenas para seu corpo. Eu odiei que eu achava que ela era a bela espécie de bonita, porque a minha Tanya tinha sido o mesmo tipo de bonito-lindo também.

Isabella meio que dançava enquanto tropeçaram. Uma valsa bêbada das sortes.

— O que você está fazendo? — Perguntei, agarrando sua atenção.

Ela dançou na minha direção, na ponta dos pés, e colocou as mãos no meu peito.

— Oi, olhos tempestuosos.

— Oi, olhos castanhos.

Ela riu de novo, bufando desta vez. Ela estava chapada.

— Olhos castanhos. Eu gosto disso. — Ela bateu no meu nariz. — Você sabe ser engraçado? Você sempre parece tão não-engraçado, mas eu aposto que você pode ser engraçado. Diga algo engraçado.

— Algo engraçado.

Ela riu, alto. Quase irritantemente. Mas não era. Não era irritante às tudo.

— Eu gosto de você. E eu não tenho ideia do por que, Sr. Patinhas. Quando você me beijou lembrou-me de meu marido. O que é estúpido, porque você não é nada como ele. Mike era doce, quase doentiamente. Ele sempre cuidou de mim, e segurou-me, e me amou. E quando ele me beijava, ele queria fazer isso. Quando ele se afastava de beijos, ele sempre se mudou para outros. E outros, como ele sempre me queria contra ele. Mas você, olhos tempestuosos... Quando você se afastou do beijo, você olhou para mim como se eu fosse nojenta. Você me fez querer chorar. Porque você é mal. — Ela tropeçou para trás, quase caindo no chão até que meus braços em torno de sua cintura, puxando-a para uma posição ereta. — Hmph. Bem, pelo menos você me pegou essa vez. — Ela sorriu.

Meu instinto se contraiu quando eu vi o hematoma na bochecha dela e o corte da queda mais cedo.

— Você está bêbada.

— Não. Estou feliz. Você não pode dizer que estou feliz? Estou exibindo todos os sinais felizes. Estou sorrindo. Eu estou rindo. Eu estou bebendo e dançando alegremente. É o..o que as pessoas felizes fazem, Edward— ela disse, me cutucando no peito. — Pessoas felizes dançam.

— É assim mesmo?

— Sssim. Eu não esperaria que você entendesse, mas vou tentar explicar. — Ela manteve pronunciando suas palavras. Ela deu um passo para trás, tomou um gole de tequila, e começou a dançar novamente. — Porque quando você está bêbada e dança, nada mais importa. Você está girando, girando, girando, e o ar fica mais leve, a tristeza fica mais tranquila, e você esquece o que é a sensação de se sentir por um tempo.

— O que acontece quando você para?

— Oh, veja, isso é o que pequeno problema com a dança. Porque quando você parar de se mover. — Seus pés congelaram e ela lançou a garrafa de vidro de sua mão, enviá-la cair no chão- — Tudo destrói.

— Você não é tão feliz quanto você diz que é. — eu disse.

— Isso é só porque eu parei de dançar.

Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos quando ela começou abaixando-se para o vidro quebrado. Eu intervi, detendo-a.

— Eu vou buscá-la.

— Seus pés estão sangrando — disse ela. — Será que a garrafa você cortou?

Eu olhei para os meus pés, machucado e golpeado da minha corrida.

— Não.

— Bem, então, você só tem realmente infelizes, pés feios. — Eu quase sorri. Ela definitivamente franziu a testa. — Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem, olhos tempestuosos.

— Sim, bem. Você bebeu tequila o suficiente para um pequeno exército. Venha, eu vou pegar um pouco de água. — Ela assentiu com a cabeça uma vez antes de curvar-se e vomitar tudo sobre os meus pés. — Ou você sabe, apenas jogar em cima de mim.

Ela riu quando ela passou a mão contra sua boca.

— Eu acho que isso é karma por você ser rude para mim. Agora estamos quites.

Bem, parecia bastante justo.

Eu a levei de volta à minha casa após o incidente vômito. Depois que eu lavei meus pés na água mais quente conhecida pela humanidade, encontrei-a sentada no sofá da sala de estar, olhando em volta para o meu lugar. Seus olhos ainda estavam muito bêbados.

— Sua casa é chata. E suja. E escura.

— Estou feliz que você gostaria que eu fiz com o lugar.

— Você sabe, você poderia usar a minha máquina de cortar grama para o seu quintal — ela ofereceu. — A menos que você estava indo para o conjunto beast's-palace-antes-ele-met-beleza coisa.

— Eu não poderia dar a mínima para o meu quintal do jeito que está.

— Por que isso?

— Porque ao contrário de alguns, eu poderia me importar menos com o que meus vizinhos pensam de mim.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

— Isso significa que você se importa que as pessoas pensam. O que você quis dizer foi que você não poderia se importar menos o que eles pensando.

— Foi o que eu disse.

Ela continuou rindo.

— Isso não é o que você disse.

Deus, você é chata. E bonita.

— Bem, eu não poderia me importar menos o que as pessoas pensam de mim.

Ela bufou.

— Mentiroso.

— Isso não é uma mentira.

— Sim, é. — Ela assentiu com a cabeça antes de morder o lábio inferior. — Porque todo mundo se preocupa que os outros pensam. Todo mundo se preocupa com a opinião dos outros. É por isso que eu nem sequer fui capazes de dizer a minha melhor amiga que eu ia encontrar o meu vizinho altamente atraente, mesmo que ele é um idiota. Porque as viúvas não devem sentir qualquer tipo de sentimentos por mais ninguém-Você é suposto ser apenas triste o tempo todo. Mas não muito triste porque isso faz as outras pessoas super desconfortável. Assim a ideia de beijar alguém e sentir-lo entre suas coxas, e descobrir que as borboletas ainda existem... Isso é um problema. Porque as pessoas julgariam a mim. E eu não quero ser julgada, porque eu me importo o que pensam.

Inclinei-me mais perto dela.

— Eu digo fodam-se. Se você acha que seu vizinho Sr. Jenson é quente, que assim seja. Eu sei que ele tem como um cem anos de idade, mas eu o vi fazer yoga em seu jardim da frente antes, então eu totalmente entendo sua atração por ele. Eu acho que eu mesmo tenho um formigamento entre as minhas pernas para o cara.

Ela explodiu em um ataque de riso.

— Ele não é exatamente o vizinho que eu estava se referindo.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Eu sabia.

As pernas cruzadas e ela sentou-se em linha reta.

— Você tem algum vinho?

— Eu parece o tipo de ter vinho?

— Não. — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Você parece como o tipo que bebe a mais escura, mais grossa tipo de cerveja que cresce o cabelo em seu peito.

— Exatamente.

— OK. Eu vou tomar uma cerveja de peito peludo, por favor — disse ela.

Saí da sala e voltei com um copo de água.

— Aqui, beba.

Ela estendeu a mão para o copo, mas sua mão aterrissou contra o meu antebraço, e ela o deixou lá enquanto ela estudava minhas tatuagens.

— Eles são todas livros de crianças. — Sua unha rastreada Charlotte Web. — Favoritas de seu filho?

Eu balancei a cabeça.

— Quantos anos você tem? — Perguntou ela.

— Trinta e três. Você?

— Vinte e oito. E quantos anos tinha seu filho quando ele...?

— Oito — eu disse friamente enquanto seus lábios viraram para baixo.

— Isso não é justo. A vida não é justa.

— Ninguém nunca disse que era.

— Sim... Mas ainda espera que seja. — Ela manteve os olhos sobre as tatuagens, viajando até o arco de Katniss Everdeen e a flecha. — Às vezes eu ouço você, você sabe. Às vezes eu o ouço gritando em seu sono à noite.

— Às vezes eu ouço você chorar.

— Posso te contar um segredo?

— Sim.

— Todos na cidade espera que eu seja a mesma garota que eu era antes de Mike morrer. Mas eu não sei como ser aquela garota mais. Morte muda as coisas.

— Muda tudo.

— Me desculpe, eu te chamei de monstro.

— Está tudo bem.

— Como? Como é que está bem?

— Porque é assim que a morte me mudou, fez-me um monstro.

Ela me puxou para mais perto, fazendo-me ajoelhar na frente dela. Seus dedos correram pelo meu cabelo, e ela olhou profundamente em meus olhos.

— Você provavelmente está será mal para mim novamente amanhã, não é?

— Sim.

— Eu pensei assim.

— Mas eu não vou dizer isso.

— Eu pensei que isso, também. — Seu dedo correu contra a minha bochecha. — Você é lindo. Você é um tipo bonito, quebrado de monstro.

Meu dedo roçou contra ela a sua face contundida.

— Dói?

— Eu senti dor pior.

— Eu sinto muito, Isabella.

— Meus amigos me chamam de Bella, mas você fez bem claro que não somos amigos.

— Eu não sei como ser um amigo mais — eu sussurrei.

Ela fechou os olhos e colocou a testa na minha.

— Eu sou realmente boa em ser uma amiga. Se alguma vez você me quiser, eu posso dar-lhe algumas sugestões. — Ela suspirou, pressionando levemente os lábios na minha bochecha. — Edward.

— Sim?

— Você me beijou mais cedo.

— Eu fiz.

— Mas por quê? — Ela perguntou.

Meus dedos mudou-se para a parte de trás de seu pescoço, e eu lentamente a puxei para mais perto de mim.

— Porque você é bonita. Você é um tipo bonito, quebrada mulher.

Ela sorriu de largura, e seu corpo tremia ligeiramente.

— Edward?

— Sim?

— Eu vou vomitar de novo.

Sua cabeça tinha ficado no banheiro por mais de uma hora, e eu estava atrás dela, segurando o cabelo para cima.

— Beba um pouco de água — eu disse, entregando-lhe o copo sentado na pia.

Ela sentou-se e tomou alguns goles.

— Normalmente eu fico melhor bebendo isso.

— Todos nós já tivemos esses tipos de noites.

— Eu só queria esquecer por um tempo. Para deixar ir de tudo.

— Confie em mim — eu disse, sentado em frente a dela. — Eu sei como é isso. Como está você está sentindo?

— Tonta. Idiota. Estúpida. Desculpa por isso, você sabe, vômitos em seus pés.

Eu sorri.

— Karma, eu acho.

— Isso foi um sorriso? Fiz Edward Cullen apenas sorrir para mim?

— Não se acostume com isso — eu brinquei.

— Droga. Muito ruim. É uma espécie de bom. — Ela passou a levantar-se e eu a segui os movimentos. — Seu sorriso era o alto do meu dia.

— Qual foi o seu momento sombrio do dia? — perguntei.

— Seu olhar severo. — Ela exalou como ela olhos trancados com os meus. — Eu deveria ir. Mas obrigada por controlar minha embriaguez.

— Sinto muito — eu disse, com uma espessura minha garganta. — Eu sinto muito por fazer você cair mais cedo.

Ela apertou seus dedos para seus lábios.

— Está tudo bem. Eu já perdoei você.

Ela se dirigiu de volta para sua casa, muito mais sóbria, mas ainda se movendo em sua ponta dos pés. Tenho a certeza que ela estava no interior a casa antes de ir para a cama. Quando que ambos fomos a nossos quartos, nós pegamos um alguns

momentos para ficarem em nossa janelas e olhar um para o outro.

— Você sentiu, também, não é? — Ela sussurrou em frente a mim, falando do nosso beijo.

Eu não respondi, mas sim.

Eu senti.

 **...**

Isabella

Naquela noite, depois de Edward e eu deixarmos nossas janelas, me deitei na minha cama, ainda um pouco tonta, e eu imaginei ele e sua esposa. Eu imaginei como ela parecia. Eu me perguntei se ela cheirava a rosas ou lírios, eu me perguntava se ela tinha sido uma cozinheira ou uma padeira, eu me perguntava o quanto ele a amava. Imaginei-a com ele, e por um momento eu ainda fingi que ouvi sussurrar que ela o amava contra sua barba espessa. Senti seus dedos puxando seu mais íntimo, o toque suave de sua coluna vertebral quando ela se curvou em seu corpo, a maneira como ela gritou seu nome.

Edward...

Minha mão deslizou contra o meu pescoço, e eu fingia que era o seu pescoço, ele estava tocando. Ele aqueceu-se sem dizer uma palavra; ele a amava calmamente com as mãos dele. Seus dedos percorreram seu pescoço e ela gemeu quando ele chegou as curvas de seus seios. Edward... Minha respiração pegou quando eu senti-lo provar sua pele, sua língua deslizando de sua boca e, lentamente, lambendo o mamilo antes de ele o colocar entre os lábios e chupar, mordiscar, massagear. Ela estava entregando-se a ele. Edward...

Minhas mãos se moveram mais baixo em toda a minha pele quando Edward encheu minha mente. Ele abaixou a calcinha quando eu abaixei minha. Sua mão deslizou entre sua pulsante coxas enquanto eu deslizava lentamente um dedo dentro de mim. Eu engasguei, quase surpresa com o sentindo que Edward trouxe para mim, meu polegar massageando o meu clitóris enquanto eu ficava imaginando.

Mas ela se foi agora.

Era só ele e eu.

Sua barba áspera roçou meu estômago antes de sua língua dançar em torno do meu umbigo. Eu gemia ligeiramente, sentindo outro deslize do seu dedo em mim. Seus dedos se moviam mais rápido, caindo mais profundo, e empurrou com mais força enquanto ele trabalhava mais até suar. Eu sussurrei seu nome quando ele possuía o meu, e quando senti sua língua me provando, eu estava a segundos de distância de perder-me a ele. Meus quadris impulsaram contra sua língua, os meus lábios implorou por mais, e ele deu-me mais, mais rápido, mais profundo, mais difícil. Carinhosamente, delicadamente, com força. Oh meu Deus, Edward...

Minha boca se abriu e bombeando meus dedos mais rápido, sentindo-me pendurada a partir do precipício de sempre e momentos longe de cair nas profundezas do nunca. Ele alimentou minha imaginação, ele balançava minhas entranhas, ele implorou para que eu viesse contra seus lábios, e eu fiz. Eu desmoronei com seu toque dentro de mim e lançado com um sentimento de bem-aventurança, incapaz de lembrar da última vez que eu tinha sido capaz para me sentir viva.

Eu estou bem.

Eu estou bem.

Eu estou tão bem, porra.

E então eu abri meus olhos e vi a escuridão do meu quarto.

Minhas mãos deslizaram entre as minhas coxas. Minha calcinha se mudou de volta até as minhas pernas, e a sensação de bem-aventurança se dissipou.

Eu não estou bem.

Olhei para o lado de Mike na cama, e um nível de nojo me encheu por dentro. Por um momento, eu jurei que eu o vi deitado ao meu lado, olhando na minha direção com confusão. Pisquei uma vez e cheguei para tocá-lo, mas ele se foi. Porque ele nunca tinha realmente estado lá.

O que acabei de fazer? Como eu poderia fazer tal coisa? Qual é o problema comigo?

Puxando-me para cima dos lençóis, Eu me dirigi ao banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. Entrei ainda com meu sutiã e calcinha, e eu caí no chão quando a água tomou conta de mim. Eu implorei as gotas de água para arrastar a minha culpa pelo ralo, para fazer a decepção que eu estava sentindo deixar meu corpo. Mas isso não aconteceu.

O chuveiro fez chover sobre mim, misturando com minhas próprias lágrimas, e eu fiquei lá até que a água ficou fria. Eu tremi na banheira e fechei os olhos.

Eu nunca me senti tão sozinha.

* * *

Que isso Bellinha tendo sonhos quentes com Edward rsrs

Beijos, até.


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo Seis**

Isabella

Apesar dos protestos de Jacob, eu escolhi manter Edward para vir cuidar do gramado. Todos os sábados ele vinha, cortava a grama, e ia até a cidade para trabalhar com o Sr. James. Às vezes ele trabalhava no período da manhã, outras vezes, tarde da noite. Nós não tínhamos falado desde a minha noite de bebedeira, mas eu pensei que estava tudo bem. Nessie sempre brincava com Zeus no jardim da frente enquanto eu me sentava na varanda, lendo um romance. Mesmo quando seu coração estava doendo, havia algo tão esperançoso sobre a leitura de um livro cheio de amor. As páginas foram um pouco de um lembrete de que talvez um dia eu fosse ficar bem novamente. Talvez um dia eu fosse ficar bem.

A cada semana, eu tentei dar a Edward dinheiro, mas ele recusou. A cada semana, eu o convidava para ficar para uma refeição, e cada semana, ele disse que não.

Um sábado, ele chegou à direita quando Nessie estava no meio de um colapso emocional, e ele ficou à distância, tentando o seu melhor para não interromper.

— Não! Mama, temos que voltar! Papai não sabe onde estamos! — Nessie chorou.

— Tenho certeza que ele faz, baby. Eu acho que só temos de esperar mais um pouco. Dar tempo ao papai.

— Não! Ele nunca leva muito tempo! Não há penas! Temos de voltar! — ela gritou enquanto eu tentava puxá-la para um abraço, mas ela puxou para longe de mim e correu para dentro da casa.

Eu suspirei, e quando eu olhei para Edward, eu vi sua carranca. Encolhi os ombros.

— Crianças. — Eu sorri. Ele manteve sua careta.

Ele virou-se para caminhar de volta em direção a sua casa.

— Onde você está indo?

— Casa.

— O quê? Por quê?

— Eu não vou sentar aqui e ouvir sua filha maldita lamentar toda manhã.

A maldade de Edward estava de volta com força total.

— Deus. Às vezes eu começo a crer que você é uma pessoa decente, mas então basta ir em frente e lembrar-me de como um idiota você é.

Ele não respondeu, mas desapareceu de uma vez em sua casa às escuras.

— Mamãe! — Na manhã seguinte, eu fui despertada por uma hiper Nessie saltando para cima e para baixo na minha cama. — Mama! É papai! Ele veio! — Ela gritou, me puxando até uma posição sentada.

— O quê? — Eu murmurei, esfregando o sono dos meus olhos. — Nessie, nós dormimos aos Domingos, lembra?

— Mas, mamãe! Ele apareceu! — Ela exclamou.

Eu me endireitei quando ouvi um cortador de grama lá fora. Jogando em um par de calças de moletom e uma camiseta regata, segui minha menina animada para a frente da casa. Quando saímos, um pequeno suspiro saiu dos meus lábios enquanto eu olhava para a varanda, que estava coberta com penas brancas.

— Veja Mama! Ele nos encontrou!

Minhas mãos cobriram minha boca enquanto eu olhava para as penas brancas que estavam começando a flutuar em torno do espaço das rajadas de vento.

— Não chore mamãe. Papai está aqui. Vocês disse que iria nos encontrar e ele fez — Nessie explicou.

Eu sorri.

— Claro, querida. Mama está apenas feliz, isso é tudo.

Nessie começou a pegar as penas e sorri.

— Foto? — Ela perguntou. Eu corri para dentro para ter Mike a velha câmera Polaroid para tirar a foto usual de Nessie segurando a pena para a caixa "Papai e eu" dela. Quando eu voltei, Nessie estava sentada na varanda com seu sorriso brilhante e dezenas de penas em torno dela.

— Ok, diga cheese!

— Cheeeeeseeee! — Ela gritou.

A imagem impressa, e Nessie correu para dentro, para adicioná-la à sua coleção.

Meus olhos foram para Edward, que estava cortando a grama como se ele não tivesse ideia do que aconteceu. Andando até ele, eu desliguei a máquina de cortar grama.

— Obrigada. — eu disse.

— Eu não sei o que diabos você está falando.

— Edward... Obrigada.

Ele revirou os olhos.

— Você pode simplesmente me deixar?

Ele ligou novamente, mas eu coloquei minha mão sobre a dele. As mãos dele eram ásperas, mas quente.

— Obrigada.

Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, senti seu toque ficar ainda mais quente. Ele deu um verdadeiro sorriso. Um sorriso que eu não tinha sabia que seus lábios fossem capazes de criar.

— Não é grande coisa. Eu achei as penas na loja de . Não deu muito trabalho. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Ela é boa — ele disse, gesticulando em direção à casa, falando de Nessie. — Ela é uma boa garota. Chata, mas ela é boa.

— Fique para o café da manhã? — Perguntei.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Pare, para o almoço.

Ele se recusou.

— Jantar?

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele olhou para o chão, debatendo o meu pedido. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram novamente, eu quase caí ao longo da única palavra que ele falou.

— OK.

Os vizinhos todos iriam fofocar, ter Edward trabalhando no meu gramado, mas eu estava lentamente começando a me importar menos e menos com o que os outros pensavam a mim.

Sentei-me na varanda, cercada pelas penas enquanto ele terminava o trabalho no gramado. Nessie voltou a brincar com Zeus.

E de vez em quando, Edward lembrava como sorrir.

Mais tarde, nós nos sentamos à mesa do jantar, Nessie gritante sobre um inseto morto que ela encontrou na varanda e que Zeus comeu. Ela estava sendo mais barulhenta e mais desarrumada com seu spaghetti. Sentei-me na ponta da mesa, e Edward sentou-se na outra extremidade. Cada agora e então eu o pegava olhando pra mim, mas na maioria das vezes ele estava sorrindo com o canto de sua boca para Nessie.

— E Zeus foi CHOMP! Como se fosse a melhor coisa! Agora ele tem coragem de inseto grudado em seus dentes!

— Será que você come os insetos também? — Edward perguntou.

— Ew! Não! Isso é nojento!

— Ouvi dizer que eles são uma grande fonte de proteína.

— Eu não me importo, Tick! Isso é nojento! — Ela fez uma cara de engasgos, tornando-nos todos a rir. — Ooo ah! Oo ah ah! — Ela disse, a transição para seu discurso de gorila. Por semanas, ela estava explorando suas raízes gorila depois de assistir Tarzan. Eu não tinha certeza de como explicar isso para Edward, mas dentro de segundos, eu entendi que eu não precisava.

— Oo? — Edward respondeu. — Ah? Ahhh! Ahhh! — Ele sorriu.

Eu me perguntei se ele sabia o fez o meu coração pular algumas batidas naquele dia.

— Tudo bem, Jane da selva, eu acho é hora que você vá pegar seu pijamas para esta noite. Está passando da sua hora de dormir.

— Mas — ela começou a se queixar.

— Sem mas. — Eu sorri, acenando-lhe para fora da sala.

— Ok, mas posso assistir Hotel Transilvânia no meu quarto?

— Só se você prometer adormecer.

— Prometo! — Ela correu, e foi embora, Edward se levantou de sua cadeira. Eu fiquei com ele.

Ele acenou com a cabeça uma vez.

— Obrigado pelo jantar.

— Por nada. Você não tem que ir. Eu tenho vinho...

Ele hesitou.

— Há cerveja, também.

Isso puxou para dentro. Eu me guardei de dizer que a única razão que eu tinha cerveja foi que comprei na esperança de que uma noite ele iria ficar para o jantar. Depois eu coloquei Nessie para a cama, Edward e eu tiramos as nossas bebidas fora e sentamos na varanda da frente com Zeus dormindo ao lado de nós. Cada agora e, em seguida, uma das penas era apanhada por uma rajada de vento e soprava além de nós. Ele não fala muito, mas eu estava acostumando a esse fato. Ficar tranquila com ele era bom.

— Eu estava pensando em maneiras de como eu posso pagá-lo por me ajudar com meu gramado.

— Eu não preciso do seu dinheiro.

— Eu sei, mas... Bem, eu posso ajudá-lo com a sua casa. Com o interior — Eu ofereci. Eu ia dizer a ele que eu tinha ido para a escola de design de interiores, e que só fazia sentido para ajudá-lo. Sua casa sempre parecia tão escura, e eu amei a ideia de acrescentar um pouco mais de vida a ela.

— Não.

— Basta pensar sobre isso — eu disse.

— Não

— Você é sempre tão teimoso?

— Não. — Ele fez uma pausa e sorriu um pouco. — Sim.

— Posso te fazer uma pergunta? — Eu perguntei em voz alta. Ele virou na minha direção e acenou com a cabeça.

— Por que você da comida para o cara sem-teto?

Ele estreitou os olhos e colocou um polegar entre os dentes.

— Um dia, quando eu estava correndo com os pés descalços, parei perto de uma ponte e me desfiz. Memórias estavam me atacando e me lembro apenas de ficar com falta de ar. Um ataque de pânico esmagador. O homem se aproximou de mim, e um, ele me deu um tapinha na parte de trás e ficou comigo até que eu prendi a respiração. Ele perguntou se eu estava bem, e eu disse que sim. Então ele me disse que eu não deveria se preocupar muito com o desmoronando porque os dias apenas ficava escuro até o sol nascer. E em seguida, quando eu comecei a ir embora, ele me ofereceu seus sapatos. Eu não levei é claro... Mas ele não tinha nada. Ele vivia debaixo de uma ponte maldita com um esfarrapado cobertor e um par de sapatos. Mas ele ainda ofereceu para meus pés.

— Uau.

— Sim. A maioria das pessoas provavelmente veem um drogado sujo sob essa ponte, sabe? Um problema para a sociedade. Mas eu vi alguém que estava disposto a dar tudo de si para ajudar um estranho.

— Eu só... Isso é tão bonito.

— Ele é um homem bonito. Acontece que ele lutou em uma guerra e, quando ele voltou, ele sofria de PTSD, e sua amada não conseguia entender por que ele mudou tanto. Ele conseguiu um emprego, mas perdeu devido a seus ataques de pânico. Ele perdeu tudo porque ele se ofereceu para lutar por todos nós. É besteira, sabe? Você é um herói até que você sai de seu uniforme. Depois disso, você é apenas mercadoria danificada para a sociedade.

Meu coração estava quebrando.

Eu andei pelo homem sob a ponte milhões de vezes, e nunca parei para descobrir sua história. Eu pensava as coisas que Edward mencionou sobre o homem... Como ele era um viciado em drogas, como ele era algo que eu preferia olhar para longe.

Era incrível como nossa mente trabalhava histórias para estranhos que provavelmente precisava de amor mais do que nossa julgadora mente fechada.

Era tão fácil julgar a partir do fora olhando para dentro, e eu não poderia ajudar mas acho que Nessie estava aprendendo comigo. Eu precisava ter cuidado de como eu tratava os outros de passagem, porque a minha filha estava sempre estudando todos os meus atos.

Mordi o lábio.

— Posso te perguntar uma outra pergunta?

— Eu não sei. Será que isso vai tornar-se uma coisa normal? Porque eu odeio perguntas.

— Este será a último para hoje à noite, eu Juro. O que é que você ouve? Com esses fones de ouvido?

— Nada — respondeu ele.

— Nada?

— A bateria morreu meses atrás e eu não encontrei coragem de mudá-las ainda.

— Mas o que você estava ouvindo?

Seu polegar aterrissou entre os dentes e ele mordeu-o com cuidado.

— Tanya e Antony. Há alguns anos, eles gravaram-se cantando, e eu só segurei a fita.

— Por que você não mudou as baterias ainda?

Sua voz baixou.

— Eu acho que ouvi-los novamente vai me matar. E eu já estou praticamente morto.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Não é sua culpa.

— Eu sei, mas ainda assim, eu sinto muito. Mas eu não posso deixar de pensar... Se eu tivesse a chance de ouvir a voz mais uma vez, de Mike, eu iria.

— Conte-me sobre ele — sussurrou: o que me surpreendeu. Ele não parecia o tipo que se importava, mas qualquer oportunidade que eu poderia encontrar para falar sobre Mike, eu tomava. Eu não queria esquecê-lo tão cedo.

Naquela noite, nós ficamos naquela varanda lembrando. Ele me contou tudo sobre Tanya e seu humor bobo, e eu o convidei em meu coração para conhecer meu Mike. Havia alongamentos que passaram onde nós não falamos, e que parecia muito perfeito. Edward foi quebrado em todos os mesmos lugares que foi quebrada, mas mais ainda porque ele perdeu sua esposa e filho. Nenhum pai deveria ter que perder a sua criança; parecia como um tipo como hediondo do inferno.

— Então, eu tenho que perguntar. A varinha em seu dedo indicador... Que livro é esse?

— Harry Potter — ele respondeu com naturalidade.

— Oh. Eu nunca li os livros.

— Você nunca leu Harry Potter? — Edward me perguntou, com os olhos arregalados de interesse.

Eu ri.

— Eu sinto muito, isso é algum tipo de problema?

Ele olhou para mim tão desconcertado como possível, e ele estava definitivamente silenciosamente me julgando.

— Não, é apenas, você sempre tem um livro em sua mão, e isso é insano que você nunca leu Harry Potter. Este era o favorito de Antony. Eu acredito que são duas coisas que existem no mundo que todos deveriam ler, porque eles ensinam você praticamente tudo o que você precisa saber sobre a vida: a Bíblia e Harry Potter.

— Realmente? Esses são as duas únicas coisas?

— Aham. É isso aí. Isso é tudo o que você precisa. E bem, eu não li a Bíblia, mas está na minha lista de coisas a fazer. — Ele riu. — Isso é provavelmente parte da razão que eu estou atualmente falhando na vida.

Toda vez que ele ria, uma parte de mim voltava à vida.

— Eu já li a Bíblia, mas não Harry Potter, então talvez possamos dar um ao outro as versões Cliffs Notes.

— Você já leu a Bíblia?

— Sim.

— Toda?

— Sim. — Segurando meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, eu me virei para que ele pudesse ver as três tatuagens de cruz atrás da minha orelha esquerda. — Quando eu era jovem, minha mãe costumava encontrar e cavar um monte de caras. Em um ponto, eu realmente pensei que ela ia se contentar com um cara chamado Jason. Eu o amava, ele sempre me trazia doce e outras coisas. Ele era um cara muito religioso, e Mama me disse que se ela e eu lêssemos a Bíblia, então talvez ele nos amasse e seria meu novo pai. Ele até mesmo veio morar conosco por um tempo. Assim por semanas eu me sentei na minha leitura do quarto um dia eu veio correndo da Bíblia e na sala de estar gritando, "Jason! Jason! Eu fiz isso, eu li a Bíblia!" Eu estava tremendo de emoção porque eu queria isso, sabe? Eu queria uma chance de ter outro pai, mesmo que o meu fosse o melhor. Não importava, se eu tivesse um pai novo, então talvez minha mama seria a minha mãe novamente ao invés de alguém que eu mal conhecia.

— O que aconteceu com Jason?

Eu fiz uma careta.

— Quando cheguei a sala de estar, o vi carregar suas malas na parte traseira de sua Honda. Mamãe disse a ele não era o único e teve que sair. Eu lembre-se ficar tão brava com ela, gritando, chorando, perguntando por que ela faria isso. Por que ela iria mexer- acima. Mas isso é o que Mama fazia. Ela parafusos as coisas.

Edward deu de ombros.

— Parece que ela fez um trabalho decente com você.

— Menos a falta por não ler Harry Potter.

— Sua mãe deve namorar um magico próximo Tempo.

Eu ri.

— Confie em mim, é provavelmente o próximo em sua programação.

Cerca de três horas, ele se levantou para sair, e eu corri para dentro, trazendo um par de baterias duplo A para a sua cassete jogador. Ele hesitou no início, mas, em seguida, colocou-os em seu player. Quando ele atravessou o gramado com Zeus, ele apertou o play da música, colocando os fones nos ouvidos. Eu vi seus passos pausarem. Ele cobriu o rosto com as palmas das suas mãos e seu corpo sacudiu.

Caí de joelhos, assistindo o sofrimento que tomou conta de seu espírito. Uma parte de mim queria não tivesse lhe dado as baterias, mas outra parte estava feliz que eu tinha, porque a seu reação significava que ele ainda estava respirando.

Às vezes, a parte mais difícil de existir sem seus entes queridos era lembrando-se de como respirar.

Ele se virou meu caminho e falou.

— Faça-me um favor?

— Qualquer coisa.

Ele fez um gesto em direção à casa.

— Segure ela apertado a cada dia e noite, porque nada está prometido para nós. Eu apenas queria ter um abraço apertado.

...

Edward

 _04 de abril de 2014_

 _Três dias até o Adeus_

— _Isto é realmente bom se você estiver procurando algo forte. — O diretor da agência funerária, Harold, disse a minha mãe e eu quando nós ficamos olhando os caixões. — É todo de cobre, que tem excelente resistência à corrosão. É mais forte do que o aço inoxidável, e fornece uma vida notável para o seus entes queridos._

— _Isso é muito bom — disse a mãe, quando eu estava completamente desinteressado._

— _E aqui, se você está procurando algo um pouco com mais classe, então você querer olhar para esta beleza. — Os dedos de Harold roçaram seu cavanhaque antes que ele dar um tapinha no interior de outro caixão. — Este é de bronze sólido, que é a mais forte e resistente que qualquer material de caixão. Se você está olhando para enviar seus entes queridos para fora em estilo, este é o caminho a percorrer. Há também a opção dos caixões de madeira. Agora, eles não são tão forte como estes, mas eles são resistente ao choque, o que é bom. Vêm em diferentes tipos de madeiras tais como cereja, carvalho, freixo, ou nogueira. Agora, o meu favorito é a cereja terminar, mas isso é só comigo._

— _Fluência do caralho — eu murmurei sob minha respiração, minha mãe a única que me ouviu._

— Edward _— ela repreendeu, virando-se ao diretor da funerária. — Seja legal._

— _Ele tem um caixão favorito. Isso é estranho, porra. — Eu assobiei, irritado com Harold, irritado com a minha mãe, irritado que Tanya e Antony que se foram. — Podemos acabar com isso? — Eu me queixei, olhando para o vazio caixão que em breve seria suficiente preenchido com o meu tudo._

Volta para mim.

 _Mamãe franziu a testa, mas foi em frente e manipulando os detalhes que eu queria fingir que não existia._

 _Harold nos levou a seu escritório, onde ele usava seu sorriso assustador e conversava sobre a merda que me incomodou como cada momento passou._

— _Para as lápides temos também coroas de flores e para o feriado estação, vasos para flores e cobertores para o meses- mais frio_

— _Você está brincando comigo? — Eu murmurei._

 _Mamãe colocou uma mão reconfortante no meu ombro, quase como se fosse me impedir de agarrar Harold, mas já era tarde demais. Eu estava longe demais._

— _Deve ser muito bom para você, hein, Harold? — perguntei, inclinado para a frente com os meus olhos se estreitaram e os meus dedos entrelaçados juntos. — Deve ser uma boa merda trabalho de foda tristes cobertores para seus entes queridos. Para obtê-los a derramar todo o seu dinheiro em estúpida merda que não importa, porque eles estão em um estado vulnerável. Um cobertor? UM COBERTOR ?! Eles estão foda mortos, Harold — eu gritei, levantando-se a partir de a cadeira. — Os mortos não precisam de cobertores, porque eles não ficam com frio. Eles não precisam de coroas, porque eles não comemoram o Natal, e eles não precisam de flores, qual é o seu ponto?! — Eu gritei, batendo minhas mãos contra a sua mesa, enviando os papéis voando._

 _Mamãe levantou-se e estendeu a mão para mim, mas eu puxei meu braço. Meu peito levantou-se e caiu, minha respiração tornando-se cada vez mais difícil de controlar, e eu podia sentir a selvageria que estava vivendo dentro dos meus olhos. Eu estava perdendo isso, eu estava desmoronando cada vez mais quando cada segundo passava._

 _Eu corri para fora de seu escritório e inclinei minhas costas contra a parede mais próxima. Mamãe desculpou-se com Harold quando minhas mãos formaram-se punhos e começou a bater contra a parede atrás de mim. De novo e de novo, eu bati meus punhos contra a parede. Meus dedos estavam ficando vermelho, e meu coração estava ficando frio como tudo começou a definir no._

 _Eles tinham ido embora._

 _Eles tinham ido embora._

 _Minha mãe saiu da sala e estava do outro lado de mim, seus olhos se encheram com lágrimas._

— _Você conseguiu o cobertor? — Perguntei, sarcasticamente._

— Edward _— ela sussurrou, o desgosto audível dentro de sua suave palavras._

— _Se você fez, você deveria ter começado Antony um verde um, e Tanya roxo. Aquelas eram suas cores favoritas... — Eu sacudi a cabeça, não querendo falar mais. Não querendo mamãe para tentar me fazer sentir melhor. Não querendo respirar._

 _Era o primeiro dia de suas mortes que senti real. O primeiro dia eu vim para a constatação de que em três dias eu tenho que dizer que o meu último adeus ao meu mundo. Minha alma estava em chamas, e cada parte de mim sentiu a queimadura. Eu balancei minha cabeça mais e mais, segurei minhas mãos sobre minha boca, e uivava em minha tristeza._

 _Eles tinham ido embora._

 _Eles tinham ido embora._

Volta para mim.

— ANTONY! _—_ Eu gritei, sentando-se em minha cama. Ainda estava escuro lá fora, e meus lençóis foram embebidos em meu próprio suor. Uma leve brisa passou por minha janela enquanto eu tentava sacudi o pesadelo que era mais real do que nunca. Meus pesadelos eram minhas memórias passadas que vieram para me assombrar.

Eu assisti como uma luz acesa em frente na casa de Isabella. Ela caminhou até a janela e olhou na minha direção. Eu não liguei a minha luz. Sentei-me na borda da minha cama, meu corpo ainda está queimando. A luz inundou o seu rosto, e eu viu seus lábios se movem.

— Você está bem? _—_ Ela perguntou, cruzando os braços contra o seu corpo.

Ela era tão linda, e me incomodava.

Incomodava também que meus gritos provavelmente a despertava quase todas as noite. Fui até a janela, meus olhos ainda pesados com a culpa de não estar lá para Tanya e Antony.

— Vá dormir _—_ eu disse a ela.

— Tudo bem _—_ respondeu ela.

Mas ela não se moveu de sua cama. Ela sentou-se na borda de sua janela, e eu me inclinei contra a minha. Olhamos um para o outro até que meus batimentos cardíacos diminuíram, e seus olhos desvanecidos fecharam.

Eu silenciosamente a agradeci por não me deixar sozinho.

...

Isabella

— Há rumores de que você está batendo um idiota _—_ disse Alice por telefone alguns dias depois de eu sentar com Edward depois de seu pesadelo. Eu não tinha falado com ele desde então, mas eu não conseguia parar e pensar nele.

— Oh meu Deus, isso não é um rumor.

— Não, mas soa mais emocionante do que Jacob lamentar-se sobre algum cara cortando sua grama, mesmo que eu me lembro de lhe oferecer um certo homem chamado Aro para aparar seus arbustos. Mas, realmente, no entanto, você está bem? Eu deveria estar se preocupando como Jacob é?

— Estou bem.

— Porque aquele cara Edward é um total pau, Bella. _—_ A preocupação no final de cada suas palavras era triste. Eu odiava que ela estava se preocupando comigo.

— Eu posso falar com ele _—_ eu disse calmamente. _—_ Sobre Mike, eu posso falar com ele.

— Você pode falar comigo sobre ele também.

— Sim, eu sei. Mas é diferente. Edward perdeu sua esposa e filho.

Alice ficou em silêncio por um momento.

— Eu não sabia disso.

— Eu duvido que alguém saiba. Principalmente pessoas que o julgam, eu acho.

— Escute, Bella. Eu só vou ser desagradável por um segundo, porque às vezes ser um melhor amigo significa ser verdadeiro mesmo quando a sua melhor amiga não quer ouvi-la. É triste, realmente, sobre a família de Edward. Mas como sabemos que podemos confiar nesse cara? E se ele fez essa história?

— O quê? Ele não o fez.

— Como você sabe?

Porque seus olhos são assombrados da mesma forma que os meus estão.

— Por favor, não se preocupe, Alice.

— Querida... _— Alice_ suspirou ao telefone. Por um segundo eu contemplei pendurado em cima dela, algo que eu teria nunca fez no passado. _—_ Você apenas voltou para a cidade algumas semanas atrás, e eu sei que você está sofrendo. Mas este Edward, ele é mau. Ele é selvagem. E eu acho que você precisa é de mais estabilidade em sua vida. Você já pensou em falar com um terapeuta ou algo assim?

— Não.

— Por que não?

Porque os terapeutas deveriam ajudá-lo a seguir em frente, e eu não queria ir em frente. Eu desejava ir para trás.

— Olha, eu tenho que ir. Conversamos depois, OK?

— Bella-

— Tchau, Alice. Eu te amo _—_ eu disse, e significava que, mesmo que eu não gostava dela no momento.

— Amo você também.

Quando desliguei, fui para frente janela da casa e vi como o céu escuro começaram a rolar. A tempestade estava construindo mesmo em frente a mim. Tal uma grande parte de mim estava animada para a chuva também, porque a chuva significava que a grama cresceria mais rápido, e que significava que o quebrado Edward estaria aqui de novo, em frente da quebrada Bella.

Sábado à noite, eu não poderia ter mais feliz indo sentar e assistir Edward cortar a grama. Sentei-me na frente do alpendre com caixa de lata de Mama em forma de coração de cartas de amor, passando por todas as palavras que eu já tinha lido milhões de vezes. Quando o carro de Jacob puxou para cima em direção a minha casa, eu coloquei as cartas de volta na caixa e os empurrei para o canto da varanda. Uma sensação de estranho embaraço tomou conta de mim sabendo que Jacob estava prestes a ver Edward cortando a grama.

Como o motor desligado, Jacob pulou para fora de seu carro, dei-lhe um apertado sorriso e se levantei.

— O que o traz por aqui, amigo? _—_ perguntei. Olhos dele imediatamente bloqueado em Edward, e ele franziu a testa.

— Só estava dirigindo em torno após o trabalho e pensei que eu iria ver se você e Nessie queria pegar algum jantar ou algo.

— Nós já pedimos pizza, e Nessie está dentro em sua segunda rodada de assistir Frozen.

Ele se aproximou, seu cenho ainda remanescente.

— A grama não parece que estava a tanto tempo para começar a partir do que eu posso dizer.

— Jacob _—_ Eu avisei, minha voz baixa.

— Por favor, me diga que você não está pagando a ele dinheiro, Bella. Ele provavelmente está usando-o para drogas ou algo assim.

— Pare de ser ridículo.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Ridículo? Estou sendo realista. Nós realmente não sabemos nada sobre esse cara, exceto que ele trabalha com o louco James. E eu quero dizer, olhe para ele; ele tem a aparência de algum psicopata ou assassino, ou Hitler ou algo. É assustador.

— Se você quer parar de ser um idiota, você pode ir para dentro e ter alguma pizza. Caso contrário, devemos nos ver mais tarde, Jacob.

Sua cabeça balançou para frente e para trás.

— Eu estou indo correr para dentro e dizer um oi a Nessie, então eu vou sair. _—_ Ele foi dentro da casa, com as mãos enfiadas nas calças jeans, e eu suspirei. Quando ele veio fora, ele me deu um sorriso cauteloso. _—_ Há algo diferente em você, Bella. Eu não posso colocar o dedo sobre, mas você está agindo de forma estranha desde que você voltou. É como se eu não soubesse mais quem você é.

Talvez você nunca conheceu.

— Vamos conversar mais tarde, ok?

Ele balançou a cabeça e voltou para o seu carro.

— Hey _—_ ele gritou na direção de Edward. Edward virou e olhou com os olhos apertados. _—_ Você perdeu uma parte a sua esquerda. _—_ Edward piscou uma vez, em seguida, voltou para o que estava fazendo quando Jacob foi embora.

Depois que Edward terminou, ele caminhou para a varanda e me deu um semi-quebrado sorriso.

— Isabella?

— Sim?

— Eu posso... _—_ Suas palavras gaguejou fora, e ele limpou a garganta, arranhando sua barba. Ele deu um passo mais perto de mim. Eu assisti o suor em sua testa começando a cair contra a testa e uma grande parte de mim desejava limpar um jeito.

— Você pode o quê? _—_ Eu sussurrei, olhando fixamente em seus lábios mais do que eu deveria.

Ele se aproximou, fazendo meu coração aumentar a taxa. Eu parei de respirar e simplesmente olhei para ele. Minha cabeça inclinada um pouco quando seus olhos castanhos pareciam estar olhando para minha boca, da mesma forma que eu olhava para a sua.

— Posso... _—_ ele murmurou.

— Você pode... _—_ Eu ecoei.

— Você acha que…

— Eu acho...

Ele olhou nos meus olhos. Meus batimentos cardíacos de alguma forma retardado ainda acelerou tudo de uma vez.

— Você acha que eu poderia usar seu chuveiro? Minha água quente está fora.

Uma pequena baixa respiração, passou por os meus lábios e eu assenti.

— Sim. Um banho. Sim, claro. _—_ Ele sorriu e agradeceu a mim. _—_ Você pode pegar algumas roupas de Mike, então você não tem que correr para sua casa.

— Você não tem que fazer isso.

— Eu quero. _—_ Eu assenti. _—_ Eu quero. _—_ Nós dirigimos para dentro e peguei uma camisa branca lisa e um par de calças de moletom do meu quarto para Edward. Então eu peguei alguns panos e toalhas para ele usar. _—_ Aqui está. Há shampoo e sabonete no chuveiro já. Sinto muito, mas a maior parte dela cheira feminino.

Ele riu.

— Melhor do que o meu atual cheiro.

Eu não tinha ouvido falar dele antes de rir. Isto Era um som bem-vindo.

— OK, bem, qualquer coisa que você precisar pode ser encontrar sob a pia também. Eu estarei por perto.

— Obrigado.

— A qualquer hora _—_ eu disse, e eu quis dizer isso.

Ele começou a mastigar no interior de sua bochecha e acenou com a cabeça uma vez antes de fechar-se no banheiro. Um suspiro me deixou quando eu desaparecesse para ir colocar Nessie na cama para me manter ocupada até Edward sair do chuveiro.

Caminhando pelo corredor em direção ao banheiro, parei quando cheguei a porta aberta. Edward estava parado em frente da pia do banheiro vestindo apenas o moletom que eu tinha dado a ele.

Edward passou as mãos pelo seu longo cabelo molhado que ele atirou em um homem em bum a sua cabeça. Ele trouxe uma lâmina de barbear para o seu lábio superior, fazendo-me contorcer.

— Você vai se barbear?

Ele parou seu movimento e olhou para mim uma vez antes dele tirar o seu bigode. Ele então aparado a barba até o ponto que era quase invisível.

— Você raspou. _—_ Eu suspirei, olhando para um homem que parecia tão diferente do meros minutos antes. Seus lábios pareciam mais completo, seus olhos brilhantes.

Ele quebrou seu olhar para longe de mim e voltou a estudar seu rosto agora nu no espelho.

— Eu não quero parecer um assassino em série, ou pior Hitler.

Meu estômago caiu.

— Você ouviu Jacob.

Ele não respondeu.

— Você não se parecia com Hitler _—_ eu disse suavemente, fazendo-o girar e notar que eu estava olhando com assombro cada movimento seu. Tentando meu melhor para reunir meus pensamentos dispersos, eu continuei falando. _—_ O comentário dele nem sequer realmente faz sentido, porque você sabe Hitler tinha o- _—_ Eu coloquei meu dedo sob meu nariz _—_ Bigodinho e você tinha o- _—_ Eu mudei minhas mãos ao redor meu Chin- _—_ Tipo barba de lenhador. Jacob, ele estava apenas sendo... Eu não sei... Protetor comigo de uma maneira estranha. Ele é como meu irmão mais velho. Mas ele estava errado ao dizer essas coisas. E fora de linha.

Seu rosto estava como o olhar de pedra procuraram os meus. Ele tinha tal osso sólido estrutura que tornou quase impossível olhar para longe dele. Edward levantou a camisa da bancada e deslizou-a sobre seu corpo antes que ele passasse por mim, roçando meu ombro.

— Obrigado novamente _—_ disse ele.

— Mais uma vez, a qualquer hora.

— É difícil? Vendo-me vestindo suas roupas?

— Sim. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, apenas me faz querer abraçá-lo, porque ele seria tipo de ser como abraçando-o.

— Isso é estranho. _—_ Ele sorriu, brincando.

— Sou estranha.

Eu não esperava isso, mas quando seus braços enveram em torno de mim, eu lentamente derreti nele. O que foi chocante como longe de tristeza que eu senti naquele momento. Havia algo sobre a maneira como ele suavemente massageava minhas costas e gentilmente apoiava o queixo na minha cabeça que me trouxe um nível de paz eu não tinha visto em algum tempo. Eu me senti egoísta, segurando-se mais apertado, porque eu não estava pronto para liberar o sentimento de não estar só. Dentro aqueles poucos minutos de Edward segurando-me, a minha mente parou de me lembrar o quão solitária eu era. Dentro daqueles poucos momentos de silêncio, eu encontrei o conforto que eu tinha perdido.

Eu nem tinha percebido que eu estava chorando até que eu senti seus dedos polegares esfregando debaixo dos meus olhos, enxugando as lágrimas. Nós estávamos mais juntos, minhas mãos torcida contra a camisa, suas mãos me puxando para mais perto ao seu corpo. Quando seus se lábios separaram, os meus próprios se separaram, e respiramos um contra o outro. Como os olhos fechados, meu punho desbotado fechado, e nós ficamos juntos em silêncio. Eu não estava certa de quais lábios tocaram primeiro, mas mantivemos os espremidos em conjunto. Nós não estávamos nos beijando, mas apenas segurando nossas bocas juntas, enviando respirações um no pulmão do outro, segurando um ao outro, antes de cair em nossa própria obscuridade.

Edward respirou enquanto eu respirei.

Pensei em beijá-lo.

— Minha água quente não está fora _—_ disse ele suavemente.

— Realmente?

— Realmente.

Eu pensei sobre beijá-lo novamente.

Eu olhei em seus olhos tempestuosos e vi um pouco de vida. Meu coração acelerou enquanto eu me agarrei a ele, não querendo deixa-lo ir tão cedo.

— Eu deveria ir _—_ disse ele.

— Você deveria ir _—_ eu respondi.

Eu pensei sobre o beija-lo mais.

— A menos que você ficasse _—_ eu disse.

— A menos que eu ficasse _—_ ele respondeu.

— Minha melhor amiga me disse que eu deveria usar sexo para me ajudar a seguir em frente de perder Mike. _—_ Eu suspirei contra seus lábios. _—_ Mas eu não estou pronta para esquecer. Eu não estou pronta para ir em frente. Mas eu quero isso. _—_ Eu suspirei, estudando seu abraço em mim. _—_ Eu quero que você fique aqui comigo, porque me ajuda. Me ajuda a lembrar o que senti ao ser querida. Eu só. _—_ Eu abaixei minha cabeça, quase envergonhada por minhas palavras. _—_ Eu sinto falta de ter alguém para cuidar de a mim.

Edward se aproximou, abaixou a voz, e roçou seus lábios contra a minha orelha.

— Eu vou ajudar. Eu vou ajudá-la a se apegar dele. Eu vou ajudá-la a se lembrar. Eu vou cuidar de você.

— Vamos nos usar para lembrar deles?

— Só se você quiser.

— Isso soa como uma ideia terrível, em o melhor tipo de caminho.

— Ainda há essa parte gigante de mim que sente falta de Jamie a cada dia. E segurando você _—_ Sua língua suavemente dançava em meus lábios _—_ Me ajuda a lembrar de segura-la.

— Sentindo seus batimentos cardíacos _—_ Eu coloquei minha mão contra seu peito _—_ lembra-me de seus batimentos cardíacos.

— Correndo os dedos através de seu cabelo _—_ ele emaranhado suas mãos através dos meus cabelos loiros, fazendo-me suspirar levemente _—_ e ajuda a lembrar dela.

— Sentindo sua pele contra a minha pele _—_ Eu lentamente levantei a camisa _—_ faz-me lembrar dele. _—_ Minha cabeça inclinou para a esquerda, e eu estudei sua estrutura facial. As acentuadas linhas de sua mandíbula, os pequenos vincos no cantos dos olhos. Sua respiração serrando dentro e fora. Todos na cidade estavam convencidos de que ele corria tanto porque ele estava tentando fugir de seu passado, mas estava muito longe da verdade. Ele estava tentando agarra-lo diariamente. Ele não tinha tido qualquer plano de se tornar um verdadeiro corredor a qualquer momento em breve. Se ele tivesse sido, seus olhos não pareceriam tão tristes.

— Finja comigo por um tempo _—_ Eu murmurei antes de lentamente escovar meus lábios através de seu. _—_ Ajude-me a lembrar dele hoje à noite _—_ Eu sussurrei, um pouco tímida.

Seus quadris pressionaram contra o meu, o seu olhos dilataram. Ele colocou sua mão direita atrás de minha parte inferior das costas, obrigando-me a empurrar meu corpo contra o dele. Senti sua dureza contra a minha coxa e meu corpo lentamente começou a moer contra ele. Sim. Nós nos mudamos para a parede mais próxima. Sua mão esquerda formaram um punho e desembarcou contra a parede acima da minha cabeça. Suas sobrancelhas se aproximaram e um profundo, ponderado suspiro rolou por ele.

— Nós não devemos...

Sim.

Desta vez a minha boca se abriu, e eu suavemente mordi o lábio inferior enquanto minha mão rolava contra o tecido de seu moletom. Meu polegar circulou a ponta de sua dureza. Sim Sim. Ele emitiu um rosnado baixo e apertou sua mão nas minhas costas. Eu assisti quando sua língua deslizou lentamente de sua boca e correu contra o meu pescoço, fazendo-me tremer por dentro. Faça isso de novo.

Suas mãos arrastaram-se sob o meu vestido, seu toque contra minha coxa, e quando ele revirou os dedos contra minha calcinha molhada, meus batimentos cardíacos dispararam. Sim Sim Sim…

Eu gemi quando ele puxou o tecido da minha calcinha para o lado e deslizou um dedo dentro de mim.

Nossas bocas caíram juntas e ele sussurrou um nome, mas eu não estava certa que era o meu; eu sussurrei de volta, não positiva que era seu. Ele estava levando-me tudo em como ele beijou-me com força, sua língua explorando cada parte de mim. Ele deslizou outro dedo dentro de mim quando seu polegar circulou meu clitóris.

— Deus, você é tão boa... _—_ ele resmungou, sentindo meu aperto, minha umidade... Me sentindo.

Minhas mãos deslizaram em sua cueca, e eu comecei a acariciá-lo de cima a baixo, apertando levemente e ouvi a seu rosnar de apreciação.

— Perfeito _—_ ele gaguejou, seus olhos fechados, sua respiração cada vez mais reduzida e mais curta. _—_ Perfeito caralho.

Já era ruim.

Mas tão, tão bom.

Quando a minha mão trabalhou mais rápido, seus dedos aceleraram. Nós dois ofegávamos juntos, perdendo em nós mesmos, encontrando-nos, perdendo nossos entes queridos, encontrando nossos entes queridos. Dentro do momento, eu o amava, porque sentia como o amor de Mike. No momento em que eu o odiava, porque era nada mais do que uma mentira. Mas eu não conseguia parar de tocá-lo. Eu não conseguia parar de precisar dele. Eu não podia parar de querer ele.

Ele e eu juntos éramos uma ideia terrível. Nós dois estávamos instáveis, nós dois quebrados, e não havia como em torno dele. Ele era um trovão, eu era relâmpago, e nós estávamos a segundos de distância de criar a tempestade perfeita.

— Mama _—_ uma pequena voz disse atrás de mim. Tomei um grande salto de distância do corpo de Edward, os dedos caindo de mim. Eu alisei meu vestido, afobado. Meus olhos pelo corredor em direção a Nessie, que estava segurando Bubba em sua mão, bocejando.

— Olá baby. O que está acontecendo? _—_ Eu perguntei, limpando minha mão sobre meus lábios. Eu apressei-me a seu lado.

— Eu não consigo dormir. Você pode vir deitar comigo e Bubba?

— Claro. Eu estarei lá, ok?

Ela assentiu e arrastou os pés de volta para seu quarto. Quando me virei para Edward, eu vi a culpa em seus olhos quando ele reajustava suas calças.

— Eu deveria ir _—_ ele sussurrou.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

— Você deveria ir.

* * *

Meninas, obrigado por comentarem. Tô adorando ler cada um deles. Serio, Thanks!

E aí o que acharam da proposta de Bella ?Tenho minhas serias duvidas se isso vai dar certo. E vocês, o que acham?

Bora lá comentar?

Beijos, até.


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo Sete**

Edward

Devíamos ter parado naquela noite. Nós devíamos ter percebido que era uma ideia ruim para nós utilizarmos o outro para lembrar Mike e Tanya. Estávamos em nossas próprias bombas-relógio, e nós estávamos definidos para explodir.

Mas nós não nos importamos.

Quase todos os dias, ela parava e me beijava.

Quase todos os dias, eu a beijei de volta.

Ela me contou a sua cor favorita. Verde.

Eu disse a comida favorita de Tanya. Macarrão.

Algumas noites eu saí da minha janela do quarto e direto para a dela. Outras noites, ela se arrastava até a minha cama. Quando entrava sua cama, ela nunca puxava as folhas para baixo. Ela mal me permitido em seu lado da cama. Eu entendi que mais do que qualquer um poderia.

Ela me despiu e fez amor com seu passado.

Eu deslizei dentro dela e fiz amor com o meu fantasmas.

Não era certo, mas de alguma forma fazia sentido.

Sua alma estava marcada, e a minha estava queimada.

Mas quando estávamos juntos, machucava um pouco menos. Quando nós estávamos juntos, o passado não era tão doloroso. Quando estávamos juntos, eu nunca por um segundo me senti sozinho.

Havia muitos dias quando eu estava bem. Havia várias vezes quando a dor estava apenas escondida dentro de mim, mas não me socava no estômago. Mas depois há os dias das grandes memórias. Aniversário de Tanya era uma delas. Era o aniversário de Tanya, e naquela noite eu lutei.

Os demônios do passado que foram enterrados profundo dentro da minha alma estavam lentamente assustando. Isabella apareceu no meu quarto. Eu deveria ter empurrado. Eu deveria ter permitido que a escuridão me devorasse todo.

Mas eu não posso deixá-la sozinha.

Flashes ocasionais de ternura e o cuidado percorreram nos dois quando seu corpo descansou sob o meu. Os olhos dela me sacudiram, sempre faziam. O cabelo dela caiu contra o meu travesseiro.

— Você é impressionante _—_ eu sussurrei antes de envolver minha mão ao redor de seu pescoço e levanta-la, permitindo a sua boca encontrar meus lábios.

Naquela noite, ela era meu êxtase. Minhas alucinações.

Eu amei o sabor de morango lábio do gloss nos seus lábios.

Seu corpo nu escondeu debaixo de mim e meus lábios exploraram seu pescoço enquanto ela arqueou a espinha.

— Você sabe o quão bonito os seus olhos são? _—_ perguntei, ficando com ela presa embaixo de mim.

Ela sorriu novamente. Isso é lindo também. Meu dedo delineou a curvatura de seu corpo, levando em cada parte.

— Eles são apenas marrons _—_ ela respondeu, passando os dedos pelos seus cabelos.

Ela estava errada. Eles era mais do que isso, e eu os observava mais a cada noite que a segurava contra mim. Se eu olhasse de perto, podia ver alguns flocos de ouro flutuante em torno das bordas de seus olhos.

— Eles são lindos. _—_ Não havia nada sobre ela que não era bonita.

Minha língua passou contra seu mamilo. Ela estremeceu. Dependência no meu toque escorria de cada fibra do seu ser enquanto ela me implorava para explorar seus mais profundos medos e seus mais doces gostos. Eu deslizei minha mão atrás das costas e a ergui para nós dois ate que estivéssemos sentados no meu quarto escuro. Olhei para aqueles belos olhos quando eu abri suas pernas e a posicionei contra mim. Ela assentiu com a cabeça uma vez, me concedendo permissão para fazer exatamente o que ela tinha vindo para a minha casa.

Eu peguei um preservativo da minha cabeceira e rolei-o.

— Como você quer isso? _—_ perguntei.

— Huh?

Meus lábios descansaram contra o dela enquanto eu falava em um sussurro, minha respiração enchendo-a por dentro.

— Eu posso ser duro. Eu posso ser gentil. Eu posso fazer você gritar. Eu posso fazer você chorar. Eu posso te foder tão duro que você não será capaz de se mover. Eu posso te foder tão devagar que você vai pensar que eu estou apaixonado por você. Então me diga como você quer. Você está no controle. _—_ Meu dedo circulou suas costas. Eu precisava dela para estar no controle. Eu precisava dela para assumir o comando, porque eu estava perdendo a noção da realidade.

— Bem, você não é um cavalheiro? _—_ Ela nervosamente disse.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

Suspirando, ela evitou contato visual.

— Gentil e lento... Como se você me amasse _—_ ela sussurrou, esperando não soar muito desesperada.

Eu não contei a ela, mas isso é exatamente como eu precisava disso.

Isso é exatamente como eu teria amado Tanya em seu aniversário.

Deus, minha mente estava fodida.

O que era assustador era como os pensamentos de Isabella estavam quase uma cópia do meu.

Como duas pessoas que estão tão quebradas encontra uns os pedaços quebrados do outro?

Eu fui lento para entrar nela em primeiro lugar, os meus olhos observando como seu corpo reagia a meu estando dentro dela. Seus olhos queria perto como eu empurrei mais profundo, seus lábios apertados, permitindo que um pequeno gemido escapasse. Quando minha língua correu através de seu lábio inferior, eu estava num campo de morango, provando-a toda.

Minhas mãos estavam tremendo, mas eu parei os nervos, concentrando-se em seus olhos. Ela prendeu a respiração, colocando a mão sobre o coração dela por um momento. Seus olhos estavam com o meu, olhando como se nunca fossemos nos ver outra vez; me senti como se estivéssemos com tanto medo de perder esse pequeno pedaço de conforto.

Será que ela ver como ela olhava para mim? Será que ela se lembra dos seus olhos?

Eu quase poderia dizer que o seu coração estava batendo tão duro como o meu, que trabalhando intensamente.

— Posso passar a noite? _—_ Ela sussurrou quando eu levantei as suas coxas e coloquei de volta contra a cabeceira.

— Claro. _—_ Eu suspirei, revirando minha língua contra seu ouvido, massageando seus seios em minhas mãos. Ela não deveria ficar a noite. Mas eu queria. Eu estava com tanto medo de ficar sozinho com meus pensamentos que a resposta saiu de minha boca como se eu estivesse implorando. _—_ Nós podemos fingir até de manhã _—_ eu ofereci.

Ela não deveria ficar aqui, meu cérebro me ordenou. O que você está fazendo?! Repreendeu-me.

Mais duramente. Nós dois queríamos mais e mais agora, nossos olhos se encontraram o tempo todo. Os nossos quadris se moviam em harmonia.

— Oh meu Deus _—_ ela murmurou, ofegante. Nossos batimentos cardíacos se intensificaram à medida que permitia os nossos corpos se tornar um por um momento. Eu deslizei em seu aperto e ela arqueou mais.

— Mike... _—_ ela sussurrou, mas eu nem me importei.

— Tanya... _—_ eu murmurei de volta, e ela não se importava.

Estávamos tão loucos.

Profundo. Eu puxei seu cabelo quando ela colocou seus dedos em mim. Cada segundo crescia um pouco mais áspero, um pouco selvagem, um pouco mais selvagem.

— Foda. _—_ Eu suspirei, amando como me sentia entre suas pernas, amando o suor que rolava abaixo de seu corpo. Era bom estar dentro ela, sentia salvo.

Mais rápido. Eu queria sentir tudo de Isabella. Eu queria me enterrar assim profundamente dentro dela que ela nunca esqueceria a maneira que eu a fazia fugir da realidade. Eu queria transar com ela como se ela fosse meu amor e eu o dela.

Levantando a perna direita, coloquei-a sobre meu ombro. Eu lhe permiti sentir cada parte de mim quando ela me disse para fazer amor mais difícil. Ela percebeu o que ela disse? Será que ela realmente disse amor? Eu sabia com o que tínhamos concordado, mas ouvir as palavras saltar dos lábios dela me fez perder o foco por um instante.

Eu não era ele.

Ela não era ela.

Mas, meu Deus, me senti bem em mentir para nós mesmos.

Ela estava sem fôlego, e eu gostei da forma como sua cabeça caiu para trás para a cabeceira da cama. Eu também gostei de como as unhas cravaram em minha pele, como se ela nunca quisesse me deixar ir. Então ela piscou uma vez, e quando seus olhos reapareceram, eles estavam segurando as lágrimas. A tensão de lágrimas lutando se esforçou para uma tomada, mas ela tomou uma respiração.

Mais devagar. Ela me perguntou mais uma vez se ela realmente poderia passar a noite. Ela estava provavelmente nervosa que eu fosse chutá-la para fora depois, e ela seria forçada a voltar para a realidade de que ela estava sozinha. E eu fiquei sozinho. Pré-rejeição estava nadando em seus olhos. Mas eu prometi que não faria. Eu podia ver naqueles olhos castanhos dela: ela odiava estar sozinha com seus próprios pensamentos.

Nós tivemos algo em comum.

Suave.

Tínhamos muitas coisas em comum.

Deitando-a para baixo no colchão, manter-me dentro dela, mas abrandei os meus movimentos.

— Eu vou parar _—_ eu disse, vendo lágrimas caindo dos olhos.

— Por favor, não _—_ ela implorou, sacudindo sua cabeça. Ela enterrou os dedos mais profundamente nas minhas costas, como se ela estivesse tentando segurar em algo que nem estava lá.

Isso não é nada mais que um sonho.

— Nós estamos sonhando, Isabella. Estavam sonhando. Não é real.

Ela empurrou seus quadris para cima.

— Não. Continue.

Limpei as lágrimas, mas não continuei.

Estava errado.

Ela estava quebrada.

Eu estava quebrado.

Eu me removi do seu calor e sentei na beira da cama. Minhas mãos agarraram os lados do colchão. Os lençóis enrugados com todo seu movimento. Ela sentou-se no outro lado da cama, suas mãos agarraram os lados do colchão. Nossas costas virada uma a outra, mas eu jurei que eu ainda podia sentir seus batimentos cardíacos.

— O que há de errado com a gente? _—_ Ela sussurrou.

Meus dedos roçaram minha têmpora e eu suspirei.

— Tudo.

— Hoje foi um dos grandes momentos? _—_ ela perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça, mesmo que ela não podia me ver.

— O aniversário do Tanya.

Ela riu. Eu me virei para vê-la enxugando as lágrimas.

— Eu pensei assim.

Ela se levantou, deslizou em sua calcinha, e jogou em seu sutiã.

— Como você sabia?

Ela mudou-se para mim e ficou entre as minhas pernas. Seus olhos estudaram o meu olhar, e seus dedos vasculharam minha o cabelo selvagem. Ela colocou a mão contra meu peito, encontrando meus batimentos cardíacos. Os lábios dela estava contra o meu, não me beijando, mas sentindo a minha respiração.

— Porque eu poderia realmente sentir o quanto você ansiava por ela. Naqueles olhos tempestuosos eu podia ver com desapontado você estava que eu não era ela.

— Isabella _—_ eu disse, me sentindo culpado.

Ela balançou a cabeça e se afastou de mim.

— Está tudo bem _—_ ela prometeu. Ela pegou sua camiseta e atirou-o em seu pequeno corpo. Ela deslizou o calção de pijama até suas pernas e caminhou até a minha janela para sair. _—_ Porque eu estou supondo que você poderia ver como fiquei desapontada que você não fosse ele, também.

— Nós provavelmente devemos parar de fazer isso _—_ Eu disse quando ela caminhou até sua janela.

Ela puxou o cabelo para trás em um rabo de cavalo e sorriu.

— Sim, provavelmente. _—_ Ela subiu em sua casa e me deu um sorriso malicioso. _—_ Mas nós provavelmente não vamos de qualquer maneira. Porque eu acho que nós dois estamos um pouco viciado no passado. Vejo você mais tarde.

Eu caí para trás na minha cama e gemi, porque eu sabia que ela estava certa.

 _ **...**_

Isabella

— Então você está vendo Edward Cullen, hein? _—_ perguntou Angela na reunião do clube de livros.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha enquanto eu segurava Litlle Women em meus braços.

— O quê?

— Oh, querida, você não tem que ficar tímida sobre isso. Todo mundo no bairro tem visto os dois. E não se preocupe você pode nos dizer tudo sobre ele. Este é um lugar seguro _— Jane_ prometeu.

Okay, certo.

— Ele simplesmente corta minha grama. Dificilmente conhecemos um ao outro.

— É por isso que eu te vi saindo de sua janela do quarto à uma da manhã na outra noite? Porque ele estava cortando a grama? _—_ perguntou uma mulher que eu tinha nunca sequer falado.

— Eu sinto muito, quem é você?

— Oh, eu sou Dana. Eu sou nova na vizinhança.

Levou tudo em mim para não rolar meus olhos. Ela iria se encaixar bem.

— Então, isso é verdade? Você estava escalando fora de sua janela? Eu disse a Dana que eu não acreditava, porque você acabou de perder o seu marido e seria um insulto à sua memória que você possa já estar se movendo com outro homem _—_ explicou Angela. _—_ Seria como um tapa na cara de seu casamento. Quase como se seus votos só foram escritos na areia e não em seu coração.

Meu estômago torceu em nós.

— Talvez nós devemos falar sobre o romance _—_ Eu ofereci.

Mas elas continuaram a me fazer perguntas. Perguntas que eu não tinha respostas. Perguntas que eu não queria responder. A noite continuou, e me senti em câmara lenta. Quando o fim da noite veio, eu não poderia ter estado mais feliz.

— Ok, tchau, senhoras! _—_ Disse Jane, acenando para Reneesme e eu quando saímos da cada dela. _—_ Lembre-se, dentro de duas semanas certifique-se que você leu 50 tons de cinza! E traga notas!

Eu acenei adeus a todos. Pelo final da noite, nós não tínhamos falado uma palavra sobre Little Women, mas eu me senti extremamente menosprezada por essas mulheres.

23 de agosto

Era apenas uma data para a maioria das pessoas, mas para mim, foi muito mais.

Aniversário de Mike.

Um dos grandes momentos.

Era para eu ser o melhor dos grandes momentos. Os pequenos momentos foram o que deveria me machucar mais.

Encostei-me na árvore em meu quintal e olhei para o céu brilhante, os raios solares brilhando em cima. Nessie estava brincando com Zeus na pequena piscina de plástico que eu comprei para ela, e Edward estava trabalhando fora de seu barracão na construção de uma mesa de jantar.

Do nada, uma pena branca veio flutuando por mim. Uma pequena, minúscula pena que de alguma forma picou minha alma. Um esmagador sentimento de perda voou através de mim quando eu bati a palma da minha mão contra a minha cabeça repetidamente. Meu coração estava batendo no meu peito quando memórias de Mike vieram à tona, me sufocando, me afogando. Eu não podia respirar enquanto me golpeado repetidamente e deslizava para baixo do tronco da árvore, o meu corpo tremendo incontrolavelmente.

— Me desculpe eu chorei, para mim mesmo. Para Mike. Me desculpe eu não podia... _—_ Eu uivava, fechando meus olhos.

Duas mãos pousaram sobre os meus ombros e eu pulei de susto.

— Shhh, sou eu, Isabella _—_ Edward sussurrou, caindo para o chão e envolvendo os braços ao meu redor. _—_ Eu tenho você.

Eu puxei sua camiseta, pressionando o meu corpo contra ele quando eu o embebi com minhas lágrimas.

— Eu não pude salvá-lo, eu não podia salvá-lo. _—_ Eu gemia em sua camisa. _—_ Ele era o meu mundo e eu não pude salvá-lo. Ele lutou por mim e... _—_ Eu não podia falar mais. Eu não poderia começar a mexer meus pensamentos sem deixar o meu coração sufocar.

— Shh, Isabella. Eu tenho você. Eu tenho você. _—_ Sua voz me acalmou quando ausentai, tendo o primeiro colapso de um longo tempo. Eu me agarrei a ele, implorando silenciosamente que ele nunca me deixasse ir.

Foi quando ele me segurou mais apertado.

Então eu senti duas mãos minúsculas envolvendo em torno de mim, e Nessie me puxou para perto dela.

— Eu sinto muito, baby _—_ eu sussurrei, sacudindo contra Edward e minha pequena. _—_ Mamãe está arrependida.

— Está tudo bem, mamãe _—_ ela prometeu. _—_ Está tudo bem.

Mas ela estava errada.

Não estava bem.

E eu não tinha certeza se nunca estaria.

Naquela noite, começou a chover. Por um momento eu me sentei no meu robe, apenas observando o dilúvio de pingos de chuva batendo com força contra o chão. Chorei com a chuva, incapaz de me segurar. Nessie estava dormindo no outro quarto, Edward permitiu que Zeus ficasse a noite com ela.

Faça parar, eu implorei a meu coração. Faça a dor ir embora, eu implorei.

Eu me arrastei para fora da janela para a de Edward. Eu estava encharcada dentro de segundos, mas eu não me importei. Eu bati de leve em sua janela, e ele vagou, sem camisa, olhando para mim. Seus braços na borda da janela, mostrando os braços tonificados.

— Não esta noite _—_ disse ele, em voz baixa. _—_ Vá para casa, Isabella.

Meus olhos ainda ardiam de todo o choro. Meu coração ainda doía de toda a saudade.

— Hoje à noite _—_ argumentei.

— Não.

Meus dedos enrolaram em torno da corda segurando meu robe juntos e eu desatei o tecido caindo para o chão, em pé na chuva com apenas meu sutiã e calcinha.

— Sim.

— Jesus Cristo _—_ ele murmurou, deslizando sua janela aberta. _—_ Entre.

Fiz o que ele disse. Uma poça de água formando em volta dos meus pés, e eu balancei a partir do frio. A partir da dor.

— Pergunte-me como eu quero hoje à noite.

— Não. _—_ Sua voz era severa, e ele não fez contato visual comigo.

— Eu quero que como você me ame.

— Isabella-

— Você pode fazê-lo duro, se você quiser.

— Pare.

— Olhe para mim, Edward.

— Não.

— Por que não? _—_ Perguntei, andando perto dele quando ele virou as costas para mim. _—_ Você não me quer?

— Você sabe a resposta para isso.

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

— Você não acha que eu sou bonita? Eu não sou tão bonita quanto ela? Não sou tão boa quanto...

Ele virou e colocou as mãos sobre os meus ombros.

— Não faça isso, Isabella.

— Foda-me, por favor... _—_ Eu chorei, passando meus dedos contra seu peito. _—_ Por favor faça amor comigo.

— Eu não posso.

Eu bati no peito.

— Por que não?! _—_ Eu chorei, minha visão tornando-se embaçada. _—_ Por que não?! Eu deixei você me tocar quando você queria. Eu deixei você estragar-me quando necessário. Eu deixei você... _—_ Minhas palavras saíram, tornando-se soluços. _—_ Eu deixei você... Por que não...

Ele agarrou meus punhos, me parando de bater toda a minha raiva contra o seu peito.

— Porque, você está quebrada. Você está extremamente quebrado hoje à noite.

— Basta fazer amor comigo.

— Não.

— Por que não?

— Porque, eu não posso.

— Isso não é uma resposta.

— Sim, é _—_ disse ele.

— Não é não. Pare de ser um covarde. Apenas me diga por que não. Por que diabos não?!

— Porque eu não sou ele! _—_ Ele gritou: meu corpo tremendo em seu aperto. _—_ Eu não sou Mike, Isabella. Eu não sou o que você quer.

— Pode ser, no entanto. Você pode ser ele.

— Não _—_ ele disse, com firmeza. _—_ Eu não posso.

Eu o empurrei.

— Eu odeio você! _—_ Eu gritei, minha garganta queimando quando lágrimas caíram contra os meus lábios. _—_ Eu odeio você! _—_ Mas eu não estava falando com Edward. _—_ Eu te odeio por me deixar! Eu te odeio por me deixar. Eu não posso respirar. Eu não posso respirar. _—_ Eu me perdi nos braços de Edward.

Eu me desfiz de uma forma que eu nunca tinha experimentado na minha vida.

Eu balancei, eu gritei, e uma parte de mim morreu.

Mas Edward me segurou, certificando-se de que nem toda minha alma desaparecesse naquela noite.

...

Isabella

Esperei duas semanas antes que eu pudesse enfrentar Edward novamente. Eu estava envergonhada, vergonha do jeito que eu tinha quebrado em seu quarto, mas quando ele me chamou para falar sobre a possibilidade de me fazer a design de interiores de sua casa, eu me senti como se eu tivesse que sugar os meus medos.

— Você está bem? Você parece fora _—_ Edward disse enquanto caminhava com Nessie e eu através de sua casa. Eu ainda estava tão extremamente desconfortável com o que eu tinha feito, do jeito que eu tinha desmoronado na frente ele.

— Não, eu estou bem _—_ eu disse. _—_ Basta tomar tudo. _—_ Eu dei-lhe um sorriso falso ele viu diretamente.

— Ok, bem, você pode fazer praticamente o que quiser com o lugar. Há a sala de estar, sala de jantar, banheiro, o meu quarto, e a cozinha principalmente. E eu adoraria que o escritório não parecesse uma completa bagunça.

Eu entrei no escritório, onde caixas estavam empilhadas em cima de caixas. Sua mesa estava coberta com itens, e quando ele caminhou Nessie e Zeus para fora da sala, Eu fiquei em pausa, olhando para um recibo parcialmente escondido sob alguma papelada. Apanhei-o e li.

Cinco mil penas brancas.

A remessa da noite.

Eu abri uma das caixas em sua mesa e meu coração pulou quando eu vi mais sacos de penas. Ele não tinha encontrado as penas brancas na loja do Sr. James. Ele comprou. Ele comprou milhares delas, apenas para que o coração de Nessie não fosse quebrado.

Edward...

— Você vem, Isabella? _—_ O ouvi gritar. Fechei a caixa e sai correndo da sala.

— Sim, eu estou aqui. _—_ Eu limpei minha garganta e deu-lhe um sorriso. _—_ E o seu telhado? _—_ Eu perguntei, pegando até Edward. _—_ Eu posso consertar isso para você também.

— Não, o galpão está fora dos limites. Isso é... _—_ Ele fez uma pausa e franziu a testa. _—_ Está apenas fora limites.

Apertei os olhos em compreensão.

— Ok... Bem, eu acho que eu tenho tudo que eu preciso por agora. Vou elaborar algumas ideias diferentes e fazer algumas placas com tecidos e cores para nós decidir mais tarde. É melhor eu ir.

— Você está com pressa.

— Sim, bem, você sabe. _—_ Eu olhei para Nessie, que estava brincando com Zeus, vivendo em seu próprio mundo. _— Nessie_ hoje à noite tem uma festa do pijama que eu tenho que deixa-la pronta.

Edward se aproximou de mim e falou baixinho:

— Você está com raiva de mim? Pela noite que você veio?

— Não. _—_ Eu suspirei. _—_ Eu estou mais irritada comigo mesma. Você não fez nada de errado.

— Você tem certeza?

— Verdadeiramente, Edward. Você me segurou quando eu mais precisei de você. _—_ Eu sorri. _—_ Mas talvez seja melhor não usar o outro para lembrar mais... Obviamente, eu não posso lidar com isso.

Ele franziu a testa e olhou para o chão, quase como se ele estivesse decepcionado, mas dentro de um segundo, ele segurou a cabeça para cima e me deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Eu quero mostrar você e Nessie alguma coisa.

Ele nos levou para a parte de trás da casa e segurou a porta traseira aberta. Eu escutei os grilos noturnos que conversavam entre si. Era um som reconfortante... Pacífico mesmo.

— Para onde estamos indo? _—_ Eu perguntei alto.

Ele balançou a cabeça em direção a escura floresta quando ele pegou uma lanterna no corredor de volta. Eu não perguntei mais nada. Agarrei a mão de Nessie e caminhei ao lado de Edward. Nós caminhamos para a noite e ele nos levou mais fundo na floresta.

O céu estava cheio de estrelas e o doce ar úmido da primavera nos saudou entrou em cena e fora das sombras entre as árvores. Os ramos balançando para trás quando nós empurramos nosso caminho através das madeiras.

— Estamos quase lá _—_ Edward insistiu.

Mas onde?

Quando chegamos, eu soube imediatamente que era onde ele queria nos levar, apenas com base na beleza. Minhas mãos cobriram minha boca para não fazer qualquer som. Havia esse medo estranho que se eu fizesse um piu, toda a beleza faria desaparecer. Um pequeno rio fluiu antes de nós. O fluxo era tranquilo, como se todas as criaturas que viajaram pelas pequenas ondas estavam descansando pacificamente. Através o rio estava o que parecia ser uma velha ponte de pedra. Através das rachaduras das pedras flores estavam crescendo, tornando a visão perfeita sob o luar.

— Eu encontrei este lugar com Zeus _—_ Edward disse, caminhando até a ponte e tendo um assento. _—_ Sempre que eu preciso limpar minha cabeça, eu vim aqui para reorientar minha mente.

Sentei-me ao lado dele, tirando os sapatos, e coloquei meus pés na refrigerada água. Nessie e Zeus espirrando na água alegria, livremente.

Ele se virou e me deu um sorriso que fez meus próprios lábios aparecer. Edward tinha uma maneira de fazer as pessoas se sentirem dignas apenas pela forma como o seu sorriso e os olhos encontraram sua face. Eu queria que ele sorrisse com mais frequência.

— Quando me mudei para cá, eu estava raiva o tempo todo. Eu perdi meu filho. Eu perdi a minha esposa. Eu odiava meus pais, mesmo que eu não deveria. Por alguma razão pela qual eu achei fácil culpá-los, como se fosse culpa deles que eu perdi minha esposa e meu filho. Parecia mais fácil estar bravo com eles do que estar triste. A única vez que eu não fiz me senti irritado foi quando eu vim para cá e respirava com as árvores.

Ele estava se abrindo.

Por favor, fique aberto.

— Estou feliz que você encontrou algo que pode fazer você se sentir um pouco em paz.

Seus olhos dançavam em mim, e um sorriso sábio encontrou seus lábios.

— Sim. Eu também. _—_ Ele correu os dedos contra a sua barba, que estava crescendo rápido. _—_ Uma vez que não estamos usando um ao outro mais, você pode usar este lugar se você quer. Para ajudar você a encontrar a paz.

Eu sorri.

— Obrigada.

Ele simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça em resposta.

Nessie pulou no rio e fez enormes salpicos, praticamente ensopando todos nos. Eu queria repreendê-la, o sorriso em seu rosto e a emoção em Zeus me fez feliz.

— Obrigada por nos trazer aqui, Tick! Eu adorei! _—_ ela gritou, jogando as mãos acima de excitamento.

— A qualquer hora. _—_ Edward sorriu.

— Estou feliz que minha filha gosta de você. Caso contrário, eu nunca falaria com você de novo.

Ele riu.

— Estou feliz que o meu cão gosta de vocês. Caso contrário, eu teria sido convencido de que você era uma psicopata. Uma pessoa deve sempre confiar nos instintos de seu animal de estimação. Os cães são melhores em julgar o caráter de uma pessoa do que as pessoas são.

— É assim mesmo?

— É. _—_ Ele fez uma pausa e passou os dedos através de seu cabelo. _—_ Por que sua filha continua me chamando de Tick?

— Oh... Porque a primeira vez que nos encontramos e chamei-lhe de pau, e ela perguntou o que um pau era, e vendo como eu era uma mãe horrível, eu disse a ela que eu disse Tick, e expliquei-lhe que Tick é um inseto.

— Então, ela acha que eu sou um parasita que vive no sangue dos mamíferos?

— Eu acho que na verdade é um ectoparasita vendo como eles vivem do lado de fora dos mamíferos, em oposição no interior. E eles vivem em alguns anfíbios, também.

Ele riu.

— Bem, isso me faz sentir-se melhor.

Eu ri.

— Deveria.

— Bem, Nessie, se você estiver indo me chamar de inseto, eu acho que ele só é certo para mim chama-la de Tick! _—_ Edward sorriu.

— Como um relógio! _—_ Emma sorriu, pulando para cima e para baixo. _—_ Tick e Tock! Tick e Tock!

— Eu acho que ela aprova _—_ eu disse.

— Isabella? _—_ Ele virou meu caminho com um rosto sério.

— Sim?

— Eu sei que não podemos fazer o que nós estávamos fazendo antes, mas, podemos ser amigos? _—_ ele perguntou timidamente.

— Eu pensei que você não sabia como ser amigo?

— Eu não sei. _—_ Ele suspirou, esfregando o pescoço. _—_ Mas eu estava esperando que você poderia me mostrar.

— Porque eu?

— Você acredita em coisas boas, mesmo quando seu coração está quebrado. E eu não posso me lembrar como as coisas boas são.

Isso me entristeceu.

— Quando foi a última vez que esteve feliz, Edward?

Ele não respondeu.

Isso me entristece ainda mais.

— Claro que podemos ser amigos _—_ eu disse.

Todo mundo merecia pelo menos um amigo em que pudessem confiar seus segredos e medos. Com sua culpa, com a sua felicidade. Todo mundo merecia uma pessoa que pudesse olhar em seus olhos e dizer: "Você é o suficiente. Você é perfeito, com cicatrizes e tudo". Eu pensei que merecia Edward mais do que a maioria, no entanto. Em seus olhos, tinha tanta tristeza, tanta dor, e tudo que eu queria fazer era envolver meus braços em torno dele e deixá-lo saber que ele era bom o suficiente.

Eu não quero ser seu amigo porque eu me senti mal por ele, no entanto. Não. Eu queria sua amizade porque ao contrário da maioria, ele viu meu passado, minha própria felicidade falsa e que ele às vezes olhava para mim como se ele estivesse dizendo: "Você é o suficiente, Isabella. Você é o suficiente... Cicatrizes e tudo."

As sobrancelhas de Edward franziram e ele olhou para mim como se estivesse me vendo pela primeira vez. Eu olhei para ele como se eu nunca mais o veria novamente. Nenhum de nós queria piscar. A gravidade do momento começou a fazer-nos tanto desconfortável. Quando ele limpou a garganta, limpei a minha.

— Muito? _—_ Perguntei.

— Muito, de fato. Então, outra nota... _—_ Ele passou as mãos pelo seu cabelo. _—_ Notei certo livro de 50 tons de cinza em suas mãos a última vez quando eu fui cortar a grama.

Minhas bochechas ficaram avermelhadas, e eu empurrei ele.

— Não me julgue, é para o livro do clube. Além disso, é bom.

— Eu não estou julgando. Ok, bem, eu estou. Só um pouco, no entanto.

— Não sabe até que tente. _—_ Eu sorri.

— Oh? E quão tanto que você tentou, na verdade? _—_ Ele me deu um presunçoso olhar, e eu jurei minhas bochechas estavam em fogo.

Abafando o riso, comecei a caminhar de volta para as nossas casas.

— Você é um idiota _—_ eu murmurei. _—_ Vamos, Nessie, vamos limpar você e chegar a sua festa do pijama.

— Você está indo na direção errada _—_ Edward comentou.

Fiz uma pausa, virei e caminhei passar por ele de novo, indo para o lado oposto.

— Você ainda é um idiota. _—_ Eu sorri. Ele sorriu de volta e caminhou ao meu lado enquanto Nessie e Zeus seguiam o nosso exemplo.

Eram dez e meia da noite quando ouvi as batidas. Eu me arrastei para fora da cama para atender a porta. Jane estava de pé lá com seus braços cruzados ao lado de Nessie, que ainda estava de pijama, segurando sua bolsa durante a noite e Bubba.

— Jane, o que está acontecendo? _—_ Perguntei, alarme me encheu. _— Nessie_ , você está? Tudo bem _—_ Ela não respondeu; ela apenas olhou para o chão, quase envergonhada. Eu virei para Jane. _—_ O que aconteceu?

— O que aconteceu _—_ ela sussurrou. _—_ O que aconteceu foi que sua filha pensava que estava tudo bem em contar histórias sobre zumbis para o resto das meninas, fazendo todas surtarem. Agora eu tenho dez meninas na minha casa que não vão dormir porque elas estão com medo de pesadelos!

Eu fiz uma careta.

— Sinto muito. Tenho certeza que ela não queria fazer nenhum mal. Eu posso ire conversar com as meninas, se quiser. Tenho certeza que é tudo um mal-entendido.

— Um mal-entendido? _—_ Ela bufou. _—_ Ela começou a andar como os mortos e disse que queria comer cérebros! Você me disse que ela não sofreu nenhum trauma com a morte de Mike.

— Ela não teve _—_ eu disse, a raiva construindo em meu estômago. Eu olhei para Nessie e vi lágrimas caindo dos olhos. Dobrando para baixo, eu a puxei para um abraço. _—_ Está tudo bem, querida.

— Bem, obviamente ela não está bem. Ela precisa de ajuda de um profissional.

— Nessie, querida, cubra seus ouvidos rápido _—_ eu disse. Ela fez. Minhas entranhas apertaram e eu fiquei alta, de frente para Jane. _—_ Eu vou dizer algo e eu quero dizer isso da maneira mais agradável possível. Se você disser mais uma vez alguma coisa sobre a minha filha eu vou literalmente chutar o seu traseiro, puxar o seu cabelo, e dizer ao seu marido que você está enroscando com o menino check-out do supermercado.

— Como você se atreve! _—_ Ela gritou, horrorizada por minhas palavras.

— Como me atrevo? Como se atreve a pensar que apropriado vir até mim e me dizer coisas sobre a minha filha, de forma rude e humilhante? Eu acho que é hora de você ir.

— Eu acho que é! Talvez você devesse ficar longe do nosso clube do livro, também. Sua energia e estilo de vida é tóxico para o nosso grupo. Mantê-la longe da minha Rachel _— Jane_ ordenou, afastando-se.

— Não se preocupe _—_ eu gritei. _—_ Eu irei!

Havia algo que acontecia com as pessoas mais sãs quando outros falavam sobre seus filhos: você se transformava em uma besta e faria qualquer coisa e tudo para proteger seus filhos dos lobos do mundo. Eu não estava orgulhosa das palavras que eu disse a Jane, mas a partir do fundo do meu coração, eu quis dizer cada palavra.

Eu andei com Nessie para a sala e nos sentamos.

— Mamãe, as meninas disseram que eu era uma aberração porque eu gostava de zumbis e múmias. Eu não quero ser uma aberração.

— Você não é uma aberração _—_ eu prometi, puxando-a para perto de mim. _—_ Você é perfeita do jeito que você é.

— Então por que elas dizem isso? _—_ Ela perguntou.

— Porque... _—_ Eu suspirei, tentando encontrar a resposta certa. _—_ Porque às vezes os outros têm um tempo difícil de abraçar as diferenças das pessoas. Você sabe que os zumbis não são reais, certo? _—_ Ela assentiu com a cabeça. _—_ E você não tentou assustar as outras meninas, não é?

— Não! _—_ Ela disse rapidamente. _—_ Eu só queria que elas brincassem comigo como os personagens de Hotel Transilvânia. Eu não queria para assustá-las. Eu só queria ter amigos.

Meu coração está quebrando.

— Você quer brincar com a mamãe? _—_ Eu perguntei.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não.

— Bem, que tal assistir a um desenho animado no Netflix e temos nossa própria festa do pijama?

Seus olhos se iluminaram, e as lágrimas pararam.

— Podemos assistir Os Vingadores? _—_ Ela perguntou, amava os super-heróis, quase tanto como seu pai.

— Claro _—_ eu disse.

Ela caiu adormecida quando o Hulk apareceu na tela. Eu a coloquei em sua cama, beijando-a na testa. Ela começou a sorrir em seu sono, e depois fui para a cama para encontrar meus próprios sonhos.


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo Oito**

Isabella

— Edward _—_ eu murmurei baixinho. Minhas respiração estava desigual, pesada.

Sua mão roçou minha bochecha.

— Sugue lento _—_ ele ordenou, passando o polegar contra meu lábio inferior. Ele deslizou um dedo em minha boca, me permitindo sugá-lo suavemente enquanto balançava dentro e para fora da minha boca antes de me afastar e funcionando a umidade abaixo de meu pescoço, contra a minha alça do sutiã, a minha clivagem. Meus mamilos estavam endurecendo de seu toque, ansiando por sua boca para encontrar o seu caminho para cada um.

— Você é linda _—_ disse ele. _—_ Você é bonita pra caralho.

— Nós não devemos _—_ eu gemi, sentindo sua dureza pressionada contra minha calcinha. Nós deveríamos, eu pensei para mim mesmo. _—_ Não deveríamos mais fazer isso... _—_ Minha respiração estava pesada, com fome para ele está dentro de mim, com fome para ele me levar profundamente. Eu queria que ele me virasse, levantasse minhas pernas, e me levasse duro. Ele ignorou o meu protesto, como eu queria que ele mexesse meu cabelo em uma mão e movendo a outra pelo meu corpo, aterragem na minha calcinha de renda preta.

— Você está molhada _—_ disse ele, inclinando-se mais perto de mim, passando a língua contra minha bochecha antes de ele deslizar sua boca sobre a minha. Ele sussurrou enquanto deslizava a língua entre meus lábios. _—_ Eu quero provar toda você _—_ ele sussurrou. Seus dedos rolaram contra a minha calcinha, minha respiração captura enquanto seu polegar circulou meu clitóris através do tecido leve.

— Por favor _—_ eu implorei. Eu arqueei minhas costas, pedindo sua mão para remover a fina barreira.

— Não aqui _—_ disse ele, levantando-me a uma posição sentada. Ele deslizou minha calcinha para à esquerda e abaixou-se, permitindo a sua língua para provar minha umidade. Meus quadris involuntariamente arquearam em sua direção quando minhas mãos correram pelo seu cabelo. Quando ele levantou a cabeça, ele descansou sua boca contra a minha, permitindo-me o seu gosto, para prová-lo. _—_ Eu quero mostrar algo a você _—_ ele murmurou contra meus lábios.

Qualquer coisa. Mostra-me qualquer coisa.

Meus olhos caíram para sua ereção escondida sob os suas boxers e um sorriso veio a meus lábios. Ele me levantou da cama e me pressionou contra a porta mais próxima.

— Quão ruim é que você quer? _—_ Mal, eu pensei, incapaz de falar. Meu coração estava correndo e eu estava quase com medo que seria desista de mim, incapaz de manter-se com meus desejos, meus desejos. Eu queria explodir para ele. Eu queria me perder a ele. Seus quadris balançaram em direção a mim quando ele empurrou sua dureza contra o meu corpo.

— Eu quero mostrar-lhe o quarto _—_ ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, sacudindo sua língua para cima e para baixo antes de sugar o meu lóbulo.

— Mm _—_ eu respondi enquanto ele me carregava pelo corredor. Houve um quarto para minha esquerda, que eu não tinha notado quando eu tinha chegado. _—_ O que é…?

Ele silenciou-me, colocando a mão sobre meus lábios.

— É a minha sala verde _—_ ele murmurou, empurrando a porta aberta.

— Sua o quê? _—_ Antes que ele pudesse responder, eu virei e vi uma sala cheia com toda a mobília verde. Chicotes verde, dildos verde, tudo verde. _—_ O quê o... _—_ eu calei a boca e fiquei olhando ao redor. _—_ Isso é meio estranho, baby...

— Eu sei _—_ disse ele com um profundo tom de voz. Quando me virei de costas para ele, minha garganta ardia quando um grito me escapou. Eu estava olhando para um homem enorme, verde que estava me segurando contra seu corpo. Seus olhos estavam brilhando verde e ele me levantou acima. _—_ Incrível Hulk quer esmagar vocês!

— Puta merda! _—_ Eu gritei, sacudindo-me de um muito estranho, torcido pesadelo. Em poucos segundos, Edward estava em pé na janela de seu quarto, olhando para mim.

— Você está bem?

Eu olhei para baixo para ver que eu estava usando um top branco com calcinha branca e sem sutiã. Eu gritei novamente, cobrindo meu peito com um cobertor.

— Oh meu Deus, vá embora! _—_ Eu sussurrei assustada.

— Sinto muito! Eu ouvi você gritar e... _—_ Ele fez uma pausa e levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando nos meus olhos. _—_ Você estava tendo apenas um sonho de sexo? _—_ Ele começou a rir, cobrindo a boca com a mão. _—_ Você estava tendo um sonho de sexo.

— Vá embora! _—_ Eu disse, saltando para cima de minha cama e fechando as persianas.

— Tudo bem, você mulher desagradável Ok, você. Eu disse a você sobre esses livros.

Minhas bochechas coraram mais, e eu cai de volta na minha cama, puxando o cobertor sobre a minha cabeça.

Enlouquecendo Incrivel Hulk. Enlouquecendo Edward Cullen.

 **...**

Isabella

— Você está evitando contato com os olhos comigo o dia todo _—_ disse Edward quando ele mudou-se em torno de alguns itens e coisas necessárias. Sentei-me no balcão, observando me fazer uma mistura de chá de ervas. Nessie e Zeus estavam correndo em um caça objetos aleatórios na loja. Nós tínhamos vindo a loja do Sr. James semanalmente agora para chá, chocolate quente, e agora cada vez uma leitura de tarô. Eu estava começando a amar o lugar. _—_ Você não tem que ser tímida sobre isso, estou bastante certo que isso acontece com todo mundo. _—_ Edward explicou.

— Do que você está falando? Eu não estou evitando você. E eu não sei o que acontece com todo mundo porque nada aconteceu comigo. _—_ Eu bufei, totalmente evitando seu olhar. Cada vez que olhava para ele eu não conseguia parar de corar e imaginando a camisa aberta quando ele transformava em uma besta.

— Foi apenas um sonho de sexo _—_ disse ele.

— Não foi um sonho de sexo! _—_ Eu vocalizei, soando um pouco culpada.

Edward virou-se para o Sr. James com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

— Isabella teve um sonho sexo ontem à noite.

— Cale a boca, Edward! _—_ Eu gritei, batendo minhas mãos contra a mesa. Meu rosto estava vermelho de beterraba, e eu não podia parar de aquecer.

Mr. James olhou para mim, e depois para a minha mistura de chá, e acrescentou um pouco mais ervas.

— Sonhos de sexos são normais.

— Foi um bom sonho de sexo? _—_ Edward me atormentava. Eu tinha cinco segundos de distância de descobrir uma maneira que eu poderia vencê-lo.

Meus lábios se separaram para negar o sonho, mas eu não podia. Minhas mãos seguraram meu rosto e suspirei pesadamente.

— Nós não estamos falando sobre isso.

— Vamos lá, você tem que nos dizer agora _—_ disse ele, caminhando para sentar-se no banco do meu lado.

Torci para longe dele.

Ele pegou meu banquinho e me girou de volta em direção a ele.

— Oh merda _—_ ele murmurou, olhando para mim com os olhos cheios de compreensão.

— Cale a boca, Edward! _—_ Eu murmurei novamente, incapaz de olhar para ele por muito tempo.

— Você teve um sonho erótico sobre mim?! _—_ ele gritou, e eu bati no braço como um reflexo em suas palavras.

Mr. James gargalhou.

— Reviravolta na história.

Um sorriso malicioso espalhou pelo rosto de Edward e era oficial: Eu. Estou. Morta! Ele se inclinou e sussurrou:

— Eu fiz essa coisa com a minha língua para seus lábios?

Eu Corei.

— Quem está falando lábios? _—_ Eu sussurrei de volta.

Seu sorriso de lobo se aprofundou.

— Você é suja, menina suja.

Me empurrando na minha cadeira, olhei para o Sr. James.

— Posso conseguir isso em um copo para viagem?

— Oh, vamos lá, Isabella, eu preciso saber mais! _—_ disse Edward, rindo do meu embaraço. Eu o ignorei e tomei o meu chá, que o Sr. James tinha transferido para um copo de viagem,

— Eu não estou falando com você _—_ eu disse, movendo-se para sair da loja. _—_ Vamos, Nessie, vamos embora.

— Só mais alguns detalhes! _—_ Ele implorou enquanto eu segurava a porta da frente aberta.

Um suspiro pesado me deixou e eu virei em sua direção.

— Você me levou a uma sala verde onde você se transformava em um monstro verde e começou a me quebrando em torno do quarto. E eu quero dizer 'quebrando' em todos os possíveis sentidos da palavra.

Piscando os olhos. Piscando os olhos. Seu rosto em branco. Olhar vazio.

— Volte novamente?

Sua confusão primordial quase fez me dar uma gargalhada.

— Você queria saber.

— Você é uma mulher muito, muito estranha.

Mr. James sorriu.

— Ah, a mesmo coisa que me aconteceu durante o verão de 1976.

— Você teve um sonho de sexo? _—_ Perguntei, confusa.

— Sonho? Querida. Eu estava jogado em um quarto verde e esmagado.

Inábil número momento cinco mil 442 da minha estadia em Meadows Creek. _—_ Uma nota, eu vou embora. Obrigado pelo chá, Mr. James.

— Eu vou cortar a sua grama mais tarde hoje _—_ disse Edward.

Eu sabia que não havia nada de sujo sobre as suas palavras, mas ainda assim, eu corei como se fosse.

Naquela tarde, Alice veio porque eu queria que ela ajudasse a escolher os melhores desenhos e cores para pintura da casa de Edward. Ela sempre teve olhos bons para os pequenos detalhes.

Nós sentamos na varanda da frente com as três placas de design que eu tinha criado, mas em vez dela com foco na tarefa em sua mão, ela estava assistindo o belo homem cortando minha grama. No seu pé, ajudando-o a empurrar o cortador de grama estava Nessie, que estava convencida que poderia cortar grama melhor do que Edward. Ela discutiu com ele o tempo todo, dizendo como ele estava fazendo um trabalho terrível. Ele apenas sorriu e soasse-la de volta. Alice olhou para Edward, quase boquiaberta com sua transformação. Ela não o tinha visto desde que ele cortou todo o seu cabelo e revelou a sua forte estrutura óssea. Ela também nunca tinha visto ele sorrir até hoje em dia. Sua barba já estava crescendo, e honestamente, eu estava feliz com isso. Eu amava a barba quase tanto quanto eu amava o seu sorriso.

— Eu não posso acreditar. _— Alice_ suspirou. _—_ Quem teria pensado que aquele selvagem, hippie sujo, idiota iria se tornar algo tão... Quente?

— Estamos todos um pouco selvagens, e estamos todos um pouco de alguma coisa.

Ela virou-se para mim, um sorriso bobo em seus lábios.

— Ah Merda. Você gosta dele.

— O quê? Não. Ele apenas ajuda em torno da casa. Principalmente com o gramado.

Sua voz assumiu um alto grito e ela não tinha ideia de como sussurrar.

— Você tem certeza que é só o gramado? Ou será que ele ajuda a desobstruir os drenos também?

— Alice! Cala a boca.

— Será que ele lava os pratos sujos? Seus pratos foram sempre tão, tão imundos.

— Eu não estou fazendo isso com você. _—_ Eu corei. _—_ De qualquer forma, eu preciso de sua entrada. Qual layout você gosta o melhor para a sala de estar e sala de jantar? Eu quero incorporar suas peças de madeira que ele faz. Edward constrói um monte de madeira e eu acho-

— Sua madeira é boa? Grossa? Edward tem grossa, longa madeira?

Olhei para ela com os olhos estreitos.

— Sua mente sempre está na sarjeta?

— Sempre, babycakes. Sempre. Vocês gosta dele, no entanto. Eu posso dizer.

— De modo nenhum.

— Você gosta dele.

Com um sussurro e uma volta do meu estômago, eu olhava para Edward, que estava olhando-me de volta.

— Sim. Eu gosto dele.

— Jesus, Bella. Somente você iria cair para um cara idiota que acaba parecendo como o Brad Pitt em Lendas da Paixão. Entendeu? _—_ Ela sorriu. _—_ O nome do personagem era Edward?

— Bem, você não é inteligente?

— É quase ridículo.

Eu ri.

— Quase.

Ela deu um passo para mais perto e estudou minha face.

— O que é isso?

— O que é o quê?

— Isso sorriso bobo estranho que você está me dando cara me-santo cheio de sexo! Você dormiu com ele!

— O quê? Não, eu-

— Não tente enganar a sexoholic, Bella. Você esta totalmente desossada nele!

Como uma menina que tinha acabado de dar seu primeiro beijo, eu me contorcia.

— Eu estou totalmente desossada ele!

— Doce Jesus! Sim! _—_ Ela levantou-se na varanda da frente e começou a cantar. _—_ SIM! SIM! SIM ! A seca é sobre!

Edward virou nosso caminho e levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Tudo bem, senhoras?

Puxei Alice para baixo para sentar e dei uma risadinha.

— Tudo Bem.

— Incluindo essa sua bunda doce _— Alice_ murmurou com um sorriso. _—_ Então, como foi isto?

— Bem, vamos apenas dizer que eu dei a coisa dele um apelido.

Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos e suas mãos voaram sobre seu coração.

— Minha menininha está crescendo. Ok, qual é o nome?

— O incrível Hulk.

Ela se encolheu.

— Desculpa, o que?

— A Incr-

— Não, não. Eu ouvi da primeira vez. Você quer dizer a coisa do monstro verde? Bella, você está transando com um cara com um pênis verde? Porque se você estiver, você precisa de uma vacina antitetânica. _—_ Ela me olhou de cima a baixo, encolhendo. _—_ E padrões mais elevados.

Eu ri.

— Posso dizer-lhe a verdade sobre Edward e sem você me xingar?

— Absolutamente.

— Nós usamos o sexo um do o outro para lembre-se Mike e Tanya. É uma espécie de... Como usamos cada um possamos ter o sentimento que costumava ficando com eles.

— Você quer dizer que é como, imaginar Mike enquanto Edward está enroscando em você?

— Sim. Quero dizer, bem, em primeiro lugar eu fiz. Nós não fazemos isso mais, no entanto. Eu peguei uma maneira muito emocional e não poderia lidar com isso.

— Mas agora que você gosta dele.

— Sim. O que é ruim, porque ele estava apenas vendo Tanya quando ele estava comigo.

Os olhos de Alice foram para Edward .

— Besteira.

— O quê?

— Ele vê você, Bella.

— Do que você está falando?

— Ouça, vindo de uma garota que dormiu com uma tonelada de caras diferentes e tem imaginado Channing Tatum para mais desses caras, eu posso dizer a diferença entre quando uma pessoa está pensando em você e quando eles estão pensando em alguém. Olhe para a forma como ele está olhando para você.

Olhei para Edward para encontrar o seu olhar, mais uma vez, em mim. Será que ele realmente pensa em mim quando estávamos juntos?

E se fosse verdade que ele fez, por que surgiu a ideia de que me fazia tão feliz? Eu sacudi a cabeça para trás e para a frente, não querendo realmente encarar o fato do que estava acontecendo entre Edward e eu.

— Então, o que é o negócio com você e Alec? Como está indo?

— Terrível. _—_ Ela suspirou, batendo a mão contra o rosto dela. _—_ Eu preciso acabar as coisas com ele.

— O quê? Por quê?

— Porque como uma perdedora eu fui em frente e me apaixonei por ele.

Meus olhos se iluminaram.

— Você está apaixonada.

— Eu sei, é horrível. Eu bebo todas as noites para tentar esquecê-lo. Agora cale a boca e vamos voltar a falar sobre a madeira de Edward.

Eu sorri e depois de algumas horas e cerca de cem comentários sujos, Alice e eu escolhemos as cores para cada um e cada quarto em sua casa.

 **...**

Isabella

Poucos dias se passaram antes que Jasper me chamou na sexta-feira para perguntar se eu estava interessada em sair com ele. Eu tinha imaginado que ele tinha esquecido ele disse que iria me mostrar ao redor da cidade meses antes, mas eu imaginei que algumas pessoas eram apenas um pouco mais lentas para locomover coisas. Na sexta-feira à noite ele foi até minha casa em um caminhão de trabalho de sua família. Eu observei-o da janela da sala de estar quando ele pulou para fora de seu caminhão e fixou sua gravata borboleta. Ele começou a pisar para a casa, e, em seguida, ele fez uma pausa e deu um passo para trás. Isso continuou por cerca de cinco mais rodadas antes que ele finalmente tornou-se a varanda, onde debateram bater ou não.

Edward inclinou-se atrás de mim e estudou os movimentos de Jasper.

— Ohh, você tem um encontro quente hoje à noite? É por isso que você está vestindo esse vestido curto bonito? _—_ Os últimos dias, Edward foi se hospedar em nosso quarto de hóspedes desde que a sua casa estava sendo pintada. Naquela noite, nós tínhamos passando por minhas ideias para a sua casa e eu estava mostrando-lhe diferentes placas que eu tinha criado com ideias para o espaço. Ele parecia menos que interessado, mas eu estava apenas feliz por estar fazendo o que eu amava mais uma vez.

— Não é um encontro _—_ Eu disse. _— Jasper_ apenas queria me mostrar Meadows Creek um pouco, para me tirar da casa. _—_ Edward levantou uma sobrancelha. _—_ O quê? O que há de errado com isso? _—_ Perguntei.

— Você sabe que ele acha que isso é um encontro, certo?

— O quê? _—_ Levantei-me um pouco. _—_ Não, ele não. Ele só não quer me sentada ao redor da casa. _—_ Edward me deu um olhar besteira-é-totalmente-um-encontro. _—_ Cala a boca, Edward.

— Tudo o que eu estou dizendo é que eu duvido que Jasper Stalker (perseguidor) saiba que não é um encontro.

— O que isso significa? O que significa Jasper Stalker? _—_ eu perguntei, minha voz tímida. Edward me deu um sorriso perverso e começou a se afastar. _—_ Edward! O que você quer dizer com Jasper Stalker?!

— Desde que ele se mudou para a cidade ele tem uma história de vir em um pouco forte às vezes, isso é tudo. Eu o vejo seguir meninas em torno da cidade quando eu estou correndo. Ele disse para onde ele estava levando você?

— Sim, e não é realmente um lugar onde os encontros acontecem, então eu acho que você está errado.

— A reunião na prefeitura?

— Exatamente! _—_ Eu disse, satisfeita com a ideia. _—_ A reunião na prefeitura não é um levar alguém que você acha que você é indo a um encontro com ele. _—_ Os lábios de Edward pressionam juntos como se ele estivesse tentando segurar uma risada. _—_ Pare com isso _—_ argumentei. Houve uma batida na porta. _—_ Ele realmente não acha que isso é um encontro, ele faz?

— Aposto dez dólares que Jasper Stalker se inclina sobre você durante Sherriff Johnson fala sobre a cidade justa e pede-lhe se você quiser ir até a casa do celeiro onde há sempre um peixe frito, dança, e karaokê após a reunião da cidade.

— Você não quer me pagar dez dólares.

— Você está certa, eu não quero. Mas isso não importa, porque eu vou ganhar a aposta _—_ brincou arrogantemente. _— Jasper_ Stalker vai enchê-lo.

Bata o número dois.

— Pare de chamá-lo de Stalker Jasper! _—_ Eu sussurrei, sentindo meus batimentos cardíacos aumentar. _—_ Ele não vai me pedir para ir a casa celeiro.

— Pode apostar dinheiro com isso? _—_ Disse ele, segurando sua mão para fora.

Eu apertei sua mão.

— Bem. Dez dólares que esta não é um encontro.

— Ah, o dinheiro mais fácil que eu já fiz, Bella.

O apelido saiu de sua boca como se foi fácil. Quando eu puxei a minha mão para trás da sua, eu não tentei mostrar como muito simples o apelido me afetou.

Bata número três.

— O que está errado?

— Você me chamou de Bells. _—_ Suas sobrancelhas franziram com a confusão. _—_ É só... Ninguém me chamou assim, exceto Mike.

— Desculpe _—_ disse ele, balançando a cabeça um pouco. _—_ Isto escorregou para fora.

— Não não. Eu gosto disso. _—_ Eu senti falta disso. Eu dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso. Olhamos o outro, ainda de pé, como se as solas dos nossos sapatos estivessem super-coladas ao chão. Meus olhos viajaram para a pequena tatuagem inacabada em sua mão esquerda, e eu obriguei-me a tomá-lo em, em vez de sua olhar; às vezes era muito olhando-o nos olhos. _—_ Eu gosto disso.

— Então eu vou continuar dizendo isso.

Bata o número quatro.

— Você provavelmente deve... _—_ Edward concordou com a cabeça na direção da porta. Eu balancei a cabeça e concordei, correndo para abrir a porta para Jasper, que estava dando me o maior sorriso e segurando um punhado de flores em suas mãos.

— Hey, Isabella. _— Jasper_ sorriu, esticando as mãos para mim com as flores. _—_ Uau. Você está bonita. Estas são para você. Eu estava sentado aqui fora, e percebi que eu não lhe trazer qualquer coisa, assim, eu não sei. Eu só pegue-los de a frente da casa para você. _—_ Seus olhos mudaram-se para Edward, que estava de pé um alguns pés de nós. _—_ O que é esse idiota está fazendo aqui?

— Oh, Jasper. Este é Edward. Edward, Jasper _—_ eu disse, introduzindo os dois.

— A casa de Edward está sendo pintada, então ele está hospedado com Nessie e eu em poucos dias.

Edward estendeu a mão em direção a Jasper com seu belo sorriso.

— Prazer em conhece-lo, Jasper.

— Você também, Edward _— Jasper_ disse cautelosamente.

Edward deu um tapinha nas costas dele, o seu sorriso de lobo em pleno vigor.

— Oh, não há necessidade de ser tão formal com o meu nome. Por tudo significa, me chame de idiota.

Eu ri para mim mesmo. Que idiota.

Jasper limpou a garganta.

— De qualquer forma, sinto muito sobre as flores. Eu deveria ter pensado em pegar algum da cidade mas-

— Não se preocupe com isso, amigo _—_ Edward disse, sabendo que estava fazendo ele se sentir níveis extra de desconforto. _—_ Que tal você vem e dê uma assento na sala de estar enquanto Isabella e eu encontramos um vaso ou algo para colocar as flores?

— Oh, bem, sim, soa bem _— Jasper_ acordado, permitindo-me tomar as flores de suas garras. _—_ Cuidado _—_ disse ele. _—_ Elas têm espinhos.

— Eu acho que posso lidar com isso. Obrigada, Jasper. Sente-se e eu já volto.

No momento em que entrei na cozinha, Edward já estava me dando um sorriso espertinho.

— Se você continuar olhando para mim assim, eu vou bater em você, Edward. Isto não significa que é um encontro. _—_ Ele riu. Apertei os olhos. _—_ Não!

— Ele roubou flores para você da frente de sua casa. É muito mais grave do que eu pensava. Ele te ama. Isso é como um tipo de amor de Bonnie e Clyde.

— Você é um idiota. _—_ Ele começou a encher um vaso com água para as flores. Quando eu passei-as para ele, um espinho desembarcou no meu dedo e amaldiçoei sob a minha respiração quando sangue começou a aparecer. _—_ Merda.

Edward tomou as flores, jogou-as no vaso, e, em seguida, pegou minha mão na sua, examinando o pequeno pouco de sangue.

— Não é muito ruim _—_ disse ele, pegando um pano e segurando-o contra o meu dedo. Meu estômago estava construindo borboletas que não tinha um lugar em minha vida. Eu tentei o meu melhor para ignorá-los, mas a verdade era, o toque de Edward era bom, gentil e querido. _— Jasper_ Stalker estava certo sobre uma coisa, porém _—_ disse Edward com sua olhar no meu dedo.

— E o que é isso?

— Você está linda. _—_ Nossas mãos ficaram juntas, e ele deu um passo para mais perto para mim. Eu gostei de como ele estava perto. Eu amei quão próximo ele estava. Sua respiração era pesada. _— Bells_?

— Sim?

— Você ficaria louca se eu te beijasse? E por beijo, quero dizer que em você, e não a memória de Tanya. _—_ Seus olhos estudaram os meus lábios. Meu coração estava batendo contra a minha caixa torácica quando ele se moveu para mais perto e tirou um pedaço caído de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Nossas mãos ficaram juntas um segundo a mais antes dele limpou a garganta e se afastou de mim. Uma onda de constrangimento encheu seus olhos. _—_ Desculpa. Ignore-me. _—_ Eu pisquei algumas vezes e tentei afastar a sensação de nervoso a distância. Ele não deixaria. Ele atou suas mãos juntas antes de descansa-las na parte de trás de seu pescoço. _—_ É melhor você voltar para o seu encontro.

— Não é... _—_ Eu comecei a dizer, mas quando notei os lábios recuar, eu deixei cair o assunto. _—_ Tenha uma boa noite.

Ele acenou com a cabeça uma vez.

— Você também, Bells.

Olhei para o pódio onde Jacob estava falando sobre o porquê era necessários as coisas que devem ser encerradas. Isso me fez mal ao meu estômago ouvi-lo rasgar em Sr. James, que estava sentado um algumas linhas de volta na reunião da cidade. Sr. James não parecia perturbado pelas palavras de Jacob em tudo, no entanto. Ele apenas ficou e sorriu.

Eu nunca tinha visto realmente esse lado de Jacob nos negócio conduzidos por ele. Aquele que iria dizer e fazer praticamente qualquer coisa para conseguir o que queria, mesmo se isso significava jogar um homem velho sob o ônibus.

Ele deixou-me com tal gosto de desgosto.

— Jacob tem algumas grandes razões Sr. James deve desistir de sua loja. Ele diz que é um desperdício de espaço uma vez que ninguém vai para o lugar.

— Eu acho que é uma grande loja.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Você tem ido lá?

— Muitas vezes.

— E não cresceu verrugas ou qualquer coisa? Sr. James pratica o vodu e outras coisas em seu quarto. Despeja quando o gato dos Clinton, Molly passeou por lá, alguém viu passear pela loja do Sr. James, e eu não te miúdo, Molly saiu como um cão pit bull. Até respondia pelo nome e tudo. É esquisito.

Rindo, eu disse:

— Você não acredita nisso, não é?

— Sim eu faço. Estou surpreso que você não saiu com um terceiro olho ou algo depois de ir para aquele lugar.

— Oh, eu fiz. Eu estou apenas com uma realmente boa maquiagem.

Ele riu.

— Você me faz rir, Isabella. Eu gosto disso em você. _—_ Seus olhos trancados com os meus, e ele me deu um olhar de saudade. Ah não…

Eu quebrei o nosso olhar e apontei para alguém.

— E eles? Qual é a sua história?

Ele não teve a chance de me dizer, porque Sherriff Johnson estava caminhando até ao estádio.

O momento Sherriff Johnson deu um passo até o microfone para falar sobre a cidade eu sabia que devia Edward dez dólares. Logo em seguida, Jasper inclinou-se e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

— Você sabe, eu estava pensando que talvez possamos ir para o peixe fritar depois disso. É muito bom e há uma muita dança e outras coisas que se passa. É um grande momento.

Eu sorri. Eu não tinha certeza de como transformá-lo. Ele parecia tão esperançoso.

— Bem... _—_ Seus olhos se arregalaram com um faísca de emoção. _—_ Eu adoraria.

Ele pegou seu boné de beisebol em sua cabeça e esbofeteou-a contra seu joelho.

— Woo! Impressionante, impressionante, impressionante!

Jasper não conseguia parar de sorrir grande e eu não podia deixar de sentir como se estivesse indo com ele fosse um grande erro. Além disso, eu estava fora de dez fanfarrões, que chupado.

Jasper e eu nos sentamos em duas cadeiras assistindo todo mundo dançar ao redor bêbado e livremente quando ele me contou a história de fundo de cada pessoa na sala. Ele se virou para mim e disse:

— Eu espero que você esteja se divertindo.

— Eu estou. _—_ Eu sorri.

— Talvez possamos ir a outro encontro algum ponto?

Minha mandíbula se apertou.

— Jasper, você é um pessoa maravilhosa, mas eu realmente não acho que estou em um lugar para estar namorando. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer? Minha vida está atualmente uma bagunça.

Ele soltou uma risada nervosa e assentiu em entendimento.

— Entendi. Eu só... _—_ Ele colocou as mãos sobre os joelhos e nossos olhares se encontraram. _—_ Eu tinha que tentar. Apenas tivemos me colocar lá fora.

— Estou feliz que você fez.

— Então, você disse que não está pronta para namorar? Tem certeza que não tem nada a ver com seus sentimentos por Edward? _—_ perguntou.

— O quê?

Um sorriso encontrou seus lábios.

— Eu leio as pessoas, lembra-se? Eu vi o jeito que você olhou para ele em sua casa. Ele te faz feliz. Eu acho que isso é bom.

— Somos apenas amigos _—_ argumentei.

Ele continuou sorrindo, mas não disse outra palavra sobre isso.

Eu cutuquei-o no ombro e disse:

— Tem certeza de que não quer sair lá e dançar?

Ele espremeu os dedos juntos e olhou para o chão.

— Eu não sou muito bom dançarino. Eu sou mais um observador.

— Vamos lá _—_ eu disse, segurando minha mão na direção dele. _—_ Será divertido.

Jasper hesitou por um tempo mais longo antes que ele estendeu a mão e pegou a minha mão. Nós caminhamos para a pista de dança e eu vi como seus nervos construiu mais e mais. Seu olhar foi treinado em seu tênis sapatos e eu podia vê-lo contando seu passos em sua cabeça.

Uma. Dois. Três.

Um. Dois. Três.

— O contato visual ajuda _—_ eu ofereci. Ele não fez nenhum comentário. Ele continuou contando, quando seu rosto ficou mais e mais corado com os nervos. _—_ Você sabe, eu poderia realmente ter um pouco de água _—_ eu disse. Os olhos de Jasper encontraram os meus e ele me deu um sorriso.

— Eu posso conseguir um pouco para você _—_ disse ele, grato que ele não teria que dançar mais. Voltei para o meu lugar, e quando ele voltou com a água, ele entregou para mim e sentou-se. _—_ Isso é bom, não é?

— Isto é.

Ele limpou a garganta e apontou a outra pessoa na pista de dança.

— Aquilo ali é Susie. Eu acho que ela tinha o cachorro-quente para comer campeão anos na feira da cidade. E ali é...

— E quanto a você, Jasper? Conte-me algo sobre você.

Houve hesitação em seus olhos antes que ele piscasse e encolheu os ombros dele.

— Não há muito sobre mim.

— Tenho certeza de que isso é uma mentira _—_ eu ofereci. _—_ Por que você está trabalhando no café, se o seu pai ofereceu-lhe um lugar o tempo inteiro no seu negócio? _—_ Ele estudou o meu rosto, e eu olhei para o seu. Seus olhos eram tão bonito, mas eu poderia dizer que ele estava desconfortável por algum motivo.

Ele quebrou o contato visual.

— Meu pai quer que eu assuma os negócio da família, mas não é o que eu quero.

— O que você quer fazer?

— Ser um chef _—_ disse ele. _—_ Eu imaginei trabalhando no café seria um começo para aprender um pouco mais sobre isso até que eu pudesse salvar-se para a escola, mas eu nunca sou permitidos atrás da cozinha, então é meio de um busto.

— Eu posso falar com Alec sobre deixar você chegar na cozinha, mais vezes _—_ eu ofereci.

Um sorriso genuíno levantou-se em seus lábios e ele me agradeceu, mas recusou a oferta, dizendo que ele iria descobrir isso por conta própria. Ele empurrou-se para uma posição.

— Bem, isso está ficando um pouco demasiado Dr. Phil para o meu gosto, então eu vou pegar mais alguns bagres. Precisa de alguma coisa? _—_ Perguntou. Eu sacudi a cabeça e o vi caminhar.

— Oh, graças a Deus, você ainda está viva _—_ murmurou uma voz ao meu lado. Virei-me quando Edward deslizou para o banco de Jasper.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? _—_ Eu estou assim feliz que você está aqui. Eu gosto quando você está Aqui. Peça-me para beijar novamente.

— Bem _—_ ele começou a explicar. _—_ Quando um amigo vai a um encontro com Jasper Stalker, é sua responsabilidade fazer check-in nesse amigo.

Amigos.

Eu estava na zona de amigo. Peça-me para beijar! Por favor.

— E desde quando você é o amigo responsável? _—_ perguntei, indiferente sobre o fato de que o meu estômago estava fazendo piruetas e cambalhotas enquanto unicórnios e gatinhos dançavam ao redor dentro de mim.

— Desde que... _—_ Ele olhou para o relógio invisível em seu pulso direito. _—_ Cinco segundos atrás. Parecia divertido para vir e ver você e Jasper me fazer tolo completo de outro. _—_ Ele bateu os dedos contra as rótulas, evitando o contato visual comigo.

Caramba…

Ele estava com ciúmes.

Eu não iria zombar dele sobre isso, no entanto.

— Dance comigo? _—_ Perguntei.

Quando sua mão se estendeu para a minha, meu coração pulou uma batida. Coloquei minha mão na dele e ele nos levou para a dança chão. Ele me girou uma vez antes de me puxar mais perto de seu corpo. Minha respiração estava curta e rápida enquanto eu olhava em seus olhos. O que você está pensando, olhos tempestuosos? Ele ficou perto de mim, nunca deixando seu poder sobre mim vacilar. Eu podia sentir os olhos de cada pessoa olhando para nós. Eu quase podia ouvir seus julgamentos, seus sussurros.

Minha cabeça abaixada, meu olhar caindo para o chão. Eu senti o seu dedo levantar meu queixo e ele forçou meu olhar para encontrar o seu, que foi bom. Eu gostava de olhar para ele e eu gostava do jeito que ele olhou para mim. Mesmo que eu não tinha certeza de que ele significava nós dois olhando um para o outro do jeito que estávamos.

— Você mentiu para mim _—_ eu disse.

— Nunca.

— Você fez.

— Eu não sou um mentiroso.

— Mas você mentiu.

— Sobre o que?

— As penas brancas. Vi o recibo delas. Você disse que você os encontrou na loja do Sr. James.

Ele riu e fez uma careta.

— Eu poderia ter mentido para você sobre isso.

Inclinei-me mais perto de seus lábios, segundos longe de beijá-lo, a segundos de distância do nosso primeiro beijo onde estava ele, e eu era eu.

Minhas mãos caíram contra seu peito e eu podia sentir os batimentos cardíacos contra o meu toque. Eu quase podia ver a sua alma dentro dos olhos dele. A música parou, mas nós ficamos mais próximos, nossos padrões de respiração combinando um do outro. Nossas respirações pesada e nervosa. Animada e assustada. Seu polegar correu ao lado do meu pescoço, e ele deu um passo mais perto. Eu gostei de como ele perto estava. Eu temia quão próximo ele estava. Ele inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente quando ele me deu o menor sorriso torto, olhando para mim como se ele estivesse prometendo nunca desviar o olhar.

Todos eles me avisaram sobre Edward , me implorando para ficar longe. "Ele é um idiota, ele é selvagem, e ele está quebrado, Bella" eles disseram. "Ele não é nada, mas as cicatrizes feias de seu passado" eles juraram.

Mas o que eles não viram, o que eles preferiram ignorar era o fato de que eu era um pouco selvagem também, um pouco louca, e completamente destruída também.

Eu estava danificada na melhor das hipóteses.

Mas quando eu estava com ele, pelo menos eu lembrava de respirar.

— Se importa se mudarmos de parceiros? _—_ A voz familiar me interrompeu a partir de cair gosto de Edward. Olhei para cima para ver Jacob sorrindo para mim com Alice em seus braços.

Eu sorri, mesmo que eu meio que queria para franzir a testa.

— Claro.

Quando Jacob pegou minha mão, Edward tomou Alice. Eu sentia falta dele, embora ele estava a apenas poucos passos de distância de mim.

— Não fique tão desapontada _— Jacob_ disse, puxando-me para perto dele. _—_ Eu sei que tenho dois pés esquerdos, mas eu ainda posso mover meus quadris muito bem _—_ brincou.

— Acontece que eu me lembro de certo feriado onde você ganhou o prêmio para o melhor pior dançarino.

Ele enrugou o nariz.

— Eu ainda acho que meu carrinho de compras dança deveria ter ganhou o melhor dançarino, mas com o seu marido era o juiz, eu sabia que estava ferrado.

Eu ri.

— O carrinho de compras. Como tinha que ir para um novo?

Com dois passos para trás, Jacob começou fingindo que estava empurrando um Carrinho de Compras e colocar itens dentro do referido carrinho de compras. Ele então começou a invisivelmente colocar seus itens em um check-out pista onde ele examinou sua comida e ensacamo-lo. Eu não conseguia parar de rir.

Ele sorriu e mudou-se de volta para mim, caindo em nossa muita mais lenta e mais fácil rotina de dança.

— Perfeito. Você realmente deveria ter vencido o melhor dançarino naquela noite.

— Certo?! _—_ Ele mordeu o lábio inferior. _—_ Eu estava ferrado.

— Não se preocupe. Eu tenho certeza que existem abundância de partidos de feriado no futuro que você possa recuperar a sua vitória.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e penteou meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

— Deus. Senti sua falta, Bella.

— Também senti sua falta. Meu Deus, eu senti falta de todo o mundo. Ele só se sente bem a sensação... Novamente.

— Sim. Homem, que tem de ser grande. Assim este é o ponto onde eu limpo minha garganta e dou um salto de fé, perguntando se você quer ter talvez um jantar comigo algum ponto.

— Jantar? _—_ Perguntei, levado de volta por sua questão. _—_ Como um encontro? _—_ Olhei com o canto do meu olho, eu vi Edward dançando com Alice.

— Bem, não como um encontro. Mas um real encontro. Eu e você. Eu sei que isso provavelmente parece estranho e tudo mas-

— Eu sou o tipo de ver alguém, Jacob.

Seu rosto caiu, confusão em seu rosto.

— Vendo alguém? _—_ Levantou-reto, proferindo sua mente embaçada. _—_ Você está vendo Jasper? Eu sei que vocês dois vieram juntos, mas eu não acho que ele era seu tipo. Eu não acho-

— Não é Jasper.

— Não é? _—_ Seu olhar se movia através da sala, o desembarque em Edward e Alice.

Quando ele olhou para mim, a jovialidade eu tinha visto momentos antes tinha ido embora. Toda a cor foi drenada seu rosto, onde uma nova irritação vibrante agora existia.

— Edward Cullen?! Você está vendo Edward Cullen?! _—_ ele sussurrou. Eu me encolhi. Eu não estava exatamente vendo Edward . Eu realmente não tinha idéia de como ele ainda sentia sobre mim, mas eu sabia que tinha esses sentimentos por ele, e eu não podia ignorá-los por muito mais tempo.

— Você volta para a cidade e você escolhe a pior pessoa para iniciar um namoro.

— Ele não é tão terrível como todos pensam.

— Você está certa, ele é ainda pior.

— Jacob. _—_ Eu coloquei minhas mãos contra seu peito. _—_ Eu não quis dizer para isso acontecer, eu não queria sentir o que quer que é que eu estou sentindo por ele, mas você não pode ajudar que você não se apaixone.

— Sim. Você pode. Edward e não são os tipos de pessoas que você quer estar associada.

— Qual é o seu problema com a loja de Sr. James de qualquer maneira? Sr. James é um dos homens mais amáveis que eu já conheci.

Ele beliscou a ponte de seu nariz.

— Você está errada, Bella. E eu estou apavorado que Edward vai machucar você.

— Ele não vai. _—_ Ele não acreditou em mim. Ele de alguma forma convenceu-se de que a idéia de mim e Edward era uma coisa terrível. Assim como o resto da cidade.

— Jacob, ele não vai. Agora, vamos lá _—_ Eu disse, puxando-o mais perto de mim, sentindo como seu corpo estava rígido. _—_ Apenas dance com sua amiga e pare de se preocupar tanto sobre mim.

— Estou preocupado com seu coração, Bella. Depois de Mike, você estava destruída. Eu não quero que seu coração seja quebrado novamente. _—_ Oh, Jacob.

Eu coloco minha cabeça no peito dele, e ele passou os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

— Eu vou ficar bem. Eu prometo.

— E se você não ficar?

— Bem, eu acho que eu vou só preciso de você para me abraçar às vezes.

* * *

Mais um meninas. Espero que gostem!

obs: Obrigada por comentarem!


	10. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo Nove**

Edward

— Eu não acho que nós fomos adequadamente apresentados _— Alice_ disse enquanto nós dançamos juntos. _—_ Assim você é o pênis que tem estado dentro da vagina, da minha melhor amiga.

Bem, essa é uma maneira de colocá-lo.

— E você é a altamente inadequada melhor amiga.

Ela sorriu largamente.

— Essa sou eu. Assim ouvi, esta é a parte onde eu te digo se você fere Bella, eu vou te matar.

Eu ri.

— Ela e eu somos apenas amigos.

— Ta brincando né? Jesus. Vocês dois são dois dos mais estúpidos seres humanos do planeta. Você honestamente não pode dizer que a minha melhor amiga está se apaixonada por você?

— O quê?

— Olhe para ela! _—_ Disse Alice, olhando para Isabella. _—_ Ela não pode tirar os olhos de nós, porque ela está com medo de que você pode me fazer rir, ou eu poderia tocar as suas bolas, ou o vento pode soprar seu pênis em minha boca!

— Espere o que?

— Oh meu Deus maldito, eu realmente tenho que soletrar para você? Ela é ciumenta, Edward!

— De nós?

— É, e toda e qualquer pessoa que olhar para você. _— Alice_ cresceu sóbria. _—_ Assim, pegue leve com ela, está bem? Não quebre seu coração. Ele já está em um milhão de pedaços.

— Não se preocupe. _—_ Eu dei de ombros. _—_ Então é o meu. _—_ Meus olhos se encontraram com Jacob, que estava me dando um olhar duro. _—_ E ele? Ele está com ciúmes e, secretamente, e apaixonado por mim também?

Alice olhou para Jacob com um olhar de desgosto.

— Não. Ele simplesmente odeia a sua coragem.

— Por quê?

— Porque, por algum motivo Bella escolheu você sobre ele. Você pode guardar um segredo?

— Provavelmente não, não.

Ela sorriu.

— Oh, bem, eu acho que eu não posso ou porque eu estou prestes a dizer a você. A noite antes do casamento de Bella e Mike, Jacob veio tropeçando para a casa de Bella . Felizmente eu atendi a porta e Bella estava dormindo, mas ele me disse que Bella estava cometendo um grande erro, que ela deveria se casar com ele e não Mike.

— Ele tem estado no amor com ela todo esse tempo?

— O amor, luxúria, eu não sei, querendo o que você não pode ter? Enfim, isso provavelmente matá-o que, quando ela finalmente voltou para a cidade, não o olhou com outros olhos para ele uma só vez. Ele provavelmente tinha na sua mente que Bella finalmente iria buscá-lo; o que é um golpe para ele quando ela voltou e escolheu o maior idiota que havia. _—_ Ela fez uma pausa e sorriu. _—_ Sem ofensa.

— Algumas tomadas.

Girei em torno dela uma vez e puxou ela perto de mim.

— Para o registro, embora. _—_ O sorriso de Alice ficou mais amplo. _—_ Eu não acho que você é um idiota completo mais, então em algumas semanas nós estamos tendo uma festa de aniversário para Bella e você está convidado. É só vai ser sobre fazendo-a dançar em balcões de bares e estar livre dos demônios mentais que levam sobre ela por um tempo, e eu sou dando-lhe total permissão para tocar em sua vagina a noite.

Eu ri.

— Isso é muito gentil da sua parte.

— O que posso dizer? _—_ Ela sorriu. _—_ Eu sou uma amiga sólida.

Após a dança com Alice, eu encontrei um assento no canto de trás da sala e tentei absorver tudo o que tinha sido dito. Eu assisti Isabella falando com Jasper antes que ela o abraçasse e se dirigir para fora do edifício. Imaginei que sua noite juntos havia terminado. Bom. Quando Isabella se aproximou, eu não poderia mesmo negar o jeito como meu coração pulou.

— Parecia que você e Alice estavam se dando bem _—_ disse ela, sentando-se do meu lado.

— O mesmo poderia ser dito sobre você e Jacob _—_ eu respondi.

— Isso não é o mesmo. Jacob e eu somos apenas amigos. Então, o que... Será que ela lhe perguntou para fazer sexo com ela? Eu aposto que você disse que sim. Mas eu não acho que você deve com todas as questões que você está lidando. _—_ Ela mordeu lábio inferior. _—_ Mas será que ela lhe perguntou?

Levantei uma sobrancelha para sua expressão atrevida.

— Isso é uma questão real?

— Eu só estou dizendo, eu não acho que seu pênis dentro de uma mulher é uma grande maneira de lidar com o estresse de sua vida.

— Mas não é isso que você e eu estamos fazendo? _—_ argumentei.

— E isso não funcionou muito bem, não foi?

Alice estava certa. Claridade encheu minha cabeça quando eu tomei em recursos de Isabella. Seu rosto estava corado e ela continuou correndo suas mãos contra suas pernas. Nosso olhar se encontrou. Eu puxei minha cadeira para mais perto dela e coloquei as pernas entre as minhas.

Inclinando-me em direção a ela, eu sussurrei:

— Eu entendi agora.

Eu assisti um suspiro sair de seus lábios quando ela estudou a nossa proximidade.

— Entendeu o que?

— Você está com ciúmes.

Ela bufou alto e riu.

— Ciúmes? Não seja ridículo, Narciso.

Dando-lhe um tom suave, de terapeuta, tomei as suas mãos nas minhas.

— Você não tem que estar envergonhada. É completamente normal em algum momento desenvolver sentimentos por seu próximo. Por que você acha que isso é ridículo?

Ela puxou as mãos das minhas e levou tudo em mim para não rachar-se rindo na cara dela com a forma como ela estava vermelha.

— Por quê? Você quer todas as razões porque? Bem, para começar, ultimamente você não tem se barbeado e você parece um lenhador, o que é repulsivo. Com seu chapéu de gorro e sua barba espessa, eu estou surpresa que você não está usando xadrez. Você tem tomado banho?

— Eu tomo banho. Se você quiser, podemos voltar para a minha casa e tomar banho juntos para economizar água.

— Olhe para você sendo um ativista do meio ambiente e tudo.

— Na verdade, não. Eu adoro fazer você ficar molhada. _—_ Suas bochechas coraram enquanto eu estudava as poucas sardas salpicando seu rosto. Ela era tão linda. _—_ Além disso _—_ eu disse, tentando quebrar meus pensamentos longe do fato de que eu estava sentindo por ela tudo o que eu esperava que ela estivesse sentindo por a mim. _—_ Eu vi o aplicativo em seu celular Timber. Você não tem que esconder seu amor para lenhadores. Ninguém está julgando você. Na maior parte é em silêncio, de olhos de julgamento, mas realmente, que nem sequer contam.

— O aplicativo foi um trending topic no lado da minha página no Facebook, Edward! Alice me fez fazê-lo, e eu estava curiosa, isso é tudo! _—_ Ela estava ficando cada vez mais vermelha, e meu corpo estava começando reagir por estar tão perto dela. Eu queria pressionar minhas mãos contra suas bochechas aquecidas para sentir seu calor. Eu queria colocar meus dedos contra seu peito e sentir seu coração bater de nervos. Eu queria provar seus lábios...

— Qual é o negócio com você e Jacob? _—_ Perguntei mais uma vez.

— Eu disse a você, ele e eu somos apenas amigos.

— Parecia mais da maneira que ele segurava você.

Ela riu, olhando para o chão.

— Quem está com ciúmes agora?

— Eu estou.

— O quê? _—_ Levantou a cabeça, e ela conheceu meu olhar.

— Eu disse que eu estou com ciúmes. Eu tenho ciúmes da maneira que sua mão estava contra as suas costas. Eu estou com ciúmes do jeito que ele te fez rir. Eu tenho ciúmes da forma como as suas palavras encheram seus ouvidos. Eu tenho ciúmes que para aqueles poucos momentos ele ficou a olhar para aqueles olhos, e eu tive que ficar para trás e ver tudo desdobrar.

— O que você está fazendo? _—_ Ela disse, com a respiração curta, confusa. Meus lábios estavam persistente a polegadas longe dela. Suas mãos estavam descansando contra meus jeans. Minhas mãos estavam pousadas contra seus dedos. Nós estávamos tão perto que eu tinha quase certeza de que ela estava sentada em meu colo e eu podia ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos.

A sala em torno de nós estava alta como sempre. As pessoas estavam ficando bêbadas, as pessoas estavam comendo, e as pessoas estavam discutindo merda medíocre em um medíocre caminho. Mas meus olhos... Eles foram treinados em seus lábios. Nas curvas de sua boca. Ligando a cor de sua pele. Nela.

— Edward, pare _—_ ela sussurrou contra minha pele, mas ela avançou mais perto de seu corpo. Parecia que ela estava tão confusa como eu estava, seu corpo vai contra o que sua mente esta exigindo que você faça.

— Diga-me você não quer isso _—_ implorei a ela. mande-me embora.

— É... Eu... _—_ Ela estava gaguejando, seus olhos em minha boca. Sua voz estava tremendo, e eu podia ouvir seus medos alto e claro, mas em algum lugar dentro daqueles medos e dúvidas tinha um pequeno sussurro de esperança. Eu queria agarrar, enquanto eu poderia. Eu queria sentir a esperança de que ela tinha mantidos trancados no fundo de sua alma. _—_ Edward... Você... _—_ Ela riu nervosamente e correu os dedos para trás e estendeu contra sua testa. _—_ Você já pensou em mim? Quero dizer... _—_ Sua língua tropeçou e ela ficou em silêncio. Seus nervos foram comer em seus pensamentos, pulando sobre eles. _—_ Você já pensou em mim de uma forma mais do que amizade? Quando ela olhou nos meus olhos, ela tinha que ver a resposta. Eu senti sua alma olhando profundamente na minha. Seus olhos estavam cheios de perguntas e interesse e sua beleza estava suavizada por um ar de mistério.

Pisquei uma vez.

— Todo segundo. Cada minuto. Toda hora. Todos os dias.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, fechando os olhos.

— Eu também. Todo segundo. Cada minuto. Cada hora. Todos os dias.

Afaste, Edward.

Afaste, Edward.

Afaste, Edwa...

— Bells _—_ eu disse, puxando-a para mais perto. _—_ Eu quero te beijar. O verdadeiro você. A triste vocês. O você quebrado.

— Isso mudaria as coisas.

Ela estava certa. Seria o cruzamento dessa linha invisível que estava pendurado em frente a nós. Eu tinha beijado antes, mas que era diferente. Isso foi antes de eu começou a cair para ela. Caindo e caindo rígido. Eu exalado na respiração que eu tinha sido segurando e senti-a fazer o mesmo contra minha pele.

— E o que aconteceria se eu não te beijar?

— Eu odiaria você um pouco _—_ disse ela baixinho quando eu descansei meus lábios milímetros longe dela. _—_ Eu odiaria você muito.

Meus lábios pressionaram os dela quando ela arqueou as costas e agarrou minha T-shirt, me puxando para mais perto. Um gemido deixou seus lábios quando eu deslizei minha língua em sua boca e fiz amor com sua língua. Ela me beijou duro, quase deslizando no meu colo, quase me dando tudo dela.

— Eu quero que você deixe-me _—_ ela murmurou contra mim. Levou tudo em mim para não envolver meus braços em torno dela e levá-la de volta para a minha casa e explorar cada parte do seu corpo. Eu queria senti-la envolta ao meu redor. Eu queria sentir-me profundamente dentro dela. Eu puxei o lábio inferior e ela me beijou suavemente antes de puxar. _—_ Eu quero saber quem você é, Edward. Eu quero saber onde você vai quando você se perder em sua mente. Eu quero sabe o que faz você grita nos seus sonhos. Eu quero ver a escuridão em você que você luta diariamente para manter escondida. Você faria algo para mim? _—_ perguntou ela.

— Qualquer coisa.

Suas mãos caíram para o meu coração, e ela observou minhas inspirações e expirações contra as pontas dos dedos.

— Mostre-me a parte de você que você tenta manter enterrada. Me mostre onde dói mais. Eu quero ver a sua alma.

 **...**

Isabella

Ele me levou para o galpão.

Durante muito tempo, eu me perguntava o que era que ele tinha dentro daquelas paredes. Depois que ele destrancou, ele balançou as duas portas abertas. O espaço estava escuro e eu não conseguia ver nada até que ele puxou um cabo e a lâmpada, acendeu uma luz. A sala se iluminou quando ele me levou para dentro.

— Antony... _—_ eu murmurei, olhando ao redor de um quarto que foi criado como uma minibiblioteca. As prateleiras estavam cheias de romances, livros infantis e os dois contos clássicos como To Kill a Mockingbird e uma enorme coleção de Stephen King. As estantes foram todas construídas à mão, e eu podia dizer era Edward aquele que tinha construído.

Havia uma estante que sustentava apenas brinquedos, dinossauros, carros, soldados de brinquedo.

Todavia, os brinquedos e as estantes de livros não foi o que me abalou o mais. Olhei nas paredes do galpão e estudei as palavras esculpidas na madeira. Pareceu como se ele tivesse preenchido as paredes com observações, com memórias, com desculpas.

— Toda vez que eu sentia falta dele... Cada vez Eu pensava nele, eu esculpia na madeira _—_ ele explicou quando os meus dedos correram pelas palavras dolorosas que Edward tinha compartilhado apenas com ele mesmo... Até agora.

 _Me desculpe, eu te deixei._

 _Me desculpe, eu não estava lá._

 _Me desculpe, eu não deixei você ler certos livros._

 _Me desculpe, eu nunca levei você para pescar._

 _Sinto muito que você nunca mais vai se apaixonar._

 _Eu gostaria de poder esquecer._

 _Eu sinto sua falta…_

— Além disso _—_ ele sussurrou. _— Tanya_ sempre quis construir-lhe uma biblioteca; Eu sempre colocá-lo para depois. Eu pensei que tivesse mais tempo, mas às vezes o amanhã nunca chega e você só é deixado com as memórias de ontem.

Quando eu encontrei o seu olhar, ele tentou o seu melhor para piscar sua emoção de distância. Eu poderia ver a dor que ainda vivia fresca em sua mente, em seu coração. Dei um passo em direção a ele.

— Não foi culpa sua, Edward.

Ele balançou a cabeça em desacordo.

— Foi. Se eu não tivesse corrido tentando iniciar uma carreira estúpida, eu poderia ter estado lá. Eu poderia ter os mantido vivos.

— O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu com eles?

Sua cabeça abaixada.

— Eu não posso. Eu não posso falar sobre aquele dia.

Eu levantei o rosto para encontrar seu olhar.

— Isso é bom. Entendi. Mas, eu só quero que você saiba que não foi sua culpa, Edward. Eu preciso que você entenda isso. Você foi o melhor pai e marido que podia ser. _—_ Seus olhos me disse que não acreditava a mim. Eu esperava que um dia ele fosse. ' _—_ Qual foi a parte mais difícil para você quando você os perdeu? Qual foi o seu mais baixo momento na primeira semana?

A hesitação acertou-o enquanto seus lábios entreabertos falaram.

— Um dia antes de seu funeral eu tentei me matar _—_ ele sussurrou, extremamente cru e sem cortes. _—_ Eu sentei no banheiro dos meus pais e eu tentei terminar a minha vida.

Oh, Edward...

— Lembro-me de olhar fixamente para mim mesmo no espelho, sabendo que meu coração tinha morrido junto com eles. Eu sabia que estavam mortos. Eu estive morto desde então, sabe? Eu estava bem com isso. Eu estava bem com ser cruel e insensível, porque eu estava convencido de que eu não merecia ter pessoas que se importavam comigo. Eu empurrei meus pais longe, porque eu era o meu próprio fantasma. Eu queria muito estar morto, porque eu sentia que seria melhor, mais fácil. Mas então você veio, e eu comecei a lembrar o que era a sensação de existir. _—_ Seus lábios estavam contra os meus, e meus batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Sua voz estava me dando arrepios. _— Isabella_?

— Sim?

— É mais fácil com você.

— O que é mais fácil comigo?

Sua mão encontrou a minha parte inferior das costas. Minhas quadris arqueados em direção a ele, nossos corpos lentamente se tornando um. Ele correu os dedos contra meu pescoço enquanto eu fechei os olhos, e ele falou suavemente em minha alma. _—_ Ficar vivo.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda.

— Você é bom, Edward. Você é bom o suficiente. Mesmo nos dias que você se sentiu inútil.

— Posso ver sua alma agora? _—_ Perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça, nervosa, e eu o levei para dentro da minha casa.

— Cartas de amor? _—_ Ele perguntou, sentando-se meu sofá enquanto eu abria o coração em forma de caixa de lata.

— Sim.

— De Steven para você?

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

— Minha mãe escreveu para o meu pai, e ele escreveu de volta para ela, quase todos os dias desde que se conheceram. Depois que ele faleceu, eu lia todos os dias. Apenas como uma forma de lembrar dele. Mas então, um dia, Mama jogou-as fora. Eu encontrei-as... E eu ainda leio o tempo todo.

Ele balançou a cabeça em compreensão quando ele pegou uma delas e leu.

— Você está dormindo comigo e cada segundo ao lado te amo um pouco mais. -RS.

Aquela sempre me fazia sorrir.

— Eles não foram sempre felizes assim. Havia algumas coisas que eu nem sequer sabia sobre os meus pais até que eu comecei ler essas cartas. _—_ Eu fui cavando na caixa por um determinado um. _—_ Como essa. _— Eu sei que você pensa que você é menos de uma mulher. Eu sei que você pensa que você é menos de uma mulher e culpa o seu corpo pela nossa perda. Eu sei que você pensa que você é menos de um mulher por causa do que os médicos disse. Mas você está errada. Você é forte, sábia, e inquebrável. Você é mais que uma mulher. Você é tudo bonita do mundo, e eu sou um mero homem de sorte te chamar de meu deusa. - CS. —_ Eu nem sabia que eles perderam um filho antes de mim. Eu não sabia... _—_ Eu sorri firmemente em Edward, que estava levando tudo. _—_ De qualquer forma. Meus pais são onde eu vi pela primeira vez o verdadeiro amor. Eu só queria que Mike e eu tivéssemos escrito cartas um para o outro. Isto teria sido bom.

— Eu sinto muito _—_ disse ele.

Eu balancei a cabeça, porque eu também sentia.

Fechei a caixa de estanho e aproximei dele no sofá.

— Como sua mãe lidou com a perda dele? _—_ perguntou.

— Ela não fez. Ela usou os homens para esquecer. Ela perdeu-se no dia em que perdeu meu pai. É muito triste porque, bem, eu sinto falta dela.

— Eu sinto falta de meus pais. Depois de Tanya e Antony falecerem, eu fugi porque eles eram reconfortantes, e eu não acho que eu merecia seu conforto.

— Talvez você poderia dar-lhes uma chamada.

— Eu não sei... _—_ ele sussurrou. _—_ Eu ainda não tenho certeza que eu mereço o seu conforto.

— Em breve, no entanto.

— Sim. Talvez em breve. Então... _—_ disse ele, mudando de assunto. _—_ Qual foi a parte mais difícil para você naquela semana? Qual foi a menor?

— Hum, dizer a Nissie. Eu nem sequer disse imediatamente qualquer um. A primeira noite eu estava em sua cama segurando-a, e ela perguntou quando pai estava voltando para casa. Eu quebrei chorando, e foi quando se tornou real para mim. Isso é quando eu sabia que minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma novamente. _—_ Edward estendeu a mão e passou os polegares sob a meus olhos, enxugando as lágrimas que eu não sabia que haviam caído. _—_ Está tudo bem _—_ eu prometi. _—_ Eu estou bem.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Você não está.

— Eu estou. Eu estou bem. Eu estou bem.

Seus olhos se estreitaram.

— Você não tem que estar bem toda hora. Não há problema em se machucar algumas vezes. Não há problema em se sentir perdido como você está vagando no escuro. Os seus dias ruins que fazem os bons assim bem melhor.

Minhas mãos correram por seu cabelo, e os meus lábios contra os dele.

— Beije-me _—_ eu sussurrei, colocando meus dedos contra seu peito, tendo sentindo seu coração de repouso em minhas mãos.

Ele hesitou.

— Se eu te beijar, não podemos voltar. Se eu te beijar... Eu nunca mais vou querer parar.

Minha língua lentamente dançou através de seu lábio inferior e, em seguida, eu usei para separar sua boca enquanto falava em um sussurro:

— Beije me. _—_ Suas mãos se moveram para minhas costas, e ele me puxou para mais perto. Ele começou a esfregar minhas costas em um movimento circular. Nós estávamos tão próximos que era difícil dizer se fôssemos duas pessoas separada ou uma só alma descobrindo sua chama interior pela primeira vez.

— Tem certeza? _—_ Perguntou.

— Me beija.

— Bells...

Um pequeno sorriso espalhou pela minha boca quando eu coloquei um dedo contra seus lábios.

— Eu só vou dizer isto uma última vez, Edward. Beije-

Eu não tive que terminar as minhas palavras, e eu dificilmente me lembrei dele me levando para meu quarto.

Minhas costas estavam contra meu armário quando ele encaixou-me. Ele apertou ainda mais volta da minha cintura e nossos lábios se encontraram dentro de um momento. Sua boca provou cada parte da minha quando ele aprofundou a nossa conexão. Seus dedos viajaram na minha espinha, me arrepiando. Ele inclinou-se para mais perto, e sua língua separaram os meus lábios, encontrando a minha língua pronto para dançar com a sua. Seus braços apertados em torno de mim, e eu cavei meus dedos em suas costas, segurando-o como se ele fosse a minha coisa favorita no mundo. Ele é. Minha cabeça inclinou para o lado quando minhas mãos ficaram emaranhadas em seu cabelo, forçando ele me beijar mais profundo, mais duro, mais rápido...

— Edward _—_ eu gemi contra ele, e ele rosnou para mim. Minhas mãos caíram no inferior da sua camisa, e eu deslizei-as, sentindo o corpo apertado onde ele se escondeu embaixo. Eu amei como ele se sentia. Eu amei como ele provei. Eu amo como eu estou me apaixonando por ele.

Eu não sabia que era possível. Eu não sabia que os pedaços quebrados de um coração poderiam ainda bate por amor.

Ele me levantou, suas mãos apertando em volta das minhas costas, e ele me sentou na borda do meu colchão. Sua respiração era apressada, sua fome clara.

— Eu te quero tanto, Bells. _—_ Ele suspirou enquanto sua boca chupou meu ouvido antes dele revirar a língua através de meu queixo e conseguiu seus lábios contra os meus. A maneira como ele lambia minha boca como se ele estivesse tentando encontrar cada parte de mim, fez-me todos os gostos e gemer com ele quando ele começou a deslizar sua mãos sob o meu vestido. Eu vi quando ele deslizou minha calcinha para baixo dos meus quadris e jogou para o lado da sala. Ele me trouxe mais perto de seu corpo e espalhou minhas pernas, permitindo-me sentir a sua dureza. O olhar de desejo em seus olhos me fez sorrir. Eu soube então que ele me faria sempre sorrir.

Seus dedos agarraram a borda do meu vestido, e ele se moveu lentamente, estudando cada parte de mim, cada curva.

— Mãos _—_ ele ordenou em um rosnado profundo, e eu levantei minhas mãos para cima enquanto ele tomava o vestido fora e jogou ao lado da minha calcinha. _—_ Linda _—_ ele murmurou antes de dobrar-se e beijando meu pescoço. Cada vez que os seus lábios se ligavam a minha pele, eu sentia meus batimentos cardíacos. Sua língua seguido a curva do meu sutiã quando ele chegou por trás de mim, libertando-o e jogando-o a pilha. Ele causou arrepios pelo meu corpo quando seus polegares circularam meus mamilos endurecidos.

Eu comecei a levantar a camisa, revelando o seu abs enfraquecido.

— Braços _—_ eu pedi. Ele ergueu-os, e eu deixei cair em cima da pilha crescente a adesão à pilha crescente. Ele não perdeu tempo baixando a boca para meu peito novamente, deslizando sua língua através de meus seios. Seus lábios me beijando duro, e me chupou com mais força. Minha respiração ficou mais pesada e mais pesada, mais fome e mais fome para ele tocar, me provar. _—_ Edward, apenas... Oh meu Deus _—_ eu murmurei, minha cabeça caiu para trás da forma como a língua sabia como controlar meu corpo.

— Deite-se _—_ ele ordenou. Fiz o que ele disse e fechei os olhos, correndo seus dedos em meu peito. A antecipação de seu próximo toque me deixou nervosa, ainda emocionada. Quando ele vai me tocar, e onde?

Meus quadris arquearam-se quando senti a umidade de sua língua contra a minha parte interna da coxa.

— Eu quero provar você, Bells. Eu quero provar cada parte de você _—_ ele sussurrou contra a minha pele. As mãos dele agarraram minha bunda, e ele empurrou meus quadris em direção a ele quando sua língua caiu profunda dentro de mim. Ele me lambeu lentamente e de forma constante quando o meu corpo tremia em seu porão. Ele lambeu-me mais e mais selvagem quando o meu corpo implorou por mais. Ele me lambeu mais profundamente e prolongado quando eu emaranhei meus dedos em seu cabelo, querendo nada mais do que ele dentro de mim.

— Edward, por favor _—_ eu implorei, meus quadris balançando enquanto ele deslizava dois dedos dentro mim quando ele continuou rolando sua língua dentro e fora da minha umidade. _—_ Eu te quero…

Uma vez que ele se afastou, ele se levantou e começou a descompactar seus jeans.

— Diga-me como você quer isso. Diga-me como você me quer _—_ ele disse, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus.

— Eu não quero isso gentil _—_ eu sussurrei, com falta de ar. Meus olhos se encontraram sua dura ereção em pé contra suas boxers quando ele saiu de sua calça jeans. Meus dedos envoltos em torno da borda de suas boxers e em poucos segundos, elas estavam fora. _—_ Mostre-me as sombras que o mantêm acordado à noite. Beije-me com sua escuridão.

Ele me levantou da cama e me colocou de frente para minha cômoda, minhas mãos caindo contra as gavetas. Com pressa, ele estendeu a mão para os bolsos de seu jeans, puxou sua carteira, e agarrou um preservativo, rasgou aberto com o desespero e implantá-la em sua dureza. Dentro de momentos, ele estava atrás de mim, seu corpo pressionado contra a minha alma nua. Dedo dele se arrastou pelas minhas costas até que ele bateu as curvas da minha bunda, e ele agarrou-a sua espera.

— Bells _—_ disse ele, sua respiração combinando a velocidade do meu próprio. _—_ Eu não vou machucá-la _—_ ele prometeu quando ele agarrou minha perna esquerda e ergueu-a em seu braço.

Eu sei, Edward. Eu sei.

Em um impulso, ele deslizou em meu aperto com força, me fazendo chorar quando minha costas arqueadas da sensação dele entrar. Como a mão esquerda segurava minha perna pra cima, a sua direita envolvida em torno à minha frente para massagear meus seios.

Sua respiração era áspera enquanto ele falava.

— Você se sente tão bem, Bells... Deus ... Eu sinto tão... _—_ Suas palavras se desvaneceram quando ele continuou a empurrar para dentro de mim. Estando assim perto de Edward, não só fisicamente, mas profundamente dentro tanto da nossa escuridão- formaram lágrimas nos meus olhos. Ele era belo. Ele era assustador. Ele era real.

Isto não é um sonho. Isso é real.

Ele deslizou para fora de mim e me virou de modo que eu estava de frente para ele.

Suas mãos agarraram ao redor das minhas costas, e ele me levantou, me forçando a envolver minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, seu corpo a única coisa que me impediu de cair. Nossas testas caíram uma contra a outra quando ele deslizou de volta dentro de mim.

— Não feche os olhos _—_ ele implorou. Seus olhos estavam cheios com a luxúria, com paixão, com... Amor?

Ou talvez fosse o meu próprio amor que eu estava vendo que brilha através dele. De qualquer maneira, e gostava da sensação que criou em mim. Ele manteve-se entrando duro e puxando para fora lento. Meu núcleo estava tremendo, meus olhos querendo fechar, mas eu não podia. Eles tinham que ficar abertos. Eu tinha que vê-lo.

Eu estava a segundos de distância...

A segundos de distância do meu corpo doação a caminho para ele. Segundos longe de perder eu mesma e encontrar-me com Edward Cullen dentro de mim.

— Eu vou... _—_ Eu murmurei, meu corpo tremia quando o orgasmo me ultrapassou, minhas palavras caindo. Meus olhos se fecharam e eu senti seus lábios imprensar contra o meu quando o meu corpo balançou contra ele.

— Deus, eu amei isso, Bells. Eu amo quando você perde-se contra mim. _—_ Ele sorriu contra meus lábios quando eu gemi contra ele.

— Eu quero você todo _—_ eu implorei. _—_ Por favor.

— Eu sou seu.

Naquela noite nós dormimos nos braços um do outro. No meio da noite, nós acordamos, e ele deslizou dentro de mim novamente, encontrando-nos juntos, perdendo-nos juntos. No início da manhã, nós tocamos um ao outro novamente. Toda vez que ele entrou em mim, era como se ele estivesse se desculpando por algo. Cada vez que ele me beijava, era como se ele estivesse implorando o meu perdão. Toda vez ele piscava, eu jurei que vi a sua alma.

* * *

Aeeeeeeeeee os dois juntinhos

Meninas obrigada por estarem comentando. Amando cada comentário.

Beijos, até.


	11. Capítulo X

**Capítulo Dez**

Isabella

Quando eu acordei, eu rolei e notei que faltava Edward na minha cama. Uma parte de mim se perguntava se a noite antes tinha sido um sonho, mas quando meus dedos desembarcaram na fronha do travesseiro ao meu lado, eu peguei uma nota.

 _Você é tão bonita quando você ronca._

-EC

Eu segurei o papel para o meu peito antes de relê-lo uma e outra vez. O som do cortador de grama era a única coisa que me impediu de ler a nota novamente. Joguei em um par de shorts e um top, querendo ir ver Edward cortar minha grama e beijar seus lábios suavemente, mas uma vez eu pisei na minha varanda, eu parei.

Ele não estava cortando minha grama.

Ele estava cortando seu gramado.

Para todo o resto do mundo, não teria parecido um grande negócio, ver um homem cortando a grama. Mas eu sabia que isso significava mais. Eu sabia que Edward Cullen tinha passado meses em um sonambulismo através da vida, e hoje, ele estava lentamente despertando.

Edward e eu começamos a mandar notas em torno de casas de cada um para o outro. Ao contrário de Mama e do pai, os nossos não eram tão românticos. A maior parte do tempo, elas eram piegas e idiotas, que me fez amá-los ainda mais.

 _Eu acho que você tem um bumbum bonito._ -IS

 _Às vezes, quando eu estou cortando a grama e você está sentada em sua varanda lendo seus livros sujos, eu vejo o seu rosto corar quando você começa a realmente uma boa parte. Sr. Darcy deve ter feito alguma merda no corpo de Elizabeth._ -EC

 _Eu não sei se eu deveria estar preocupada ou ligado que você sabe os nomes dos personagens de Orgulho e Preconceito._ -IS

 _Você. É. Tão. Bonita. Porra._ -EC

 _Toc Toc._ -IS

 _Quem está aí?_ -EC

 _Eu. Nua. À meia-noite. Na minha cama. Junte-se à mim. Traga um traje de incrível Hulk e seu enorme monstro verde._ -IS

 _Por favor, por favor, por favor, nunca chame meu pênis de monstro verde. Numa escala de 1-10, que é um sólido "fodido"._ -EC

 _P.S. Não vou discutir com a palavra "grande" embora. Eu acho que você deve procurar outras palavras, como: Enorme. Maciço. Gigantesco. Enviado do céu._

 _Eu quero que você me abrace esta noite._ -IS

 _Você sabe o lugar entre pesadelos e sonhos? O lugar onde amanhã nunca vem e ontem não machuca mais? O lugar onde o seu coração bate em sincronia com o meu? O lugar onde o tempo não existe, e é fácil para respirar eu quero viver lá com você._ –EC

 **...**

Isabella

Semanas começaram a passar, e se Edward não estava beijando meus lábios, ele estava em uma atrevida discussão com Nessie. Eles brigaram sobre as coisas mais estranhas, mas sempre acabavam rindo juntos.

— Eu estou dizendo a você, Tock, Homem de Ferro é o melhor Vingador _—_ disse Edward, jogando batatas fritas em Nessie do outro lado da mesa.

— De jeito nenhum! Ele não tem um escudo legal como Capitão América, Tick! Você não sabe nada sobre qualquer coisa.

— Eu sei algo sobre alguma coisa, de modo que tenho! _—_ disse ele, enfiando a língua para fora para ela. Ela riu e enfiou a língua para ele.

— Você não sabe NADA!

Uma conversa como essa aconteceu cada noite, e eu estava começando a amar o nosso novo normal.

Uma noite depois de eu colocar Nessie para a cama, Edward e eu estávamos deitados no assoalho sala da estar, nos livros em nossas mãos. Agarrei-me a Harry Potter, enquanto seus olhos estavam fixos sobre a Bíblia. Às vezes eu viraria o olhar para ele e gostaria de pegá-lo olhando para mim com um pequeno sorriso em seu enfrentar antes de voltar à leitura.

— Ok _—_ eu disse, colocando o livro no meu colo. _—_ Seus pensamentos sobre a Bíblia até agora.

Ele riu e acenou com a cabeça.

— Faz com que você ache. Isso faz você querer saber mais sobre tudo.

— Mas? _—_ Perguntei, sabendo que havia um "Mas" chegando.

— Mas... Eu não entendo, pelo menos, noventa e seis por cento dele. _—_ Ele riu, colocando o livro para baixo.

— O que você quer ser, Edward?

Ele se virou para mim e estreitou seus olhos, sem saber o que eu quis dizer.

— O quê?

— O que você quer ser? _—_ Eu perguntei mais uma vez. Nós nunca realmente falamos sobre o que nós queremos, e eu estou apenas curiosa.

Ele esfregou a ponta do seu nariz e encolheu os ombros, incapaz de responder.

— Eu não sei. Quero dizer, no passado, eu era um pai. Um marido. Mas agora ... Eu não tenho ideia.

Meus lábios soltaram um suspiro silencioso, e eu franzi a testa.

— Eu desejo que você poderia ver em si o que eu vejo quando eu olho para você.

— O que você vê?

— Um lutador. Forte. Corajoso. Alguém que ama profundamente e ama difícil. Alguém que não é executado quando as coisas se complicam. Quando eu olho para você, eu vejo infinitas possibilidades. Você é esperto, Edward. E talentoso. _—_ Ele se encolheu. Eu balancei a cabeça. _—_ Você é. E você pode fazer algo. Qualquer coisa que você põe na sua mente, você pode fazer. Seu trabalho de madeira é incrível; você poderia fazer algo com isso.

— Eu era _—_ disse ele. _—_ Meu pai e eu estávamos começando o nosso negócio, e no dia do acidente, ele e eu estávamos voando para New York para se encontrar com algumas pessoas interessadas em ser nossos parceiros de negócio.

— E não deu em nada?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Nós nem sequer chegamos para Nova York. Tivemos uma parada em Detroit, e quando aterrissou e pegamos nossos celulares, tivemos uma tonelada de mensagens sobre Tanya e Antony.

— Isso é tão-

— Foi o pior dia da minha vida. _—_ Antes que eu pudesse responder, ouvi o som de passos correndo pelo corredor.

— Mama! Mama! Olhe! _—_ Disse Nessie, segurando a câmera em uma das mão e duas penas brancas na outra mão.

— Você deveria estar dormindo, Nessie.

Ela gemeu.

— Eu sei, mamãe, mas veja! Duas penas brancas!

— Oh, parece que o papai está dando a você alguns beijos _—_ eu disse.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não, mamãe. Estas não são do papai. _— Nessie_ aproximou-se e entregou-lhe Edward as penas. _—_ Elas são da família de Edward.

— Para mim? _—_ Ele perguntou, sua voz trêmula.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e sussurrou:

— Significa eles te amam. _— Nessie_ prendeu a câmera acima. _—_ Agora, tiro uma foto. Mama, entra na foto com ele! _—_ ela ordenou. Nós fizemos o que ela disse. Quando a Polaroid emitiu a imagem impressa ela entregou a Edward, e ele agradeceu-lhe uma e outra vez.

— Ok, hora de dormir. Que tal eu ler uma história para que você possa dormir? _—_ Eu perguntei.

— Edward pode ler para mim? _—_ Ela perguntou, bocejando.

Olhei para ele com o questionamento nos olhos. Ele acenou com a cabeça, de pé a partir do chão.

— Claro que eu posso. O que deveríamos ler? _—_ Ele perguntou a ela, levantando a minha cansada menina em seus braços.

— Eu gosto de The Cat in the Hat _— Nessie_ respondeu. _—_ Mas você tem que lê-lo como um zumbi.

Seu sorriso esticou quando os dois caminharam pelo corredor e ele disse:

— Essa é uma das minhas maneiras favoritas de ler.

Fora do quarto de Nessie, sentei-me no chão com as costas contra a parede, ouvindo Edward ler para ela, escutando ela rir de sua terrível voz de zumbi. Ela parecia tão feliz, que em um instante fez a minha vida luz com alegria. Como pai, não havia nada melhor do que saber que o seu filho estava sorrindo. Eu não poderia agradecer o suficiente para Edward trazer esse sorriso no rosto de Emma.

— Tick? _— Nessie_ disse com um pesado bocejo.

— Sim, Tock?

— Sinto muito sobre sua família.

— Está tudo bem. Sinto muito sobre seu pai.

Olhei para a sala para ver Edward deitado no chão com o livro de encontro no peito ao lado da cama de Nessie. Zeus deitado contra os pés de Nessie. Ela bocejou novamente.

— Sinto falta dele.

— Eu aposto que ele sente falta de você, também.

Ela fechou os olhos e se curvou em uma bola quando ela começou a cair no sono.

— Tick? _—_ ela sussurrou, quase caindo em seu sonho.

— Sim, Tock?

— Eu amo você e Zeus, embora sua voz de zumbi fosse realmente ruim.

Edward beliscou a ponta de seu nariz e fungou antes de se levantar e puxando o cobertor sobre ela. Ele deslizou Bubba em seus braços e colocou-a.

— Eu também te amo, Nessie. _—_ Quando ele se virou para sair do quarto, ele me pegou olhando em sua direção e me deu um pequeno sorriso. Eu dei lhe um de volta. _—_ Vamos, Zeus _—_ ele chamou. Zeus abanou o rabo, mas não o fez jogada. Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha. _—_ Zeus, vamos. Vamos para casa.

Zeus gemeu e curvou para mais perto para Nessie.

Eu ri.

— Um traidor que você tem em suas mãos.

— Eu não posso culpá-lo. Está tudo bem se ele ficar a noite?

— Absolutamente. Eu acho que os dois tornaram-se acostumados um com o outro depois que você e Zeus ficaram alguns dias em nossa casa.

Ele se encostou na porta, observando como Zeus se aconchegou nos braços de Nessie, onde Bubba estava. Nessie abraçou apertado e sorriu em seus sonhos. Edward cruzou os braços.

— Eu vejo por que você não caiu completamente, como eu fiz. Você teve Nessie, e ela é... Ela é maravilhosa. Ela é tudo de bom neste mundo, não é?

— Sim. _—_ Eu assenti. _—_ Ela é

A segunda semana de novembro, uma enorme tempestade se moveu através Meadows Creek. Sentei-me na varanda, olhando para a chuva que estava batendo na grama em uma louca velocidade. Fiquei surpresa não tivéssemos toda a neve ainda, mas eu tinha certeza de que, dentro de algumas semanas, tudo estaria coberto em branco.

O céu estava escuro a cada minuto, e o trovão através seguido por grandes flashes de luz. Nessie era som adormecido dentro, e eu estava contente que ela estava em tal um sono pesado, porque caso contrário, as tempestades teriam assustado ela. Zeus sentou ao meu lado na varanda, olhando para as gotas de chuva com os olhos abertos e fechados. Ele estava tentando seu melhor para combater o cansaço, mas ele estava perdendo a batalha.

— Isabella! _—_ Edward gritou, correndo da parte de trás de sua casa. Cada parte do mim começou a entrar em pânico quando o vi cada vez mais perto. _— Isabella_! _—_ ele gritou. Ele estava encharcado da cabeça aos dedos do pé quando chegou ao degrau da varanda. As palmas das mãos caíram para joelhos enquanto a chuva continuava a lavar sobre ele, e tentou recuperar o fôlego mais uma vez.

— O que está acontecendo? _—_ Eu perguntei, minha voz tremendo de medo. Ele parecia assustado. Eu dei um passo para baixo da varanda e me juntei a ele na chuva, colocando minhas mãos contra seu peito enquanto ele se levantou. _—_ Você está OK?

— Não.

— O que está errado?

— Eu estava sentado no meu barracão e você passou pela minha cabeça. _—_ Ele entrelaçou os dedos com os meus e me puxou para perto dele. Meu coração batia forte em meu peito, meus nervos dispararam enquanto eu olhava para o seu lábios, levando-se em cada palavra que caia dessua boca. _—_ Eu tentei impedi-la descruzar minha mente. Eu tentei me livrar de você dos meus pensamentos. Mas eu não parava de pensar sobre você e meu coração pulou. E então... _—_ Ele se moveu para mais perto, seus lábios a milímetros de distância do meu, com a boca lentamente roçando meu lábio inferior. O calor dele anulado o frio da chuva. Ele era um tipo de calor que eu tinha nunca sabia que existia, um protetor cobertor que mandou embora o passado dor e tristeza. A voz de Edward balançou quando ele continuou falando. _—_ E então, eu acidentalmente me apaixonei por você.

— Edward...

Sua cabeça balançou frente e para trás.

— Isso é ruim, certo?

— É…

Sua língua dançava em minha parte inferior do lábio antes dele chupar suavemente entre seu próprio.

— Ruim. Então, agora, Bells... Se você não quer que eu te ame, diga-me e eu vou parar. Eu vou embora e eu vou parar de amar você. Afastar-me, se você quiser. Diga-me para ir, e eu vou. Mas, se houver qualquer pequena parte de você que está tudo bem com isto, qualquer parte de você que está tudo bem comigo acidentalmente me apaixonar por você, em seguida, puxe-me para perto. Leve-me para a sua casa, levam-me seu quarto, e deixe-me mostrar-lhe o quanto eu estou apaixonado por você.

Deixe-me mostrar cada parte de seu corpo como eu sou louco por você.

A nível de culpa resolvido no meu estômago. Olhei para o chão.

— Eu não sei se eu estou pronta para dizer isso de volta ainda...

Ele levantou meu queixo para cima com o dedo e olhou nos meus olhos.

— Está bem _—_ ele prometeu, sua voz baixa. _—_ Tenho certeza de que amo o suficiente por nos dois.

Meus olhos se fecharam e cada vez que eu respirava foi mais tranquilo do que eu pensava que nunca seria. Eu nunca pensei que eu iria ouvir a palavra amor de outro homem, mas com Edward, quando ele disse isso, senti-me inteira novamente.

Ele respirou contra os meus lábios; o ar que ele exalava se tornaram os inala que cicatrizadas a mim. Nós ficamos na chuva por um segundo a mais antes de meus passos nos levarem para dentro do calor da casa.

 **...**

Edward

— Eu preciso da sua merda _—_ disse Alice, de pé na minha varanda toda de preto, vestindo luvas pretas de pano e um chapéu preto. Era tarde da noite, e eu tinha acabado de voltar do trabalho na loja do Sr. James.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.

— O quê?

— Bem, não exatamente a sua merda. Mas a merda do seu cão.

Minha mão roçou a parte de trás meu pescoço, olhando-a com o mesmo olhar confuso.

— Eu sinto muito, mas você disse que, como se fizesse sentido comum.

Ela suspirou, batendo a palma de sua mão contra o rosto dela.

— Olha, eu normalmente iria para Bella com os meus problemas, mas eu sei que ela provavelmente está colocando a Nessie na cama e sendo um adulto ou algo estúpido como isso. Então, eu percebi por que não tentar chegar a seu namorado e pedir-lhe um favor.

— O favor é dar a merda do meu cão.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Absolutamente.

— Eu quero saber o que você está fazendo com isso?

— Duh, esta noite é "faça você mesmo" o spa da noite na minha casa. Obras de merda de cão fantástico para um facial _—_ disse ela. O olhar vazio que eu entreguei a ela a fez um sorriso. _—_ Cara. Estou colocando a merda em um saco de papel marrom e queimá-la na varanda do meu chefe.

Outro olhar vazio de mim.

— Se você não quer me dizer a verdade, OK.

Ela enfiou a mão no bolso de trás e tirou um saco de papel marrom.

— Não. É sério.

— Quanto tempo isso vai levar? _— Alic_ e perguntou quando nós rodamos em torno do bairro com Zeus em uma trela pela quarta vez.

— Ei, agora, você tem sorte que Zeus esteja mesmo oferecendo o seu cocô para você. Ele é muito seletivo sobre quem ele deixa ter isto.

Enquanto nós demos mais algumas voltas, Alice me disse que seu parecer sobre praticamente tudo.

— P.S. Eu acho que é estúpido você chamado esse cão pequeno e burro de Zeus.

Eu sorri.

— Meu filho, Antony, nomeou ele. Lemos Percy Jackson e Olympians, O Ladrão de Raios, e Antony era apenas no amor com o toda a idéia de deus grego. Depois de ler o livro, passamos meses estudando os deuses. Ele apaixonou-se com o nome de Zeus, mas depois ele se apaixonou por um cão de tamanho médio, que não se encaixava exatamente o nome de um deus tão grande. Eu lembro dele disse: "Pai, o tamanho não importa. Ele ainda é Zeus."

Seu rosto franziu a testa por um segundo antes ela voltou para o seu auto brincalhão e revirou os olhos.

— Nossa, você realmente fez apenas jogar o cartão filho morto em mim, deixando-me sentindo extremamente ruim e desajeitada?

Eu ri, porque eu vi a ludicidade em seus olhos.

— Eu acho que eu fiz.

— Babaca _—_ ela murmurou antes de virar para tentar esconder-se enxugando uma lágrima. Eu a vi, mas eu não disse nada sobre isso.

Zeus parou em frente a um hidrante e começou a fazer o seu "tempo de cocô" mover-se.

— Aqui vamos nós! _—_ Eu disse, batendo as palmas das minhas mãos.

Em poucos segundos, Alice estava escavando o cocô fresco de Zeus dentro do saco e dançando ao redor da esquina da rua com ele.

— Muito bem, você deus olímpico, você! _—_ Ela gritou. Eu nunca tinha visto alguém ficar animado com o que eu honestamente considerava ser o material mais desagradável que nunca.

— Ok, vamos lá _—_ disse ela, caminhando de volta para minha casa.

— Ir? Ir aonde?

— Um, para a casa do meu chefe para que eu possa ser um adulto e definir essa merda no fogo e ver queimar.

— Eu pensei que você estava brincando sobre isso.

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Edward, eu brinco sobre o tamanho do pênis, e não sobre jogar merda na varanda do meu chefe.

— Mas por que eu preciso para ser incluído com isso? E não somos nós um pouco velhos... Para estes tipos de travessuras?

— Sim! _—_ Gritou ela, com a voz rachada. _—_ Sim, é completamente imaturo da minha parte querer jogar merda na casa do meu chefe. E sim, é completamente imaturo de mim a pensar que ele vai fazer-me sentir melhor, mas se eu não fizer isso eu vou ficar só para estar chateada e triste. E eu não posso ficar triste, porque isso significa que ele ganha. Isso significa que quando ele me ligou hoje à noite me dizendo que ele vai voltar a ficar junto com sua ex-esposa, eu percebi que ele sempre teve a mão superior, mesmo que eu pensei eu fiz. Isso significa que o idiota permitiu me apaixonar por ele e confiar nele, só para arrancar meu coração. Eu não caio no Amor! Eu não me machuco! _—_ Lágrimas encheram seus olhos, mas ela se recusou a piscar por que ela sabia que iria fazê-las cair. As lágrimas eram uma forma de fraqueza para ela, e eu poderia dizer a última coisa que Alice sempre queria sentir era fraca. _—_ Mas agora tudo o que eu sinto é este quebra por dentro. Eu posso literalmente sentir cada parte de mim segundos longe de cair aos pedaços, e eu não posso mesmo ir para o meu melhor amigo sobre isso, porque ela perdeu a porra do marido e teve um ano de merda. Eu não deveria ter vindo para você pois vejo que você teve um mesmo ano de merda, mas eu não sabia o que fazer! Eu estou ficando com o coração partido. Quero dizer, por que alguém faria isto?! Por que as pessoas se apaixonam, se significa que há uma chance de sentir isso no caminho? O que diabos está errado com humanos?! Os seres humanos são CARALHO Doente e torcidos! Quer dizer, eu obtê-lo-ele Se sente bem, você sabe? Estar em amor, ser feliz. _—_ Seu corpo tremia enquanto as lágrimas caíam mais rápido do que ela poderia levar as respirações. _—_ Mas quando aquele tapete mágico é rasgado debaixo de você, leva todos os sentimentos felizes e bons com ele. E seu coração? Ele só quebra. Ele rompe e é sem remorso. Ele quebra em um milhão de pedaços, deixando-o paralisado, inexpressivamente olhando para as peças porque todo o seu livre arbítrio, todo o senso comum você já teve em sua vida se foi. Você deu tudo por essa coisa besteira chamada de amor, e agora você está apenas destruído.

Eu fui rápido em meus braços em volta dela. Ela soluçava em mim e eu a segurava apertado. Ficamos parados na esquina da rua por um tempo enquanto ela chorava e eu descansei meu queixo em sua cabeça.

— Eu acho que Zeus foi para cocô no meu quintal hoje, e eu estou muito certo que eu esqueci de buscá-lo.

Ela se afastou e levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Realmente?

Eu balancei a cabeça.

Temos procurado todo o meu quintal e adicionado uma bela coleção de cocô para o saco antes de ela pular no meu carro e eu levo-a para a casa de Alec.

— Isto vai ser tão bom _—_ disse ela, esfregando as mãos. _—_ Ok, você mantem o carro correndo e eu vou largar a merda, acendê-lo e, bater à sua porta, correr de volta para o carro, e vamos atingi-lo!

— Perfeito. _—_ Ela correu, fez exatamente como ela disse que faria, e quando ela saltou para o carro, ela riu como uma criança de cinco anos de idade. _—_ Hum, Alice?

"Sim?", Ela riu, jogando a cabeça de volta em diversão.

— Eu acho que o seu alpendre de madeira está em chamas.

Seu olhar torcido para sua janela, onde pórtico de Alec estava definitivamente no fogo.

— MERDA!

— Literalmente. _—_ Ela foi abrir a porta a pressa de colocá-lo para fora, mas eu a parei. _—_ Não. Se ele vê você, ele vai demiti-la.

Ela fez uma pausa.

— Merda! Merda! Merda!

Eu me perguntava quantas vezes ela poderia dizer que antes de se tornar uma língua.

— Abaixe-se, apenas no caso dele ver você. Eu estarei de volta.

Apressando-se para fora do meu carro, corri para o alpendre. Fiquei olhando para o fogo e disse uma pequena oração antes de começar a pisar o fogo, incluindo o saco de coloque, infelizmente, estava em todo o meu sapatos.

— Que diabos você está fazendo? _— Alec_ perguntou, abrindo a porta e olhando para a mim. O cheiro de cocô acertou rapidamente, causando-lhe para cobrir o nariz com a mão. _—_ Isso é merda de cão?!

Minha mente em branco. Eu não tinha certeza do que dizer ou como explicar por que meus sapatos estavam coberto atualmente de cocô. Então, eu entrei em pânico.

— Eu sou a cidade Idiota! Deixo aleatoriamente em torno de merda porque eu sou o idiota cidade! Então foda... Você!

Ele olhou para mim.

Eu olhei para ele.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

Ele ameaçou chamar a polícia.

Tirei meus sapatos, corri para o meu carro, e fui embora.

— Puta merda! _—_ Disse Alice, chorando, mas desta vez as lágrimas de diversões. _—_ Aquilo foi incrível. Você literalmente pisou em cocô para se certificar de que eu mantive o meu trabalho.

— Eu sei. Eu estou arrependido. _—_ Ela riu e quando eu puxei para a minha casa, coloquei o carro em park.

— Ele não me ama de verdade, como ele fez? Eu quero dizer, ele disse que ele faz, mas só às vezes quando ele queria sexo. E ele me disse que era sobre sua esposa, mas apenas às três da manhã, quando ele estava me mandando mensagens de texto para venha aqui.

— Ele soa como um idiota, Alice.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Eu tenho uma maneira de me apaixonar por esses tipos. Eu meio que me pergunto o que seria como encontrar alguém que te ama a mesma quantidade que você ama. Você sabe, aquela pessoa que você vê procurando seu caminho e sorrindo porque eles são tão selvagem para você como você é para eles.

— Por que você dorme com esses caras se você sabe que eles são uns idiotas?

— Porque espero que algum dia se apaixonem por mim.

— Eu acho que você pode se apaixonar com suas roupas.

— Sonhe um pequeno sonho comigo. _—_ Ela riu nervosamente, os olhos cheios de autodúvida. _—_ Mas eu sou feita com este amor porcaria. Jogando a toalha.

— Vale a pena, no entanto, Alice. _—_ Eu encarei em seus olhos, que estavam vermelhos de chorar. _—_ O desgosto vale a pena naqueles alguns momentos de felicidade, e pedaços de coração despedaçado pode ser colocado juntos novamente. Quero dizer, não haverá rachaduras e cicatrizes, e às vezes essa memória do passado queima, mas isso queima? É apenas um lembrete de que você sobreviveu. Essa queima é o seu renascimento.

— Você já nasceu de novo?

Meus olhos se mudaram para a casa de Isabella antes que eles se fechar com o olhar de Alice.

— Eu estou trabalhando nisso.

Ela me agradeceu, em seguida, saiu do carro para entrar na dela.

— Edward? _—_ Ela disse, balançando seu nariz.

— Sim?

— Hoje à noite eu estava muito imatura e quebrada, mas você lidou com isso como um campeão, como uma espécie de pai para os meus caminhos infantis. Antony teve a sorte de tê-lo como seu pai.

Eu sorri. Ela não tinha ideia de quanto isso significava para mim.

— Oh! _—_ Exclamou ela. _—_ E eu sinto muito por chamá-lo de idiota.

— Você não me chamou de idiota.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Confie em mim. Eu fiz. Um mais uma coisa como um agradecimento você... _—_ Ela se apressou sobre a janela do quarto de Isabella bateu nela. Quando Isabella abriu a janela, eu não podia ajudar, mas sorri. Ela sempre estava tão bonita.

Sempre. _—_ Ei, Bella? _—_ Disse Alice, olhando a sua melhor amiga sonolenta.

— Sim?

— Dê a esse cara um boquete hoje à noite como um "Obrigado" por mim. _—_ Ela sorriu, inclinou-se e beijou o rosto de Isabella.

— Boa noite, querida. _—_ Com isso, Alice se apressou longe, parecendo muito mais feliz do que quando ela estava chorando não muito tempo antes. Às vezes, tudo um coração quebrado necessário era um saco de merda e um pouco de fogo.

Isabella saiu de sua janela, se aproximou de mim, e eu a envolvi em um abraço.

— Você fez algo bom para minha melhor amiga hoje à noite? _—_ perguntou ela.

— Acho que sim.

— Obrigada. _—_ Ela me puxou para mais perto e descansou a cabeça no meu peito. _—_ Baby?

— Sim?

— Que cheiro é esse?

— Confie em mim... _—_ Eu olhei para as minhas meias, que tinha sido em um ponto brancas, mas agora estavam semi-marrom. _—_ Vocês não quer saber.

* * *

Hey meninas mais um.

Bora lá comentar?! o próximo capítulo só saíra quando este tiver pelo menos 4 ou 5 comentários.

Poxa fiquei mega triste ao perceber que várias pessoas leram o capítulo anterior, e só teve uma review.

Beijos, até.


	12. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo Onze**

Isabella

— Bem, não fique aí parado olhando para a mim. Você não está feliz em me ver? _—_ Mama sorriu, em pé na minha varanda com uma mala na mão.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? _—_ Perguntei, confusa. Olhei para a BMW na frente da minha casa, perguntando o que no mundo a minha mãe tinha começado ase envolver agora ou mais provável, quem.

— O quê? Sua mãe não pode vir visitar? Você não responde às minhas chamadas, e eu perdi minha filha e neta. É crime? Você nem vai me dar um abraço Olá! _—_ Ela bufou.

Eu me inclinei para abraçá-la.

— Eu estou apenas surpresa ao vê-la. Desculpe não tenho ligado, eu estive ocupada.

Seus olhos se estreitaram.

— Sua testa está sangrando?

Corri meus dedos na minha testa e dei de ombros.

— Ketchup.

— Por que há ketchup em seu testa?

— EU QUERO COMER SEU CEREBROOOOO! _—_ Disse Edward, andando além do saguão enquanto ele perseguia uma Nessie zumbi com macarrão espaguete em suas mãos e ketchup de gotejando a cara dela.

A cabeça de Mama inclinou para a esquerda e seu rosto seguido Edward.

— Eu acho que você estão ocupados.

— Não é o que parece- _—_ Eu comecei, mas Nessie me cortou.

— Vovó! _—_ Ela gritou, correndo para a porta e saltando para os braços da mamãe.

— Minha pequena ervilha doce _—_ Mama respondeu: Nessie envolveu em seus braços cobertos de ketchup. _—_ Bem, você não está uma coisa desarrumada hoje?

— Mamãe, Tick, e eu estávamos brincando de zumbi e vampiros!

— Tick? _—_ Mama virou para mim e levantou uma sobrancelha. _—_ Você deixa um homem chamado Tick em sua casa?

— Você realmente quer julgar o tipo de homens que eu deixo na minha casa? Você não se lembra de alguns dos homens que caminhavam na sua?

Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

— Touché.

— Edward _—_ Eu liguei. Ele veio, esfregando os dedos pelos cabelos com ketchup.

— Sim? _—_ Ele sorriu para mim antes de olhar para Mama.

— Esta é a minha mãe, Renee. Mama, este é o meu vizinho, Edward.

Seu olhar encontrou o meu, e eu observava seu lábios apertar por um segundo, quase como se ele estivesse decepcionado com a minha escolha de palavra. Logo ele estava sorrindo e apertando a mão de Mama.

— Prazer em conhecer você, Renee. Eu já ouvi muito sobre você.

— Isso é engraçado. _—_ Mama assentiu. _—_ Porque eu não ouvi uma palavra sobre você.

Silêncio. Silêncio constrangedor.

— Então, eu deveria acompanhá-los todos no silêncio constrangedor, ou devo esperar no carro? _—_ brincou um homem, subindo os degraus da varanda com uma mala. Ele usava óculos e um button Down mostarda camisa dobrada e um jeans escuro.

Mama deve ter estado com um nerd de namorado. Eu me pergunto se ele é um bruxo.

Silêncio.

Silêncio extremamente constrangedor.

O homem limpou a garganta e segurou a mão de Edward, provavelmente porque ele notou que Edward não estava dando lhe um olhar intenso de confusão como eu estava.

— Eu sou Phil.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo, Phil _—_ Edward respondeu.

— O que aconteceu com Paul? _—_ Eu sussurrei para Mama.

— Não deu certo _—_ respondeu ela. Chocante.

— Então, Phil e eu estávamos esperando que nós pudéssemos passar a noite aqui. Quero dizer, nós poderíamos ter um quarto de hotel, mas eu pensei que... Seria bom todos nós termos um jantar juntos e conviver.

— Mamãe, esta noite é a minha festa de aniversário. Nessie está indo para a casa de Kathy e San para a noite. _—_ Eu fiz uma careta. _—_ Você deveria ter ligado.

— Você não iria responder. _—_ Suas bochechas coraram mais, e ela brincava com seu dedos, quase como se ela estava envergonhada. _—_ Você não iria responder, Bella.

E assim, eu me senti como uma má filha.

— Nós ainda não jantamos, embora... Eu posso cozinhar a sua refeição favorita, se quiser. E você pode assistir a Nessie. Eu posso chamar e cancelar o planejamento com Kathy.

Suas bochechas rosa, e seu sorriso esticado.

— Isso seria maravilhoso! Tick-er-Edward, você deveria se juntar a nós para o jantar. _—_ Seus olhos se moviam sobre seu corpo uma vez com um olhar de decepção. _—_ Embora talvez você devesse tomar banho primeiro.

— Você ainda faz e o melhor frango parmesão eu já tive, Bella, _—_ Mama me cumprimentou quando nós nos sentamos ao redor da mesa de jantar.

— Ela não está mentindo, isso está incrível _— Phil_ concordou. Eu dei-lhe um sorriso apertado e agradeci a ambos. Phil parecia agradável, que foi uma grande melhoria a partir do último que eu tinha visto com Mama. Cada momento e, em seguida, ele iria chegar do outro lado da mesa e segurar a mão de Mama, o que realmente me fez sentir ruim para o cara. Ele olhou para ela com tal amor nos olhos; eu tinha certeza de que era apenas uma questão de tempo antes que dela machucá-lo.

— Então, Phil, o que você faz? _—_ Edward perguntou.

— Oh, eu sou um dentista. Eu estou no processo de assumir os negócios da família porque meu pai está se aposentando em um ano.

Isso faz sentido. Mama tinha um jeito de escolher os homens que tinham carteiras maiores que a maioria.

— Muito legal _—_ respondeu Edward.

Todo mundo se manteve conversando, mas eu parei de escutar; meus olhos estavam grudados em Phil massageando a mão de Mama. Como ela fez nunca se sentir culpada sobre usar os homens do jeito que ela faz? Como isso nunca chega a ela?

— Então, como vocês dois se encontram? _—_ Eu soltei, olhar fixo fazendo de todos se voltam para mim. Meu peito estava apertado, e minha mente se sentia cansada de ver Mama utilizando ainda outro homem. _—_ Desculpe, apenas curiosa. Porque última vez que ouvi Mama estava vendo um homem chamado Paulo.

— Paul _—_ Mama me corrigiu. _—_ Seu nome era Paul. E, francamente, eu não gosto do tom em sua voz, Bella. _—_ Sua rosto estava ficando vermelho, quer a partir de embaraço ou a ira, e eu sabia que ela iria me criticar em privado em breve.

Phil apertou a mão de Mama.

— Está tudo bem, Renee. _—_ Mama deu uma profunda respiração, como se suas palavras fossem tudo o que ela precisava ouvir para acalmá-la. Seus ombros relaxaram, e a vermelhidão no seu rosto começou a desvanecer-se. _—_ Sua mãe e eu realmente nos conhecemos no meu escritório. Paul era um dos meus pacientes, e ela veio com ele enquanto ele estava recebendo um canal.

— Figuras _—_ eu murmurei. Ela já tinha a delimitação do âmbito em torno de outro homem enquanto ainda estava com um.

— Não é o que você pensa. _— Phil_ sorriu.

— Confie em mim, Phil. Sei como é minha mãe; isto é o que eu acho.

Os olhos de Mama regalaram mais, e Phil manteve apertando sua mão. Ele olhou para ela, e era quase como se tivessem uma conversa completa sem qualquer palavras necessária. Ela balançou a cabeça uma vez, e Phil olhou na minha direção.

— De qualquer forma, não importa. O que importa é direito agora, estamos felizes. Agora as coisas são boas.

— Na verdade, as coisas são tão boas que... Vamos nos casar _—_ disse Mama.

— O que? _—_ Eu gritei, toda a cor drenada do meu rosto.

— Eu disse-

— Não, eu ouvi da primeira vez. _—_ Eu virei para Nessie e abri um grande sorriso. _—_ Baby, você quer ir escolher o pijamas para esta noite? _—_ Ela reclamou por um tempo antes de pular fora de seu assento e ir para seu quarto. _—_ O que quer dizer que você vai se casar? _—_ Eu disse para o casal aparentemente envolvido, completamente boquiabertos.

Havia duas coisas Mama nunca fez:

1\. Se apaixonou.

2\. Falou sobre o casamento.

— Nós estamos apaixonados, Bella _—_ disse Mama.

O quê?!

— É parte do por que viemos aqui _—_ explicou Phil. _—_ Queríamos dizer-lhe cara a cara. _—_ Ele riu, nervosamente. _—_ E agora é estranho.

— Acho que a palavra do dia é constrangedor. _—_ Edward concordou.

Virei para Mama e sussurrei:

— Quanto de dívida você tem?

— Isabella! _—_ Ela sussurrou. _—_ Pare.

— Você está perdendo a casa? Se dinheiro e necessário, você poderia ter me perguntado. _—_ Minha garganta apertou e eu estreitei meus olhos. _—_ Você está doente, mamãe? Existe algo errado?

— Bells _—_ disse Edward, chegando a tocar minha mão, mas eu arrebatei-o afastado.

— Estou apenas dizendo _—_ Eu ri, passando minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo _—_ Eu apenas não posso pensar em qualquer razão para que você teria apressar-se em algo como isto se você não está em dívida ou morrendo.

— Talvez porque eu estou apaixonada! _—_ Ela exclamou, com a voz trêmula. Ela empurrou-se para cima da mesa. _—_ E talvez, apenas talvez, eu queria que a minha filha ficasse feliz por mim, mas que parece ser muito a pedir. Não se preocupe, vá para a seu festa hoje à noite e quando a manhã vir eu estarei fora de seu cabelo para sempre!

Ela invadiu o quarto de hóspedes e bateu a porta atrás dela. Phil deu-me um sorriso tenso antes se desculpando para ir ver como ela estava.

— Ugh! _—_ Levantei da mesa. _—_ Você pode acredita nela?! Ela é apenas tão... Dramática!

Edward riu.

— O que é tão engraçado?

— Nenhuma coisa. É apenas…

— Somente? Apenas o que?

Ele riu novamente.

— É só que você é tão parecida com sua mãe.

— Eu não sou nada como a minha mãe! _—_ Eu guinchei, talvez muito alto, talvez muito dramática.

Ele continuou rindo.

— A forma como o seu nariz franze quando você está chateada, ou como você morde seu lábio inferior quando você está envergonhada.

Olhei para ele com nojo.

— Eu não vou ouvir isso. Eu estou indo me vestir. _—_ Atacando fora, parei no meio do caminho. _—_ E eu não estou atacando como ela fez!

Embora talvez eu batesse a minha porta.

Em poucos segundos, a porta foi aberta,

Edward encostou-se no batente da porta, calmo como sempre.

— Quase idêntico.

— Minha mãe usa homens para esquecer suas próprias coisas. Ela é uma bagunça. Phil é apenas outro homem que vai ser deixado para baixo. Ela é incapaz de se comprometer com qualquer coisa ou ninguém, porque ela nunca realmente superou meu pai morrer. Veja, ela provavelmente vai caminhar até o altar e ter aquele pobre cara pensando que ele realmente tem um tiro em um felizes para sempre, quando toda a realidade, felizes para sempre depois não existe. A vida não é um conto de fadas. É uma tragédia grega.

Edward correu os dedos contra as costas de seu pescoço.

— Mas não é isso o que nós fizemos? Será que não usamos um ao outro porque nós perdemos Mike e Tanya?

— Não é nada como isso _—_ eu disse, meus dedos batendo contra os meus lados. _—_ Eu sou nada como ela. E é muito rude de você para sequer pensar algo parecido.

— Você está certa. O que eu sei afinal? _—_ Ele franziu a testa e afastou o polegar contra o queixo. _—_ Eu sou apenas seu vizinho.

Oh, Edward.

— Eu... Eu não quis dizer isso assim quando eu disse mais cedo. _—_ Eu era a pior pessoa viva, eu estava muito certa disso.

— Não, está bem. E é verdade. Quero dizer foi estúpido da minha parte pensar... _—_ Ele clareou a garganta e enfiou as mãos em seu bolsos jeans. _—_ Olha, Bells. Estávamos ambos ainda de luto. Provavelmente foi neste coisa-que quer que isso é entre nós de forma completamente errada. E eu seguro nada contra você por apenas querer ser meu vizinho. Inferno... _—_ Ele riu nervosamente e olhou direto para o meu olhos. _—_ Se tudo que eu sempre estarei com você é seu vizinho, então isso é bom o suficiente para a mim. Isso vai ser suficiente. É uma merda honrada ser seu vizinho. Mas veja como eu acidentalmente cai no amor com você, eu acho que poderia ser melhor se eu limpar a minha cabeça e ignorar o aniversário hoje à noite.

— Edward, não.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Está bem. Realmente, está. Eu só vou dizer boa noite para Nessie e depois ir para casa.

— Edward _—_ eu disse, mais uma vez, mas ele caminhou para fora da sala. Corri para o corredor. _—_ Edward! Pare! _—_ Eu pulei e para baixo como uma criança, batendo meus pés contra o chão. _—_ Pare, pare, pare! _—_ Ele se virou para mim, e eu vi a expressão de dor que eu tinha causado a existem dentro de seus olhos. Eu andei até ele e tomei suas mãos nas minhas. _—_ Estou uma bagunça. A cada dia, a cada dia, eu estou uma completa bagunça. Eu digo coisas estúpidas como eu fiz hoje. Cometo erros como se "erros" fosse meu nome do meio. Eu sou difícil de lidar, e às vezes eu odeio a minha mãe, porque lá no fundo eu sei que eu sou a minha mãe. E, assim como tudo mais na minha vida, isso é difícil para eu lidar. _—_ Eu segurei a sua mão contra meu peito. _—_ E sinto muito que você teve que testemunhar a quebrada Isabella durante o jantar, mas você é uma coisa que faz sentido para mim. Você é a única coisa que eu não quero estragar. E você é muito, muito mais do que apenas meu vizinho.

Ele colocou seus lábios contra minha testa.

— Tem certeza? _—_ Ele questionou.

— Tenho certeza.

— Você está bem? _—_ Ele perguntou.

— Eu vou chegar lá. _—_ Ele me abraçou, e eu senti um pouco melhor já. _—_ Eu deveria me vestir. _—_ Eu suspirei contra ele.

— OK.

— E você deve vir me ajudar. _—_ Então ele fez.

— Apenas para referência futura, quando eu tenho um colapso sobre minha mãe, você deveria concordar comigo não importa quanto a lógica que estou em falta. _—_ Eu sorri, puxando a minha camisa sobre a minha cabeça e correndo para fora do meu jeans.

— Desculpe, eu perdi aquele memorando. Sim! Gah! Sua mãe, ela é tal monstro! _—_ Edward fez um som extrapolado para fora cara.

Meus lábios se curvaram quando entrei no meu vestido.

— Obrigada! Agora você pode fechar para mim?"

— Claro. _—_ As mãos dele pousaram nos meus quadris antes de seus dedos se moverem para cima e fechar meu zíper, o vestido vermelho abraçando minhas curvas.

— E o que é para cima com tudo o que ela veste? Maneira muito Chanel.

— Exatamente! _—_ Eu me virei para ele e de brincadeira bati seu peito. _—_ Aguarde. Como você sabia que tipo de perfume que ela usa?

Seus lábios encontraram meu pescoço, e ele suavemente me beijou.

— Porque sua filha usa do mesmo tipo.

Eu sorri. Talvez partes de mim foram extremamente como Mama.

— Eu deveria provavelmente pedir desculpas a ela por minha loucura, hein?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Este é um truque ou uma pergunta?

Eu ri.

— Não.

— Então sim, eu acho que você deveria, mas não até depois de você ter um incrível aniversário hoje à noite. Sua mãe te ama e você a ama. Eu acho que você vai ficar bem.

Eu suspirei, beijou os lábios e assenti uma vez.

— OK.

 **...**

Edward

— Eu deveria deixar você ir em primeiro lugar _—_ eu disse, esfregando as mãos. _—_ É sua festa, e eu acho que você deve ter o seu momento. _—_ Eu estava alto na minha camisa azul escura de botão e jeans escuros.

— Nós podemos ir juntos _—_ disse ela.

Eu hesitei.

— As pessoas vão pensar que somos um casal.

Ela estendeu a mão para mim com o mais belo sorriso nos lábios.

— Nós não somos?

Cara. Com essas duas palavras de sua boca, eu me senti como um maldito vertiginoso Idiota.

Deus, eu a amo.

Mesmo que nós dois tínhamos certeza sobre o outro, isso não significa que todos os outros em Meadows Creek estariam tão bem com a ideia. Quando nós caminhamos para o bar, todos gritaram "Feliz aniversário!" a Isabella, e eu passei para o lado para permitir que todos abraçassem para começar.

Ela parecia tão feliz com o amor que ela estava recebendo.

Aqueles eram os meus momentos favoritos para assimilar.

Não demorou muito para a música para transformar alta e a beber para começar. Shots estavam sendo levados para a esquerda e direita, e as senhoras fofoqueiras de Meadows Creek estavam falando cada vez mais alto quando elas observaram Isabella e cada movimento meu.

Depois de tomar outra dose de algum álcool desagradável com ela, inclinei-me e sussurrei contra seu cabelo.

— Você está OK? Com os olhares das pessoas? Porque se você não está confortável, eu posso parar de tocá-la.

— Eu amo quando você me toca. Não pare de me tocar. É apenas... Difícil. Todo mundo esta nos julgando _—_ ela sussurrou com um franzir a testa. _—_ Todo mundo está nos observando.

— Bom _—_ eu respondi. Meus dedos tocaram parte inferior das costas e seu corpo relaxou, curvando-se para o meu. _—_ Deixe-os ver.

Ela sorriu largo e me olhou como se eu fosse tudo que ela podia ver.

— Me beija? _—_ ela perguntou.

Meus lábios contra os dela foi a minha resposta.

A noite passou de um início calmo para uma rápida viagem pela estrada da embriaguez. Eu sabia que Isabella ia ficar muito intoxicada, então tive a certeza de parar de beber horas antes de estarmos indo embora. Eu fui rápido para ficar sóbrio, e um das coisas mais irritantes sobre estar sóbrio era estar lidando com pessoas bêbadas. De vez em quando, Isabella ser atraída para conversas com clube do livro as damas que ela odiava. Eu ouvia elas falando com ela, fazendo ela se sentir culpada por nós.

— Eu não posso acreditar que você está realmente com ele. Parece muito cedo _—_ uma julgou.

— Eu não seria capaz de ter um encontro por anos se eu perdesse meu marido _—_ ecoou outra.

— É estranho, isso tudo. Você nem mesmo o conhece. Eu nunca traria outro homem em torno de meu filho _—_ a última explicou.

Isabella tratou o assunto como uma campeã.

Talvez porque ela mal podia suportar-se em linha reta e estava em uma bolha bêbada feliz. Mesmo assim, de vez em quando, ela olhava na minha direção e me dava a maior rolada de olhos seguida por seu sorriso.

— Então, wh-wh-o que é o negócio com Bella e você? _—_ disse Jacob, caindo, no banco do bar ao meu lado, pronunciando as suas palavras. Ele tinha bebido mais do que a maioria, e não tinha passado despercebido que ele passou a maior parte da noite olhando para Isabella.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Vamos, cara, todo mundo na cidade pode dizer-lhe que os dois têm alguma coisa acontecendo. Eu Não posso culpá-lo, no entanto. Bella tem um dos melhores pares de peitos que eu já vi.

— Pare com isso _—_ eu disse, ficando irritado com Jacob bêbado. Ele tinha um forma de ficar sob a minha pele, e nunca desde que eu descobri que ele tinha uma coisa para Isabella, eu não podia suportá-lo que muito mais.

— Eu só estou dizendo... _—_ Ele sorriu, empurrando-me no ombro antes dele enfiar a mão no bolso, tirou uma moeda, e começou a virá-la entre os dedos. _—_ Voltando para a faculdade, Mike e eu jogamos uma moeda por ela. Eu liguei coroa, ele cara. Eu ganhei, mas o idiota foi atrás dela de qualquer maneira. Eu acho que ela foi muito boa na cama para ele passar.

Meus olhos se moviam sobre a Isabella, que estava embrulhada em uma conversa com mulheres que eu sabia que ela odiava. Quando ela olhou na minha direção, trocamos o mesmo 'Me salve' com expressões faciais.

— Não fale sobre Bells assim _—_ Eu disse. _—_ Eu sei que você está bêbado, cara, mas não fale sobre ela assim.

Jacob revirou os olhos.

— Pega leve. Estamos apenas tendo alguma boa conversa viril.

Eu não respondi.

— Então, não é? Você dormiu com ela?

— Foda-se, Jacob _—_ Eu disse, meus dedos lentamente formando punhos.

— Você filho da puta, você fodeu, não é? _—_ Ele balançou a cabeça. _—_ Realisticamente, porém, como você vê este desdobramento, Edward? Sejamos honestos. Ela está tendo uma viagem divertida com você, mas uma mulher não gostaria de ficar com alguém como você. Um dia, ela não estará mais triste. Um dia, ela vai ser a mesma Bella que ela costumava ser, e ela não vai precisar do vizinho idiota a perder ela mesma. Ela vai encontrar alguém melhor.

— Deixe-me adivinhar... Alguém como você?

Ele deu de ombros.

— É uma opção. Além disso, Eu a conheço. Temos uma história juntos. Além disso, ela é boa demais para você. Quer dizer, eu tenho a minha própria loja de auto. Eu tenho uma maneira de fornecer para ela. Mas você? Você trabalha para o louco do James.

— Diga mais uma palavra sobre e você vai se arrepender.

Ele ergueu as mãos em derrota.

— Fácil, batedor. Essa veia do seu pescoço é aparecendo. Você não gostaria de Bella ver que seu temperamento, agora queria? Como eu disse, ela é boa demais para você.

Tentei ignorar suas palavras, mas elas foram encontrar uma maneira dentro da minha cabeça.

O que eu estava pensando?

Ela é muito boa para mim.

Jacob bateu as mãos contra os meus ombros, me girado em torno para enfrentar a pista de dança, e apontou para Isabella rindo com Alice.

— O que você diz? E se nós não mostrarmos a ela o seu temperamento? Eu acho que é justo que ela veja o verdadeiro monstro dentro de você. Você não deveria estar em qualquer lugar perto de Bella ou Nessie. Você é a porra de um animal.

— Este é o lugar onde eu vou embora _—_ eu disse, empurrando-me para cima do banquinho.

— Inferno, você provavelmente deve ficar longe de todas as pessoas, na verdade. Você não tem uma esposa e um filho? O que aconteceu com eles?

— Não, Jacob _—_ Eu avisei, minhas mãos formando punho.

— O que aconteceu? Você quis machucá-los? Você é a razão que eles estão mortos? Merda. Eu aposto que você é. _—_ Ele riu. _—_ Eles estão enterrados em uma vala em algum lugar? Você fez porra assassinou sua família? Você é um psicopata e eu não vejo por que ninguém mais pode vê-lo. Especialmente Bella. Ela é normalmente inteligente.

Eu bufei e virei-me para encará-lo.

— Isto deve matá-lo que ela está comigo.

Ele ficou surpreso com as minhas palavras.

— O quê?

— Você olha para ela como se ela fosse seu mundo e ela olha para além de você o tempo todo. Quero dizer, é realmente engraçado. _—_ Eu ri. _—_ Porque aqui está você atirando-se para ela, que fixa seus carros, mostrando-se para jantar com ela, praticamente implorando-lhe para olhar em sua direção, e ela simplesmente não vê você, cara. E não só ela não vê-lo, ela me vê, o recluso da cidade, a pessoa escolhe a pessoa que você não pode ficar. Deve comer você por dentro _—_ eu zombei. Eu estava sendo frio, mas ele tinha trazido a minha família para isso. Fizera-o pessoal. _—_ Isto deve estar matando para saber que é minha cama ela está rastejando, e é o meu nome ela está gemendo.

— Foda-se _—_ disse ele com os olhos estreitos.

— Confie em mim _—_ eu respondi com um sorriso de lobo. _—_ Ela está.

— Você não sabe quem eu sou? _—_ Ele disse, batendo o dedo contra o meu peito. _—_ Cara. Eu tenho o que eu quero. Eu sempre consigo o que quero. Então aproveite o tempo que você tem com Bella, porque eu estou ficando ela. E desfrute do seu tempo com o Sr. James na loja, porque eu estou levando isso também. _—_ Ele me deu um tapinha nas costas. _—_ Foi bom falar com você, psicopata. Certifique-se de dizer a sua esposa e filho que eu disse oi. _—_ Ele fez uma pausa e riu. _—_ Oh, espere, não importa.

Tudo na minha cabeça começou a girar.

Sem hesitar Eu me virei e bati meu punho na mandíbula de Jacob. Ele cambaleou para trás. Eu balancei a cabeça de um algumas vezes. Não. Eu senti o punho de Jacob meu olho, antes que ele enviou-me para o chão e começou a bater os punhos em mim uma e outra vez. Eu podia ouvir todos ao nosso redor gritando, e eu pensei que eu vi Alice tentando puxar Jacob fora de mim, mas eu lancei lhe mais e joguei-o contra o chão. Ele queria isso. Ele queria que a besta fosse liberada, e ele disse todo o direito coisas para trazer o animal para a vida. Ele tinha trazido Tanya e Antony para isso. Ele tinha ido longe demais, e tinha me levado para a escuridão. Eu bati meu punho em seu rosto. Eu bati meu punho em seu estômago. Uma e outra vez. Eu não conseguia parar. Eu não iria parar. Todo mundo estava gritando em torno de mim, mas eu não podia ouvi-los mais.

Porra eu bati.

* * *

 **bateu pouco ainda, só acho rsrs**

 **E aí meninas o que acharam? Reviews?**

 **PS: Meninas amei os comentários! Thanks!**

 **Beijos, até.**


	13. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo Doze**

Isabella— Oh meu Deus! _—_ Eu gritei. Meus olhos caíram para Edward enquanto olhava para Jacob, batendo os punhos em sua face de novo e de novo. Seus olhos eram duros, seu olhar tão frio como Jacob, e ele manteve oscilante. _—_ Edward _—_ eu disse, caminhando a ele. Jacob estava quase desmaiado, mas Edward não iria parar. Ele não podia parar. _—_ Edward _—_ eu disse mais alto, chegando a pôr seu braço enquanto voava no ar. O apressar-lhe o braço estava balançando a me fez tropeçar para trás e quando me viu, ele parou. Seu peito subia e descia, e eu podia ver a raiva em seus olhos. Eu lentamente me aproximei dele e coloquei minhas mãos em torno de seu rosto. _—_ Acabou _—_ eu disse. _—_ Acabou. Volte para mim.

Eu assisti sua respiração lenta quando ele desceu Jacob, e ele olhou para suas mãos sangrentas.

— Merda _—_ ele exalou, rastejando longe de Jacob.

Edward se levantou e, enquanto eu pegava seu braço, ele arrancou seu corpo longe do meu. Seus olhos estavam selvagens, e eu podia ver o quão longe de mim ele estava.

O que Jacob fez para você?

Quando me virei para Jacob, me senti horrível por pensar que se tratava da culpa dele. Edward tinha quase o derrubado fora, e meu intestino estava enroscado com a culpa e confusão. Edward triunfou desligado, não girando em torno de uma vez para olhar para trás em mim.

— Jesus _— Jacob_ murmurou. Alice apressou até ele para ajudá-lo. _—_ Estou bem _—_ ele disse, de pé.

— O que você fez... _—_ Minha voz tremeu. _—_ O que você disse a ele?

A testa de Alice franziu.

— Bella. Sério?

— Eu só... Ele não se encaixa com aquele. Ele não iria apenas atacá-lo. Jacob, o que você disse a ele?

Ele bufou sarcasticamente e cuspiu sangue.

— In-porra crível. Eu posso mal abrir meu olho direito e você está me perguntando o que eu disse a ele?

Minha garganta estava apertada, lágrimas queimando em a parte de trás da minha garganta.

— Desculpa. Sinto muito. É só que, ele não é de apenas brigar como aquele.

— Ele não empurrou-a para baixo de uma colina, Bella? _— Alic_ e franziu a testa.

— Foi um acidente. Eu tropecei. Ele nunca iria me machucar. _—_ Como ela poderia mesmo pensar uma coisa dessas? Edward tinha estado lá para ela quando necessário! Como ela podia ligar-lhe tão rápido?

Todos ficaram em torno de nós, o medo em seus olhos. Todas as senhoras do livro clube estavam cochichando sobre Edward , chamando-o de monstro. Todo mundo estava julgando-me por amar uma besta.

— Sim. Tenho certeza que isso foi um acidente também _—_ disse Jacob, gesticulando em direção a seu rosto machucado. _—_ Ele é um monstro e ele é perigoso, Bella. É só uma questão de tempo antes que ele se encaixe em você também, ou pior, em Nessie. Eu vou mostrar para você, Bella. Eu vou descobrir a verdade sobre o cara e mostrar-lhe os seus segredos. Então talvez você vai confiar em mim.

Eu suspirei.

— Eu tenho que ir.

— Ir? Ir para onde? _—_ Perguntou Jacob.

Para encontrá-lo.

Para ver o que aconteceu.

Para se certificar de que ele está bem.

— Eu só tenho que ir.

 **...**

Edward

 _06 de abril de 2014_

 _Dois dias até o Adeus_

— _Você não comeu em dias. Por favor,_ Edward _. Basta ter alguma mordida de um sanduíche — Mamãe pediu, sentada do outro lado de mim. O som de sua voz me incomodava mais e mais a cada dia. Ela deslizou a placa em frente de mim e me pediu para comer novamente._

— _Não estou com fome — eu respondi, empurrando o sanduíche de volta para ela._

 _Ela assentiu com a cabeça uma vez._

— _Seu pai e eu estamos preocupados com você,_ Edward _. Você não está falando com nós. Você não está nos deixando entrar. Você não pode simplesmente manter todas as suas emoções engarrafadas como isto. Você tem que falar com a gente. Deixe-me saber o que você está pensando._

— _Você não quer saber o que eu sou pensando._

— _Eu faço._

— _Confie em mim, você não quer._

— _Não. Eu quero, querido. — Ela estendeu a mão, colocando a mão sobre a minha, quase me confortando._

 _Eu não queria seu conforto._

 _Eu queria que ela me deixe em paz._

— _OK. Bem, se você não pode falar com a gente, pelo menos, fale com alguns dos seus amigos. Eles foram chamando e parar perto a cada dia, e você não tenha falado uma palavra para eles._

— _Eu não tenho nada a dizer a ninguém._

 _Pé da mesa, eu me virei para ir embora, mas parei quando ouvi o grito mamãe._

— _Está quebrando meu coração para vê-lo assim. Por favor, apenas diga o que está em sua mente._

— _O que está em minha mente? — Eu me virei para ela, minha sobrancelhas franzidas, meu estômago atado, minha mente nublada. — O que está passando minha mente é o fato de que você estava atrás da porra do volante. O que está na minha mente é o fato de que você andou a porra de distância com um braço quebrado. O que está na minha mente é que a minha família do caralho esta morta e você era a pessoa dirigindo o carro você era... Você matou-os! Vocês fez isso! Você é a razão que eles estão mortos! Você matou a minha família! — Meu nó na garganta, meus punhos formado, e eu parei de falar._

 _Mamãe chorou mais e mais, seu uivo se tornando cada vez mais alto._

 _Pai correu para o quarto e embrulhou seus braços ao redor dela, trazendo-lhe algum tipo de paz de espírito. Olhei para ela, sentindo a distância entre nós. Eu senti a besta dentro de mim cada vez mais e mais a cada momento que passava. Como eu vi as lágrimas, ele deveria ter adoecido que eu não senti pena dela. Isto deveria ter preocupado a minha alma que eu não senti a necessidade de confortá-la._

 _Eu simplesmente a odiava._

 _Por causa dela, eles se foram._

 _Por causa dela, eu tinha ido embora._

 _Eu estava me tornando um monstro por dentro, e monstros não confortam as pessoas._

 _Monstros destroem tudo o que cruza seu caminho._

Quando eu entrei no galpão, eu bati a porta, trancando-a partir do dentro.

— Merda! _—_ Eu gritei, olhando para o escuro espaço, olhando para as paredes e estantes. As memórias estavam correndo em cima de mim, sufocando minha mente, sufocando o meu coração. Eu não conseguia tirar mais.

Enviei uma das estantes que voaram para do outro lado da sala, o meu coração batendo a uma velocidade eu estava certo de que causaria um ataque. Encostei-me na parede mais próxima e fechei os olhos, tentando tomar de volta o controle de minhas respirações e meu coração que tinha sido de alguma forma roubado de mim.

Houve uma batida na porta.

Eu não iria respondê-la.

Eu não podia.

Eu poderia ter matado ele. Eu poderia ter matado ele. Eu sinto muito, sinto muito.

Eu sabia que Isabella iria tentar me puxar de volta para ela, me puxar para a luz. Ela iria tentar me salvar de mim mesmo. Eu não posso ser salvo.

Ela continuou tocando levemente, e minha pegadas moveu em direção ao som de suas batidas. Minhas mãos correram uns aos outros antes eu estava na frente da porta, colocando minhas mãos planas contra ela.

Presumi que suas mãos estavam descansando do outro lado da porta, as pontas dos dedos espelhamento os meu.

— Edward. _—_ Ela falou baixinho oito palavras que fez o meu peito apertar. _—_ Cada segundo. Cada minuto. Toda hora. Cada dia.

Prendi a respiração. Suas palavras pareciam mais honestas do que nunca. Ela manteve falando, sua voz cheia de urgência.

— Por favor, abra a porta, Edward. Por favor deixe-me entrar. Volte para mim.

Minhas mãos na porta, e eu esfreguei os dedos contra o outro uma e outra vez.

— Eu poderia ter matado ele.

— Você não teria _—_ disse ela.

— Vá embora, Isabella _—_ eu disse. _—_ Por favor, me deixe em paz.

— Por favor. _—_ Ela implorou para eu abrir a porta. _—_ Eu não vou embora até eu vê-lo. Eu não vou embora até que você deixe-me abraçar você.

— Jesus! _—_ Eu gritei, rasgando a porta aberta. _—_ Vá embora. _—_ Minha alma foi torcida com uma saudade selvagem súbita enquanto eu olhava em seus olhos. Meu olhar fixo vacilou fora em direção ao chão, incapaz de olhar para a única coisa que fez o céu quase parece real em minha mente. _—_ E depois vá, Isabella. Gostaria apenas de ferir você. Você merece mais do que eu.

— Você... Você não quer dizer isso _—_ disse ela, a voz embargada. Eu não conseguia olhar para ela mais.

— Eu faço _—_ eu disse. _—_ Você não pode me salvar. _—_ Eu fechei a porta e tranquei o galpão mais uma vez. Ela bateu contra ela, gritando meu nome, implorando por uma explicação, implorando por respostas para todos as questões desconhecidas, mas eu parei escutar.

Olhei para as minhas mãos, vendo o sangue, inseguro se era de Jacob ou meu próprio, sentindo-o contra os meus dedos, sob a minha pregas, em todos os lugares. Era como se as paredes estavam sangrando, e eu não podia ver uma maneira Fora.

Eu queria que ele soubesse que eu estava arrependido. Eu queria que ele soubesse que eu não deveria ter batido. Eu queria tudo para ser um sonho. Eu queria acordar e ter a minha família de volta. Eu queria acordar e nunca saber o quanto podia verdadeiramente o coração parar.

Mas, principalmente, eu queria que Isabella soubesse que eu a amava. Todo segundo. Cada minuto. Toda hora. Todos os dias. Sinto muito. Sinto muito. Sinto muito.

Quando eu encontrei a força para deixar o derramaram muitas horas mais tarde, eu abri a porta para encontrar uma Elizabeth tremendo no chão, envolta em seu casaco de inverno.

— Você deveria ter ido para casa _—_ eu disse, minha voz baixa.

Ela encolheu os ombros. Abaixei-me e levantei-a em meu braços. Ela colocou os braços em volta de mim e agarrou-se ao meu corpo.

— O que ele disse para você? _—_ Ela sussurrou contra meu peito.

— Não importa.

Ela me segurou mais apertado quando eu a levava em sua casa.

— Importa sim. Importa muito.

Coloquei-a na cama e me virei para sair do quarto dela. Ela me pediu para ficar com ela, mas eu sabia que não podia. Minha mente não estava em um bom lugar. Antes de eu sair de sua casa, eu parei em seu banheiro para limpar o sangue das minhas mãos. Como a água quente, eu esfreguei minhas mãos juntas agressivamente, tentando fazer com que todo o sangue saísse. Eu não conseguia parar. Eu ficava esfregando, adicionando mais sabão, mesmo depois de todo o sangue tinha ido embora.

— Edward _—_ disse Isabella, me quebrando do transe em que estava. Ela desligou a torneira, tomando uma toalha, e envolto meus dedos no pano. _—_ O que ele disse para você?

Eu me inclinei para frente, colocando minha testa contra a dela. Eu respirei seu perfume, tentando o meu melhor para não desmoronar. Ela era a única coisa que ainda me segurando juntos.

— Ele disse que eu os matei. Ele disse que era minha culpa que Tanya e Antony foram mortos, e ele disse que eu iria acabar fazendo o mesmo com você. _—_ Minha voz falhou. _—_ Ele estava certo. Eu os matei. Eu deveria ter estado lá... Eu deveria ter sido capaz de salvá-los.

— Não _—_ ela disse em um tom de comando. _—_ Edward . Você não fez. O que aconteceu, com Tanya e Antony foi um acidente. Não foi culpa sua.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

— Foi. A culpa foi minha. Eu culpei a minha mãe, mas ela ... ela amava eles. Não foi ela. Fui eu. É sempre eu... _—_ Cada palavra era mais difícil sair do que o que antes dela. A respiração estava se tornando uma tarefa árdua. _—_ Eu tenho que ir. _—_ Eu dei um passo para longe dela, mas ela bloqueou a saída. _— Isabella_ , saia.

— Não.

— Bells-

— Quando eu desmoronei, quando eu bati rocha fundo, você me segurou. Quando eu perdi, você ficou. Então pegue minha mão e venha para a cama.

Ela me levou para o quarto, e pela primeira vez, ela desfeita no lado direito de sua cama para me para ficar sob os lençóis. Eu passei meus braços em torno dela quando sua cabeça estava contra o meu peito.

— Eu arruinei seu aniversário _—_ Eu disse suavemente enquanto ficava com o sono pesado em minhas pálpebras.

— Não é culpa sua _—_ ela respondeu. Sobre e outra vez, ela disse essas palavras. _—_ Não é sua culpa. Não é sua culpa. Não é sua culpa. _—_ Quando os meus batimentos cardíacos desaceleraram para um ritmo normal, enquanto meus dedos acariciaram sua pele, quando comecei a cair adormecido, uma parte de mim começou a acreditar dela.

Por algumas horas naquela noite, eu lembrei o que parecia não estar sozinho. Por algumas horas, eu parei de culpar a mim mesmo.

 **...**

Isabella

Eu fui na ponta dos pés para a cozinha por volta das seis pela manhã, deixando Edward em repouso. Toda a casa estava em silêncio, mas eu podia sentir o cheiro de café fresco enchendo os quartos.

— Você é uma pessoa da manhã também? _— Phil_ perguntou, sorrindo para mim com uma caneca de café em sua mão. Ele parecia como um cara amigável, e apenas vendo o seu rosto sorridente me fez sentir horrível por quanto eu tinha tratado ele e mamãe na noite antes.

Ele pegou outra caneca e derramou uma xícara de café para mim.

— Açúcar? Creme?

— Preto _—_ eu respondi, levando a caneca dele.

— Ah, uma coisa que temos em comum. Eu gostaria de dizer a sua mãe bebe o seu açúcar e creme com uma pitada de café, mas para mim o escuro é melhor. _—_ Ele se sentou no banquinho na ilha e eu estava sentado ao lado ele.

— Eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas, Phil. Ontem foi terrível.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Às vezes a vida é esquisita. Você apenas tem que lidar com a estranheza e espero que você encontre algum esquisito que vai avançar com você.

— É minha mãe o seu esquisito?

Ele sorriu largamente.

Ela é.

Seus dedos ao redor de seu caneca, e ele olhou para o café escuro.

— Paul era uma pessoa horrível, Isabella, e ele fez alguma terrível coisas para Renee. Quando eles entraram em meu escritório naquele dia, eu assisti-lo colocar as suas mãos em sua da pior maneira. Enviei-lhe fora do meu escritório, onde ele a deixou chorando. Cancelei todos os meus compromissos naquele dia e permitiu-lhe apenas sentar-se em meu escritório durante o tempo que ela precisasse. Eu entendo que você pensa que essa coisa entre mim e ela é falsa. Eu sei tudo sobre sua história com os homens, sua história de dor, e eu quero que você saiba que eu a amo. Eu a amo tanto e vou passar o resto dos meus dias protegendo-a de qualquer dor.

A caneca balançou nas minhas mãos.

— Ele machucou ela? Ele machucou, e eu disse que aqueles coisas terríveis para ela ontem à noite...

— Você não sabia.

— Isso não importa, no entanto. Eu nunca deveria ter dito aquelas coisas. Se eu fosse ela, eu não iria me perdoar.

— Ela já perdoou.

— Eu quase me esqueci que vocês dois são madrugadores. _—_ Mama bocejou, andando para a cozinha. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha meu jeito. _—_ O que há de errado? _—_ Levantei-me e corri até ela, envolvendo-a em meus braços. _— Bella_ , o que você está fazendo?

— Felicitando-a por seu noivado.

Seu rosto se iluminou.

— Você vai vir para o casamento?

— Claro.

Ela me abraçou de volta com mais força.

— Estou tão feliz, porque o casamento é em três semanas para o Ano Novo.

— Três semanas?! _—_ eu disse, minha voz aumentou. Fiz uma pausa, sentindo os nervos no meu intestino. Mama não precisa da minha opinião direita agora; ela precisava do meu apoio. _—_ Três semana! Maravilhoso!

Mama e Phil foram embora algumas horas mais tarde, depois de um jogo de Zombieland com Nessie, completando com suas próprias cicatrizes de ketchup. Edward, Nessie, Zeus, e eu nos sentamos no sofá por um tempo antes de Edward empurrar-se nos cotovelos e olhar meu caminho.

— Quer ir às compras para a minha casa?

Nós ainda não tínhamos terminado de adicionar o pequenos toques para a suas coisas de sua casa que ele alegou que ele não deu a mínima para, como almofadas, pinturas, e tudo as pequenas coisas decorativas que eu amava.

— Sim _—_ eu estou sempre à procura de uma razão para fazer compras.

— Aqueles são feios, Tick! _—_ Disse Nessie, franzindo o nariz para a escolha de Edward de roxo e amarelo mostarda almofadas para seu sofá.

— O quê?! Estes são bons! _—_ Argumentou.

— Eles se parecem com cocô. _— Nessie_ riu.

Eu tive que concordar com ela.

— É quase como você pensou, "Ooh, vamos fazer a minha casa completamente hedionda após Bells e Nessie trabalhar tão duro para torná-la incrível."

— Sim. _— Nessie_ assentiu. _—_ É como se você pensasse isso. _—_ Ela jogou o cabelo longo seu ombro. _—_ Você deve apenas realmente deixar isso para os especialistas como Mama e eu.

Ele riu.

— Multidão resistente. _— Nessie_ estava na parte de trás do carrinho de compras e Edward levou-a ao redor do tiro canto, batendo direto para alguém.

— Desculpe! _—_ Edward se desculpou rapidamente antes de olhar para cima.

— Tio Jacob! _—_ Emma guinchou, pulando do carrinho correndo para Jacob para envolvê-lo em um abraço.

— Ei, garota _—_ disse Jacob, dando-lhe um aperto antes de colocá-la para baixo.

— O que aconteceu com seu rosto?! _—_ Perguntou Nessie.

Jacob olhou na minha direção. Olhei para o seu nódoas negras da noite anterior. Tal grande parte de mim queria confortá-lo, mas outra parte queria esbofeteá-lo do outro lado do rosto para o que ele disse para Edward sobre sua família.

— Edward, você acha que você poderia tomar Nessie sobre as pinturas e escolher algumas obras de arte para você? _—_ perguntei.

Edward gentilmente colocou uma mão em meu antebraço.

— Você está bem? _—_ Ele sussurrou.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Eles caminharam fora, mas não antes de Edward se desculpar com Jacob.

Jacob não pronunciou uma palavra para ele, mas o momento Nessie e Edward saíram, parecia que ele tinha uma tonelada de comentários de cuspir para mim.

— Você está falando sério, Bella? Ontem à noite ele ataca seu amigo e agora você está correndo ao redor da loja com ele como se vocês fossem alguma família feliz? E você enviou-o sozinho com sua filha?! O que Mike...

— Você disse que era culpa dele que sua família estava morta?

Jacob estreitou os olhos.

— O quê?

— Edward me disse.

— Bella, olhe para o meu rosto. _—_ Ele deu um passo em perto de mim. Minha garganta apertou quando eu olhei para o olho roxo e azul. Ele puxou sua camisa para revelar seu lado esquerdo, que foi gravemente ferido. _—_ Olhe para minhas costelas. O homem que você acabou de enviar fora com sua filha fez isso. Ele atacou porra como um animal, e você está sentada aqui me perguntando o que eu disse a ele? eu tinha bebido; eu poderia ter dito alguma estúpida coisas, mas ele saiu de lugar nenhum. Eu vi nos olhos dele, Bella. Ele é completamente louco.

— Você é um mentiroso. _—_ Ele está mentindo. Ele está mentindo. Edward é bom. Ele é tão bom. _—_ Você nunca deveria ter dito nada sobre sua família. Nunca. _—_ Os saltos de meus pés me giraram longe de Jacob, e eu lati quando senti o aperto no meu antebraço. Ele me forçou a encará-lo uma vez mais.

— Escute, eu entendo. Você está brava comigo. Bem. Seja louco. Odeio minhas entranhas. Mas eu sei que há algo fora sobre esse cara. Eu sei que há algo errado com ele e eu não vou parar até eu descobrir o que é, porque eu me importo muito sobre você e Nessie para deixar algo acontecer com vocês. Sim, está bem, Eu disse alguma merda que eu não deveria ter dito, mas será que eu mereço isso? Só vai ser uma questão de tempo antes que você diga algo errado e ele se encaixe em você.

— Jacob _—_ eu disse, minha voz baixa. _—_ Você está me machucando.

Ele baixou a preensão apertada do meu braço, deixando marcas vermelhas na minha pele onde seus dedos tinha sido.

— Desculpa.

Quando cheguei à secção de obras de arte a loja, eu encontrei Edward e Nessie discutindo sobre o que comprar; claro, Nessie estava certa. Edward sorriu para mim e deu um passo em minha direção.

— Você está bem? _—_ ele perguntou de novo.

Eu coloquei minha mão em sua bochecha e olhei em seus olhos. Seu olhar era macio e suave, lembrando-me de todas as coisas boas do mundo. Enquanto Jacob viu o inferno no olhar de Edward, eu só vi céu.

Fazia três semanas desde o meu aniversário, e, lentamente, tudo voltou ao normal. Que noite estavam dirigindo para a cidade de Mama para o casamento no fim de semana, e antes de nós irmos embora, Nessie falou alguma forma Edward e me recebendo em seu sorvete em vinte graus tempo.

— Eu acho que sorvete de menta é desagradável! _— Nessie_ disse enquanto caminhávamos de volta a partir da sorveteria, Edward segurando-a em seus ombros. Ela estava comendo em um cone de baunilha, o sorvete pingando em seu cabelo de vez em quando.

Quando algumas gotas caíram para seu rosto, eu me inclinei e beijou-os, em seguida, gentilmente beijou os lábios.

— Obrigado por ter vindo com a gente _—_ eu disse.

— Principalmente eu só vim para casa da moeda _—_ ele respondeu com um sorriso brincalhão. O sorriso ficou em seus lábios até que nos aproximamos para as nossas casas. Quando seus olhos encontraram o passos de minha varanda, o lúdico esquerda seus olhos e ele baixou Nessie fora de seu ombros.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? _—_ Perguntei a Jacob, que estava sentado na minha varanda com papéis em seu aperto.

— Nós precisamos conversar _—_ disse ele, de pé acima. Seus olhos se voltaram para Edward antes movendo-se de volta para mim. _—_ Agora.

— Eu não quero falar com você _—_ eu disse severamente. _—_ Além disso, estamos saindo em um alguns minutos para ir visitar a minha mãe.

— Será que ele vai com você? _—_ Ele perguntou, sua voz baixa.

— Não comece, Jacob.

— Nós precisamos conversar.

— Jacob, olhe, eu entendo. Você não gosta que eu estou com Edward, mas eu estou. E estou feliz. Eu só não vejo por que você não pode ficar

— Bella! _—_ Ele gritou, me cortando. _—_ E fico, qualquer que seja. Mas eu preciso falar com você. _—_ Seus olhos estavam sobre envidraçado e sua mandíbula estava apertada. _—_ Por favor.

Olhei para Edward, que estava olhando para mim, me esperando decidir o meu próximo movimento. Era como se Jacob verdadeiramente tinha algo a dizer, algo que era importante para ele.

— OK. Bem. Vamos conversar.

Ele suspirou com alívio. Virei-me para Edward.

— Vejo você em alguns minutos, ok?

Ele balançou a cabeça e beijou minha testa antes de dizer adeus para mim. Saiu seguido Nessie e eu para dentro, e enquanto Nessie foi para seu quarto para brincar com alguns brinquedos, estávamos na ilha a cozinha. Minha mão agarrou a borda do contador.

— Sobre o que você quer falar, Jacob?

— Edward.

— Eu não quero falar sobre ele.

— Nós temos.

Rompendo com o seu olhar, eu mudo-me para a máquina de lavar louça e comecei a descarregá-lo, apenas para manter ocupada.

— Não, Jacob. Eu estou realmente cansada de tudo isso. Você não está cansado de tudo isso?

— Você sabe o que aconteceu com seu esposa e filho? Você sabe como eles morreram?

— Ele não falar sobre isso, e ele não faz dele uma pessoa horrível que ele não falar sobre isso. Faz com que ele seja humano.

— Bella, foi Mike.

— O que tem Mike? _—_ Perguntei, jogando placas para os armários.

— O acidente com a mulher de Edward e a criança. Foi Mike. Ele era o carro que dirigi-los para fora da estrada. _—_ Minha garganta fechou-se, e eu olhei para o seu caminho. Seus olhos trancados com os meus, e como eu balancei minha cabeça. Ele assentiu. _—_ Eu fui cavando informações sobre o cara, e eu vou ser honesto com você eu estava apenas procurando por uma porcaria de fazê-lo para ser um monstro. Alice veio em minha loja e me pediu para parar o meu caça às bruxas, porque ela tinha certeza de que arruinaria o pouco eu ainda tinha de amizade com você, mas eu tinha que saber o que o negócio com esse cara. Eu não encontrei qualquer coisa. Acontece que ele é apenas o cara que perdeu seu mundo.

— Jacob.

— Mas eu encontrei estes artigos sobre o acidente. _—_ Ele segurou os papéis na minha direção, e eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre o meu peito. Meus batimentos cardíacos estavam errático, pulando batidas e, em seguida, acelerar sempre que escolheu. _—_ Quando Mike perdeu o controle, ele bateu em um branco Altima. O Altima teve três passageiros.

— Pare... _—_ Eu sussurrei, minha mão direita colocando sobre a minha boca, meu corpo começando a tremer de horror.

— Sessenta anos de idade, Esme Cullen, que afastou-se do acidente.

— Jacob, por favor. Não faça isso.

— Trinta anos de idade, Tanya Cullen...

Lágrimas caíram, minhas entranhas torcendo em enquanto ele continuava falando.

— E oito anos de idade, Antony Cullen, que tanto perderam suas vidas.

Ácido começou a subir a partir de meu estômago e eu me afastei dele, soluçando incontrolavelmente em minhas mãos, incapaz de realmente acreditar no que ele estava me dizendo.

Mike tinha sido a razão que Edward perder seu mundo? Tinha sido o meu Mike causador do desgosto de Edward?

— Você não pode estar aqui agora _—_ Eu conseguiu dizer. Jacob colocou uma mão reconfortante no meu ombro e eu pendurou-off. _—_ Eu não posso lidar com isso Agora, Jacob. Vá.

Ele suspirou profundamente.

— Eu não queria que você se machucasse, Bella. Eu juro. Mas, você poderia imaginar se você tanto descobri mais tarde? Você poderia imaginar se ele não sabia até que vocês dois eram muito profundo?

Eu me virei para encará-lo.

— O que você faz significar?

— Quero dizer, vocês dois não podem ficar juntos depois disso. Não há nenhuma maneira. _—_ Com hesitação, ele esfregou as costas de sua pescoço. _—_ Você vai dizer a ele, certo?

Meus lábios se separaram, mas as palavras não saíam.

— Bella. Você tem que dizer a ele. Ele tem o direito de saber.

Minhas mãos roçaram meus olhos.

— Eu preciso que você vá, Jacob. Por favor. Apenas vá.

— Tudo o que eu estou dizendo é que, se você o ama, se há alguma parte de você que realmente se importa com esse cara, então você vai deixá-lo ir. Você vai deixá-lo seguir em frente.

A última coisa que ele me disse foi que ele não queria me machucar. Eu tive um momento muito difícil acreditar nele.

* * *

 **Quanta reviravolta ein meninas? o que acharam? Quem poderia imaginar que Mike foi quem ocasionou o acidente.**

 **Só eu que acho o Jacob um pé no saco? Bem que o Edward poderia ter dado mais uns socos, só acho.**

 **Bora lá comentar?!**

 **Beijos, até.**

 **PS: Meninas obrigada pelos comentários, Simplismente amei, amei, amei. :D**


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo Treze**

Isabella

Eu não sabia como dizer a Edward o que Jacob tinha me dito. Nós dirigimos para a casa de Mama, e ele podia dizer Jacob tinha dito algo que me incomodou, mas ele não me pressionou para falar sobre isso. Eu tentei colocar meus melhores sorrisos para Mama e Phil na noite da recepção de seu casamento; eu tentei o meu melhor para ser feliz para eles, mas dentro do meu coração estava tão confusa.

Nessie arrastou Edward para a pista de dança. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando ouvi uma música lenta venha e Nessie assistiu pisar seus pés. Mama se aproximou de mim em seu belo marfim vestir-se e sentou-se ao meu lado.

— Você não disse uma palavra para mim toda noite _—_ disse ela. Seu sorriso era a triste.

— Eu vim, não foi? Não é tão boa o suficiente? _—_ Tal grande parte de mim sentiu um pouco traída por sua súbita corrida para a capela. Ela sempre tinha um jeito de apressando-se todos os seus relacionamentos, mas ela não tinha sido louco o suficiente para caminhar até o corredor com um homem que ela mal conhecia. Eu virou-se para ela. _—_ O que você está fazendo, Mama? basta ser honesta comigo... Você está tendo problemas de dinheiro de novo? Você poderia ter me pediu ajuda.

Seu rosto ficou vermelho com embaraço, talvez raiva.

— Pare, Bella. Eu não posso acreditar que você gostaria de dizer que para mim, hoje de todos os dias.

— É só que... Isto é tudo tão repentino.

— Eu sei.

— E eu sei que o homem tem um monte de dinheiro. Olhe para este casamento.

— O dinheiro não tem nada a ver com isso _—_ ela discordou. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

— Realmente, isso não acontece.

— Então o que é? Me dê uma razão você correr para esta situação louca se não for por dinheiro. O que você é sair dessa?

— Amor _—_ ela sussurrou, seus lábios curvando-se. _—_ Eu estou recebendo amor.

Por alguma estranha razão, essas palavras me pegaram. Meu coração estava aflito quanto ela confessou à ideia de amar outro homem que não era o pai.

— Como você poderia? _—_ Eu disse, meus olhos lacrimejando. _—_ Como você pode simplesmente jogar as cartas longe assim?

— O quê?

— Cartas de papai. Encontrei-as no lata de lixo antes de Nessie e eu nos mudamos. Como você pode?

Ela suspirou profundamente, cruzando as mãos juntas.

— Bella, eu não apenas jogá-los. Eu li todas e cada um dos cartas todas as noites por dezesseis anos em linha reta. Cada noite. Centenas de cartas. E então um dia eu acordei e percebi que o cobertor de segurança que eu estava vestindo era realmente nada, mas uma manutenção muleta me aleijado de viver minha própria vida. Seu pai era um homem maravilhoso. Ele me ensinou a amar plenamente. Ele ensinou como dar em paixão. E então eu esqueci. Esqueci-me tudo o que ele me ensinou no dia que ele morreu. Eu me perdi. Eu tive de intervir longe da muleta dessas cartas em a fim de curar. Você está muito mais forte do que eu.

— Ainda me sinto fraca. Quase todos os dias, eu sentir-se fraca.

Ela pegou meu rosto em suas mãos e colocou a testa na minha.

— Essa é a coisa, no entanto. Você está se sentindo. Eu estava entorpecida. Eu não senti nada. Mas você está sentindo. É preciso saber o que se sente gostaria de ser fraca a fim de realmente encontrar sua própria força.

— Phil... Ele realmente faz você feliz? _—_ Perguntei.

Seu rosto brilhava. Ela realmente o amava.

Eu não sabia que estávamos verdadeiramente permitido a amar novamente.

— Edward _—_ disse ela. _—_ Ele faz você feliz?

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente.

— E isso assusta você? _—_ Eu balancei a cabeça mais uma vez.

Ela sorriu.

— Ah, então isso significa você está fazendo a coisa certa.

— Fazendo o quê?

— Caindo no amor.

— É muito cedo... _—_ eu disse, minha voz trêmula.

— Pra quem?

— Eu não sei. Sociedade? Qual é a quantidade de tempo que você deveria ter antes de começar a se apaixonar de novo?

— As pessoas dizem um monte de coisas e dar-lhe todos os tipos de conselhos indesejados e dicas sobre como chorar. Eles dizem que você não até à data, durante anos, para deixar o tempo passar, mas essa é a coisa com o amor de tempo não faz existem com ele. As contagens de amor única coisa é os batimentos cardíacos. Se você o ama, não entrar em seu próprio caminho. Apenas permita sentir-se de novo.

— Há algo que eu tenho que dizer a ele. Algo terrível, e eu acho que eu vou perdê-lo.

Ela franziu a testa.

— Seja o que for, ele vai entender se ele se importa com você do jeito você se importa com ele.

— Mama. _—_ Lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos, e olhei para os olhos que mina espelhados. _—_ Eu pensei que tivesse perdido você para sempre.

— Me desculpe, eu deixei, baby.

Puxei-a para um abraço.

— Não importa. Você voltou.

Edward nos levou para casa depois do casamento depois que eu tive um demasiados copos de vinho, e Nessie desmaiou em seu assento de carro, logo que saímos. Nós não falam um com o outro, mas muito foi dito quando a minha mão, que tinha sido sozinha por tanto tempo, se enroscou com os dedos de Edward.

Meus olhos não podiam se afastar olhando para o nosso toque. Eu levantei nossas mãos e levemente coloquei meus lábios contra as mãos dele. Como eu poderia dizer a ele sobre Mike e o acidente? Como posso começar a dizer adeus?

Ele olhou para mim e me deu seu meio sorriso.

— Você está bêbada?

— Um pouco.

— Você está feliz? _—_ Perguntou.

— Muito.

— Obrigado por me convidar. Acho que os meus pés estão um pouco machucado de Nessie pisando no meu pé tanto, mas eu amei isto.

— Ela é louca por você _—_ eu disse, olhando para seus lábios.

Seus olhos estudaram a estrada escura quando ele respondeu:

— Eu adoro ela.

Oh meu coração. Parou. Ou acelerou. Talvez os dois de uma vez.

Beijei sua mão mais uma vez. Meus dedos traçaram cada linha que serpenteava em toda a palma da mão.

Quando nós chegamos na frente da minha casa, Edward levantou Nessie de seu assento no carro e levou-a para o seu quarto. Quando ele a deitou, eu estava na porta assistindo. Ele tirou os sapatos e colocou-os ao pé da sua cama.

— Eu deveria ir para casa _—_ ele disse, caminhando em direção a mim.

— Sim, provavelmente.

Ele sorriu.

— Obrigado mais uma vez para esta noite. Foi ótimo. _—_ Ele colocou um pequeno beijo na minha testa e passou por mim. _—_ Boa noite, Bells.

— Não.

— Não o quê?

— Não vá. Fique esta noite.

— O quê?

— Fica comigo.

Ele abaixou as sobrancelhas.

— Você está bêbada.

— Um pouco.

— Mas você quer que eu fique?

— Muito.

Seus dedos enrolaram na minha menor volta, e ele me puxou para mais perto de seu corpo.

— Se eu ficasse, eu gostaria de segurar você até amanhã, e eu sei que te assusta.

— Um monte de coisas me assustam. Muito de aterrorizar as coisas me completamente, mas ser realizada por você não é um deles mais.

Minha boca se separaram quando ele traçou o meu lábio inferior com o dedo. Ele suavemente levantou meu queixo para que ele pudesse me beijar devagar e com cuidado.

— Eu adoro você _—_ ele sussurrou contra meus lábios.

— Eu adoro você _—_ eu respondi.

Seus dedos descansou no meu peito, e ele senti meus batimentos cardíacos. Eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre o peito, sentindo seu.

— Eu gosto disto _—_ ele sussurrou contra os meus lábios.

— Eu gosto disso também _—_ eu respondi.

Seus olhos dilatados, e ele me soprou. Eu respirava em muito, tornando-se um pouco viciada em todo o seu ser. Ele cheirado como o vento que empurrou através dos mais belos pinheiros em a floresta: refrescante, reconfortante, pacífica. Assim como o lar. Tinha sido assim por muito tempo desde que eu tinha sentido como se estivesse em casa.

Nós levamos as respirações de cada um, silenciosamente implorando por um pouco mais. Nós indo para o meu quarto, onde a nossa roupas caíram e nossos lábios juntos.

— Todos na cidade acham que isso é errado. Todo mundo pensa que nós somos um tique-taque de uma bomba-relógio prestes a explodir a qualquer segundo _—_ Eu expliquei. _—_ E eu estou completamente positiva que eu estou indo para de alguma forma conseguir estragar isso. Então, todo mundo vai dizer, "eu te avisei" Por um segundo, vamos fingir que eles estão certos. Vamos fingir que no final disto, nós não acabamos felizes. _—_ Ele suspirou contra a minha pele, os lábios rolando sobre meu estômago nu. _—_ Mas, enquanto o ar se move dentro e fora de meus pulmões _—_ Sua língua dançava contra a borda da minha calcinha _—_ Enquanto eu respirar, eu vou lutar por você. Vou lutar por nós.

 **...**

Isabella

Eu caí no amor com a ideia dele primeiro. Eu caí no amor com a ideia de um homem que poderia um dia me fazer rir, sorrir, e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Eu caí no amor com a ideia dele me amar para o meu quebrantamento, para o meu coração com dor. Eu caí no amor com a ideia de seus beijos, seu toque, seu calor.

E então, uma manhã fria, eu orientada na minha varanda com uma caneca de café fumegante na minha mão. Ele estava deitado na grama coberta de neve, fazendo anjos de neve e olhando para as nuvens com Nessie ao lado dele. Eles lutaram com o tempo, mas de maneiras silenciosa. Essa manhã, eles estavam discutindo sobre o que animais que viram. Edward viu uma girafa na nuvem, enquanto Nessie jurou que era um pinguim, então depois de um tempo, ele fingiu ver o pinguim também.

Os lábios de Nessie se espalharam em um sorriso, e os dois ficaram em silêncio enquanto eles se mudaram suas pernas e braços para aperfeiçoar seus anjos de neve.

Foi nesse silêncio que eu sabia. Eu o amava. Eu o amava tanto, tanto. Isto não era um sonho mais, nem era a simples ideia de amá-lo.

Era real.

Era verdade.

Ele era o amor.

Ele me fez sorrir. Ele me fez feliz. Ele me fez rir em um mundo que estava determinado a me fazer chorar. Lágrimas formaram nos meus olhos, e eu tentei entender como pode ser que eu estava autorizada a amar tal homem que também me amava?

Foi um sentimento muito especial amar e ser amado em troca. Para encontrar um homem que não só te ama, mas acalenta a melhor parte de você, seu bebé. Eu era abençoada mais do que palavras podem dizer.

Nessie e eu amávamos Edward completamente, e ele nos amou da mesma forma. Talvez ele sente as cicatrizes mais. Talvez a forma mais verdadeira do amor cresceu a partir dos mais profundos tipos de dor.

Era engraçado como tudo veio ser. Nós primeiro mentimos para nós, utilizando um ao outro para segurar o passado, e então nós acidentalmente nos apaixonamos.

Eu sabia que tinha que contar a ele sobre o acidente. Eu sabia que tinha que deixá-lo saber, mas eu não podia naquela manhã. Essa manhã, eu precisava que ele soubesse de uma coisa e uma coisa só.

Os dois se levantaram da grama. Nessie correu para dentro da casa para o café da manhã, e eu fiquei na varanda, encostada na grade com um sorriso que foi elaborado apenas para Edward. Suas mãos estavam enfiadas em seus jeans, e ele tinha algumas aparas de grama agarrada a sua camisa e seu cabelo úmido. Eu estava certa que Nessie tinha jogado grama nele. Quando seu pé bateu no degrau mais alto, ele continuou sorrindo meu caminho e passou por mim para entrar na casa.

— Eu te amo _—_ eu disse.

Ele se virou para mim e sorriu mais amplo.

Porque ele já sabia.

 **...**

Isabella

Tarde da noite, eu estava no meu armário, olhando para todas as roupas de Mike. Inalando profundamente, comecei a levá-las todas fora dos ganchos. Tirei tudo do armário. Eu levei tudo para fora das gavetas.

Expirando lentamente, eu encaixotando-as até doar.

Em seguida, mudei-me para a minha cama, e eu virei meus lençóis para baixo.

Eu estava pronta para deixar totalmente em meu Edward entrar em minha vida, e eu sabia que isso significava que eu tinha que começar deixando Mike. A fim de realmente começar a seguir em frente, eu sabia que tinha que dizer Edward sobre o acidente. Merecia saber, e precisava saber. Se ele realmente significava que as palavras que ele falou sobre a lutar para mim para nos então não importa o que, nós ficaríamos bem.

Pelo menos era o que eu esperava. No entanto, uma grande parte de mim sabia que não teria sido bem depois disso. Nosso tempo de tiquetaquear a bomba foi ficando cada vez mais a cada dia.

— Nós precisamos conversar _—_ eu disse para Edward quando estávamos na minha varanda. _—_ Sobre quando Jacob veio antes do casamento.

— Ele machucou você? _—_ Perguntou Edward. Sua mão roçou contra a minha bochecha, e ele entrou no foyer da casa, perto para mim. Eu dei um passo para trás. _—_ O que ele disse?

As palavras estavam na ponta da minha língua, ali mesmo, mas eu sabia que se eu contasse a ele, esses pequenos toques me deixariam para sempre. Meus lábios se separaram para tentar fazê-lo entender, mas eu sabia que se eu disse a ele o que Jacob tinha encontrado, eu perderia ele. Eu não estava pronta para deixar ir o sonho que tínhamos sonhado.

— Baby... Por que você está chorando? _—_ Ele perguntou. Eu não tinha notado as lágrimas caindo contra minhas bochechas. Mais lágrimas começou a se formar em meus olhos, e ele deu um passo perto de mim. _— Bells_ , o que há de errado?

Eu balancei a cabeça para trás e para frente.

— Nada nada. Você acha que... Você apenas pode me segurar por alguns minutos?

Seus braços em volta do meu corpo, e ele me segurou firme. Eu respirei seu cheiro, quase certo que se eu lhe disse que a verdade que eu sabia que eu tinha que fazer eu perderia aquele momento. Eu não seria abraçada por ele mais, eu não seria tocada por ele, eu não seria amado por ele. Os dedos de Edward começaram devagar esfregando minhas costas em um movimento circular quando eu puxei para mais perto, tentando agarrar algo que eu senti como se eu já tivesse perdido.

— Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, certo. Você sabe que pode sempre dizer-me qualquer coisa. Estou sempre vou estar aqui para você _—_ ele jurou.

Afastando-se dele, dei-lhe um sorriso apertado.

— Eu só preciso descansar, isso é tudo.

— Então vamos para a cama. _—_ Ele acenou com a cabeça, colocando lentamente a mão no meu menor de volta para guiar-me para o meu quarto.

— Quero dizer sozinha. Eu só preciso de uma noite para mim mesmo.

A decepção nadou em seus olhos tempestuosos quebrou meu coração, mas ele deu um sorriso triste.

— Sim, claro.

— Falaremos amanhã _—_ eu prometi. _—_ Eu vou parar na loja do Sr. James.

— Sim _—_ ele concordou. _—_ Soa como uma plano. _—_ Ele esfregou o apreensivamente parte de trás do seu pescoço. _—_ Nós estamos bem? _—_ Ele sussurrou, seus nervos altos e claros em seu tom de voz. Eu balancei a cabeça uma vez. Ele passou o mãos em torno da minha cabeça e descansou os lábios contra a minha testa. _—_ Eu te amo, Bells.

— Eu também te amo _—_ eu respondi.

Ele se encolheu.

— Então por que você sinto como se estivéssemos dizendo adeus?

Porque eu acho que nós estamos.

 **...**

Edward

 _06 de abril de 2014_

 _Um dia Até o Adeus_

— _Eu estou morto — eu sussurrei para mim mesmo, olhando para o espelho do banheiro. O litro de uísque sentado esvaziado no contador, a pílula garrafa laranja deitado eu lado, e minha visão ficou turva. Eu poderia ouvir meus pais fora do banheiro, falando sobre detalhes de última hora para o dia, os planos para o serviço, e nosso transporte da igreja até o cemitério._

— _Eu estou morto — eu repeti. Meu laço pendurado volta do meu pescoço, à espera de ser amarrado. Eu pisquei uma vez, e quando eu abri meus olhos Jamie estava em pé na minha frente, amarrar minha gravata._

— _O que está errado, baby? — Ela sussurrou, como a água encheu meus olhos. Eu levantei a mão e ele correu contra ela rosto macio. — Por que você está caindo além?_

— _Eu estou morto, Tanya, eu estou morto — eu soluçava, incapaz de controlar meus uivos. — Eu quero que isso acabe. Eu quero que isso pare. Eu não quero mais ficar aqui._

— _Sch., — ela sussurrou, colocando lábios perto da minha orelha. — Baby, eu preciso de você para respirar. Está tudo bem._

— _Nada está bem. Nada está tudo bem._

 _Eu ouvi batendo na casa de banho porta._

— Edward _! É pai. Filho, deixe-me entrar._

 _Eu não poderia, no entanto. Eu estava morto. Eu estava morto._

 _Tanya olhou para a pia e pegou o frasco de comprimidos e esvaziado no uísque._

— _Baby, o que você fez?_

 _Minhas costas deslizaram pela parede e eu me sentei contra a banheira, soluçando. Tanya apressado para mim._

— Edward _, você tem que jogar para cima agora._

— _Eu não posso... Eu não posso... — Minhas mãos cobriram o rosto, tudo um borrão. Minhas mente estava pregando peças em mim. Eu estava desbotando. Eu podia sentir-me desaparecendo._

— _Baby, pense em Antony. Ele não faria isso quero você goste deste. Vamos lá. — Ela me mudou para o banheiro. — Não faça isso,_ Edward _._

 _Eu comecei a vomitar. Tudo dentro de mim queimado, e quando o whisky e pílulas se levantaram de meu estômago, minha garganta estava incendiada._

 _Eu caí para trás contra a parede uma vez que eu terminei. Meus olhos se abriram, e Tanya tinha ido embora, ela nunca tinha estado lá para começar._

— _Eu sinto muito — eu sussurrei, passando minhas mãos pelos meus cabelos. O que eu ia fazer? Como eu estava indo sobreviver?_

— Edward _, por favor, deixe-nos saber que você esta okay! — Mamãe e papai gritaram do lado de fora._

— _Eu estou bem — eu consegui mentir para eles. Eu ouvi suspiro de alívio da mamãe._

— _Eu estarei para fora em alguns minutos._

 _Eu quase podia sentir a mão do meu pai no meu ombro, tentando me trazer conforto._

— _Tudo bem, filho. Nós estaremos aqui quando você estiver pronto. Nós não vamos a qualquer lugar._

Isabella tinha dito que ela iria me encontrar na loja do Sr. James no dia seguinte, mas pelo o último minuto ela teve uma mudança de planos.

Cinco dias se passaram sem que nós, na verdade, falássemos. Suas cortinas da janela tinha sido tiradas durante toda a semana, e sempre que eu batia em sua porta, parecia como se ela estivesse em seu caminho para fora, ou simplesmente fingindo que eu não existia.

Eu parei em Savory & Sweet para ver se ela estava trabalhando e correu para Alice gritando com um cliente sobre como o ovos mexidos não foram super congestionados.

— Alice, hey _—_ eu disse, interrompendo o argumento.

Ela virou-se sobre os calcanhares e colocou as mãos nos quadris. Eu pude ver a incerteza em seus olhos. A última vez nós tínhamos visto um ao outro foi quando eu tinha atacado Jacob no bar, e eu poderia dizer que ela estava ainda insegura sobre como abordar a mim. Eu tinha ouvido todos na cidade cochichando sobre mim, e eu tinha certeza de mentiras tinha de alguma forma se arrastou seu caminho em Tímpanos de Alice.

— Hey _—_ ela respondeu.

— Isabella está trabalhando hoje é?

— Ela está fora doente... Ela foi para uma poucos dias.

— Oh. OK.

— Por que você não apenas caminhar ao lado e ver como ela estava? Vocês tiveram em uma briga ou algo assim? _—_ Ela ficou tensa. _—_ Ela está bem?

— Nós não entramos em uma briga. Pelo menos, eu não acho que nós fizemos. Ela só... _—_ Eu escovei meu dedo debaixo do meu nariz e limpei garganta. _—_ Ela só não está falando comigo, eu não sei por que. Será que ela disse alguma coisa para você? Eu sei que você é a sua melhor amiga e...

— Eu acho que você deveria ir, Edward . _—_ Eu poderia dizer que ela não acreditou em mim. Eu poderia dizer que ela não acreditava que eu não tinha ferido Isabella da forma como cada sua ficou alarmada.

Eu balancei a cabeça, e quando abri a porta para sair, fiz uma pausa.

— Alice, eu a amo. Eu entendo porque você está desconfiada de mim, e eu entendo porque você pode até me odiar. Por muito tempo eu era um monstro. Depois que Tanya e Antony morreram, eu me virei para este besta que eu nem sequer reconheço. Eu sinto muito se eu a assustei na noite de sua festa de aniversário, e eu sinto muito que eu bati, mas... Eu nunca iria machucá-la. Ela é... _—_ Eu apertei minha mão contra a minha boca e pouco o interior da minha bochecha para manter a minha emoções na baía. _—_ No ano passado eu morri direita ao lado de minha esposa e filho. Eu estava fora da realidade e deixei este mundo. Eu estava bem por ter ido, porque ser ferido vivo; isto machucou cada maldito dia. Em seguida, veio Bells e mesmo que eu era o morto-vivo, ela viu passar por ele. Mesmo que eu era a morte, ela tomou o tempo para me reanimar. Ela respirava vida de volta em minha alma. Ela me trouxe de volta das sombras. Agora ela não está respondendo às minhas chamadas ou à procura meu jeito. Eu estou caindo aos pedaços, porque eu acho ela está sofrendo e eu não posso ajudá-la a respirar como ela me ajudou. Então, sim, você deve me odiar. Por favor, odeio a merda viver de mim. Eu mereço, e por causa de Isabella que eu posso lidar com isso. Eu estou vivo mais uma vez. Mas se você poderia apenas fazer-me um favor e ir ver como ela, se pudesse ajudá-la a respirar por um tempo, que significaria o mundo para mim.

Saí do café e recheado minhas mãos nos bolsos meu jeans.

— Edward ! _—_ Eu me virei para ver Alice olhando o meu caminho. Seus olhos estavam mais brandos. Sua posição forte era uma mera lembrança.

— Sim?

— Eu vou ver como ela estava _—_ ela prometeu. _—_ Eu vou ajudá-la.

Quando eu fui à loja de Sr. James, eu vi Jacob através da janela, que me fez apressar o passo. Eu sabia que ele estava provavelmente dando o Sr. James um tempo difícil sobre a venda de sua loja novamente. Eu desejei o cara iria dar-lhe uma pausa.

— O que está acontecendo? _—_ Perguntei, o sino sobre a porta soando fora.

Jacob virou para mim com um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto.

— Basta falar de negócios.

Olhei para o Sr. James, que estava com a cara vermelha. Ele quase nunca ficou chateado, mas eu poderia dizer que Jacob havia dito algo que o incomodava.

— Talvez você devesse ir, Jacob.

— Dá um tempo, Edward. Eu só estava tendo uma conversa amigável com o Sr. James aqui. _— Jacob_ pegou um baralho de tarô e começou a baralha-los em sua mão. _—_ Você acha que pode fazer uma leitura para mim muito rápido, o Sr. James?

Meu amigo ficou quieto.

— Jacob, saia.

Ele sorriu e se inclinou em direção .

— Você acha que a leitura vai dizer que você está me dando esse espaço? Isso é por que você não vai fazer isso? Você não quer ver a verdade?

Minha mão aterrissou contra o ombro de Jacob, e ele se encolheu. Bom. O jeito que ele estava menosprezando o Sr. James tinha feito meu sangue ferver.

— É hora de você ir.

Sr. James suspirou de alívio para mim tomando conta da situação, e ele saiu para a sala de volta.

Jacob pendurada minha mão e polvilhada fora de sua roupa.

— Relaxe, Edward. Eu apenas estava me divertindo com o velho.

— Você precisa ir.

— Você está certo, eu faço. Algumas pessoas têm postos de trabalho real para fazer. Mas Hey, eu estou contente de ouvir que você e Bella ainda eram capazes de trabalhar coisas fora depois que ela lhe contou sobre o acidente. Isso é legal. Quero dizer, o inferno, você é uma pessoa melhor do que eu. Eu não acho que eu poderia lidar com mesmo sendo em torno de uma pessoa que estava envolvido em tal coisa.

— O que você quer dizer? _—_ Perguntei. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Você quer dizer, você não sabe? Merda... Bella disse que ela diria a você.

— Me dizer? Dizer-me o quê?

— Que o marido dela era o único motorista do carro que bateu em sua família de carro. _—_ Ele estreitou os olhos. _—_ Ela realmente não te disse?

Minha garganta secou, e parte de mim considerou que ele poderia estar mentindo. Jacob me odiava porque eu amava Isabella. Ele era um idiota que sorrateiro fez o seu trabalho para começar por baixo da pele das pessoas, e agora ele estava determinado a conseguir debaixo da minha.

A última coisa que ele disse foi que ele estava arrependido e não tinha a intenção de iniciar qualquer problema. Ele disse que estava feliz que Isabella e eu tínhamos encontrado um ao outro. Ele disse tudo o que ele queria era para ela estar feliz, mas eu sabia que todas as suas palavras de conforto estavam cheias de merda.

Naquela noite, eu sentei na minha cama com o meu telefone celular em minha mão, e eu chamei meu pai. Eu não disse uma palavra quando ele respondeu, mas ouvir sua voz era bom. Foi necessária.

— Edward _—_ disse ele. Eu quase podia ouvir o alívio em seus tom. _—_ Ei, filho. Mamãe disse que a chamava de um tempo atrás e não falou. Ela também estava convencida que ela correu para dentro de você quando ela foi para Meadows Creek para ver o mercado, mas eu pensei que era apenas sua mente com truques sobre ela. _—_ Ele fez uma pausa. _—_ Você não vai falar, não é? _—_ Ele parou de novo. _—_ Isso é bom. Eu sempre fui um pouco de locutor.

Isso foi uma mentira-Pai sempre tinha sido o tranquilo de meus pais, muito mais de um ouvinte. Coloquei o telefone no viva-voz e deitei na minha cama, fechando os olhos quando o pai pegou-me em tudo o que eu tinha esquecido.

— Seus avós estão na cidade ficaram com a sua mãe e para mim, e eu acho que é seguro dizer que eles estão me deixando louco. Eles estão tendo a sua casa remodelada, e sua mãe pensava que seria uma boa ideia tê-los em nossa casa. Eles estiveram aqui por três semanas já, e eu já passei por gin mais do que eu pensava humanamente possível. Oh! E sua mãe falou de alguma forma de fazer um curso de treino com ela porque ela se preocupa com a minha saudável dieta de Doritos e refrigerante. Então, eu apareci e mudei de classe eu fui o único homem ali. Acabei fazendo Zumba para uma hora. Sorte para mim, meus quadris não mentem e eu era um natural.

Eu ri.

Ele falou comigo até tarde da noite enquanto eu andava de sala em sala, ouvindo ele me contar histórias, ouvindo-o falar sobre esportes e como os Packers foram ainda a melhor equipa na NFL.

Em um ponto, ele abriu uma cerveja, e eu abriu uma também. Ele quase me fez sentir como se nós estavam bebendo juntos.

Quando era meia-noite, ele me disse ele precisava ir para a cama. Ele me disse que me amava e estaria sempre no outro lado da linha se eu alguma vez só precisasse alguém para falar do meu jeito.

Logo antes de eu fui para desligar, meu lábios entreabertos.

— Obrigado pai.

Ouvi sua voz falhar e emoção assumir ele.

— A qualquer hora, Filho. Ligue sempre que precisar, dia ou noite. E quando você estiver pronto para voltar, vamos estar aqui. Nós vamos estar aqui quando você estiver pronto. Nós não vamos a lugar nenhum.

O mundo precisava de mais pais como meu.

* * *

 **Reviews?**

...

 **Meninas estou postando uma nova estória "Vai sonhando"**

 **Sinopse**

 **Edward é um famoso jogador do Inter de Milão, cuja carreira está em ascensão até que se machuca gravemente durante uma partida. Seu tratamento e recuperação ficam nas mãos da fisioterapeuta Isabella, uma mulher batalhadora, que guarda um segredo importante e não tem qualquer intenção de começar um relacionamento sério. Mas a proximidade entre os dois e as investidas do jogador vão deixá-la completamente balançada."**

 **Gostou? Então, vai correndo lá que o prólogo já foi postado.**

 **Beijos, até.**


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo Quatorze**

— Você tem quatro segundos para abrir esta porta antes de eu vir rebentando em encontrar você, mulher! _— Alic_ e gritou na minha frente no alpendre. Quando eu abri a porta, ela engasgou. _—_ Pelo amor de Deus, quando foi a última vez que tomou banho?

Eu estava de pijama, meu cabelo estava num coque malfeito do século, e meus olhos estavam inchados. Eu levantei meu braço um pouco e cheirei minha axila.

— Eu coloco desodorante.

— Oh, querida. _—_ Ela franziu a testa, dando um passo em minha sala de estar. _—_ Onde está Nessie?

— Sexta-feira noite do pijama _—_ expliquei, estatelando-se no sofá.

— O que está acontecendo, Bella? Seu namorado veio para o café dizendo que você não fala com ele. Ele machucou você?

— O quê? Não. Ele é... Ele é perfeito.

— Então por que o tratamento do silêncio? Por que você parece como uma pessoa sem-teto? _—_ Ela sentou-se ao meu lado.

— Porque eu não posso falar com ele. Eu não posso ficar com ele. _—_ Eu disse a ela sobre o acidente, para explicar por que as coisas com Edward não podia trabalhar fora. A seriedade que enchia seu olhar era algo que eu não tive muitas vezes de Alice, que atestou o quão sério e real a situação era.

— Querida, você tem que dizer a ele. Ele está desmoronando tentando descobrir o que ele fez de errado.

— Eu sei. É só que... Eu o amo. E eu por causa disso, eu seu que vou perdê-lo.

— Escute, eu não sei muito sobre amor, e quando meu coração estava quebrado, eu joguei merda. Literalmente joguei merda. Depois que eu tenho feito jogando a merda, eu ainda estava desolada e triste. Alguém me disse que o desgosto vale a pena, porque no final, pelo menos você tem que experimentar o amor.

Eu balancei a cabeça e deitei minha cabeça seu colo.

— Quando a vida para de doer?

— Quando aprendemos a dizer que a vida se foda e nós encontrar as razões mais pequenas para sorrir.

— Eu sinto muito que Alec quebrou seu coração.

Ela encolheu os ombros, puxando meu cabelo fora antes de começar a pentear os dedos através dele.

— Está tudo bem. Ele só rachou-o um pouco. Então, o que vamos para fazer para o resto da noite? Nós podemos ser totalmente femininas e assistir The Notebook ou alguma merda, ou... podemos pedir pizza, ter um pouco de cerveja e assistir Magic Mike XXL.

Magic Mike ganhou.

Na tarde seguinte, Nessie e eu entramos em Needful Things para encontrar Edward sorrindo por trás do balcão.

— Ei, vocês! _—_ Disse ele com o mais vasto sorriso do que nunca.

— Hey, Tick! _—_ Exclamou Nessie, subiu em uma das cadeiras.

Ele se abaixou e bateu em seu nariz.

— Hey, Tock. Chocolate quente?

— Com marshmallows extras! _—_ Ela gritou.

— Com marshmallows extras! _—_ Ele repetiu, virando-se. Sua feliz atitude foi um pouco decepcionante. Eu não estava certa do que queria dizer, ou como levá-lo. Nós não tínhamos nos falado em dias, mas ele estava agindo como se tudo estivesse perfeito. _— Isabella_ , Eu posso te trazer alguma coisa?

Ele tinha me chamado Isabella, não Bells.

— Apenas água _—_ disse eu, sentado ao lado Nessie. _—_ Está tudo bem? _—_ Eu perguntei ele como ele serviu-me um copo de água Nessie e entregou seu cacau 'semi-quente', que ele sempre adicionados alguns cubos de gelo. Ela pulou da cadeira e correu para encontrar Zeus.

— Tudo bem. Está tudo bem.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

— Nós deveríamos conversar. Eu sei que provavelmente você está chateado porque eu tenho evitado você...

— Você tem? _—_ Ele sorriu. _—_ Eu não tinha notado.

— Sim, é só- _—_ Ele começou a limpar fora do balcão.

— Que o seu marido matou a minha família? Sim, não, isso é legal.

— O que? _—_ Minha garganta apertou e meus ouvidos tocaram enquanto eu repassava as palavras que tinha acabado de sair de sua boca. _—_ Como é que vocês…?

— Seu melhor amigo Jacob parou um pouco ontem. Ele queria, você sabe, tentar falar com o Sr. James em fechamento sua loja. Então ele e eu tivemos uma conversa. Ele pensou que era doce como eu era capaz de olhar o passado o fato de que, você sabe, o seu marido matou a minha família.

— Edward.

Ele colocou o pano para baixo no contador, estava do outro lado de mim, e inclinou-se.

— Há quanto tempo você sabia?

— Eu-eu queria dizer a você.

— Quanto tempo?

— Edward... Eu não sei...

— Droga, Isabella! _—_ Ele gritou batendo com o punho para baixo. Nessie e se viraram para nós com olhares de preocupação curiosa. Ele foi rápido para inaugurar Nessie para a sala de volta. _—_ Quanto tempo? Você sabia que quando você me disse que me amou? _—_ Eu fiquei quieta. _—_ Você sabia no casamento?

Minha voz tremeu.

— Eu pensei... Eu pensei que fosse te perder. Eu não tinha certeza de como dizer a você.

Ele sorriu um sorriso apertado e acenou com a cabeça.

— Fantástica. Que será de dois dólares e vinte centavos para o chocolate quente.

— Deixa eu explicar.

— Dois e vinte, Isabella.

Seus olhos tempestuosos eram frios uma vez mais uma vez. Havia uma frieza que eu não tinha visto em seu olhar desde o primeiro dia que eu tinha conhecido ele. Enfiei a mão no bolso, tirei alguma mudança, e coloquei-a na minha frente. Edward pegou o dinheiro e jogou-o na caixa registradora.

— Vamos conversar mais tarde esta semana _—_ eu disse, minha voz trêmula. _—_ Se você me deixar, eu vou explicar tudo o melhor que posso.

Estava de costas para mim, e ele agarrou a bancada pelas máquinas de café. Sua cabeça baixa, e eu podia ver como vermelhas suas mãos estavam voltando de seu apertado aguarde.

— Você precisa de alguma coisa? _—_ Ele perguntou.

— Não.

— Então, por todos os meios, fique fora da minha vida. _—_ Edward baixou seu domínio sobre o contador, chamando Zeus, que veio esgotar-se em direção a ele, e então os dois saíram da loja, o sino aéreo soando sua saída. Sr. James e Nessie saíram da sala dos fundos.

— O que aconteceu? _—_ Perguntou o Sr. James, caminhando até mim. Ele colocou uma mão reconfortante no meu ombro, mas não impediu meu corpo tremer.

— Eu acho que eu só o perdi.

 **...**

Edward

 _7 de abril de 2014_

 _Adeus_

 _Eu estive no topo da colina no extremo de volta do cemitério com Zeus do meu lado. Todos os outros estavam ao redor do lado dos caixões, todos vestidos de preto, com lágrimas nos olhos. O corpo da mãe sacudia no porão do meu pai. Todos Tanya e meus amigos ali estavam, com o coração partido._

 _Professor de Antony apareceu e chorou o tempo todo. Ela provavelmente estava pensando que era tão injusto. Era tão injusto que Antony nunca teria a chance de aprender a lidar com frações ou álgebra. Que ele nunca iria aprender para dirigir vara. Que nunca tem que aplicar para a faculdade ou queda em e por amor. Que ele nunca iria retardar dançar com sua mãe em seu casamento._

 _Que ele nunca iria me dar seu primogênito. Que ele nunca terá a chance de dizer adeus... Eu limpei meus olhos e levei como Zeus se aproximou de mim e colocou a cabeça no meu sapato._

 _Droga, eu não conseguia respirar. Eles baixaram Tanya no chão primeiro e minhas pernas vacilaram._

— _Não vá... — Eu sussurrei. Eles baixaram em seguida Antony. — Não... — eu implorei._

 _Minhas pernas em colapso. Eu caí no chão e minhas mãos cobrindo minha boca quando Zeus me confortou, lambendo minhas lágrimas, tentando me fazer acreditar que estava tudo bem, que eu estava bem, que tudo iria de alguma forma, de alguma forma, acabar bem._

 _Mas eu não acreditava nele. Eu deveria ter ido para baixo e ficou pelos meus pais, mas eu não. Eu deveria ter disse tanto Tanya e Antony Eu amei os dois pra caralho, mas a minha voz emudeceu._

 _Levantei-me e virou-se, de Zeus trela enrolado em meu aperto._

 _Afastei-me Tanya. Afastei-me do meu filho._

 _E eu aprendi o quanto doía finalmente, ter de dizer adeus._

— Então você está correndo _—_ disse James para mim, uma semana depois, quando eu estacionei em frente da sua loja para dizer nosso adeus final.

Eu dei de ombros.

— Não executado. Apenas em movimento. As coisas vêm e vão; você deve saber disso melhor do que ninguém.

Ele passou os dedos contra sua barba grisalha.

— Mas isso não é o que você está fazendo. Você não está se movendo, você está correndo novamente.

— Você não entende. Foi o marido dela.

— Não é ela.

— Sr. James...

— Meu ex-amor adorava magia. Ele passou toda a nossa vida juntos tentando me para apoiar o seu sonho de abrir uma loja de tarot nesta cidade. Ele acreditava na potência de energia, na cicatrização do poder de cristais. Ele acreditava que magia tinha uma maneira de tornar a vida mais suportável. Eu pensei que ele era insano. Eu trabalhei das nove a cinco em empregos e quase nenhuma atenção a ele. Liguei para seus sonhos de possuir sua própria loja ridícula. Nós éramos dois homens de vida gay já estava duro o suficiente para nós. A última coisa que precisávamos era ser dois homens gays que acreditavam em magia. _—_ E então, um dia, ele saiu. Na primeira, parecia tão fora de lugar nenhum, mas como o tempo passou, percebi que tinha sido toda a minha própria culpa. Eu não tinha valorizado ele quando eu devia, por isso, quando eu o perdi, eu me toquei. Depois que ele saiu, eu me senti tão sozinho; Eu percebi que tinha, provavelmente, sempre senti que caminho. Ninguém deve se sentir sozinho quando eles estão apaixonados. Deixei o meu emprego e tentei tornar seu sonho de mágica ganhar vida. Estudei o poder dos cristais e ervas curativas. Eu trabalhei duro para entender seus sonhos, e pelo tempo que eu fez, já era tarde demais. Ele tinha se mudado para alguém que o amava no momento. _—_ Não se afaste de Bella por causa de algo que ela não tem nada a ver. Não se afaste de uma chance de alegria devido a um acidente. Porque no final do dia, que não é sobre as cartas de tarô, ou os cristais, ou os chás especiais. Isso não é onde a vidas magia. A magia está nos pequenos momentos. Os pequenos toques, o suave sorrisos, os risos tranquilos. A magia é sobre viver para hoje e permitindo-se respirar e ser feliz. Meu caro rapaz, o amor é a magia.

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior, tendo em todas as suas palavras, todos os seus pensamentos. Eu queria acreditar nele, e eu pensei que um grande parte de mim realmente entendia suas palavras. Mas outra parte de mim, enterrado profundo dentro da minha alma, sentiu a culpa. Tanya merecia mais. Para mim, até mesmo a considerar amar outra pessoa depois de tal um curto período de tempo era egoísta.

— Eu não sei como fazê-lo. Eu não sei realmente como amar verdadeiramente Bells vendo como eu nunca disse adeus ao meu passado.

— Você vai voltar para dizer adeus?

— Eu acho que eu vou voltar a aprender a respirar de novo.

Sr. James franziu a testa, mas disse que ele entendia.

— Se você precisar de um lugar para descansar a cabeça e um amigo para chamar, eu estarei aqui.

— Bom _—_ eu disse, puxando-o para um abraço. _—_ E se você nunca vender sua loja para alguns idiota, eu vou estar de volta aqui para combatê-la dente e prego.

Ele riu.

— Combinado.

Abri a porta da frente, escutando a campainha tocou sobrecarga pela última vez.

— Você vai olhar por elas? Nessie e Bells?

— Vou me certificar de seu chá e cacau é nunca demasiado quente. _—_ Depois de nos despedimos, eu fui para fora da loja, saltou para o meu carro, e começou a dirigir com Zeus. Nós dirigimos por horas. Eu não tinha certeza de onde eu estava indo, ou se eu ainda tinha um lugar para ir, mas a condução descuidada fez sentido para mim então.

Eu fui até a casa depois de três em pela manhã, e sua luz da varanda estava ainda ligada. Quando criança, eu fiquei fora passado maneira toque de recolher muita frequência e tinha feito a vida um inferno para eles. Apesar disso, Mãe sempre manteve a luz da varanda para me deixar saber que eles ainda estavam esperando por mim chegar de volta para casa.

— O que você diz, rapaz? Você diz que nós entramos? _—_ Eu perguntei Zeus, que estava enrolado no banco do passageiro do carro, sacudindo sua cauda. _—_ OK. Vamos entrar.

Uma vez eu estava na varanda, bati um total de cinco vezes antes que eu ouvi a porta ser destrancada. Papai e mamãe ficaram lá em seus pijamas olhando para mim, quase como se eles estavam vendo um fantasma. Limpei garganta.

— Olha, eu sei que tenho sido uma merda de filho no ano passado. Eu sei que desapareci e não disse uma palavra. Eu sei que tenho sido perdido e vagando em minha mente tentando encontrar o meu caminho. Eu sei que eu disse algumas coisas terríveis antes de eu sair, te culpar pelo que aconteceu. Mas eu... _—_ Minha mão escovado sobre minha boca antes eu enchi minhas mãos em meu jeans bolsos. Eu começou a chutar em torno do rochas invisíveis no chão. _—_ Eu estava me perguntando se eu poderia ficar aqui por um tempo. Porque, eu ainda estou perdido. Ainda estou errante. Mas eu não acho que eu posso fazer isso mais sozinho. Eu só preciso... Um... Eu só preciso da minha mãe e meu pai por um tempo, se está bem.

Eles pisaram na varanda, envolvendo seus braços em volta de mim.

Casa.

Eles me acolheram em casa.

 **...**

Isabella

— O que quer dizer que ele foi embora? _—_ Perguntei ao Sr. James. Minhas mãos agarraram o parapeito da bancada em sua loja quando ele ficou me fazendo uma xícara de chá sexta a tarde. Eu tinha acabado de sair com Nessie na casa de seus avós para a sua festa do pijama, e vendo como eu não tinha visto ou ouvido de Edward em poucos dias, eu estava no meu ponto de romper. Eu precisava falar com ele, ou pelo menos saber que ele estava OK.

— Ele saiu há dois dias. Sinto muito, Bella. _—_ Personalidade borbulhante do Sr. James tinha ido embora, o que me assustou.

— Quando ele vai voltar? _—_ Silêncio. Minhas mãos aterrissaram contra meus quadris e eu bati meu sapato contra o piso de madeira. _—_ Bem, onde ele foi?

— Eu não sei, Bella.

Eu ri, nervos e preocupação crescendo dentro de mim.

— Ele não vai responder a minha chamada. _—_ Meu queixo tremia enquanto lágrimas se formaram em meus olhos. Meus ombros subiam e desciam. _—_ Ele não vai responder às minhas chamadas.

— Querida, você quer ter passado por muito. E eu sei que isso tem que ser duro para você…

— Não. Não para mim. Quero dizer, eu posso lidar com ele não responder às minhas chamadas. Eu posso lidar com ele me ignorando. Mas eu tenho uma criança de cinco anos de idade e se perguntando onde Tick e Zeus estão. Ela está se perguntando onde seus dois amigos foram. Ela está perguntando por Zeus não foi para jogar captura ou por que Edward não foi ler para ela de noite. Então, sim, eu estou triste que ele não está falando comigo, mas estou além de puta que ele deixou Emma assim, sem uma palavra, sem um pensamento. Eu estou irritada que ela está chorando porque ela perdeu-os. E ele está quebrando meu coração que eu não posso mesmo dizer-lhe onde ele está ou se ele vai voltar. Ele disse que iria lutar por nós, mas quando chegou a hora, ele nem sequer tentou. _—_ Minha voz crepitava. _—_ Ela merece melhor.

Ele estendeu a mão e colocou em cima da minha. Uma ligeira onda de conforto voou através de mim.

— Todas vocês merecem melhor do que isto.

— Tudo bem, é melhor eu ir. Assim, se você ouvi-lo... _—_ Minhas palavras desbotada fora. Eu não estava certa se eu queria Mr. James para dizer a Edward para voltar ou ir para o inferno.

Então eu deixei a loja com uma mente nublada.

Naquela noite, eu estava na cama antes das dez.

Não dormi, mas apenas olhando para o teto em meu quarto escuro. Liguei meu lado e olhei para o espaço vazio perto de mim. Quando eu recebi um telefonema de Kathy dizendo que Nessie queria vir casa mais cedo naquela noite, eu já teria mentido se eu dissesse que não estava satisfeita.

Quando ela voltou, ela estava ao meu lado na minha cama. Eu li alguns capítulos dela de Web de Charlotte na minha melhor voz de zumbi, e as suas risadinhas me lembrou das coisas importantes.

Após a história, nós duas estávamos em nossos lados, de frente para a outra. Beijei o topo de seu nariz, e ela beijou meu.

— Mama? _—_ Ela disse.

— Sim?

— Eu te amo.

— Eu te amo baby.

— Mama? _—_ Ela disse mais uma vez.

— Sim?

— Zombie na voz de Tick era boa, mas eu gosto mais da sua. _—_ Ela bocejou e fechou os olhos. Eu penteei meus dedos por seu cabelo selvagem, loira como ela começou a perder-se para dormir.

— Mama...? _—_ Ela sussurrou para o última vez naquela noite.

— Sim?

— Eu sinto falta de Zeus e Tick. _—_ Eu aconcheguei ao seu lado, em adormecer apenas a poucos minutos depois que ela fez. Eu não disse a ela, mas eu sentia também. Muito.

Na manhã seguinte, eu atirei para cima da minha cama ao som de uma raspagem pá contra a calçada do lado de fora da minha casa.

— Edward... _—_ Eu murmurei para eu mesmo, jogando no meu roupão e chinelos, apressando-se para a frente da casa. Quando eu abri a porta, o pequeno pedaço de esperança eu realizada foi demolido quando vi Jacob em pé na minha calçada, se livrando da neve recentemente caída.

— O que você está fazendo? _—_ Perguntei, cruzando os braços.

Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso e encolheu os ombros.

— Eu queria ver como você e Nessie estavam. _—_ Ele parou a pá apoiou o queixo contra o guiador. _—_ Além disso, eu sou muito positivo que você está com raiva de mim. _—_ Eu bufei.

Brava?

Eu estava além brava eu estava lívida.

— Você não tinha o direito de dizer a Edward sobre o acidente. _—_ Meus olhos tentaram bloquear com os dele. Talvez se ele olhasse nos meus olhos, ele podia ver o quanto ele me machucou. Pode ser se ele me olhasse nos olhos, ele podia ver como ele arruinou as coisas para Edward e eu. Não se sinta mal em tudo?

Ele não iria cumprir o meu olhar. Olhos dele vacilaram no chão, e ele chutou neve ao redor com suas botas.

— Eu pensei que você já tinha dito a ele.

— Jacob, você sabia que eu não fiz. Eu não sei o que seu negócio é ultimamente. Isso é tudo porque eu não iria sair em um encontro com você? É isso porque você estava envergonhado? Estive jogando mais na minha cabeça por que motivo você faria algo tão cruel e nada vem à mente. Eu literalmente não consigo entender por que você faria isso comigo.

A palma de sua mão correu através de sua boca, e ele murmurou algo.

— O quê? _—_ Perguntei. _—_ Fala.

Ele não o fez.

Desci os degraus na varanda e fiquei na frente dele.

— Você tem estado na minha vida durante anos, Jacob. Você estava no meu casamento. Você é o padrinho de minha filha. Você me segurou no funeral do meu marido. Portanto, se há uma razão que você está agindo de forma estranha, se não houver uma razão você quebrou Edward e a mim em seguida, diga-me. Porque se existe uma verdadeira, legítima razão por que você não acha que eu deveria estar com ele, então talvez eu possa superar esse sentimento dentro de mim. Talvez eu pudesse descobrir uma maneira de olhar para você e não sentir mal ao meu estômago.

— Você não entenderia _—_ disse ele com a cabeça ainda abaixada.

— Me teste.

— Mas

— Jacob!

— Deus caramba, eu te amo, Isabella! _—_ ele gritou, finalmente encontrando o meu olhar. Suas palavras me bateram duro, fazendo-me tropeçar para trás quando o meu coração parou de bater por um momento. Deixou cair a pá, e, em seguida, jogou as mãos para cima em derrota.

— Eu estou apaixonado por você. Eu estive no amor com você por anos. Desde que eu conheci você. Eu escondi os meus sentimentos por tanto tempo porque meu melhor amigo te amava também. E você o amava. Fiquei por nunca falar uma palavra, porque eu sabia que se não foi outra pessoa digna de seu amor Mike era. Mas depois que ele morreu... _—_ Ele começou em minha direção e meu penteado cabelos caídos por trás minhas orelhas. _—_ Eu não fiz planos com você, tanto como eu fiz uma vez você voltou para a cidade. Eu enterrei meu sentimentos para baixo profundo. Mas então, este Edward veio e eu estava sentado atrás das cenas mais uma vez, ver alguém mais fazer você rir, alguém a fazer você feliz, alguém te amar. Então, a cada dia, eu ficava com ciúmes. Cada dia eu queria que você me quisesse. Eu queria suas risadas, seus sorrisos, você. Eu queria você, Bella. Então, eu tentei rasgar Edward e aparte. Eu sei que foi uma coisa de merda para fazer, e eu sei que eu não posso começar a pedir que me perdoe, mas... _—_ Ele suspirou e entrelaçou os dedos com os meus. _—_ Eu apenas amo você pra caramba e eu não tenho certeza se meu coração pode levar não ter você.

Seus dedos estavam ligados com a minha, mas em vez do calor que Mike tinha sempre me trouxe, em vez do ternura que Edward fornecido meu caminho, eu só senti frio. Segurar a mão de Jacob me fez sentir mais sozinha do que nunca.

— Você deliberadamente nos quebrou _—_ eu disse boquiaberta. Larguei seu poder sobre mim e então corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo. _—_ Você literalmente interferiu na minha vida, em minhas escolhas, porque você me ama?

— Ele não é certo para você.

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

— Você não consegue decidir isso.

— Ele teria te machucado. Ele é um monstro, eu sei que ele é. E olhar para o que aconteceu no primeiro sinal de problema, ele desapareceu. Eu não deixaria você, Bella. Eu lutaria por você.

— Talvez você deva, apesar de tudo.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Talvez eu deva o quê? Talvez eu deva lutar por vocês? Eu vou, eu prometo a você, eu vou.

— Não. _—_ Eu cruzei os braços, de pé de altura. _—_ Talvez você devesse ir embora.

— Bells...

— Não _—_ eu assobiei, minha voz pungente em suas orelhas. _—_ Não me chame assim. Você é louco se você acha que eu iria querer algo a ver com você. Quando você ama alguém, você não sai machucando eles. Quando você realmente ama alguém, você quer a sua felicidade mais do que sua própria. Edward não é o monstro, Jacob. Você é o único que as pessoas devem ser preocupar. Você está doente. Delirante. Agora, deixe-me sozinha. Não volte para minha casa. Se você me ver na cidade, olhe em outro caminho. Porque eu realmente não quero nada a ver com você.

— Você não quer dizer isso. _—_ Seu corpo estava sacudindo, e toda a cor drenada da cara dele. Comecei a caminhar até minha varanda passos, ainda ouvir seus gritos. _—_ Vocês não quer dizer isso, Bella! Você está brava, mas nós estaremos bem. Nós vamos ficar bem, certo?

Uma vez que meus pés tocaram o interior da casa, eu bati a porta, e inclinei-me contra ela. Meu coração estava batendo contra meu peito, e eu continuei a ouvir Jacob gritando fora sobre como iríamos descobrir as coisas ficaríamos bem.

Mas nós não ficaríamos. A única maneira que eu estaria bem se foi Eu nunca vi seu rosto novamente.

* * *

 **Mais um meninas!** **obrigada por comentar.**

 **O próximo capítulo sai quando este tiver pelo menos 4 ou 5 reviews.**

 **Beijos, até.**


	16. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo Quinze**

Edward

Semanas se passaram depois que eu saí Meadows Creek, seguido por meses. Passei a maior parte do meu tempo no quintal dos meus pais, cortando madeira e escultura para ele. Eu coisas construídas com minhas mãos, porque edifício senti como se a única coisa que me restava de mim mesmo.

Quando Esme veio ao redor, eu ainda estava pensando em Isabella. Eu ainda sentia falta de Nessie. Eu ainda estava aprendendo a dizer adeus a Tanya. Eu ainda queria Antony. Eu não sabia que era possível perder meu mundo duas vezes em tão pouco período de tempo.

— Edward _—_ Mamãe disse, pisando sua varanda de trás. _—_ Você quer entrar para o jantar?

— Nah, eu estou bem.

Ela franziu a testa.

— OK.

Minha mão descansava contra o machado no meu aperto, e eu abaixei minha cabeça.

— Na realidade, Acho que vou comer.

O nível de emoção que tomou conta ela quase me fez sorrir. Mesmo que eu sabia que não estava em qualquer lugar perto de fome, a alegria que trouxe com ela me fez querer encher meu rosto. Mamãe tinha passado por tanto desde o acidente. Eu não podia imaginar a quantidade de culpa que ela provavelmente colocado em si mesma, o número de lutas diárias que ela tratadas a partir de sabendo que ela tinha estado por trás da volante, e eu não tinha feito qualquer mais fácil para ela.

O mínimo que eu podia fazer era sentar e jantar com ela e papai.

— Você está pensando em vender a casa em Meadows Creek? _—_ perguntou o pai.

— Eu não sei. Provavelmente. Vou começar tudo uma das coisas que na próxima semana ou algo assim.

— Se você precisar de alguma ajuda, deixe-me saber. Eu não sei muito sobre a venda de uma casa, mas pode Google melhor do que a maioria das pessoas minha idade _—_ brincou.

Eu ri.

— Eu vou manter isso em mente.

Quando olhei para cima, vi mamãe olhando meu caminho com a mesma carranca ela tinha desgastado fora. Eu me mexi no meu lugar.

— O jantar está bom _—_ eu disse, elogiando suas habilidades.

Ela não parava de olhar triste.

— Obrigada.

— O que há de errado? _—_ Eu questionei, esfregando a parte de trás do meu pescoço.

— Você está apenas... O que aconteceu com você? Você parece tão desolado.

— Estou bem.

— Você não está.

Pai limpou a garganta e deu a mama um olhar severo.

— Vamos, Esme. Dê-lhe tempo.

— Eu sei, eu sei. É só, eu sou mãe, e o pior sentimento do mundo é saber que seu filho está sofrendo e você não pode consertar isso dói.

Estendi a mão sobre a mesa e agarrou a mão dela na minha.

— Eu não estou bem. Mas eu vou chegar lá.

— Promete? _—_ Ela perguntou.

— Prometo.

Eu não tinha parado pelo cemitério desde eu tinha voltado para a cidade. Passei muitas horas no meu carro, tentando o meu melhor para descobrir o que eu deveria fazer com a minha vida. Como eu deveria seguir em frente. Quando eu me encontrei estacionado em frente do cemitério, eu senti meu estômago apertar em nós. Levou tudo em mim para sair do carro e andar.

Eu não tinha estado lá desde o enterro. Estando na frente das lápides de Tanya e de Antony fez meus olhos se enchem com lágrimas quando eu coloquei flores contra eles.

— Ei, pessoal. Desculpe-me não ter visitado. A verdade é que eu estava tentando o meu melhor para fugir de vocês, porque eu não sabia como viver sem vocês. Eu abandonei vocês e fui à procura de um substituto. Para alguém que nem sequer existia, porque eu não poderia imaginar não ter uma família mais. Eu não poderia imaginar vivendo em um mundo onde ambos não estavam. Eu não sei como fazer isso sem vocês. Eu não sei como existir... Então me diga o que fazer. Por favor. Eu estou tão perdido. Eu não acho que posso fazer isso sem vocês. _—_ Meu coração batia contra o meu peito enquanto eu deslizava para o chão, permitindo finalmente sentir a perda de Tanya e Antony. Eles eram o meu mundo. Antony era o meu coração, e Tanya era a minha alma, e eu deixei-os para baixo, girando afastado de ambos. Por não ficar de luto a sua memória da maneira que merecia. _—_ Por favor me acorde. Me acorde. Me acorde e diga-me que eu sou mais forte do que eu acho que eu sou. Acorde-me e diga-me o meu coração não vai quebrar mais.

Eu fiquei com eles até que o sol começou a descer. Meus braços estavam envolvidos em torno dos meus joelhos, e eu ainda fiquei, olhando para as palavras nas pedras. Pessoas desaparecidas, faltando os que te conheceram melhor do que você sabia do vazio deixado dentro de você. Tentei preencher esse vazio, mas talvez deveria ser deixado oco dentro do meu coração.

Cada dia, eu senti a dor, as memórias. Cada dia, ambos pela minha cabeça; Eu adivinhei que era a bênção por trás do coração partido.

— Se eu pudesse lhe contar um segredo, Tanya, eu iria dizer-lhe que eu ainda a amo. Eu iria dizer-lhe que Isabella é algo bom e justo no mundo. Eu iria dizer-lhe que ela é a razão pela qual eu comecei a respirar novamente. Então, o que eu deveria fazer? Como faço para começar a passar sabendo que ela não pode ser minha? Eu só queria... _—_ Limpei a garganta, incerto o que eu estava desejando.

As respostas às perguntas não formuladas, eu supunha.

— Eu só desejo que eu soubesse que você ia estar bem com isso. Eu desejo que eu saiba que estava bem para mim se apaixonar de novo. _—_ Quando eu levantei para sair, eu beijou meus lábios duas vezes e colocou os dedos contra o cinza das lápides.

Logo antes de eu me virar para sair, uma pequena pena branca veio flutuando para baixo de acima e aterrissou contra o meu braço. Uma onda de conforto tomou conta de mim quando eu assenti.

— Eu vou ficar bem. Eu ficarei bem _—_ Eu murmurei, sabendo que era um beijo dos meus entes queridos. Eu sabia que ficaria ok um dia, porque era óbvio que eu não estava sozinho.

— O que você está olhando? _—_ Mamãe perguntou-me uma tarde, quando me sentei no mesa de jantar pai tinha feito para Natal alguns anos antes.

Agarrei-me à imagem que Nessie tinha tirado de Isabella e eu com a branca pena muitos meses antes. Eu olhei para ela todos os dias desde que saí.

— Nada.

— Deixe-me ver _—_ disse ela, sentada ao lado a mim. Passei-lhe a imagem e ouvi uma ligeira queda suspiro de seus lábios. _—_ É ela.

— Ela quem?

— Carlisle! _—_ Ela gritou, chamando pai para o quarto. _— Carlisle_! Venha aqui!

Ele correu para o quarto.

— Sim?

Ela passou a imagem de papai, e ele estreitou os olhos enquanto mamãe começou a explicar.

— No dia do acidente, essa garota. Eu estava caindo aos pedaços na espera no quarto, enquanto Tanya e Antony ambos foram para a cirurgia. Eu estava soluçando incontrolavelmente, e esta mulher caminhou até mim e me segurou. Ela ficou comigo o tempo todo, me impedindo de caindo aos pedaços, dizendo-me que ficaria bem.

— É ela? _—_ Perguntei, apontando para a imagem. _—_ Você tem certeza?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Eu sei, sem dúvida, na minha cabeça. É ela. Quando Tanya e Antony saíram da cirurgia, eu não soube o que fazer, que para verificar primeiro... Então ela se sentou com Tanya enquanto eu me sentei ao lado de Antony. _—_ Ela olhou para mim com confusão em seu olhar. _—_ Por que você tem uma foto com ela?

Eu tomei a imagem de volta do pai e Isabella olhou para um sorriso, tentando obter um controle sobre o que estava acontecendo. Ela ficou ao lado de Tanya.

— Eu não sei.

 **...**

Isabella

 _ADEUS_

— _Não — Eu sussurrei, de pé na sala de espera quando o médico ficou na minha frente._

— _Eu sinto muito. Ele não saiu da cirurgia. Fizemos tudo o que pudemos para parar o sangramento, mas fomos incapazes de... — Seus lábios continuou se movendo, mas eu não podia ouvi-lo mais. Meu mundo acabara de ser roubado de mim, e minhas pernas cederam quando eu me abaixei para sentar na cadeira mais próxima._

— _Não — eu murmurei novamente, cobrindo meu rosto com as palmas das minhas mãos._

 _Como ele poderia ter ido tão rápido? Como ele poderia me deixar aqui sozinha? Mike, não..._

 _Antes da cirurgia, eu segurei sua mão. Eu disse-lhe que o amava. Eu o beijei uma última vez._

 _Como você poderia ter ido embora?_

 _O médico foi embora depois de me dizer como ele sentia muito, mas eu não me importei._

 _Kathy e Sam chegaram um pouco momentos mais tarde, e seus corações quebraram junto com o meu. Nós ficamos no hospital por mais tempo, até que Sam disse que tínhamos que ir, nós tivemos que começar a planejar._

— _Vou encontrá-lo de volta em sua casa — eu disse. — Deus. Nessie está na casa de Alice. Você acha que você pode buscá-la?_

— _Onde você está indo? — Kathy me perguntou._

— _Eu só vou ficar aqui por um pouquinho mais._

 _Ela franziu a testa._

— _Querida._

— _Não, realmente, eu estou bem. Estarei lá em breve. Você pode apenas... Você pode esperar para eu dizer a ela? — Kathy e Sam concordaram._

 _Eu fiquei por horas na sala de espera, sem saber o que eu estava esperando. Parecia que todo mundo na espera sala estava fazendo exatamente isso: à espera por uma resposta, à espera de uma oração, à espera de esperança._

 _No canto estava uma mulher mais velha chorando seus olhos para fora, completamente sozinha, e eu não poderia ajudar, mas se senti atraída para dela. Seu corpo estava machucado, espancado, como se tivesse acabado de se afastar de um evento ímpios. No entanto, a dor em seu olhos azuis tempestuosos foi o que me assombrou mais._

 _Eu não deveria ter pisado em seu mundo de esperar, mas eu fiz. eu segurei ela, e ela não me afastou. Eu a abracei, e nós nos juntamos._

 _Depois de algum tempo, uma enfermeira informou a mulher que seu neto e sua nora saíram da cirurgia, mas em estado crítico._

— _Vocês podem vê-los. Você pode se sentar em seus quartos, mas eles não vão ser responsivos. Só para você saber. Mas você pode segurar suas mãos._

— _Como... — Sua voz tremeu e caíram lágrimas. — Como faço para escolher o que ver primeiro? Como é que eu…?_

— _Eu vou sentar com um deles até que você possa — Eu falei. — Eu vou segurar sua mão._

 _Ela enviou-me para sentar com sua nora. Quando entrei na sala, um calafrio correu através de mim. A pobre mulher foi drenada de toda a sua cor._

 _Ela era quase um fantasma vivo. Eu puxei uma cadeira ao lado dela e levei a mão na minha._

— _Oi — eu sussurrei. — Isso é estranho e eu nem tenho certeza do que dizer. Mas, bem, eu sou Isabella. Eu conheci sua sogra e ela está super preocupada com você. Então, eu preciso de você para lutar. Ela disse que seu marido está a caminho de volta a partir de uma viagem, preocupada. Então, eu preciso de você para apenas continue a lutar. Eu sei que tem que ser duro, mas mantenha-se de ir. — Lágrimas caíram de meus olhos enquanto eu olhava para a estranha que parecia tão familiar para o meu coração. Eu pensei em como eu teria quebrado sido se eu não chegar a pelo menos espera a mão de Mike antes de falecer._

— _Seu marido vai precisar de você para ser forte. — Eu me inclinei para perto de seu ouvido e sussurrei, esperando minhas palavras se encontrar com sua alma. — Nós temos que certificar-se de está bem seu marido. Nós temos que ter certeza que ele recebe para prendê-lo. Nós temos que certifique de que ele pode dizer que ele te ama. Você não pode ir ainda. Guarda. Lutando._

 _Senti seus dedos espremer contra meu, e meu olhar mudou-se para nossas mãos._

 _Disse uma voz_

— _Senhora? — Virei-me para a porta para ver uma enfermeira olhando meu caminho._

— _É família?_

— _Não. Eu apenas…_

— _Eu vou ter que pedir para você ir._

 _Eu balancei a cabeça uma vez. E eu deixei para ir de sua mão._

— Ele continua deixando estas notas. _—_ Eu suspirei, sentando-se na gangorra com Alice enquanto Nessie brincava nas barras de macaco e desceu o slide.

— De vez em quando eu encontro um post-it na minha janela, e eu simplesmente não sei o que pensar sobre as mensagens. Ele diz que ainda me ama e quer-me, mas então... Nenhuma coisa. Eu não sei o que pensar.

— Ele está jogando, e isso é não é legal. Eu só não entendo por que ele iria fazer alguma porcaria como essa para você. Você acha que ele está apenas sendo rude? Como, ficando para trás em você por não ter contado a ele sobre o acidente?

— Não. _—_ Eu balancei minha cabeça. _—_ Ele não faria isso.

— Tem sido meses, Bella. Ele não tem chamado uma vez. Não se estendeu com exceção de algumas peças aleatórias de papel de vez em quando. Isso não é normal.

— Nunca houve nada de normal sobre Edward e eu.

Ela empurrou a gangorra para baixo e olhou para mim.

— Talvez seja a hora de encontrar um novo normal, então. Você merece uma vida normal.

Eu não respondi, mas pensei que talvez ela estava certa.

Eu só queria que os Post-its não trouxessem tanto conforto que ele podia voltar para mim um dia.

 _Eu só preciso de tempo para descobrir as coisas. Eu volto em breve. Eu te amo._

 _Espere por mim._

 _Todo mundo estava errado sobre nós. Somente por favor espere por mim._

— Você tem coisas roxas em seus lábios, Jasper _—_ Eu disse quando eu entrei no café para meu turno. Ele foi rápido para colocar suas mãos sobre sua boca enquanto eu observava seu rosto corar. Para as últimas semanas, Alec tinha começado jogando Jasper para a cozinha para o serviço de almoço para aprender a cozinhar o Menu do café. Ele parecia tão feliz, finalmente, fazendo algo que amava, e ele transformou que ele foi bastante surpreendente para ele.

— Obrigado _—_ ele disse, levantando-se uma pilha de placas para levar de volta para a sala de prato. Quando ele entrou pela porta, Alice saiu, e eles fizeram um estranho tango do-que-fica-a-passo fora -primeiro.

Quando Alice me viu, ela gritou para mim, me cumprimentando. Eu sorri.

— Agradável batom roxo você tem, amiga.

Ela sorriu.

— Obrigada! Eu só comprei.

— Eu juro que eu já vi isso antes.

— Não. _—_ Ela balançou a cabeça. _—_ Eu apenas obtive ontem à noite.

— Não, quero dizer, eu acho que eu já vi isso como, cinco segundos atrás na boca de Jasper.

O rosto corado, e ela girou os dedos juntos, correndo para mim.

— Oh meu Deus, merda! Assustador Jasper tem o mesmo batom que eu? Eu preciso encontrar uma nova cor.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

— Você é tão cheia de porcaria. Então me diga.

— Dizer-te o que?

— Seu apelido para o seu você-sabe o que.

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Oh meu Deus, Bella. Estamos com quase trinta. Você acha que nós não podemos agir como crianças de cinco anos para um dia? _—_ A gravidade em sua voz como ela caminhou até o balcão para obter para um cliente um queijo dinamarquês me fez perguntar se ela estava realmente crescendo até que ela gritou do outro lado da sala _—_ Super grande Jasper!

Comecei a rir.

— E pensar que, nestes últimos meses você me convenceu que Jasper não era bom.

— Ah, ele é. Ele é uma fluência total. Tipo, ele fez essa coisa realmente assustadora na noite passada _—_ explicou ela, puxando uma cadeira em um mesa vazia. Eu ainda estava completamente confusa como ela conseguiu para manter o seu emprego naquele lugar.

— O que ele fez? _—_ Eu perguntei, sentando em frente a ela. Se você não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles.

— Bem, para começar, ele está sempre me perguntando como eu estou fazendo, que é apenas estranho. É quase como se ele quer saber sobre mim.

— Cara. Ok, isso é totalmente um território esquisito _—_ eu zombei.

— Certo! E depois! Ontem à noite, ele veio até a minha casa, e eu perguntei-lhe em que quarto ele queria bater, e ele foi tudo como, "Não, eu quero levá-la para fora em algum lugar chique. Como o quê?" E depois do jantar e bebidas, ele me acompanhou até a minha varanda, beijou meu rosto, e disse: que gostaria de me tirar alguma outra hora! Ele nem sequer tentou encontrar a minha vagina, ontem à noite.

— QUE ESTRANHO!

— EU SEI! _—_ Ela fez uma pausa, olhando de volta para a cozinha, onde Jasper estava começando na grelha. Um pequeno sorriso brincou em seus lábios antes dela virar-se para mim. _—_ Ele não é tão assustador, eu acho.

— Não, eu não acho. Eu estou tão feliz que ele foi trabalhar na cozinha também. Eu lembro dele me dizendo o quanto queria fazer isso.

— É, além disso, ele esta apenas pirando incrível lá dentro.

— Eu estou surpresa de Alec deixá-lo cozinhar.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Ele meio que tinha que fazer. Eu chantageei, ameaçando enviar o vídeo dele dançando nu ao som de Spice Girls a todos que trabalham aqui a menos que ele desse a Jasper uma chance.

— É uma pessoa terrível, Alice. _—_ Eu empurrei-me para cima da minha cadeira e fui para voltar ao trabalho. _—_ Mas a verdade grande amiga.

— É o Escorpião em mim. Eu te amo até que você faça alguma coisa para me irritar. Então eu transformo em seu Satanás pessoal. _—_ Eu ri.

— Oh merda _— Alic_ e gritou, pulando para fora de seu assento, colocando as mãos nos meus ombros, e me girando em torno de frente para as janelas da frente. _—_ OK. Não entre em pânico.

— Sobre o que?

— Bem, lembra-se quando o seu marido morreu e você desapareceu há um ano e em seguida, voltou, mas estava super deprimida e você começou a sair com um idiota que acabou por não ser um idiota, mas apenas um cara que ficou ferido porque sua esposa e filho morreram? E depois vocês dois gostam tipo de caíram em uma estranha nave de ação sexy onde você fingiu que eram outra pessoa, mas então um dia você era como, "Mas eu quero que você seja você e eu seja eu" para quem você se apaixonou. E então você descobriu que seu marido estava envolvido na morte de sua família, e então a merda ficou estranha e o cara deixou a cidade, mas por alguma razão pensou que estava ok para deixar Post-it que só lhe deixou ainda mais confusa e machucada e totalmente, "Oh meu Deus, ele se sente como eu sou PMSing durante quatro semanas fora de a cada mês e eu não posso mesmo comer qualquer sorvete porque minhas lágrimas quentes vão derretê-lo cada vez que eu grito para o Ben e Jerry." Você se lembra de tudo isso?

Pisquei várias vezes.

— Sim, eu acredito que isso soa familiar. Obrigada por reviver.

— Por nada. Bem, ok, não fazer arrepiante para fora, mas aqui é a coisa. Esse cara que você se apaixonou? Ele está na rua da loja de vodu.

Meu corpo girou ao redor, e eu vi Edward pé na loja com Sr. James. Meu coração disparou de meu peito para minha garganta, e eu podia sentir meu corpo formigando com nervos. Edward.

— Você está pirando _—_ disse ela.

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

— Eu não.

— Você está pirando _—_ ela repetiu.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

— Eu estou. _—_ Minha voz tremeu. _—_ O que ele está fazendo aqui?

— Eu acho que você deve descobrir _— Alic_ e disse. _—_ Você merece uma resposta para todas essas malditas notas post-it.

Ela estava certa. Eu precisava saber. Eu precisava do encerramento necessário. Eu precisava passar por deixando de lado qualquer esperança de que ele iria algum dia voltar para mim, porque eu estava definitivamente ainda esperando.

— Alec, Bella está tomando uma pausa para o almoço _— Alic_ e gritou.

— Ela acabou de chegar! E é tempo pro café da manhã! _—_ respondeu ele.

— Bem. Ela está tomando tempo para um café da manhã.

— De jeito nenhum. Ela está trabalhando seu todo mudar. _— Alic_ e começou a cantarolar "Spice up Your Life" pelas Spice Girls, e o rosto de Alec ficou vermelho. _—_ Leve todo o tempo que precisar, Bella.

* * *

Hey meninas, o Edward voltou e agora?


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

Edward

Eu fui até a loja do Sr. James e corri para dentro. Ele chamou-me no dia antes e tinha soado muito angustiado, a loja estava fechando devido à problemas com o idiota da cidade. Eu sabia que Jacob tinha algo a ver com isso, e eu sabia que o Sr. James estava provavelmente caindo. Eu tive que verificá-lo para ver como eu poderia ajudar, afinal, ele tinha sido um dos primeiro a estar lá para mim quando eu estava completamente perdido.

Quando eu entrei no Needful Things, meus olhos se arregalaram quando vi embalando a loja. Foi como se tudo mágico sobre o lugar se fosse. Todas as prateleiras esvaziadas. Todos os itens misteriosos em caixas a distância.

— O que diabos está acontecendo? _—_ Eu disse: movendo-se para o Sr. James.

— Jacob está recebendo o seu desejo. Eu estou fechando a loja.

— O quê? Achei que você me chamou aqui para tentar descobrir isso. _—_ Meus dedos correram pelo meu cabelo. _—_ Você não pode fechar a loja. Que ele fez na prefeitura, reunião? Ele não pode fazer isso!

— Isso não importa, Edward. Eu já vendi a loja.

— Para quem? Eu vou recuperá-la. Seja o que for. Para quem você vendê-lo?

— O imbecil da cidade.

— Jacob não pode ter essa loja. Vocês não pode deixá-lo vencer.

— Eu não estava falando de Jacob.

— Então, quem você estava falando?

Ele virou meu caminho e pegou minha mão, a colocação de um conjunto de chaves em meu alcance.

— Você.

— O quê?

— É sua, cada parte, cada quadrado _—_ Sr. James cantou.

— Do que você está falando?

— Bem _—_ disse ele, sentado em cima de uma das caixas. _—_ Eu vivi meu sonho. Eu tenho visto a magia deste lugar pode criar. Agora é hora de eu dar a alguém que precisa de um pouco de magia em sua vida. Alguém que precisa de um pouco de sonho.

— Eu não estou tomando sua loja.

— Oh, mas veja, essa é a beleza em todas as isto. Você está tomando. Ela já é sua. Eu configurei toda a papelada. Tudo que você tem fazer é atravessar alguns pontos.

— O que eu mesmo vou fazer com ela? _—_ Eu perguntou.

— Você tem um sonho, Edward. O mobiliário que seu pai e você criam iria receber uma tonelada mais pessoas para esta espaço do que os meus antigos cristais já fez. Não deixe que ninguém nunca matar seus sonhos, meu menino. _—_ Ele se levantou de sua caixa, mudou-se para o balcão, e pegou o chapéu. Colocando-o em sua cabeça, ele começou a caminhar em direção à porta da frente.

— E você? O que você vai que fazer? _—_ Eu perguntei, olhando para ele abrir a porta da frente, soando o sino.

— Quanto a mim, bem, eu estou indo para ir encontrar um novo sonho, porque você nunca está muito velho para sonhar um pouco, para descobrir um pouco de magia. Eu ouço rumores indo ao redor da cidade que pode precisar alguns reparos, e eu tenho alguns dólares em torno de mentir. Vamos conversar através dos detalhes mais tarde, mas por agora, eu vou vê-lo. _—_ Ele piscou, caminhando para fora da porta.

Mudei-me para a porta da loja e abri-a rápido, olhando na direção tinha desaparecido.

Minha mente começou a se perguntar se ele era algum tipo de alucinação estranha, mas quando eu olhei para as chaves na minhas mãos, eu sabia que ele era real.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? _—_ Eu me virei para ver Isabella pé atrás de mim, com os braços cruzados.

— Bells _—_ eu murmurei, quase chocado ao vê-la de pé tão perto. _—_ Oi.

— Oi? _—_ Ela bufou, intrometendo no armazenar. Eu a segui para dentro. _—_ Você desaparece por meses, não dando-me a oportunidade de me explicar, e, em seguida, mostrar-se aleatoriamente na cidade, e tudo o que diz é "oi"? Você é um… Você é um ... Um PAU!

— Bells _—_ eu disse com os olhos apertados, pisando em direção a ela. Ela deu um passo para trás.

— Não. Não venha perto de mim.

— Por que não?

— Porque sempre que você está perto de mim, eu não posso pensar em linha reta, e eu preciso pensar no momento e dizer o que eu preciso dizer. _—_ Ela parou de falar e teve um momento para olhar ao redor da loja. _—_ Oh meu Deus. Onde está tudo? Por que está tudo encaixotado?

Eu coloquei meu polegar entre meus dentes e estudei suas feições. Seu cabelo estava mais, mais leve demais. Ela estava sem maquiagem, e seus olhos ainda tinham a capacidade de fazer me apaixonar por ela.

— Você ficou com ela.

— O quê? _—_ Ela perguntou, de costas para o balcão.

Eu andei mais perto dela, ela no boxe enquanto minhas mãos descansaram contra a bancada.

— Você ficou com Tanya.

Seu padrão de respiração tornou-se irregular, e ela olhou para os meus lábios enquanto eu olhava para dela.

— Edward, eu não sei sobre o que você está falando.

— No dia do acidente, minha mãe estava na sala de espera por si mesma ainda porque meu pai e eu estávamos voando de volta a partir de Detroit. Você a viu, e você cuidou dela.

— Era a sua mãe? _—_ Ela perguntou, seus olhos se estreitaram.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

— E ela disse quando Tanya e Antony estavam fora da cirurgia, você sentou com Tanya. Você segurou a mão dela. _—_ Meus lábios pairavam sobre os dela, e eu podia sentir o pequenas exalações deixando sua boca. _—_ O quê aconteceu quando você foi para aquele quarto com Tanya?

Sua voz tremeu, e ela piscou um algumas vezes antes de inclinar a cabeça para trás um pouco para encontrar meu olhar.

— Sentei-me ao lado de sua cama, segurei a mão dela, e disse que ela não estava sozinha. _—_ Meus dedos esfregaram contra a minha testa, tendo suas palavras. _—_ Ela não estava com dor, Edward. Quando ela faleceu, os médicos disseram não havia nenhuma dor.

— Obrigado _—_ eu disse. Eu precisava saber disso.

Minha mão esquerda moveu-se para a parte inferior de suas costas, e eu a puxei para perto de mim.

— Edward, não.

— Diga-me para não beijá-la _—_ eu implorei. _—_ Diga-me para não fazer isso.

Ela não disse uma palavra, mas seu corpo sacudiu no meu. Meus lábios roçaram o dela e eu a beijei forte e profundo, desculpando-se por tudo o que eu tinha feito, cada erro que eu tinha feito. Quando as nossas bocas se afastaram, ela continuou balançando contra a minha espera.

— Eu te amo _—_ eu disse.

— Não. Você não.

— Eu faço.

— Você me deixou! _—_ Ela gritou, arrancando-se longe de mim. Ela atravessou a sala, passou as mãos contra seus lábios, e ficou forte. _—_ Você me deixou sem me dar uma chance para explicar.

— Eu não sabia como lidar com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Jesus, Bells. Tudo nos últimos meses aconteceu tão rápido.

— Você não acha que eu sei disso? Eu estava vivendo os mesmos pesadelos como você, mas eu queria explicar-lhe o que aconteceu. Eu queria fazer funcionar.

— Eu ainda quero fazer isso funcionar.

Ela riu com sarcasmo.

— Isso é por que você manteve deixando as notas post-it? Foi que o seu sinal de queria fazê-lo funcionar? Porque só me confundiu mais. Só me machucar mais.

— Do que você está falando?

— O Post-It. Aquelas que você deixou todas as semanas na minha janela do quarto para os últimos cinco meses. As mesmas notas que usou para escrever a cada de outros.

Meus olhos se estreitaram.

— Bells, eu não deixei mensagens para você.

— Pare com os jogos.

— Não, sério. Eu não estive de volta para cidade até hoje.

Ela olhou para mim como se ela não tivesse uma pista de quem eu era. Eu dei um passo perto dela, e ela se mudou de volta.

— Pare. Apenas - eu não quero jogar mais, Edward. Eu não quero jogar seus jogos mais. Talvez se você tivesse aparecido dois meses atrás, eu teria perdoado. Ou talvez há um mês, mas não hoje. Pare com as notas, e pare de brincar com o meu coração, com coração da minha filha. _—_ Ela virou-se e saiu da loja, deixando-me extremamente confuso. Quando eu pisei fora, ela já estava andando de volta no café do outro lado da rua.

Meu estômago estava em nós enquanto eu caminhava de volta para as coisas necessárias. Quando o sino acima da porta tocou, meu corpo chicoteado ao redor, esperando para ver Isabella olhando para mim. Em vez disso, eu me virei e vi Jacob pé na minha porta.

— O quê você está fazendo aqui? _—_ perguntou ele, urgência em sua voz.

— Não agora, Jacob. Eu realmente não estou no humor.

— Não não não. Você não pode estar aqui. Vocês não pode estar de volta aqui. _—_ Ele começou a andar frente e para trás, esfregando as mãos contra parte de trás do seu pescoço. _—_ Você vai arruinar tudo. Ela estava voltando para mim. Ela estava se aquecendo para mim de novo.

— O quê? _—_ O olhar em seu rosto feito minha vez estômago. _—_ O que você fez?

Ele bufou.

— É realmente ridículo. Quero dizer, você cai fora, deixando-a durante meses e meses, e no segundo que você volta, ela já está caindo em cima de você. Beijando você como se você fosse seu porra Príncipe Encantado. Bem, inferno, parabéns. _—_ Ele revirou os olhos e se virou para sair. _—_ Não foi suposto ser como este _—_ ele murmurou para si quando eu o segui para fora do armazenar e em frente a sua auto loja.

— Você estava deixando notas na casa de Isabella?

— O que, eu sinto muito, você foi o único com permissão para fazer isso? _—_ Ele foi para um dos carros, abriu o capô e começou mexer com as coisas.

— Mas você sabia que ela poderia pensar que eles era de mim. Como você mesmo sabe que demos um ao outro notas?

— Pega leve. Não é como se eu tivesse câmeras de espionagem sobre vocês dois. _—_ Ele olhou para mim com um inquietante sorriso.

Eu fui para ele, segurando sua camisa e batendo-o contra o carro.

— Você está fodendo psicopata? Que diabos há de errado com você?!

— O que há de errado comigo?! _—_ ele gritou. _—_ O que há de errado comigo?! Eu venci o sorteio! _—_ ele assobiou. _—_ E ele levou ela de mim! Eu apostei cara, ele era coroa, e a moeda virou em cara! Mas ele pensou que poderia apenas levá-la e fazê-la amá-lo. Ele acabou com a nossa vida. Ela era minha. E ele zombou de mim uma e outra vez sobre isso há anos. Pedindo-me para ser seu padrinho. Implorando para eu ser o padrinho de seu filho. Anos e anos jogando na minha cara quando Isabella deveria ter sido minha. Então, eu lidei com isso.

— O quê? _—_ Eu disse, soltando o meu domínio sobre sua camisa. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, enlouquecido, e ele não conseguia parar de sorrir. _—_ Manipulados o quê?

— Ele disse que seu carro estava agindo para cima. Ele me pediu para verificar sob o capô porque ele e Nessie estavam indo em uma viagem para fora da cidade para o dia. Eu sabia que vindo para mim naquele dia era um sinal de que ele queria que eu fizesse isso.

— Fazer o que?

— Cortar o cordão de freio sob seu capô. Ele estava dando Isabella de volta para mim. Porque eu ganhei o sorteio. E tudo correu muito bem, exceto quando ele levou o carro para a freeway, Emma não estava no banco de trás. Ela estava em casa doente.

Eu não podia compreender suas palavras. Eu não podia acreditar no que estava dizendo.

— Você tentou matá-los? Você fraudou seu carro?

— EU GANHEI A APOSTA! _—_ Ele gritou: como se ele estivesse realmente fazendo sentido.

— Você é um lunático.

Ele soltou uma lufada de ar.

— Eu sou um lunático? Você está sentado aqui no amor com uma mulher cujo marido matou a sua família!

— Ele não matou. Você fez. Você matou a minha família. _—_ Ele acenou com o dedo e para trás.

— Não, Mike estava ao volante conduzindo o carro. Ele foi o único na condução. Eu era apenas um simples mecânico sob o capô.

Eu o bati contra o carro e outra vez.

— Este não é algum tipo de jogo, Jacob. Estas são as vidas das pessoas que você está jogando!

— A vida é um jogo, Edward. E eu aconselho a você recuar. Porque eu ganhei ela. É agora tempo para eu pegar meu prêmio, e a última coisa que eu preciso é de alguém para ficar no meu caminho.

— Você está doente _—_ eu disse, afastando dele. _—_ E se você ficar em qualquer lugar perto de Isabella eu vou te matar.

Jacob riu de novo.

— Vamos, Edward. Você iria me matar? Quando vem matar, eu tenho certeza que eu te venço três vezes. Quatro se contar mais tarde esta noite.

— O quê?

— Vamos. Você não acha que eu poderia deixar Isabella com uma menina sempre lembrando-a de seu marido morto, você acha?

— Se você tocar Nessie _—_ eu avisei, segundos de distância de batendo meu punho em seu rosto.

— O quê? O que você vai fazer? Matar-me?

Eu nem sequer me lembro de bater nele.

Mas eu me lembrava dele em colapso no chão.

— Bells! _—_ Eu gritei, entrando no café. _—_ Nós precisamos conversar.

Ela mal olhou na minha direção, me dando o ombro frio.

— Edward, eu estou trabalhando. E eu tenho certeza que nós já falado o suficiente.

Enrolei minha mão em torno de seu antebraço e puxei ligeiramente.

— Bells, sério.

— Deixe-a _—_ disse Alice, marchando em frente de nós. _—_ Agora!

— Alice, você não entende. Bells, ele era Jacob. Tudo isso era ele. Ele era por trás das notas, o acidente, ele foi por trás de tudo isso.

— Do que você está falando? Isabella perguntou, confusão flutuando nos olhos dela.

— Eu vou explicar tudo mais tarde, mas por agora eu preciso saber onde Nessie está. Ela está em problemas, Bells.

— O quê?

Alice suspirou levemente.

— O que você fez para Jacob? _—_ ela perguntou, olhando do outro lado da rua. Dois policiais estavam falando para ele, e Jacob estava apontando na minha direção. Porra.

— Ele é louco. Ele disse que estava indo machucar Nessie.

Isabella estava tremendo, tendo nervos o seu cargo.

— Por que você iria dizer tal coisa? Eu sei Jacob tem seus momentos, mas ele nunca...

Ela foi interrompida quando os policiais chegaram para o café.

— Edward Cullen, você está preso pelo ataque a Jacob Black.

— O quê? _— Isabella_ suspirou, correndo suas mãos através de seu cabelo, confusão em os olhos dela. _—_ O que está acontecendo?

O policial continuou falando quando eles foram para me algemar.

— Acontece que esse cara estava na loja de auto de Jacob perseguição esta gravada pelas câmeras de segurança. Ele começou a falar comigo. _—_ Você tem o direito de permanecer calado. Tudo o que disser poderá e será usado contra você em um tribunal de Justiça. Você tem o direito a um advogado e se você não puder pagar um advogado, um será nomeado para você.

Eles me arrastaram para fora da loja, e Isabella se apressou fora para nos seguir.

— Espere, este é um mal-entendido. Edward, diga-lhes. Diga-lhes que é uma erro _—_ ela implorou.

— Bells. Verifique Nessie. OK? Somente tenha a certeza que ela está bem. _—_ Eu realmente esperava ela acreditasse em mim. Eu realmente esperava ela iria se certificar de Nessie estava bem.

— Eu saio da loja com você por três horas e volto para encontrá-lo bloqueado atrás das grades _—_ Sr. James brincou.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? _—_ Perguntei, confuso.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha quando um policial desbloqueado minha porta da cela.

— Eu acho que eu estou pagando sua fiança.

— Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?

— Oh. Eu fiz uma leitura de tarô. _—_ Eu apertei os olhos e ele riu.

— Edward, esta é a cidade mais fofoqueira de todas as cidades. Eu ouvi as pessoas falando sobre isso. Plus _—_ disse ele como nós arredondamos o canto do corredor. _—_ Este pequeno passarinho me cair uma linha.

Isabella se levantou do banco do lobby e correu para mim.

— Edward, o que está acontecendo?

— Nessie está segura?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Ela está com seus avós.

— Você quis dizer-lhes o que está acontecendo?

— Ainda não, eu apenas perguntei-lhes para olhar ela. Eu honestamente não sei mesmo o que está acontecendo, Edward.

— Jacob fez isso, Bells. Tudo isto foi Jacob. Ele deixou-lhe as notas esses cinco meses, não eu. Ele é o único que causou o acidente com o carro de Mike. Ele me disse que era ele, Bells. Você tem que acreditar em mim. Ele acha que tudo isso é algum tipo de jogo doentio, e tenho certeza ele não vai parar até que ele recebe o prêmio.

— Qual é o prêmio?

— Você.

Ela engoliu em seco.

— O que nós vamos fazer? Como é que vamos provar que ele está por trás tudo isso?

— Eu não sei. Eu não sei o próximo passo, mas precisamos falar com Jasper e ter alguns policiais até a sua casa.

— O quê? Por quê?

— Jacob disse algo sobre câmeras. Eu acho que ele poderia ter colocado algumas em torno de sua casa. _—_ Suas mãos começaram a tremer, e eu tomo conta dela. _—_ Está bem. Nós vamos descobrir isso. Tudo vai ficar bem.

 **...**

Isabella

Uma equipe de policiais vieram até a minha casa junto com Jasper e seu pai, e eles procuraram toda a casa por câmeras.

Oito foram encontradas, incluindo uma final, que foi colocada dentro do meu jipe.

Eu vou ficar doente.

Eram as mesmas câmeras minúsculas que Jasper tinha me falado sobre quando ele mudou as fechaduras em minha casa.

— Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Deus caramba, Isabella, eu estou tão triste _— Jasper_ disse, esfregando a testa. _— Jacob_ era a única pessoa na cidade que vendemos essas novas câmeras.

— Quantas vocês venderam?

Ele engoliu em seco.

— Oito.

— Como ele pôde fazer isso? Como poderia ele ter colocado as câmeras aqui? Ele tem estado nos observando esse tempo todo? _—_ perguntei aos policiais, que estavam recolhendo o câmeras.

— É difícil dizer quanto tempo ele tem feito isso, mas vamos encontrar uma resposta. Vamos executar suas impressões digitais e ver se qualquer coisa vem à tona. Nós vamos descobrir isso, minha senhora.

Depois que todos saíram, Edward passou os braços em volta de mim.

— Nós devemos ir buscar Nessie. Você deve estar com dela.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

— Sim, deveríamos.

Edward colocou o dedo embaixo do meu queixo e inclinou minha cabeça para que eu pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

— Nós vamos descobrir tudo isso, Bells. Eu prometo.

Para toda a viagem até Kathy e a casa de Sam, orei para que descobríssemos tudo.

— Bella, o que você está fazendo aqui? _— Sam_ perguntou, abrindo a porta da frente. Edward esperou no carro dele por mim.

— Eu sei que Nessie deve ficar a noite, mas eu realmente sinto mais confortável se ela estiver em casa comigo hoje à noite.

Sam levantou uma sobrancelha quando Kathy se aproximou para me cumprimentar.

— Bella, o que está acontecendo?

— Basta pegar Nessie. _—_ Eu sorri. _—_ Eu vou explicar tudo mais tarde, eu prometo.

— Mas Jacob apenas parou para pega-la. Ele disse que você estava tendo problemas com o carro e queria que ele a deixasse na sua casa.

Oh meu Deus.

Eu me virei para olhar para Edward. A preocupação em meus olhos deve ter sido claro como o dia porque ele ergueu o punho contra o seu boca enquanto eu corri de volta para ele.

— Jacob tem ela.

— Ligue 911 _—_ ele ordenou que eu pulei para entrar no carro e ele foi embora. Eu falei com os policiais e eles disseram que estavam em seu caminho para minha casa para nos encontrar.

Eu não conseguia parar de tremer. Minha mente estava fechando em mim e eu não podia ver através das minhas lágrimas. Minha cabeça estava ficando cada vez mais tonta como cada segundo que passava. Eu ia desmaiar. Eu estava indo desmaiar. Eu estava indo-

— Bells _—_ Edward disse severamente quando ele apertou minha mão na sua. _— Bells_! Olhe para mim. Agora! _—_ Ele ordenou. Eu soluçava, incapaz de me parar quando me virei seu caminho. _—_ Eu preciso de você para tomar um fôlego para mim. OK? Eu preciso de você para respirar.

Eu inalei profundamente.

Mas eu não tinha certeza de que uma expiração seguido.

— Você pode pensar qualquer lugar que ele poderia tê-la levado? _—_ Um oficial de polícia me questionou.

— Não. Não. _—_ Seu companheiro ficou ao lado dele, tomando notas. O processo de tudo era lento, e eu não entendia por que eles estavam tomando sua doce tempo quando poderia ter sido fora há procura. _—_ Eu sinto muito, quando são você vão realmente começar a procurar por ela?

Edward chamou todos. Ele garantir todos foi atualizado com todas as informações, e não demorou muito antes de Alice, Jasper, Kathy, e Sam estavam de pé na minha sala, e Mama já tinha batido a estrada com Phil para estar lá em breve.

— Minha senhora, eu sei que você está preocupada, mas há um processo que temos que passar quando uma criança está desaparecida. Vamos precisar de fotos mais atualizadas que você tiver dela, e vamos precisar saber mais detalhes sobre a cor dela, cabelo, cor dos olhos. Ela tem alguma razão que talvez ela correu longe de casa?

— Você está brincando comigo? _—_ Eu bufei, incapaz de acreditar que nas palavras que tinham apenas deixado sua boca. _—_ Acabamos de encontrar câmeras escondidas em minha casa, e então você tem a coragem de questionar se talvez apenas talvez minha filha fugiu em vez de ser sequestrada? Jacob tem o meu bebê, assim como sobre você acabou de fazer o seu maldito trabalho e encontrá-la! _—_ Eu gritei para eles, sem querer tirá-lo no oficiais, mas ter mais ninguém para culpar. Eu me senti tão impotente. Eu fiz isso. Isto é minha culpa. Meu bebê poderia ser ferida, ou ainda pior…

— Bells, está tudo bem. Nós vamos encontrá-la _—_ Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido. _—_ Está OK.

Mas nós não encontramos naquela noite. O pesquisa foi sobre e sobre, e nós xadrezes cada parte da cidade, cada parte da floresta arborizada, mas não havia nada para ser encontrado. Nada mesmo. Mama e Phil vieram, mas não foram exatamente certo o que dizer diferente, 'Eles vão encontrar ela.'

Eu desejei as palavras trouxesse mais conforto, mas não o fizeram. Todo o mundo parecia tão apavorado como eu estava.

Eu disse a todos para ir para casa, mas eles todos se recusaram e adormeceram na sala de estar. Quando eu finalmente cheguei ao meu quarto, Edward estava lá para me segurar.

— Eu sinto muito, Bells.

— Ela é apenas um bebê... Por que ele machuca-la? Ela é o meu mundo.

Ele me segurou por alguns minutos a mais antes de ouvimos uma batida na minha janela do quarto. Quando se virou para olhar, houve um post-it nota sentada contra isso.

 _Tantos livros nesta vertente. Eu me pergunto o que Nessie gostaria de ler?_ -JB

— Oh meu Deus _—_ eu murmurei.

— Nós temos que chamar a polícia _—_ Edward disse, estendendo a mão para o telefone. Eu olhei para fora da janela e vi sentado em Bubba o chão.

— Não, Edward. Nós não podemos. _—_ Eu abri o janela e sai. _—_ Ele disse apenas nós.

Ele me seguiu e pegou o bicho de pelúcia que tinha outra nota.

 _As bibliotecas e os galpões são uma mistura estranha. Galpões parecem melhor para carros se você perguntar a mim._ -JB

— Ele está em seu barracão _—_ eu disse para Edward, que colocou a mão na minha frente, recusando-se a deixar-me ir primeiro.

— Fique atrás de mim _—_ ordenou quando nós caminhamos em direção a seu quintal.

— Que herói que você é, Edward. _— Jacob_ riu, olhando em nossa direção. Seu corpo parecia uma sombra até que ele aproximou-se da luz do galpão. _—_ Cuidando de Isabella.

— Jacob, que está acontecendo? _—_ Perguntei, confusa e aterrorizada.

— Você ouviu isso? _—_ Edward sussurrou para mim. Parei para ouvir, ouvir o som de um carro rodando dentro do galpão.

— Nessie está lá, não é? _—_ Eu perguntei a Jacob.

— Você sempre foi inteligente. É por isso que eu amei você. Arisco pra caralho, mas ainda assim, inteligente.

— Você tem que deixá-la sair, Jacob. O produtos químicos do carro vai machucá-la. Eles poderiam matá-la.

— Por que você o escolheu? _—_ Perguntou ele, encostado a serra da tabela de Edward. _—_ Eu só não entendo.

— Eu não escolhi Edward, Jacob. Isto acabou de acontecer.

Edward se aproximou para o galpão e Jacob assobiou.

— Não não não. Pare para a direita, Casanova. Ou eu vou atirar. _—_ Ele enfiou a mão no bolso de trás e puxou uma arma. Oh meu Deus.

— O que você quer de nós? _—_ Eu chorei.

Meus olhos se moveram para o galpão onde o carro ainda estava correndo. Meu bebê…

— Jacob, por favor, deixe-a para fora.

— Eu só queria você _—_ disse ele, acenando a arma ao redor. _—_ Desde o primeiro dia, eu queria você. E, em seguida, Mike tomou você. Eu vi você primeiro, e ele não se importava. Eu ganhei o sorteio, e ele ainda a levou de mim. E então ele morreu, e eu dei-lhe tempo para pranteá-lo. Para sentir falta dele. Eu estive aqui esperando por você, e fora de nada, esse cara aparece e rouba você! _— Jacob_ limpou as mãos sobre sua emoção encheram os olhos. _—_ Por que você não me escolheu, Bella? Por que você não voltou para mim? Por que você não me viu?

— Jacob _—_ Eu disse, caminhando cautelosamente em direção a ele. _—_ Eu vejo você.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Está a apenas com medo. Eu não sou estúpido, Bella. Eu não sou estúpido.

Olhei em seus olhos e em pânico continuei andando. Levou tudo em mim para segurar o meu medo dentro do meu corpo. Levou tudo em mim para parecer um tanto calma.

— Eu não tenho medo de você, Jacob Black. Eu não tenho. _—_ Eu pisei mais perto dele e coloquei a minha mão contra a sua bochecha. Seus olhos dilatados, e suas respirações tornou-se pesada. _—_ Eu te vejo.

Ele fechou os olhos, correndo o rosto contra a minha mão.

— Jesus, Bella. Você é tudo o que eu queria.

Minha boca pairou sobre a dele e eu senti sua respiração quente contra mim.

— Eu sou sua. Eu sou sua. Podemos fugir com cada outro _—_ eu disse, minhas mãos caindo ao seu peito. _—_ Podemos começar tudo de novo.

— Só nós? _—_ Ele sussurrou.

Minha testa caiu para sua.

— Somente nós.

Sua mão livre em volta da parte inferior das minhas costas, e eu tremi ao seu toque. Seus dedos puxaram minha camisa, e ele sentiu minha pele nua.

— Deus. Eu sempre quis isso. _—_ Ele suspirou contra o meu pescoço, beijando-a levemente, enviando calafrios em mim. Sua língua deslizou de sua boca e aterrissou contra a minha pele, me lambendo devagar.

Ouvimos o som das portas do galpão abrindo atrás de nós, e os olhos de Jacob tiro aberto.

— Você puta! _—_ Ele sussurrou, olhar traído pela minha proximidade. Ele me empurrou para o chão e segurou sua arma, a segundos de disparar na direção de Edward, que tinha acabado desapareceu o galpão. Quando Jacob passou a persegui Edward, eu peguei a perna dele, fazendo- o cair no chão comigo.

A arma escorregou de sua mão, pousando entre nós. Nós dois saltou agarramos, e começamos a luta com um outro. A arma estava apertada em nossas mãos, e Jacob me empurrou com cotovelo, batendo contra meu olho.

— Deixá-lo ir, Bella! _—_ Ele gritou, mas eu não o faria. Eu não podia. Edward tinha que pegar Nessie com segurança. Ele tinha que salvar minha filha. _—_ Eu juro por Deus, eu vou atirar em você, Bella. Eu te amo pra caralho, mas eu vou fazer isso. Apenas deixe ir. Por favor! _—_ Ele gritou.

— Jacob, não faça isso! _—_ Eu implorei a ele, sentindo o meu domínio sobre a arma escorregar. _—_ Por favor _—_ implorei, querendo que esse terrível pesadelo chegasse a um fim.

— Eu amei você _—_ ele sussurrou, lágrimas caindo de seus olhos. _—_ Eu amei você.

O som da arma disparando uma vez foi o que eu ouvi pela primeira vez. Eu lutei um outro. O segundo fogo, eu ouvi seguinte.

Em seguida, uma sensação de queimação rastejou no meu intestino, tornando vômito subir minha garganta. Meus olhos estavam arregalados, aterrorizada por todo o sangue. Eu estava sangrando? Eu estava morrendo?

— Bells! _—_ Edward gritou, apressando-se para fora do galpão com Nessie em seus braços.

Virei-me para ele, meu corpo em um estado de choque, completamente coberto de sangue que não era meu. Jacob estava sob mim, seu corpo imóvel com o sangue derramado abaixo dele. Oh meu Deus.

— Eu o matei. Eu matei ele. Eu o matei _—_ gritei, sacudindo incontrolavelmente.

Por todo esse ponto que tinha sido dentro da minha casa estava em pé no quintal. Eu pensei ter ouvido gritos, gritos. Alguém disse para ligar para 911. A mão pousou no meu ombro, me implorando para ficar de pé. Nessie não estava respirando, alguém disse. Outra voz disse Edward continuar fazendo CPR. Meu mundo estava girando. Todo mundo estava movendo em câmera lenta em torno de mim. As luzes vermelhas, brancas e azuis na frente da nossa casa estavam queimando em minha alma.

Profissional assumiu para cuidar de Nessie. Mama chorou. Alice soluçou. Alguém gritou meu nome. Havia muito sangue.

Eu o matei.

— Bells! _—_ Disse Edward, me batendo de volta à realidade. _— Bells_ , baby. _—_ Ele se curvou para baixo e colocou as mãos em volta do meu rosto. Minhas lágrimas caíram contra suas mãos, e ele me deu um sorriso quebrado. _—_ Bebê, você está em estado de choque. Você levou um tiro? Você está ferida?

— Não, eu o matei _—_ eu sussurrei, virando a cabeça para olhar para Jacob, mas Edward se recusou a me deixar.

— Baby, não. Não. Não foi você. Eu apenas preciso que você volte para mim, ok? Bells. Eu preciso de você para acabar com a arma.

Fiquei olhando para minhas mãos cobertas de sangue, que ainda estavam apertando a arma.

— Oh meu Deus _—_ eu murmurei, largando a arma para o lado. Edward foi rápido para me levantar em seus braços, afastado do corpo imóvel de Jacob. Minha cabeça caiu em seu ombro enquanto eu observava os policiais e paramédicos correrem mais. _—_ Onde está Nessie? —Perguntei, virando a cabeça para trás e para frente, em busca da área. _—_ Onde está Nessie?!

— Ela está a caminho do hospital _—_ Edward explicou.

— Eu tenho que ir _—_ eu disse, saindo do seu aperto. Minhas pernas tremiam, e eu quase cai no chão. _—_ Tenho que ter certeza que ela está bem.

— Bells _—_ disse ele, balançando meus ombros. _—_ Eu preciso de você para se concentrar por um segundo. Seus olhos estão esbugalhados, o seu taxa de coração é através do telhado, e seu respiração está caótica. Eu preciso de você para deixar este paramédico checar você.

Seus lábios se mantiveram em movimento, e eu estreitei meus olhos tentando ouvir as suas palavras, mas eles simplesmente se viraram para murmurar.

Meu corpo ficou mole, meus olhos cruzados. Tudo desbotou em preto.

— NESSIE! _—_ Eu gritei, abrindo meus olhos e sentando-se. Uma dor aguda atravessou-me e eu abaixei-me de volta para baixo. Meus olhos olharam ao redor da sala, e eu levei em todas as máquinas, armários, e material hospitalar.

— Bem-vinda de volta, querida _—_ Mamãe disse, sentada ao lado de minha cama. Eu estreitei meus olhos, confusão pulsando em minha cabeça.

Ela se inclinou para a frente e passou os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

— Está tudo bem, Bella. Tudo vai ficar bem.

— O que aconteceu? Onde está Nessie?

— Edward esta com Nessie.

— Ela está bem? _—_ Perguntei, tentando se sentar, mas a dor apareceu no meu lado. _—_ Jesus!

— Relaxe _—_ Mama ordenado. _—_ Uma das balas a atingiu no lado. Nessie está bem, estamos apenas esperando por ela acordar. Ela tem um no tubo de respiração para ajudá-la um pouco, mas ela está bem.

— Edward está com ela? _—_ perguntei. Mama assentiu. Minha mente começou a jogar bola quando eu olhava para o meu corpo. Meu lado esquerdo estava envolta em ataduras, e meu corpo estava coberto de sangue, alguns que era meu, alguns que era... _— Jacob_... O que aconteceu com Jacob?

Mama franziu a testa. Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Ele não escapou

Eu virei minha cabeça e olhei para fora da janela. Eu não tinha certeza se eu estava com alívio ou confusão completa.

— Você pode ir ver como está Nessie? _—_ Eu perguntei. Ela beijou minha testa e disse que estaria de volta. Eu esperava que ela não rush, no entanto. Solidão parecia certa para mim.

 **...**

Edward

Sentei-me ao lado da cama de Nessie, olhando fixamente para baixo para uma menina que passou mais do que qualquer criança de cinco anos de idade nunca deveria experimentar. Seus pequenos pulmões estavam trabalhando duro quando ela inalou e exalou, seu peito subindo e descendo. Os tubos de respiração pequenos passando por ela nariz trouxe de volta muitas memórias terrível. As máquinas sinal sonoro ao redor ela me lembrou do dia em que a última ocorreu a mão de Antony.

— Ela não é Antony _—_ murmurei para mim mesmo, tentando o meu melhor para não comparar a duas situações. Os médicos disseram que Nessie ficaria bem, que só poderia levar algum tempo para abrir os olhos, mas eu não conseguia parar de me preocupar e lembrando-se as mágoas do passado da minha alma. Enrolei a pequena mão na minha e cheguei mais perto de sua cabeceira. Eu sussurrei

— Hey, Tock. Você vai ficar bem. Eu só quero você saiba que você vai ficar bem, porque eu sei que sua mãe está, e sei que muito de suas vidas dentro de você. Então continue lutando, ok? Você continua lutando e lutando, e então eu quero que você abra os olhos. Eu preciso de você para voltar para nós, Tock. Eu preciso que você abra seus olhos _—_ Eu implorei, levemente beijando-lhe a mão.

As máquinas que nos rodeiam começou apitar mais rápido e mais rápido. Meu peito apertou quando eu olhei em volta. _— —_ Alguém ajuda! _—_ Eu chamei, e duas enfermeiras correram em ver o que estava acontecendo. Eu levantei-me e recuei. Isso não pode acontecer novamente. Isso não pode acontecer...

Eu desviei o olhar, cobrindo minha boca com a minha mão, e eu disse uma oração. Eu estava longe de ser o tipo de oração, mas eu tinha que tentar, apenas no caso de Deus estava ouvindo naquele dia.

— Tick _—_ uma pequena voz sussurrou.

Passando no meu calcanhar, eu corri de volta para o lado de Nessie. Seus olhos azuis estavam abertos e ela parecia tão confusa, tão perdida. Eu peguei a mão dela na minha e virei para os enfermeiros. Eles sorriram e falou.

— Ela está OK.

— Ela está bem? _—_ Eu ecoei.

Eles assentiram. Ela está bem.

— Jesus, Tock. Você me assustou _—_ eu disse, beijando sua testa.

Seus olhos se estreitaram, e ela ligeiramente inclinou a cabeça para a esquerda.

— Você voltou?

Eu agarrei a mão dela com mais força.

— Sim eu voltei _—_ Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas suas respirações eram ásperas e ela começou a tossir. _—_ Não tenha pressa. Respire fundo.

Ela fez o que eu disse e deitou-se contra o travesseiro, suas pálpebras pesadas.

— Eu pensei que você e Zeus se foram para sempre como papai _—_ Ela estava caindo de volta adormecida e suas palavras quebraram meu coração.

— Eu estou bem aqui, amiga.

— Tick? _—_ Ela sussurrou, seus olhos desvanecimento fechados.

— Sim, Tock?

— Por favor, não nos deixam outra vez.

Eu escovei a palma da minha mão contra meus olhos e pisquei algumas vezes.

— Não se preocupe. Eu não estou indo a lugar nenhum.

— Zeus também?

— Zeus também.

— Promete? _—_ Ela bocejou, já adormecida antes que eu pudesse responder.

Mas eu fiz resposta, suavemente sussurrando seus sonhos.

— Prometo.

— Edward. _—_ Eu me virei para ver Renee olhando para mim.

— Ela acabou de acordar _—_ disse eu, de pé. _—_ Ela está muito exausta, mas ela está indo bem.

Alívio encheram seus olhos e suas mãos pousaram sobre seu coração.

— Graças a Deus. Bella está acordada na outra sala e perguntou-me para vir ver como ela estava.

— Ela está acordada? _—_ Perguntei. Comecei pela porta para ir ver Isabella, mas eu fiz uma pausa, olhando para Nessie.

— Eu vou ficar com ela. Ela não vai ficar sozinha.

— Você acordou _—_ eu disse, olhando para Isabella, que estava olhando para fora da janela. Ela se virou para mim, e um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

— Nessie está bem?

— Sim. _—_ Eu andei até sua a cama e sentei ao lado dela. _—_ Ela está bem. Sua mãe está com ela agora. Como você está? _—_ Eu peguei a mão dela e seu olhar caiu para os nossos dedos.

— Eu acho que eu tenho tiro.

— Você assustou a merda fora de mim, Bells. _—_ Ela retirou a mão da minha.

Uma pequena respiração caiu de seus lábios e ela fechou os olhos.

— Eu não sei como lidar com tudo isso. Eu só quero ir casa com a minha menina.

Minha mão correu contra a palma da minha pescoço, e eu estudei cada parte dela.

A bandagem em torno de seu lado. Seu corpo manchado de sangue. Sua carranca. Eu queria fazê-la se sentir melhor, eu queria fazer ela se sentir menos sozinha, mas eu não tinha certeza de como.

— Você pode descobrir quando podemos ir embora? _—_ perguntou ela.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

— Claro. _—_ Quando me levantei, Parei na porta. _—_ Eu te amo, Bells.

Seus ombros se levantaram e caíram antes que ela virou a cabeça para longe de mim.

— Você não pode simplesmente me amar, porque eu levei um tiro, Edward. Você deveria ter me amado antes disso.

Nessie foi capaz de ir para casa antes de Isabella, e ela ficou na casa com Renee. Eu não sai do lado de Isabella até que ela foi capaz de ir para casa. Quando chegou a hora de sair, ela não o fez deixar passar a oferta de me dirigir a ela para sua casa, mas ela não falou uma palavra para mim.

— Aqui, deixe-me ajudá-la _—_ eu disse, pulando fora do assento do condutor e correndo para ajudá-la a sair do carro.

— Eu estou bem _—_ ela sussurrou para mim, não querendo minha ajuda. _—_ Eu estou bem.

Segui-a para dentro da casa, e ela me disse que eu poderia ir embora, mas eu não fui. Renee e Nessie estavam ambas dormindo na cama pequena de Nessie.

— Edward, você realmente pode ir. Eu estou bem, Eu estou bem.

Eu me perguntava quantas vezes ela poderia dizer essas palavras antes que ela percebeu que elas eram uma mentira.

— Eu só estou indo para tomar um banho e depois ir para a cama. _—_ Ela caminhou em direção ao banheiro e tomou um profundo inalar, agarrando o batente da porta. Seu corpo estava um pouco mole, e eu corri para ajudar a segurá-la. Ela afastou-se de mim. _—_ Eu não preciso de você, Edward. Estou bem sem você _—_ disse ela friamente. Mas no parte de trás do seu tom de voz eu ouvi mais medo do que qualquer coisa. _—_ Eu não preciso de ninguém, exceto eu e minha menina. Estou bem, Eu estou bem. Eu estou bem. _—_ Ela falou baixinho, segurando minha T-shirt para manter-se de cair. _—_ Eu estou... Eu estou... _—_ Ela começou a chorar, e eu a puxei para mais perto do meu corpo. Ela chorou na minha camisa. _—_ Você me deixou.

— Eu sinto muito, baby. _—_ Eu suspirei. Eu não sabia o que dizer, porque eu tinha deixado e Nessie. Eu fugia quando as coisas ficaram reais. Eu não sabia como lidar com o fato de que eu amava, porque amá-la significava que um dia eu poderia perdê-la, e perder de pessoas era o pior sentimento do mundo. _—_ Eu fiquei assustado. Eu fiquei com raiva. E eu lidei com tudo completamente errado. Mas eu preciso de você para me ouvir agora: Eu não vou a qualquer lugar. Estou aqui. Estou aqui e estou aqui para ficar.

Ela recuou, passou a mão debaixo de seu nariz, e riu levemente, tentando conter as lágrimas.

— Desculpa. Eu apenas preciso de um banho.

— Eu vou estar aqui quando você terminar. _—_ Seus belos olhos castanhos bloqueado com meu, e um pequeno sorriso cresceu nos lábios.

— OK.

Ela fechou a porta do banheiro. Eu ouvi o som do chuveiro chegando e eu encostei na porta do banheiro, esperando que ela terminasse.

— Estou bem, estou bem _—_ ela disse a si mesma uma e outra vez. Sua voz começou a tremer enquanto ela dizia isso, e eu podia ouvir ela chorando novamente. Minha mão envolto em torno da maçaneta da porta, e eu empurrei aberta ao vê-la sentada no fundo da banheira, com as mãos cobrindo o rosto enquanto ela chorava, seca lavar o sangue para fora do cabelo dela. Sem pensar, eu subi na banheira com ela e me enrolei em torno dela. _— Jacob_ se foi? _—_ Perguntou ela, sacudindo contra mim.

— Sim.

— Nessie está bem?

— Sim.

— Eu estou bem? _—_ Ela perguntou em voz alta.

— Sim, Bells. Você está bem.

Fiquei com ela toda aquela noite. Eu não deitei ao lado dela na cama, mas eu me sentei na cadeira em sua mesa, dando-lhe a distância que ela precisava, mas também deixá-la saber que ela não nunca vai ficar sozinha de novo.

* * *

 **Hey meninas, quantas emoções ein?**

 **A estória está entrando em sua reta final, então b** **ora comentar!?**

 **Deixe-me saber o que acharam do capítulo.**

 **Beijos, até.**


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Capítulo Dezessete**

Isabella

Acordei com o som de um cortador de grama que vinha do quintal. O sol estava apenas nascendo, e não havia necessidade de ninguém para cortar a grama em tal momento. Caminhando em direção a minha varanda de trás, eu olhei para Edward, que estava cortando a grama em torno de onde o acidente com Jacob tinha acontecido. Minhas mãos estavam sobre o meu coração, e me movi descendo os degraus, sentindo-se parte da manhã molhado grama contra meus dedos do pé.

— O que você está fazendo? _—_ Perguntei.

Ele virou meu caminho e desligou o cortador de grama.

— Eu não quero que você tivesse que ver isso quando você saísse para o quintal. Eu não quero que você tenha que lidar com o que aconteceu. _—_ Ele estendeu a mão no bolso da calça e tirou uma moeda. _— Jacob_ deixou cair sua moeda... Eu quer dizer, você já viu isso? _—_ Ele jogou do meu jeito.

— É uma moeda de duas faces. É sempre cabeças. _—_ Eu disse, um pouco chocada. _—_ Ele nunca realmente ganhou o sorteio?

— Nunca. Eu não posso acreditar que eu não juntei os pedaços mais cedo. Eu não posso acreditar ele foi quase capaz de me machucar e Nessie... eu deveria ter visto que algo conhecido estava desligado. Eu deveria saber... Ele é meu mundo. Eu queria tanto pensar sobre tudo. Eu queria pensar sobre ele nos deixando. Eu queria pensar sobre seu retorno. Eu queria duvidar que ele jamais poderia ser algo que era meu, mas meu coração disse a minha cabeça para fechar acima. Meu coração me disse apenas para permitir me sentir, viver neste momento, porque tudo o que tínhamos era o aqui e agora, e num piscar de olhos, poderia ser tirado. Eu tive que permitir a valorizar o homem na minha frente.

— Eu amo você _—_ eu sussurrei, e seus olhos tempestuosos sorriram da maneira mais triste quando ele deslizou as mãos nos bolsos.

— Eu não mereço isso.

Movendo-se sobre ele, eu envolvi meus dedos em torno da parte posterior do pescoço, puxando os lábios mais perto de meus lábios. Sua mão caiu a minha parte inferior das costas, e eu pulei um pouco da dor que atravessou a mim.

— Você está bem? _—_ Ele perguntou.

Eu ri.

— Eu senti dor pior. _—_ Meus lábios leigos contra o dele, e eu senti sua respiração tecendo dentro e fora de sua boca. Como eu inalado o fôlego, ele exalado meu. O sol da manhã estava subindo atrás de nós, iluminando a grama com uma luz que ambos ansiava. _—_ Eu amo você _—_ eu sussurrei novamente. Sua testa pressionada contra a minha.

— Bells... Eu preciso provar a você que eu não vou simplesmente fugir novamente. Eu preciso provar a você que eu sou bom o suficiente para você e Nessie.

— Cale a boca, Edward.

— O quê?

— Eu disse para calar a boca. Você salvou a vida da minha filha. Você salvou minha vida. Você é bom o suficiente. Você é nosso mundo.

— Eu não vou parar de amar você, Bells. Eu prometo a você que para o resto da minha vida eu estou indo provar o quanto eu te amo.

Meu rosto roçou sua espessura barba e meus dedos dançaram ao redor de seu lábio inferior.

— Edward?

— Sim?

— Me beija?

— Sim. _—_ E então ele fez

Nessie e eu nos sentamos na varanda da frente de casa na manhã seguinte, a beber chá e chocolate que o Sr. James trouxe para nós. Quando um carro parou a nossa casa, Nessie gritou com entusiasmo como ele estacionado e o motorista saiu, e abriu a porta de trás. Zeus veio correndo para fora do carro e dirigiu direto para Nessie.

— Zeus! _—_ Ela gritou com o maior sorrir sempre. _—_ Você voltou! _—_ Zeus abanou o rabo, ultrapassagem emoção a ambos como ele bateu a Nessie o chão e se cobriu de beijos.

Meu coração sorriu enquanto caminhava sobre a as duas pessoas mais velhas que apenas escalado para fora do carro.

— Desculpe por isso _—_ eu disse, apontando para Nessie e Zeus. _—_ Acontece que eles são velhos amigos.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, a mulher mais velha me envolveu em um apertado abraço.

— Obrigada _—_ ela sussurrou. _—_ Obrigada.

Quando ela se afastou eu sorri para a mulher que era claramente a mãe de Edward.

— Ele tem seus olhos. Eu lembro quando eu o conheci, eu me senti como se houvesse algo tão familiar sobre ele, e foi isso. Ele tem seus olhos.

— Eu não acho que nós fomos adequadamente apresentadas, eu sou Esme e este é meu marido, Carlisle.

— É tão bom conhecê-los. Eu sou Isabella, e essa é a minha filha, Nessie.

— Ela é linda _—_ disse Carlisle. _—_ Ela parece com você.

— Sério? _—_ Eu discordei. _—_ Eu acho que ela parece com seu pai.

— Confie em mim, querida. Ela é uma miniatura de você. Vamos lá para dentro. Edward disse que você está remodelado o seu lugar e eu adoraria você me mostrar ao redor. _— Esme_ piscou.

Nós caminhamos para dentro com Nessie e Zeus seguindo atrás de nós.

— Então, Edward disse a você sobre sua loja? Como o Sr. James deixou para ele?

— Eu ouvi isso. Eu acho que é ótimo. Edward é incrivelmente talentoso. Acho que ele vai fazê-lo bem. _—_ Eu sorri e me virei para Carlisle. _—_ Ouvi dizer que você está executando-o com ele?

— Esse é o plano _—_ respondeu ele. _—_ Eu acho ótimo. Um novo começo para todos nós.

Enquanto eu mostrei a eles em torno da nova e melhorada casa de Edward, Esme comentou que eu deveria considerar voltar para design de interiores. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu estava começando a considerar as possibilidades de partida. Isso não me assustava da maneira que costumava. A ideia de começar de novo me inspirou. Eu estava esperançosa para o futuro, e eu estava pronta para fazer a minha filha orgulhosa de mim.

 **...**

Isabella

— Então, vocês dois estão juntos como... Agora? _—_ perguntou Alice uma noite quando nós nos sentamos na gangorra do parque. Nessie estava correndo por aí com outro garoto, jogando sobre os escorregas e balanços. Fazia alguns meses desde o acidente com Jacob, e desde então, Edward tinha estado de volta na loja do Sr. James, transformando em seu próprio sonho.

— Eu não sei. Quero dizer, nós somos bons, mas eu não sei o que significa. Eu não acho que tem que saber o que significa. É apenas bom ter ele por perto. _— Alic_ e franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Não _—_ ela disse, pulando da gangorra e me mandar bater contra o chão.

— Ouch! _—_ Eu disse, esfregando minha trás. _—_ Você poderia ter me dado algum aviso sobre o seu salto de fé.

— Onde está a diversão nisso? _—_ Ela riu. _—_ Agora, vamos lá.

— Para onde?

— Loja de Edward. Este conjunto. _—_ Eu não faço saber o que somos, mas eu estou bem com isso _—_ Besteira que você está falando é irritante, e nós estamos indo para exigir respostas dele. Vamos, Nessie! _—_ Gritou ela para a corrediça.

Nessie correu.

— Nós vamos para casa, mamãe? _—_ ela me perguntou.

— Não. Vamos ver Tick _— Alic_ e disse.

— Você quer dizer Tick? _—_ Perguntou Nessie.

Alice riu.

— Sim, isso é o que eu quis dizer.

Eles começaram a descer a rua e eu corri atrás delas.

— Deveríamos realmente fazer isso outro dia. Ele tem estado estressado com a loja, trabalhando com seu pai para começar tudo configurado para a grande abertura na próxima semana. Eu não acho que devemos incomodá-lo. _—_ Eles não fizeram escute, apenas manteve o seu ritmo acelerado.

Quando chegamos à loja, todas as luzes estavam acesas.

— Vejo? Ele não está mesmo aqui.

Alice revirou os olhos.

— Eu aposto que ele está apenas dormindo em algum lugar. _—_ Ela virou a maçaneta-que foi desbloqueado e- empurrou-a para dentro.

— Alice! _—_ Eu sussurro-gritou. Nessie seguiu para dentro, e eu me apressei atrás dela, fechando a porta. _—_ Nós não deveríamos estar aqui.

— Bem, talvez eu não deveria _—_ ela concordou, lançando sobre o interruptor de luz, iluminando milhares de penas brancas polvilhado em torno da sala. _—_ Mas você definitivamente deveria estar. _—_ Ela andou para mim e beijou minha testa. _—_ Vocês merece ser feliz, Bella. _—_ Ela virou-se e saiu da loja, deixando Nessie e eu ficar paradas.

— Você vê todas as penas, mamãe?! _— Nessie_ disse, emocionada.

Eu andei ao redor da sala, tocando as obras-primas de madeira de Edward, que estavam cobertas de penas brancas.

— Sim, bebê. Eu os vejo.

— Eu estou apaixonado por você _—_ uma voz profunda disse, forçando-me a girar ao redor. Na porta da frente estava Edward todo de terno preto com o cabelo penteado para trás. Meu coração pulou algumas batidas, mas no momento eles não parecem tão importante.

— Eu estou apaixonada por você _—_ eu respondi.

— Vocês duas não vira, nenhuma das minhas peças ainda, não é? _—_ ele perguntou, andando ao redor da sala, olhando para todas as esculturas em madeira que ele e seu pai havia criado.

— Não. É surpreendente, no entanto. Você é incrível. Esta loja vai fazer grande.

— Eu não sei _—_ disse ele, sentado em cima de uma cômoda. Os botões na cômoda as gavetas foram esculpidas com palavras, e as gavetas tinham diferentes linhas dos romances infantis esculpidas neles.

Era impressionante.

— Meu pai tipo que saiu na ideia de abrir a loja comigo.

— O quê? _—_ Eu perguntei, confusa. _—_ Por quê? Eu pensei que este era um sonho que ambos compartilhavam?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Ele disse que apenas ter seu filho de volta, e ele não queria perdê-lo por entrar no negócio juntos. Quer dizer, eu meio que entendi, mas eu não acho que eu posso fazer isso sozinho. Eu só preciso encontrar um novo parceiro.

— Como você mesmo começar a procurar? Eu perguntei, sentando ao lado dele enquanto nessie correu ao redor da sala pegando as penas brancas.

— Eu não sei. Ele precisa ser a pessoa certa. Alguém que é inteligente. Que entende de design interior um pouco, porque eu só sei vender madeira pedaços, mas eu acho que a loja iria fazer melhor se tivéssemos mais artigos para o lar, sabe? _—_ Minhas bochechas aqueceram quando ele continuou falando. _—_ Você por acaso sabe qualquer um que possa estar em interior projetar? Preciso contratar alguém em breve.

Eu sorri de largura.

— Eu acho que eu sei alguém.

Ele lentamente passou o dedo em todo o meu lábio inferior antes que ele pulou da cômoda e deu um passo em frente de mim, colocando-se entre as minhas pernas.

— Eu tenho feito um monte de erros na minha vida, e eu provavelmente vou fazer mais. Eu baralhar as coisas acima. Eu estraguei-nos. Eu sei que você nunca pode realmente me perdoar pelo que eu fiz, por como eu saí, e eu não espero que você faça. Mas eu nunca vou desistir. Eu nunca vou parar de tentar corrigir isso. Para nós corrigir. Eu amo você, Bells, e se você me der a chance, eu vou passar o resto da minha amanhãs provando que você tem tudo de mim. O bom, o mau e as partes feias.

— Edward _—_ eu sussurrei. Comecei a chorar e ele passou os braços em volta de mim. _—_ Eu senti tanto a sua falta _—_ eu disse, caindo contra seu peito.

Ele abriu a gaveta do meu lado esquerdo; uma pequena caixa preta estava dentro. Pegou, ele a abriu e eu vi um belo anel, artesanais de madeira com um grande diamante no centro.

— Case comigo.

— Eu... _—_ Meus olhos se moviam sobre a Nessie. _—_ Eu tenho bagagem. Eu sou parte de um pacote a lidar, Edward. Eu não esperaria que você tem que pisar para a vida de Nessie, mas eu venho com ela.

Ele abriu a gaveta no meu lado direito, que realizou uma negro menor caixa. Meu coração derreteu a direita então e há. Abriu-se, e eu vi um anel menor, quase idêntico.

— Eu a amo, Bells. Eu adoro ela, e não há nada sobre ela que é bagagem. Nessie é um luxo. Eu vou cuidar dela para o resto da minha vida, porque seria uma honra. Porque eu amo você. Eu amo seu coração, eu amo a sua alma, eu amo você, Isabella, e eu nunca vou parar de amar. _— e_ le andou até Nessie, levantando-a, e sentou-a sobre a cômoda ao meu lado. _— Nessie_ e Isabella, vocês querem se casar comigo? _—_ ele perguntou, segurando as duas caixas de anel em suas mãos.

Eu fiquei sem palavras, incapaz de encontrar quaisquer palavras. Meu bebe me cutucou no lado com aquele grande sorriso bobo em cima dela o mesmo que eu era provavelmente vestindo no meu rosto.

— Mama, diga sim! _—_ Ela me contou.

Eu fiz exatamente como ela disse.

— Sim, Edward. Sim uma e outra vez.

Ele sorriu.

— E quanto a você, Nessie? Você poderia se casar comigo?

Ela jogou as mãos no ar e gritou o mais alto sim que eu já ouvi.

Ele deslizou os anéis para ambos de nossos dedos, e alguns segundos depois, a loja começou a encher com todos os nossos melhores amigos e família. Nessie passou correndo sobre Zeus, que veio correndo em sua direção, dizendo que o cão fiel que eles estavam agora a família um do outro.

Todos começaram a aplaudir e felicitar-nos no nosso futuro juntos, e eu senti como se meu sonho tinha de alguma forma se transformado em minha nova realidade.

Edward me puxou em sua direção, meus lábios conectaram-se com os seus quando ele me beijou pela primeira vez no que parecia séculos.

Ele segurou seus lábios nos meus, degustando-o de todos os modos, e eu o beijei de volta, silenciosamente prometendo amá-lo desde aquele dia em diante. Nossas testas pressionadas contra o outro, e eu suspirei, olhando para o anel no meu dedo.

— Isso significa que você quer me contratar?

Ele varreu-me em seus braços e beijou- me profundamente, me enchendo de felicidade, esperança, e todo o seu amor.

— Eu quero.

* * *

 **Ai gente a estória tá acabando.**

 **Agora só falta o epílogo. Então, bora comentar?**

 **Beijos,até.**


	19. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Edward

 _Cinco anos depois_

Sob a mesa da sala de jantar de madeira que Nessie tinha me ajudado a construir, eu vi os três dormindo. Tinham transformado a mesa em um forte, a mesma maneira que fizeram todo sábado à noite quando eu assistia filmes e acamparam para dentro de nossa casa. Nessie afirmava ser velha demais para brincar de faz de conta mais, mas quando seu irmão bebê, Colin, pediu-lhe para jogar, não podia dizer não.

Colin era bonito, e muito filho de sua mãe. Ele ria como ela, chorava como ela, e amava como ela também. Cada vez que ele beijava minha testa, eu sabia eu era o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

Eu rastejei por debaixo da mesa ao lado da minha bela esposa e coloquei meus lábios contra seu estômago crescendo. Em algumas semanas estaríamos trazendo ainda outro milagre para o mundo. Nós estaríamos adicionando ainda outra beleza para nossa família.

Por um longo tempo, eu só olhava para Bells, Nessie, e Colin. Zeus se juntou a nós debaixo da mesa também, aconchegando sob o braço de Nessie. Como eu tinha começado uma segunda chance na vida? Como eu havia me tornado tão feliz? Lembrei-me do momento em que eu tinha morrido. Lembrei-me sentado no quarto do hospital quando o médico me disse que Antony tinha morrido. Eu tinha deixado naquele dia também. A vida deixou de existir, e eu parei de respirar.

Então Isabella veio e me ressuscitou. Ela soprou vida em meus pulmões, tornando o dilúvio de sombras escuras claras. Uma luz tão brilhante que eu lentamente comecei a acreditar em felizes para sempre hoje.

Sem mais dores de ontem, sem mais medos de amanhã. Naquele momento, eu parei de repetir o passado e não o fiz escolher a chegar para o futuro. Em vez disso, nos escolheu como nós. Eu escolhi hoje.

Alguns dias ainda eram difíceis, e outros, mais fácil. Nós amamos de forma que somente trouxe mais amor. Durante os dias de luz, nós nos abraçamos perto. Durante os dias sombrios, nós nos abraçamos mais perto.

Eu estava ao lado Isabella, envolvendo-a contra o meu corpo, e ela se puxou perto de mim. Seus olhos castanhos abertos, e seu sorriso doce levantou-se em seus lábios.

— Você está bem? _—_ Ela sussurrou. Eu beijei sua orelha e acenei com a cabeça uma vez.

— Eu estou bem.

Seus olhos se desvaneceram fechados, e eu a senti expirar contra os meus lábios. Com cada exalar, tomei a respiração, eu bebi dela em mim, percebendo que ela era minha. Para sempre e sempre, não importa o que o futuro pode prender. Cada dia, eu ansiava por dela. Cada dia, eu a amava mais. Como meus olhos desapareceram e suam mãos estavam contra o meu peito, eu sabia que a vida nunca foi verdadeiramente quebrada; estava simplesmente machucado algum dias, e contusões curadas com o tempo. Tempo foi capaz de me fazer completo novamente.

Meus filhos eram meus melhores amigos. Todos eles. Antony, Nessie, Colin, e o anjo descansando sem nome dentro do estômago bonito da minha esposa. Eles eram todos tão inteligentes, tão engraçados e tão profundamente amados.

Eu sabia que não fazia sentido, mas às vezes quando eu olhei nos olhos de Nessie, eu quase poderia ver Antony sorrindo no meu caminho, me dizendo que ele e Tanya estavam bem.

Em seguida, havia Isabella. A mulher bonita que me amou quando eu não merecia ser amado. Seu toque me curou, seu amor me salvou. Ela era mais do que qualquer palavra poderia sempre transmitir.

Eu a guardava.

Eu acariciei ela por tudo o que ela era, e tudo o que ela não era. Eu acariciei ela nos raios de sol e nas sombras. Eu acariciei ela em voz alta, eu acariciei com sussurros. Eu acariciei ela quando nós lutamos, eu acariciei ela quando estávamos pacíficos.

Era bastante óbvio que ela era minha, era tão claro por que eu sempre quis estar próximo.

Ela era simplesmente o ar que eu respirava.

Quando eu adormeci sob essa mesa de madeira, meus filhos aconchegados contra a sua mãe e eu, eu coloquei meus lábios contra a minha esposa e beijei-a suavemente.

— Eu amo você _—_ Eu sussurrei. Ela sorriu em seus sonhos.

Porque ela já sabia.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Ai gente, não acredito que terminou :'(**

 **Espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto desta história, como eu gosto dela.**

 **Obrigada a todas que acompanharam, comentaram e favoritaram a estória, vocês me fizeram e fazem muito mais feliz.**

 **Espero encontrar com vocês na minha nova adaptação.**

 **Vai sonhando**

 **Sinopse**

 **Edward é um famoso jogador do Inter de Milão, cuja carreira está em ascensão até que se machuca gravemente durante uma partida. Seu tratamento e recuperação ficam nas mãos da fisioterapeuta Isabella, uma mulher batalhadora, que guarda um segredo importante e não tem qualquer intenção de começar um relacionamento sério. Mas a proximidade entre os dois e as investidas do jogador vão deixá-la completamente balançada."**

 **Gostou? Então, correndo lá que já tem alguns capítulos postados.**

 **Beijos, até.**


End file.
